Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades
by MLMSD2330162813
Summary: Adapt. El director de una prestigiosa firma de abogados y exitoso fiscal del distrito de Manhattan Edward Cullen, vive sin restricciones, experimentado, aventurero, apasionado e intenso. No le gustan los compromisos y se verá envuelto en una explosión de sentimientos, cuando conozca accidentalmente a la enigmática diseñadora Bella Swan.
1. Sinopsis

**Descargo de responsabilidad: NADA ME Pertenece. Los Personajes hijo de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es Completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Verdades Amargas) La historia es M Calificación, Contener Por Alto Contenido sexual. Bajo Leer tu Responsabilidad**

**.**

**Sinopsis**

El director de Una PRESTIGIOSA firma de Abogados y exitoso fiscal del distrito de Manhattan Edward Cullen, Restricciones pecado Vive, experimentado, aventurero, apasionado e intenso. No le gustan los Compromisos y Se verá envuelto en Una explosión de Sentimientos, Cuando Conozca accidentalmente a la Enigmatica diseñadora Bella Swan. Lo que no es Sospecha Que ella traerá CONSIGO al hombre Que odia y POR EL Cual ESTA dispuesto una CONOCER El Lado Ilicito de la ley.

Bella es inteligente, Segura de Sí Misma, Con Una Belleza Extraordinaria, la cual sea utilizaciôn párrafo manipular a Los Hombres, Obtener Beneficios y mantener una Flote Do sueño, ambiciona darse una CONOCER internacionalmente. Also Tiene SUS Propios demonios, sin Confía en El género masculino, en los planos del SUS el amor no hay cabida Tiene, Para ella no es Más Que la ONU Que Sentimiento esclaviza.

Edward y Bella sí Verán Atrapados en vórtice de la ONU, de orgullo, odio y amor ¿podran Vencer Los demonios? ¿Aprenderán una Confiar? ¿Cuales hijo Los Secretos Que los atormentan?

* * *

><p><strong>L <strong>**como ACTUALIZACIONES Seran DOS VECES a la Semana: Los días Lunes Y Jueves.**

**Tengo el Permiso de la Autora párr Hacer la Adaptación. **


	2. Capitulo No 1

**Disclameir: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 1**

Entre el desierto y el mar se encuentra Dubái, el país más grande en todos los aspectos del mundo, uno de los siete emirates que conforman la unión de los emiratos árabes y que en este preciso instante está haciendo historia con la inauguración del Burj Khalifa, el coloso de cemento, acero y vidrio, llevándose el record por ser la estructura más alta creada por el hombre y fue el lugar más apropiado para celebrar la graduación con honores de Edward Cullen, egresado de la universidad Rheinische Friedrich-Wilhelms de Alemania.

La impresionante ceremonia de apertura fue en medio de un espectáculo de luces que hacían titilar la majestuosa edificación, seguido de la fuente danzante, que dejaba a más de uno con la boca abierta ante la sincronía y altura que alcanzaban las propulsiones de agua, amenizada por la voz de un músico Turco.

—Ya me tienen cansado con tantos músicos turcos… esperaba al menos algo medianamente electrónico, se supone que hay turistas. —acotó Jasper haciendo un puchero de desagrado.

—Jasper compórtate, te he dicho mil veces que estudies un poco más las religiones de los países que visitas, los musulmanes no permiten a Tiesto en estos eventos, ni en ningún otro… ese tipo de música estridente que te gusta, aquí no es admitida. —le hizo saber, Carlisle regañándolo levemente.

—Ni a nosotros nos pasan mucho y aquí estamos, todo sea por los ingresos que les proporciona el turismo, por eso la próxima semana me voy a Ibiza, no puedo perderme el festival electrónico, así que apenas llegues a Brasil nos envías el jet, para desintoxicarme un poco de esto. —expuso moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo del trance, ganándose las miradas de varias personas.

— ¿Regresa a Brasil tío? —preguntó Edward desconcertado, dirigiéndose a Carlisle—, pensé que nos acompañaría al rally de mañana en el desierto.

—No Ed, no puedo quedarme deben continuar la travesía solos, tengo asuntos importantes que atender en Río.

—Como donarle alguna cantidad exorbitante a otra famosa, para fundaciones ficticias. —intervino Jasper con una sonrisa cómplice.

—No es tú problema lo que le doy a mis amigas, entendido jovencito. —el padre evidenciaba reproche en la voz, mientras que Emmett y Edward rieron ante el regaño a Jasper.

—Está bien papá… sé que eso lo acordamos… no meterse en tu vida privada. —respondió dándole un codazo a su hermano mayor—. Deja de burlarte Emmett.

La voz del músico se opacó en medio de los aplausos del público proveniente de todas partes del mundo para presenciar el evento más esperado del 2010, el hombre agradeció con una reverencia.

Jalifa Bin Zayed Al Nahayan, se puso de pie y se acercó a una capta huella posó su mano y empezaron a proyectarse imágenes de los pisos que poesía la estructura y del desierto, un despliegue de luces y pirotecnia nunca antes vista cobraba vida ante los presentes, iluminando gran parte de la ciudad, ya que salían de los edificios cercanos, creían que eso era extraordinario hasta que los juegos artificiales empezaron a vestir al Burj Khalifa, haciendo palidecer a los de los últimos juegos olímpicos.

Los gritos de euforia y aplausos no se hicieron esperar entre los miles de asistentes al magno evento y que aún no creían en lo que sus ojos presenciaban, a un lado las fuentes impresionando con sus danzas, hacia el otro la pirotecnia de los edificios cercanos y frente a todos y casi tocando el cielo el Burj Khalifa parecía incendiarse, expidiendo luces de colores con una rapidez sorprendente.

Entrada la madrugada el evento término y los cuatro hombres se encaminaban a los autos de alquiler, escuchando y siendo parte de las impresiones de las personas ante la majestuosa inauguración.

—Padre, ¿Pensé que nos habíamos hospedado en el edificio más alto del mundo? —inquirió uno de los chicos.

—Si vas a limpiar te puedes quedar Jasper… mientras que Ed, Emmett y yo nos vamos al Burj Al Arab. —le dijo sonriendo, pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros del chico rubio acercándolo a él.

—Padre eres un genio… no quedaremos en el único hotel siete estrellas del mundo, por eso me gusta andar contigo. —pasando su brazo por la cintura del hombre en un gesto cariñoso.

—Soy empresario, tal vez si fuese genio no tendría tanto… chicos propongo una competencia hasta la isla, el que llegue primero se quedara con la suite principal. —les hizo saber, todos rieron y aceptaron la carrera.

Carlisle Cullen, era un hombre de cabellos castaño claro y ojos celestes, descendiente de Irlandeses, nacido en Brasil y presidente del grupo EMX, el cual estaba formado por tres compañías cotizadas en el mercado bursátil, las empresas que formaban el grupo eran, BEX dedicada a petróleo y gas. MAX energía y logística, MIN minería e industria naval.

Aunque nació en Brasil, su juventud la pasó entre Suiza, Bélgica e Irlanda, donde estudió ingeniería metalúrgica y aprendió seis idiomas. Portugués, alemán, inglés, francés, italiano y español, de regresó a Brasil, empezó a trabajar en una joyería para garantizar sus ingresos personales y mantenerse de forma independiente, ya que no le gustaba ser una carga para sus padres, cuando cumplió veinte años y con las ganancias adquiridas emprendió su primer negocio dedicándose al comercio de oro y diamantes, a los veintidós años ya contaba con una pequeña fortuna valorada en seis millones de dólares, la cual aumentaba desmesuradamente con los años, con cincuenta y tres años, era el hombre más importante de Brasil y el segundo en Latinoamérica, con dos hijos Emmett y Jasper, además de su sobrino Edward, su estado civil. Divorciado, lo que lo convertía en uno de los hombres más cotizados del continente, se le relacionaba de manera continua con mujeres del medio artístico, sin embargo se encontraba renuente a casarse una vez más, un hombre aventurero que le apasionaban los deportes extremos, los cuales llevaba a cabo sin que su edad fuese un impedimento.

Carlisle subió a un Mustang gris del año, dispuesto a ganar la carrera, sin importarle que sus competidores fuesen menores, sus hijos y sobrino, eran más que sus herederos, eran sus amigos y cómplices, aún se sentía joven y su apariencia le ayudaba considerablemente, dando la impresión de ser más bien el hermano mayor de los chicos.

Emmett Cullen, era de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos miel, como los de su madre, de una estatura intimidante aunque fuese un hombre serio, tenía cierto fetiche con los tatuajes por lo que tenía uno por cada año de vida, con veintisiete años poseía su propio imperio el cual llevaba por nombre Ardent y estaba asociada con Embraer una empresa dedicada a la aeronáutica, fabricación de aviones comerciales, militares y ejecutivos, la cual fundó con la ayuda de su padre, su sede principal se encontraba en Brasil, pero Ardent poseía delegaciones comerciales y de mantenimiento en los Estados Unidos, así como oficinas comerciales en Francia, Singapur y China.

Su adrenalina llegaba al límite mientras piloteaba un EMB-145H, en las pistas de controles de vuelos, no estaba casado, pero si a pocos meses de hacerlo y al igual que todos, dominaba seis idiomas ya que para Carlisle, era primordial la comunicación y la mejor manera, era hacerlo sin la ayuda de traductores, valerse por sí mismos era de hombres seguros e independientes. La elección de Emmett fue el Ferrari rojo, le gustaba este tipo de autos por su tamaño pequeño, haciendo al vehículo más liviano y rápido.

Jasper Cullen, rubio de ojos azules y su altar; un gimnasio, con tantas citas amorosas como músculos, inteligente pero estancado en la adolescencia, se había graduado el año pasado en la universidad de Oxford y con veintitrés años, no se dignaba a enseriarse y aceptar uno de los puestos que su padre le ofrecía dentro del grupo EMX, prefería ser la bitácora de los festivales electrónicos alrededor del mundo. Su carro por preferencia y su padre ya lo sabía era un Veilside, en color amarillo, por lo que no perdió tiempo en subir a su nena, como cariñosamente le llamaba a los autos.

Edward Cullen, tenía la misma edad de Jasper y más que primos, eran hermanos, así como Carlisle había sido un padre para él desde que tenía ocho años, edad con la cual llegó a Brasil y encontró un hogar, cuando creía que todo estaba perdido.

De fisionomía deslumbrante, su cabello negro contrastaba enigmáticamente con su piel blanca y ojos miel, despejados de cualquier veta que apagasen ese color que casi llegaba al amarillo, logrando cautivar e intimidar si se les miraba por varios segundos, ya que parecían llamas que amenazaban con destruir todo a su paso, con el poder de cautivar a las mariposas que se sentían atraídas por la luz artificial de manera suicida, esas que volaban en círculos alrededor y se golpeaban una y otra vez contra la fuente luminosa hasta morir y poco les importaba; Por eso tenía muchas mariposas cayendo rendidas a sus pies, ante la mirada seductora, ardiente, cautivante y misteriosa, esa manera penetrante de mirar que lograba acelerar corazones a su paso. Sin embargo las pupilas escondían inocencia, odio y dolor que se habían quedado pausados en el tiempo, nadie había logrado escarbar en su alma, nadie conocía el secreto que guardaba, porque Edward no les permitía llegar.

Nariz recta, labios atrayentes, incitadores y carnosos, tan masculinos como su mandíbula cuadrada, casi siempre con su barba de apariencia de dos días, algunas veces la llevaba cerrada y otras solo un candado que encerraba mentón y labios, logrando con esto demostrar más edad de la que poseía.

Edward o Pantera, como le llamaban sus primos, era amante de la capoeira arte brasileño que combinan artes marciales, deporte y música, además de expresión corporal, este deporte había sido el único causante de los pocos dolores de cabeza que le había dado a su tío, ya que mientras se encontrase en Brasil se escapaba a los barrios, siempre en compañía de sus primos, a las rodas de capoeira callejera, para él, los hombres de los barrios eran los mejores contrincantes, aunque también peligrosos, sin embargo dentro de él latía silenciosamente una furia que muy pocas veces explotaba y las veces que la había sacado a relucir, fueron en medio de peleas callejeras, ganándose el respeto de muchos, esos que le habían dado el sobrenombre. Debido al deporte que practicaba, se había creado un cuerpo perfecto, moldeado, con cada musculo que tiene el ser humano bien marcado. Sin embargo se ayudaba con máquinas, imposible no ejercitarse cuando Jasper tenía gimnasio hasta en el jet, aunque esto no rompía su religiosa rutina de practicar capoeira todas las mañanas por dos horas y una hora de muay thai, mejor conocido como el boxeo Tailandés.

Pantera era un enigma que hasta el momento nadie había logrado descifrar, ya que muchas veces era alegre, extrovertido, acompañado por Jasper y algunos amigos eran el alma de las fiestas sobre todo cuando le ponían vida a las reuniones con sus danzas brasileñas y enloquecían a todas las mujeres a su paso, aún más, en el continente Europeo o Asiático, que no poseían la misma destreza para mover el cuerpo, con la rudeza, agilidad y sensualidad que a los latinos les sobraba, mucho menos con el erotismo que desplegaban los brasileños.

Pero había momentos en que se encerraba en sí mismo y llegaba a ser dominante, obstinado, exigente y a juzgar duramente como si se tratase de un inquisidor de la edad media, el tiempo y sus demonios, los habían enseñado solo a eso, a juzgar, nunca a absolver. Sabía que había cosas que no dependían de nadie más y tenía que hacerlas él mismo, era su destino, por eso estudio derecho, para culpar.

Era intenso, con una energía emocional única, a simple vista un joven tranquilo, pero escondía magnetismo y agresión afables, de un carácter con grandes beneficios o enormes riesgos, temple y fuerza de voluntad insuperables, sin embargo era sensible y podía ser fácilmente herido, pero con la fortaleza para no demostrarlo y prepararse para ser destructivo. No sabía perdonar, no podía hacerlo, muestra de ello era que contaba con pocos amigos, porque cuando se enemistaba con alguien era para toda la vida, su orgullo no le permitía unir lazos nuevamente.

En el momento era el Edward al cual se podía llegar fácilmente, alegre y dispuesto a disfrutar, estaba celebrando su graduación, más que eso, ansioso porque en menos de dos meses ejercería su profesión con la firma Cullen y su tío estaba preparando todo para que fuese reconocido desde el mismo instante en que pisara su despacho en Nueva York, ya contaba con una cartera de catorce clientes y con tres abogados sumamente reconocidos que trabajarían para él, ofreciéndole los mejores honorarios, Carlisle siempre les ofrecía la plataforma de despegue, para que se crearan futuros prometedores.

Edward le regaló una sonrisa a Carlisle quien hacia rugir el motor del Mustang gris, mientras que él opacaba el de su tío con el motor de más de 600 caballos de fuerza del Lamborghini Reventón Roadster en color negro, era idéntico al que tenía en Alemania, solo cambiaba el color, ya que el de él era gris plomo, su tío se lo había regalado para su cumpleaños, el pasado mes de octubre, uno de los veinte que habían fabricado y como siempre cumplía cada capricho de ellos, porque sabía que le gustaba este tipo de autos poderosos, era como agarrar a un toro por los cuernos, no en vano el logo que lo representaba era el animal.

Sin perder tiempo arrancaron y en el primer minuto, alcanzaban los ciento veinte kilómetros por hora y en aumento, Carlisle no les daba tregua a que lo adelantaran, por lo que les bloqueaba el camino, mientras reía como un joven al verlos por el retrovisor el intentar rebasarlo, algo que les fue imposible, ya que al llegar al Burj Al Arab, el único victorioso fue el hombre de cincuenta y tres años.

—Solo te dejamos ganar padre. —expuso Emmett con una sonrisa, bajando del Ferrari rojo.

—Siempre nos has enseñado que hay que darle prioridad a los mayores. —acoto Jasper recargándose contra el Veilside amarillo.

—No vamos a quitarte la suite principal. —le hizo saber Edward mientras la puerta del Lamborghini se elevaba.

—Sí, den sus mejores excusas perdedores, sin embargo tenemos dos suite dobles. —dijo encaminándose a la entrada principal del hotel siendo seguido por sus hijos y sobrino, quienes se miraron sorprendidos ante la astucia de Carlisle y entregando las llaves de los autos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta maravillosa historia.<strong>


	3. Capitulo No 2

**Disclameir: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo su responsabilidad.**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 2**

Aun en contra de todos los prejuicios ese había sido su hogar, un lugar dónde encontró comprensión y cariño cuando llego a este con quince años, colmándose de calor humano de personas a las cuales constantemente juzgaban y señalaban sin ningún criterio, solo se dejaban llevar por las apariencias, el mayor ejempló, ella, quien más de una vez había sido señalada y rebajada, pero nunca le había interesado lo que la gente pensara o dijera, si no les debía nada, ni siquiera un plato de comida, aprendió a ganárselo sin necesidad de humillarse ante nadie.

Gracias al sostén que le brindaron logró cumplir su más anhelado sueño, graduarse de diseñadora de modas. Desde que tenía uso de razón ambicionaba el poder hacerlo, a sus muñecas les creaba vestidos con retazos de tela, aun sin graduarse diseñaba el vestuario de ella y sus amigas, quienes siempre elogiaron su trabajo y el don único que tenía para innovar, también había hecho algunos cursos de verano en diseño de interiores.

En cinco años logró sacar su carrera, sin darse un descanso y actualmente contaba con los conocimientos necesarios, el dinero suficiente en su cuenta bancaria y en su maleta los bocetos para emprender su propio negocio, inaugurar su propia tienda de ropa, sabía que no sería fácil, pero ya encontraría la manera de obtener ayuda, de que alguien la apoyara para poder comprar el local y dar a conocer sus diseños, también tenía en mente encontrar algunos contratos para decorar algunos espacios y así obtener mayores ingresos, pero sabía que, Las Vegas no era el lugar más recomendado, necesitaba un lugar donde se moviera con mayor auge la elite, por lo que partía a Nueva York.

Para Bella Swan, decir adiós no era una simple palabra, implicaba abandonar una parte de su vida para empezar una nueva, no era solo dejar a las personas de las cuales se despedía atrás, sino obligarse a no extrañarlas tanto y arriesgarse por sus ilusiones.

—Sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenida y que si no funciona lo intentaremos hasta que logres ser una diseñadora reconocida, que seas famosa… —le decía Esme, abrazándola.

—Gracias Esme, pero tengo fe que podré cumplir mis sueños, ya veras, serás mi asistente. —le hizo saber colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, para después darle un abrazo a la chica pelirroja.

—Ya sabes Bella, si alguien llega a propasarte contigo o mirarte de mas, solo me llamas y estaré allí para partirle la cara. —le dijo Charlie, que era un afroamericano de ojos grises, con casi dos metros de estatura y que siempre la había defendido y sido ese padre que siempre anheló.

—Claro que te llamaré. —exclamó tratando de retener las lágrimas en sus ojos al igual que el hombre, se acercó y lo abrazó para después darle un beso—. Los voy a extrañar tanto, pero llamaré todos los días… debo subir al autobús si no me quitaran el puesto de la ventana y quiero admirar el camino, saber por dónde voy.

—Te quiero mucho mi mariposa, mi hermosa mariposa negra. —le mencionó el hombre dándole un beso en la frente—. Ahora si sube. —le instó y ella se encaminó al bus, se detuvo en los escalones y se volvió para mirarlos.

—Los llamaré dentro de un rato. —les hizo saber y ellos asintieron en silencio, mientras retenían las lágrimas que hacían estragos en la garganta.

Bella subió al autobús y cómo siempre, era el centro de miradas de la mayoría de los hombres, poseía una belleza natural que enloquecía al género masculino, con veinte años había rechazado a docenas que le habían ofrecido el cielo, tierra y algunos exagerados hasta el paraíso, pero sabía que siempre prometían, algunos cumplían y después terminaban creyendo que era de su propiedad y hasta para respirar debía pedir permiso, si no lo hacía podría terminar como su madre, resignada y ultrajada, hasta el día de hoy no podía superar ese rechazo que sentía hacia ellos y solo los utilizaba para encontrar propósitos, nada más.

Al llegar al puesto que le habían asignado dejó libre un suspiro al ver que un hombre de unos treinta años estaba sentado, pero para su suerte no ocupaba el asiento de la ventana, sin embargo se quedó observándola de arriba abajo.

— ¿Podría darme permiso? —le preguntó mirándolo y evidenciando molestia ante el descaro del hombre.

—Si claro. —respondió con media sonrisa.

Pero, no se levantó solo le hizo espacio, era evidente que deseaba que la chica le ofreciera una vista generosa ante su escote, sin embargo le estropeo los planes al darse vuelta y pasar de espalda, tratando de alejarse lo más posible, dedicándole una mirada de reojo, percatándose que le dejaba la baba en el trasero.

Bella no pudo evitar molestarse por lo que hizo un movimiento brusco con el bolso, volteándole la cara y se mordió un grito de júbilo al escuchar que el tipo se quejaba, ante el golpe.

—Lo siento… disculpe. —le dijo fingiendo inocencia, mientras tomaba asiento, observando como el tipo trataba de sobrellevar el dolor al presionarse la nariz con una de las manos.

—No… no es nada, no te preocupes… ¿Y viajas sola? —preguntó con la mirada en el escote de la chica, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para ella. _No es tu problema cerdo asqueroso_. —se imaginó dándole esa respuesta, pero prefirió pensarla mejor.

—Sí. —respondió secamente al tiempo que se colocaba una chaqueta de cuero y le subía el cierre hasta el cuello, lo menos que quería era mantener una conversación con un hombre que en su mente solo la imaginaba desnuda, mientras le proporcionaba sexo oral.

Decidió ignóralo totalmente, por lo que buscó en su bolso de mano, el iPod táctil y le colocó los audífonos, subiéndole el volumen al máximo, tanto como le gustaba, en ese instante la voz de Pink inundó los oídos de la castaña con Lonely girl.

_Ya sé lo que quiero ser, no me vengas con pendejadas Pink._ —se dijo mentalmente y pasó a la siguiente, que era Katy Perry con Thinking of you—. ¡_Vaya mierda que tengo aquí! Seguramente cuando cargue esta lista de reproducción estaba deprimida o algo por el estilo, no puedo imaginarme estando con un tipo mientras pienso en otro. _—seguía manteniendo su monologó interno y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras negaba en silencio al recordar que nunca había estado con un tipo y no porque no lo hubiese encontrado, sino porque no le había dado la gana, admitiendo que era bastante desconfiada y la vida le había dado razones para seguirlo siendo.

_Esta canción es casi un clásico pero me encanta._ —se decía mientras disfrutaba de la voz de John Bon Jovi entonándole, It's my life—. _Si mi vida es ahora y voy a vivirla._

El hombre al lado de Bella terminó por quedarse dormido al ver que ella lo ignoraba sumida en su música, mientras la chica admiraba el oscuro paisaje.

Bella Swan, de cabellera negra y ojos enigmáticos, con un color extraordinario que no lograba definirse fácilmente, era una chica sarcástica, la mayoría del tiempo, desconfiada y cerrada en muchos aspectos, muy pocos conocían el pasado que quería borrar, era debido a eso que no confiaba en los hombres, aunque le había tocado analizarlos para poder obtener lo que deseaba y prevalecer, sabía exactamente como dominarlos, a más de uno hizo poner de rodillas y que le suplicara al menos pasar una noche con ella, pero su rechazó era más fuerte que cualquier suplica.

Se le veía llorar muy pocas veces y esta ninguna fue a consecuencia del género masculino, algunas por impotencia, otras por melancolía o por dificultades para cumplir sus sueños, pero nunca más lo haría por un hombre, la última vez que lo hizo fue antes de caminar por varios días y llegar a Las Vegas.

Aunque si lloró más de una vez por hombres, lo hizo por Gerry cuando muere en P.S. I Love You o por Noah mientras intentaba recuperar a su amor en The Notebook, también con Will Keane en Autumn in New York, aunque no anhelaba casarse, ni tener una relación, como toda mujer le gustaban las historia de amor, se emocionaba y sufría con ellas, pero no para vivirlas en carne propia.

* * *

><p><strong>Las actualizaciones serán todos los Lunes-Jueves<strong>


	4. Capitulo No 3

**Disclameir: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo su responsabilidad.**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 3**

**Asesino de Diane Smith condenado a 45 años de cárcel.**

Titular del New York times, del día 12 de Marzo de 2013.

**Hace un mes Charles Wolfgang aceptó en audiencia pública su responsabilidad en los delitos de homicidio agravado, tortura y acceso carnal violento, lo que le generó una rebaja en su sentencia.**

**La jueza segunda penal condenó a 45 años de prisión a Charles Wolfgang por su responsabilidad en la violación y asesinato de Diane Smith en hechos registrados el 24 de Diciembre de 2012, en el parque central de Nueva york.**

**Charles Wolfgang aceptó su responsabilidad en la violación, tortura y muerte de su víctima de 28 años, tras escuchar el relato de los hechos en los que asesinó a su excompañera de trabajo; no obstante, se tapó los oídos, mientras el fiscal 320° leía la acusación.**

**El hombre pidió perdón al país, pero los familiares de Diane Smith no creyeron en su acto de contrición. Su abogado defensor pidió una rebaja de una tercera parte, es decir que se le condene a 35 años de prisión. La defensa de Wolfgang presentó apelación por considerar que la pena fue muy alta y un "error" de la juez, pues no tuvo en cuenta la aceptación de cargos…**

—Pantera deja de lado tantas noticias que te vas a poner viejo... relax, en la ola primo. —se dejó escuchar la voz de Jasper que entraba a una de las divisiones exclusivas del restaurant y le arrancaba el diario, su mirada celeste se posó en el titular—. ¿Otro? —preguntó dejándose caer sentado.

—Si el caso del violador hijo de puta está cerrado, sin embargo están apelando para que rebajen la sentencia, que bolas tiene ese abogado de mierda. —le hizo saber Edward sintiéndose molesto, por la poca profesionalidad que demostraba su colega, si es que a eso se le podía llamar profesional.

—Pero 45 años de cárcel son suficientes. —expuso el rubio lanzando el diario sobre la mesa—. Estoy seguro que le van a dar su calurosa bienvenida. —soltando media carcajada.

—No Jasper, 45 años no son nada con lo que se merece, espero que le den duro a ese pendejo, sé que no debo tomarme tan a pecho los casos, pero siento impotencia porque estoy peleando por la sentencia a muerte, es lo mínimo que merece, tienen que hacer cumplir la ley. Porque las sentencias deben ajustarse a la ley según el grado del delito y se hacen los locos, o están vendidos, creo que es más lo segundo.

—Edward, primo si ya la jueza tomó una decisión respétala y deja de estar queriendo ser el salvador, no eres Dios, no te busques problemas, ese hombre puede tomar represalias en tu contra.

—Definitivamente no soy Dios, porque si lo fuese esos parásitos no existiesen y no le tengo miedo, ni a él ni a nadie… ya estas como mi tío, deja la paranoia. —le hizo saber mientras agarraba el menú.

—No es paranoia, en tres años te has obsesionado por mandar a prisión a veintidós tipos, no descansas hasta lograrlo, es arriesgado lo que haces, deberías dejar de lado la fiscalía y solo trabajar como asesor, así no te involucras tanto.

—Es mi trabajo y me gusta lo que hago… ¿Qué vas a pedir? —preguntó desviando la mirada a la carta.

—Pide lo que sea… estoy hambriento, tengo que regresar a la oficina, estoy loco por unas vacaciones, te juro que mi padre aprovechó que estaba en medio de la reacción del porro para que aceptara el puesto. —acotó con voz cansada—. Por cierto ahora que has cerrado este caso deberíamos irnos a finales de mes a Ámsterdam, solo será por un fin de semana, Guetta tiene show en The Sand.

—No lo creo Jasper, es pesado ese viaje de ocho horas, para regresar al día siguiente, vamos a llegar más cansados, no. Desisto.

—Pantera, si no tienes trabajo, aún hay tiempo, dejaré todo preparado y nos vamos una semana, habrán fiestas rainbows. —le hizo saber con picardía y levantando una ceja.

—En el caso que nos tomemos una semana, me parece una excelente idea necesito distraerme un poco. —le dijo sonriendo cambiando completamente el semblante del hombre sin escrúpulos que tenía un par de minutos atrás.

—Como te gusta que te la mamen. —dijo soltando una carcajada.

—Para liberar tensión primo… y verme pintado de colores. —espetó, sonriendo con supremacía.

En otro de los compartimientos exclusivos del restaurante Adour, se encontraba Bella Swan, almorzando con Aro Vulturi, presidente de Elite, la agencia publicitaria más exclusiva del continente americano, lo había conocido en una reunión la semana pasada, por lo que no dudo en pescarlo, era esa plataforma indispensable y exclusiva para promocionar sus diseños, si lograba que ese hombre con su compañía patrocinaran su tienda, tendría el doble del éxito que había obtenido hasta el momento.

—Bella, no trabajamos como una agencia de publicidad común, contamos con métodos y un estilo propio, eso nos hace diferentes, incluso utilizamos nuestro propio servicio, explotamos la asistencia en nuestras divisiones de negocios, lo que nos hace conocer verdaderamente lo que funciona y lo que no, con números reales, ya que vemos de primera mano el impacto de cada acción que llevamos a cabo. —hablaba Aro con seguridad, mirándola a los ojos, hizo una pausa para beber un poco de su vino.

La chica lo imitó tomando su copa, mientras se embriagaba con el olor dulce del vino, le dedicó una mirada seductora, de esas que nunca fallaban, su propósito era que Aro Vulturi le hiciese la publicidad, ya que al ser una pequeña empresaria y contar con el respaldo de Elite, aseguraría el éxito, era un hombre interesante, apuesto, elegante, inteligente, aun cuando se mostraba seguro, se percató del sutil nerviosismo que causo en él con la mirada, además de la marca de la alianza de bodas, evidenciando que se lo había quitado, como si nadie supiese que estaba casado y vivía con su mujer e hija.

_Tal vez te hace sentir más seguro y crees que puedes engañarme, juguemos tu juego Aro._ –—cavilaba mientras saboreaba el vino.

—Nos enfocamos principalmente a publico A, doble A y triple A, preferentemente orientándonos a clientes que optan por calidad sobre cualquier otro factor, es por ello que limitamos la visión de clientes… —departía cuando ella intervino.

—Cómo en mi caso señor Vulturi, ofrezco calidad, pero al ser poco reconocida, tengo que luchar para que tomen en cuenta mis diseños, ustedes eligen a los clientes con años de trayectoria, no creo que sea mi caso. —le hizo saber tomando sutilmente su cabello y acomodando la cola hacia un lado, movimiento que el hombre siguió con la mirada, anclándola por varios segundos en la negra y lisa cabellera, la cual le llegaba a la cintura, pero al tenerla en una cola de caballo alta y colocarla de lado, reposó sobre uno de los senos.

—Sin embargo Bella, no descartamos, ni limitamos… creo que todo es posible ¿No crees? —preguntó fijando la mirada en la de la chica, la cual le regaló una sonrisa.

—Creo en que usted puede hacerlo posible señor Vulturi. —le hizo saber levantando su copa a modo de brindis.

—Todo depende señorita Swan. —al ver que la chica elevaba una ceja con esto haciendo obvia su pregunta—. De cuanta calidad posee, creo que primero debemos comprobar. —dejando en el aire la doble intensión de sus palabras, sin embargo continúo—. Cómo comprenderá, la misión de Elite es ofrecer calidad, si sus diseños son exclusivos, puede contar con nosotros, como agencia publicitaria.

— ¿Y que podría ofrecerme señor Vulturi? —preguntó anclando su mirada en los labios del hombre, tratando de ser lo más evidente posible—. ¿Qué medios servirían para promocionar mis diseños, o mejor dicho mi tienda?

—A Swan Boutique, el grupo Elite le ofrecería, principalmente publicidad en internet y eso incluye diseño de la página web, un par de blogs, posicionamiento en buscadores, publicidad en redes sociales, revista virtual, también a través de medios masivos, como lo es la televisión, pocos segundos al aire, pueden definir el éxito rotundo o por medio de volantes, vallas y medio textil como ofrecer bordados, claro todo esto son gastos millonarios y que para una pequeña empresa, muchas veces no resulta.

—Evidentemente señor, pero quiero correr el riesgo, siempre me ha gustado asumir retos, claro necesitaría que alguien me ayudase a financiar las promociones.

—Hagamos una cosas Bella, yo podría ayudarte… hacer algunas publicidades y después discutimos lo del pago… si quieres y estas disponible el viernes de la próxima semana podríamos reunirnos para cenar y te mostraré algunas propuestas, debo reunirme con el diseñador gráfico primero…¿Estas dispuesta a aceptar mi propuesta? —preguntó y fijó su mirada en ella, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos y al final morderse el inferior levemente, con esto provocando a la chica.

—Por supuesto señor Vulturi, no sabe cuánto le agradezco… quisiera quedarme un poco más, pero tengo una entrega pendiente. —le hizo saber y el hombre se puso de pie, se encaminó y se detuvo detrás de ella que se levantaba y él jalaba la silla.

—No te preocupes, has la entrega… después podrás agradecerme. —le dijo acercándosele al cuello—. Te llevaré. —le informó, alejándose un poco.

—No señor, no hace falta, Charlie me está esperando, puede terminar su almuerzo. —le dijo con inocencia y se encaminó.

Charlie esperaba a Bella en el estacionamiento, ella había cumplido su promesa de mandarlo a buscar apenas logrará establecer su negocio y aunque este apenas tuviese tres años, ella con su empeño había conseguido posicionarlo en un nivel importante, sin embargo anhelaba más, su meta era ser reconocida en Europa, él seguía fungiendo el papel de ser su protector y la ayudaba a alcanzar algunos propósitos, por lo que esperaba que bajará y le hiciera la seña acordada, la vio en las escaleras y esta le indicó con un gesto que marcará a su teléfono.

Aro Vulturi aun pensaba en lo seductora y hermosa que era Bella, cuando escuchó el repique de un teléfono móvil, desvió la mirada y este se encontraba en el suelo, al lado de la silla de la joven, por lo que se puso de pie y lo agarró, sabía que podía alcanzarla en el estacionamiento y entregárselo, sin siquiera pensarlo salió a buscarla.

El Lamborghini Aventador J en color escarlata y único en el mundo, el que todos creían que el dueño seria algún jeque, ese que era el centro de miradas por su impactante e innovador diseño, al no poseer cubierta, ni vidrios, ni siquiera el delantero, limitando al dueño a usarlo solo en días apropiados. La majestuosa joya pertenecía a Edward Cullen, un regalo de su tío Carlisle en el mes de febrero, dándole la mayor de las sorpresas, su juguete lo esperaba en el estacionamiento del Adour.

—Esta noche nos vemos en el Webster Hall. —le hizo saber Jasper, subiendo al Lexus LF A Concept plateado con un elegante y atrayente interior blanco—. Me cambiaré en la oficina. —le comentó al tiempo que encendía el auto.

—Bien, nos vemos, cualquier cambio de planes me llamas. —acotó Edward brincando sobre la puerta del Lamborghini.

—Si Carlisle te ve se muere. —dijo soltando una carcajada y arrancando al ver cómo su primo brincaba dentro del carro de casi tres millones de euros, siendo seguido por una camioneta GMC Denali Terrain, con dos hombres a bordo, era normal ya que muchas personas salían del restaurante.

Edward encendió el vehículo y el motor rugió fuertemente haciendo eco en el estacionamiento, en el comando del volante, le dio vida al reproductor y las notas del rock alternativo de la banda inglesa Muse, ensordecieron el ambiente cuando la voz de Matthew Bellamy entonaba.

Bella caminaba lentamente, dándole tiempo a Aro para que la alcanzará y acercándose cada vez más hacia su auto donde la esperaba Charlie, escuchó la música que retumbaba en el lugar, además del molesto sonido del motor del auto deportivo, pero no se preocupó por mirar hacia los lados, ya que era un estacionamiento y debían manejar con precaución, en fracción de segundos su corazón se detuvo y ninguno de sus reflejos reaccionó, al ver que el deportivo rojo se le venía encima, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe.

Todo pasó muy rápido, el sonido de los cauchos al frenar bruscamente, el grito de Charlie opacado por Panic station de Muse, mientras su corazón retomaba los latidos y estos palpitaban al ritmo de la batería del rock, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hombre impasible, enfundado en unos lentes Ray Ban aviador polarizados, que no mostraba ningún tipo de nerviosismo, lo único que mostraba era la mandíbula tensada, mientras Mathew Bellamy le gritaba.

La música fue pausada y el auto dejó de ronronear, creando un silencio ensordecedor. Charlie se había quedado petrificado y ella aunque quisiese no podía moverse, estaba anclada al lugar a consecuencia de los nervios, mientras temblaba íntegramente, solo podía mirar al hombre frente a ella y algo dentro muy dentro, donde nunca anteriormente había sentido nada, empezó a latir, se sentía ahogada, asfixiada y solo quería romper el hechizo que ese hombre había creado, nunca la habían hecho desestabilizar de esa manera y era algo hermoso y contradictorio.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Aro quien llegaba en ese momento, sacándola de la burbuja de pánico y excitación en la que se encontraba.

—Nada… solo que este imbécil casi me atropella. —exclamó liberándose del poder que ese tipo ejercía sobre ella, al tiempo que golpeaba con la mano abierta en la capota del Lamborghini, queriendo con esto erradicar esa nueva sensación, por lo que sentía rabia en contra de ella misma y quería descargarla a como diese lugar, para su sorpresa él siguió sin inmutarse, solo lo vio apretar fuertemente el volante, sin saber siquiera si ella en ese momento era el objeto de la mirada porque los lentes polarizados no le permitían ver los ojos del hombre, en ese momento una vez más Muse se dejaba escuchar en el estacionamiento y el motor del auto rugió—. ¿Pero qué te crees estúpido? ¿Ni siquiera vas a disculparte? —inquirió aún más molesta y él solo le hizo un ademan para que se quitara del camino, mas no habló—. ¿Y si no me quito, qué? ¿Me pasarás por encima? —reprochó sulfurada.

—Bella, tranquilízate un poco, ya pasó, deja las cosas así, es evidente que no es más que un estúpido mocoso que se malgasta la fortuna de los padres. —le hizo saber Aro tomándola por un brazo, pero ella se encontraba renuente y lo retaba con la mirada, ante esto solo logró que el joven la acosará con el vehículo, por lo que dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿Este que se cree? —se preguntó Charlie acercándose hasta donde se encontraba el hombre dentro del carro y estaba por sacarlo por el cuello cuando dos camionetas negras GMC Denali Terrain salieron prácticamente de la nada y se estacionaron bruscamente detrás del Lamborghini Aventador J y se bajaron dos hombres, uno de cada una y dentro esperaban dos más, con esto deteniendo las intenciones del moreno.

—Está bien… vamos Charlie. —le pidió Bella jalándolo por uno de los brazos—. No le demos importancia. —tratando de encaminarlo al auto, porque sabía que podría ser peligroso.

Aro la tomó por la muñeca reteniéndola y acercándose a ella.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien Bella? —preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

En ese momento el Lamborghini arrancó a una velocidad no permitida dentro del estacionamiento, dejando en el ambiente la vibración del motor y el rock alternativo. La chica no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, ese hombre la había magnetizado, tanto que desde ese instante empezó a desconocerse, porque había sido él quien casi le causaba daño y no ella como era su costumbre.

* * *

><p><strong>Me toco eliminar las canciones que cantaban por que fue la razón para que eliminaran la historia. <strong>

**Como ven nuestros personajes ya se conocieron y que manera de hacerlo ¿no?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. A mi en lo personal quiero a un pantera carioca como este hermoso personaje. **

**Nos leemos el próximo Lunes.**


	5. Capitulo No 4

**Disclameir: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo su responsabilidad.**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 4**

Edward tomó la quinta avenida y se dirigió al Este, mientras sentía la sangre correr violentamente en sus venas, por más que respiraba profundamente, para tratar de canalizar la ira, no podía, se le hacía imposible y se repetía mentalmente que debía ser profesional, actuar con inteligencia, la luz verde en el tablero de al lado titilaba indicándole una llamada entrante y quien era no desistía porque ya llevaba varios minutos, por lo que presionó el botón para atenderla.

—Señor debería bajar la velocidad, si no lo hace terminaran multándolo. —al escuchar la voz miró por el retrovisor y vio a las camionetas seguirlos, sin dar ninguna respuesta finalizó la llamada y se orilló bruscamente, el Lamborghini apenas se detenía cuando la puerta del lado del chofer empezó a elevarse.

Edward bajó del auto y se encaminó hacia donde habían estacionado las camionetas, llegó hasta una de ella y observó a los dos hombres dentro de esta.

— ¿Desde cuándo son mis niñeras? —preguntó, cuando uno de ellos descendió—. Le he dejado claro a Carlisle que no necesito, así que se largan. —le dijo soltando esa rabia que lo torturaba.

—Señor no es su decisión, no aceptamos sus órdenes, trabajamos para el señor Cullen, no para usted y las órdenes precisas del señor son custodiarlo a usted y al joven Jasper.

—Pues dígale a mi tío que no quiero, si llegase a necesitar, yo mismo contrato mis guardaespaldas ¿Esta claro? —preguntó sin que en él mermará la molestia, que no podía controlar, se había estado preparando durante casi toda su vida, para no sentir como el volcán estallaba dentro de él cuando se diera el anhelado encuentro, pero no pudo controlarlo y ahora la lava corría por sus venas.

—No podemos hacer eso joven, deberá usted mismo hablar con su tío y que después él no los comunique, mientras tanto seguiremos llevando a cabo nuestro trabajo.

— ¡Bien! se largan ahora mismo o mañana entablo una demanda por persecución. —les amenazó.

—No lo perseguimos, solo lo protegemos. —aclaró el hombre, que ya estaba preparado para eso, porque Carlisle los había puesto sobre aviso—. Es nuestro deber y eso está claro, no hay demanda que nos afecte, al menos que quiera demandar a su tío.

—No quiero que me jodan la vida… andaré en los lugares que quiera, saldré con quien quiera, no acepto sugerencias, ni consejos, ni nada que se le parezca soy un hombre de veintiséis años, dueño de mis actos y decisiones, su deber es solo intervenir si yo se los pido, si no se mantienen al margen… estaba esperando que ese hombre me tocará, para sacarle a pasear la madre y llegan ustedes en plan de James Bond, no quiero que se metan en mi vida, si van a hacer su trabajo que sea a metros de distancia, no quiero estar viéndolos. —advirtió y se encaminó al Lamborghini, sintiéndose molesto y derrotado porque sabía que no podía ir en contra de su tío y ya esta era la quinta vez que le descubría los guardaespaldas que les asignaba.

Bella después de que ese hombre se fuese y ella una vez más retomará el control de sus emociones, fue consiente del dolor en su mano, sin poder retener el jadeo ante el dolor en esta, Aro al percatarse se ofreció a llevarla a una clínica para que la revisaran.

Pensó en negarse, pero si lo hacía temía alejar al hombre que le promocionaría la boutique, en cambio sí se mostraba débil y desvalida, ganaría puntos a su favor por lo que se lo permitió, era evidente que había logrado un gran efecto en él, debería sentirse afortunada, porque Aro Vulturi de cincuenta años era un hombre realmente atractivo, con mujeres a montón, sabía que la vida que llevaba su esposa no debía ser fácil al compartirlo de tal manera, pero seguramente ya estaría resignada, llevaban veintisiete años juntos, se formalizaron muy jóvenes, pero habían sabido sobrellevar la relación.

Ella no le exigirá ser la señora Vulturi, se conformaba con que la representase y le brindase apoyo, tal vez en un par de años le diría adiós de la misma manera que lo hizo con Jacob Black, quien le regaló el local de dos pisos en la quinta avenida entre las calles 50 y 60 rodeada por las tiendas más lujosas y exclusivas de Nueva york, cómo lo son Bulgari, Armani, Gucci, Louis Vouiton, Cartier, Versace, Tiffany´s y por supuesto Swan, Jacob también le colocó a su nombre el apartamento donde vivía, en la calle 42.

El Británico, fue un hombre excepcional, quien la hizo mujer y con quien la pasaba muy bien, la relación de casi dos años llegó a su fin cuando él le propuso matrimonio y ella no estaba dispuesta a unirse definitivamente a ningún hombre, ni mucho menos permitirle que decidiera por ella, él tenía su orgullo y se cansó de esperar, una mañana la llamó desde el aeropuerto despidiéndose definitivamente de ella y después de muchos años de no haber llorado por un hombre, lo hizo. Jacob le hizo derramar lágrimas, pero ella tampoco lo detuvo, se encerró una semana en su apartamento, viviendo de recuerdos, lo lloró, lloró y lloró.

Ni siquiera quiso que Esme la viese tan débil, ni mucho menos Charlie, porque a ellos y sobre todo a ella misma se había prometido no sufrir nunca por un hombre, por lo que a la semana siguiente regresó a su trabajo, valiéndose de la inspiración que en ese momento despertó la situación por la que estaba pasando, creo la colección otoño–invierno, logrando que algunos de sus diseños fuesen exhibidos en una serie juvenil, sin embargo no obtuvo el reconocimiento esperado.

Después de dos meses Jacob Black no era más que un bonito recuerdo, del cual no se arrepentía, pues gracias a esa relación logró cumplir una de sus mayores metas en la cual trabajaba arduamente desde hacía tres años, sin compañía masculina desde hacía un año, en cuanto a Aro Vulturi sabía que papel jugaría en su vida, ella movería los hilos del hombre a su antojo.

Charlie no se separó de ella un solo instante y aunque Aro le pidió hacerse cargo, él no lo permitió, el doctor de turno le diagnosticó una tendinitis, por lo que se precisó la utilización de una férula por dos semanas, además de antinflamatorios y analgésicos cada ocho horas.

— ¿Bella por Dios que te ha pasado? —preguntó Esme saliendo detrás del mostrador de la boutique al verla entrar con la férula, en compañía del señor Vulturi y Charlie.

—Nada, un pequeño accidente, pero no es nada grave Esme. —le dijo al tiempo que la pelirroja agarraba su cartera Prada y la colocaba sobre una de las butacas.

— ¿Segura no es nada grave? Deberíamos ir a un hospital. —le hizo saber evidenciando su preocupación.

—Vengo de uno Esme. —respondió sentándose, siendo ayudada por Aro que ya le estaba hartando con tanta atención.

_¡Por Dios! No soy de cristal._ —caviló con ganas de sacudirse del agarré y sintiendo rabia al recordar al hombre culpable del incidente y por extraño que parezca los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, dejó libre un suspiro y desvió la mirada a Aro.

—Señor Vulturi, muchas gracias por todo, es usted muy amable, pero no quiero seguir robándole su valioso tiempo.

—Descuida Bella, no te preocupes, aquí lo importante eres tú. —contestó mirándola a los ojos.

—De nuevo muchas gracias, la verdad me gustaría descansar un poco.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa. —replicó él, buscando la manera de acercarse más a la chica y ganarse no solo su admiración si no también su deseo.

—No… no hace falta señor, descansaré en el diván de mi oficina, solo serán unos minutos, recuerde que tengo una entrega pendiente. —objetó armándose de paciencia.

—Está bien, como prefieras, yo regreso al trabajo, cualquier cosas me llamas y yo estaré aquí ¿Tienes mi numero? —preguntó y ella asintió en silencio—. Descansa, yo te llamaré para convenir lo de la cena del viernes de la próxima semana. —le recordó y sin pedirle permiso le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias señor Vulturi es usted muy amable. —musitó anclando su mirada en la del hombre, valiéndose de sus encantos, pues ya lo tenía comiendo en la palma de la mano, solo un poco más y caería en su red.

Aro salió de la boutique y ella se encaminó a su oficina dejándose caer sentada en el diván, para después acostarse completamente, cerró los ojos y en su mente retumbaba Panic Station de Muse.

Situado en la mitad de la isla de Manhattan, entre el Central Park y el East River se encontraba el barrio Upper East Side, uno de los más exclusivos de Nueva York, donde Edward y Jasper compartían un apartamento de dos pisos.

Jasper llegó entrada las cuatro de la madrugada, con una amiga, cómo era de esperarse, jamás se molestaría o evitaría su noche de fiesta en el Webster Hall, solo porque Edward, cambió de planes a última hora.

El rubio entró en el apartamento el cual se encontraba iluminado tenuemente por las luces indirectas de la sala y el bar, lo demás era a consecuencias de algunas luces del exterior que se apreciaban a través de la pared de cristal.

Jasper se encontraba en medio de besos y prácticamente arrancándole la ropa a la mujer, cuando se percató de la presencia de su primo en el balcón.

—Prepara el jacuzzi, estás en tu casa. —le hizo saber dándole la vuelta y propinándole una nalgada—. Primera habitación del pasillo.

La joven castaña le regaló una sonrisa y se encaminó al corredor, mientras lo miraba a segundos seductoramente, él le guiño un ojo y se dirigió hacia el balcón, corrió la puerta de cristal y el olor a marihuana inundó sus fosas nasales.

—Pensé que no vendrías a dormir. —se dejó escuchar la voz pausada de Edward por los efectos del narcótico.

—En realidad no vengo a dormir… ¡Uy! ¡Uy! algo bueno no paso, mirada nada más, si te has fumado un blanco y negro, llevabas un mes… ya sé, te salió otro caso ¿Otro violador de mierda? —preguntó dejándose caer sentado en un puff de cuero negro.

—No… estoy sin trabajo, pero dentro de poco podré llevar a cabo mi misión. —respondió con la mirada pérdida en los edificios del frente.

— ¿Cuantos llevas? —preguntó soltando una carcajada—. Que ya te crees Ethan Hunt, ojala y no se te dé por escalar el edificio. —sin parar de reír y Edward lo acompañó de buena manera.

—Siento haberte dejado embarcado a último momento, pero la verdad no estaba de ánimos. —le hizo saber.

—No te preocupes igual la pase muy bien, ni falta hiciste… por cierto me traje a una amiga… levántate y vamos a compartirla. —le pidió poniéndose de pie.

—No, cógetela solo… aun no estoy de ánimos. —respondió sonriendo y demostrando que se obligaba a hacerlo.

—Está bien… me llevaré esto. —Jasper agarró los dos porros que aun reposaban sobre la mesa y percatándose del estado de su primo—. No vaya a ser que con tu desanimo quieras entrarle a otro. —deslizó la puerta y entró dejándolo solo en el balcón.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo otro capi que fue pedido por las chicas en el grupo. <strong>

**Link del grupo Adaptacion DMAV**

**www. facebook **** groups/1543675352517684/**

**Nos leemos el lunes que viene**


	6. Capitulo No 5

**Disclameir: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 5 **

Bella aun en medio de las suplicas de Esme y Charlie porque los acompañara a cenar, decidió no hacerlo, prefirió quedarse una hora más en la boutique y así cambiar los diseños a los maniquíes, prácticamente exigiéndoles que se marcharan, ya que no querían dejarla sola.

Se encontraba en la vitrina colocándole unos accesorios a uno de los maniquíes, ya casi terminaba y se había llevado unas dos horas, mucho más tiempo del esperado, debido a la maldita férula que aunque tuviese una semana con ella aún no se acostumbraba. Vio una camioneta Lincoln MKX gris plomo, estacionarse detrás de su auto y se le hizo extraño porque no tenía ningún pendiente. Desvió la mirada y prosiguió con su trabajo pensando que tal vez era clientela para Luis Vouiton.

Alguien golpeaba el cristal de la vitrina y volvió la mirada, encontrándose con un hombre alto, de tez blanca y cabello negro, vestido de traje, percatándose que era realmente atractivo, serio e interesante, la imagen del individuo enfundado en lentes que casi la atropellaba la semana pasada saltó de inmediato.

— ¡Esta cerrado! —le gritó, lo que menos quería era atenderlo, sobre todo por ese magnetismo inexplicable que una vez más subía por sus pies y germinaba desde su centro expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, lo vio caminar hacia la puerta de cristal y recordó que no estaba cerrada—. Le he dicho que está cerrado. —prosiguió saliendo de la vitrina tan rápido como su falda tubo y sus zapatos Chanel negros, suela roja, se lo permitían, observando al hombre que entraba—. Al menos que haya venido a disculparse.

—Buenas noches, señorita… no tengo porque hacerlo, fue usted quien se atravesó, de hecho he venido a traerle la cuenta del taller, ya que al descargar sus emociones sobre mi auto le han causado abolladuras. —expuso mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Bella sintió cierto acento en la voz del hombre haciéndolo realmente seductor, además de una mirada penetrante, los ojos eran miel, parecían miel caliente, por los destellos que desprendían, la barba en forma de candado lo hacían verse como el espécimen masculino más atrayente nunca antes visto, algo que le desconcertó completamente porque era evidente que ni siquiera llegaba a los treinta años y las parejas que había tenido pasaban los treinta y cinco.

La miraba con tanta intensidad que sentía que podía atravesarla, le tomó un momento procesar las palabras dichas por él, pero al ser consciente abrió y cerró la boca mientras negaba en un gestó instintivo ante el descaro.

—Es usted… ¡¿Está loco?! ¿Cómo puede tener la desfachatez de pedir que yo le pague algo? Cuando la afectada he sido yo, ¡Mire! —le dijo mostrándole la mano con la férula—. ¿Cómo demonios me ha encontrado? —inquirió con una mezcla rabia, excitación recorrerla.

—No ha sido difícil, la matricula del Nissan 370z Roadster blanco que esta allá afuera me ha traído aquí. —respondió sin mostrar ninguna emoción más que la recia que había tenido en todo momento. Tanto que ella pensaba que la tenía tallada, como esos muñecos maridos de las Barbies.

— ¿Es un acosador? —preguntó sin poder creer que la había rastreado—. ¿Cómo es que tiene mi matricula?

—Digamos que tengo buena memoria, en cuanto a lo de ser un acosador, si lo sería, no es usted mi tipo de presa, es más del tipo de Aro Vulturi.

— ¡Es usted un abusador! —exclamó sumamente molesta—. Lárguese antes de que tenga que ponerme otra férula, porqué le daré un derechazo en la quijada que también tendrá que traerme la cuenta del traumatólogo.

—No es necesaria la agresividad señorita. —hablaba mientras buscaba algo en su saco—. Aquí tiene la cuenta. —le hizo saber extendiéndole un papel.

— ¿Sabe quién le va a pagar esa cuenta? —preguntó sintiéndose cada vez más irritada.

—Mis antepasados no le cayeron a golpe a mi carro, por lo que no tiene por qué recordarlos.

—Bien ¿Quiere que le pagué? Lo haré, solo si el juez me dice que tengo que hacerlo, porque de otra manera no encontrará que le dé absolutamente nada… ahora lárguese. —le exigió dejándolo con el papel tendido.

—Está bien, sé que ganaré, tengo testigos y están los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad del estacionamiento. —le informó dándose media vuelta y encaminándose antes de salir de la boutique y la miró una vez más en silencio, al tiempo que sacaba una tarjetera dorada, la abrió y sacó una tarjeta, le dejó una y la factura, sobre una mesa de cristal—. Por si necesita un abogado, así los honorarios quedaran en la firma. —dicho esto salió del local.

— ¡Imbécil! —exclamó ella a punto de grito, mientras lo veía encaminarse a la camioneta y subirse a esta—. ¿Qué se ha creído? Malditos hombres que se creen los dueño del mundo, que una va a caer rendida ante ellos, porque tengan una cara de adonis y dinero… puedes metértelos en el culo pedazo de pendejo.

Respiró profundo, para después liberar el oxígeno lentamente e intentaba contar hasta diez, logró hacerlo pero aún seguía alterada, se sentía molesta porque era primer hombre que la retaba y no se mostraba interesado en ella, ni siquiera le dio pie para que usará sus estrategias femeninas y así salir airosa.

Ya era tarde por lo que se encaminó a su oficina y apagó el ordenador, activó la alarma interna, agarró su cartera, guardó el teléfono móvil y tomó las llaves, antes de salir apagó las luces, su mirada captó sobre la mesa la tarjeta y la factura del taller, sin prestarle atención las guardó en su bolso y cerró la boutique, subió a su auto y condujo hasta su departamento.

Al llegar a su hogar descansó unos minutos, para después darse una ducha de agua tibia, con la bata de baño y descalza se dirigió a la cocina y sacó una bolsa Ziploc la cual contenía bastoncitos de zanahoria y apio, no tenía ánimos de servirse por lo que con bolsa en mano se encaminó al comedor, donde se comió varios bastones y el resto lo guardó una vez más en el refrigerador.

Se dirigió a su habitación, se metió en la cama y agarró su block de bocetos, empezó a observarlo y pensar en posibles combinaciones o cambios en algunos, debía obtener como mínimo veinte diseños para promocionar su nueva colección, esperaba que Aro pudiera ayudarla a entrar en los desfiles del fashion week.

— ¡Mierda! —dejó de lado el block con los bocetos y salió apurada de la cama, corrió hasta la sala y buscó en su cartera su teléfono móvil de tecnología Android, encontrándose siete llamadas pérdidas, dos mensajes de texto, algunos whatsApp y correos electrónicos.

Marcó a Charlie, de él eran las siete llamadas perdidas, se suponía que tenía que haberlo llamado apenas llegó y de eso habían pasado cuatro horas ya eran las doce y diez de la madrugada, pero igual le haría saber que estaba bien.

—Hola Charlie… si disculpa es que se me presentó un inconveniente y olvide llamarte, pero estoy bien… no, no acabo de llegar, llegué hace como tres horas, si dentro de un rato me acostare, si cerré bien y activé la alarma, la de la boutique también, descansa ahora si duerme tranquilo. —colgó la llamada y revisó los mensajes de texto, eran de Esme le respondió y los correos electrónicos, una cliente y el resto notificaciones de redes sociales que por el momento no le interesaban.

Recordó la factura con los gastos del taller que le había dejado el muñeco antipático, la buscó en su bolso, mientras pensaba que si el monto no era exagerado le pagaría solo por ahorrarse las molestias que puede ocasionar un trámite judicial.

La encontró y sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo era una factura de una licorería y no la de ningún taller.

— ¡Me ha creído estúpida! —arrugó la factura, por instinto femenino, sin siquiera pensarlo buscó en su bolso la tarjeta la miró por varios segundos—. Edward Cullen, abogado penalista, fiscal 320° del Condado de Nueva York en el distrito municipal de Manhattan. Con razón dijo que podría encontrarme un abogado… estaba de bromas, me vio cara de payasa y yo ni enterada. —agarró el teléfono y se dispuso a redactar un correo electrónico a la dirección que indicaba la tarjeta.

**De:** Bella Swan

**Fecha:** 20 de mayo de 2013 00:40

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**Asunto:** Necesito un abogado (Urgente)

**Señor Cullen**.

Necesitaré un abogado, pienso asesinarlo y no estoy de bromas como usted, al menos que tenga serios problemas de alcoholismo y quiera que le pagué las cuentas de su vicio.

**Bella Swan**

**Diseñadora de Interiores & Modas**

Lo envió y se puso de pie, se encaminó a la habitación, colocó sobre la mesa de noche el teléfono móvil y se quitó la bata de baño, desnuda se metió en la cama, le gustaba dormir de esa manera, se arropó y se dispuso a dormir, se encontraba aletargada, cuando vio la luz roja titilar en el teléfono por lo que lo agarró y anunciaba un correo electrónico.

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Fecha:** 20 de mayo de 2013 1: 22

**Para:** Bella Swan.

**Asunto:** Estoy durmiendo.

**Señorita Swan.**

No es la hora más adecuada para solicitar un abogado, ya veo a que se debe su humor tan pesado, si se desvela con la única intensión de interrumpir el sueño de los demás, seguro no duerme pensando a quien le hará la vida imposible al día siguiente.

Una pregunta ¿Me violara primero?

**Edward Cullen**

**Abogado penalista.**

**Fiscal 320°del Condado de Nueva York. En el distrito municipal de Manhattan.**

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta, pero si él quería ser sarcástico ella también lo seria.

**De:** Bella Swan

**Fecha:** 20 de mayo de 2013 1: 27

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**Asunto:** No será posible.

No es su problema mis desveladas, ni mi humor, en cuanto a su pregunta, no creo sea posible abusar sexualmente de usted, no práctico la necrofilia, ya que apenas lo vea le pasaré el carro por encima.

Fin del tema.

Punto.

**Bella Swan.**

**Diseñadora de Interiores & Modas**

Lo envió y una vez más colocó el móvil en la mesa de noche, pero al minuto la luz roja titilaba.

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Fecha:** 20 de mayo de 2013 1: 28

**Para:** Bella Swan.

**Asunto:** Interesante.

¿Y qué practica señorita Swan? Nunca me he llevado bien con los signos de puntuación y menos si me han despertado en la madrugada, yo practico muchas cosas.

**Edward Cullen**

**Abogado penalista. **

**Fiscal 320°del Condado de Nueva York. En el distrito municipal de Manhattan.**

—Y este que se cree, que soy fácil, que hijo de puta. —se dijo al terminar de leer el correo.

**De:** Bella Swan

**Fecha:** 20 de mayo de 2013 1: 30

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**Asunto:** Enfermo.

Practique el no molestarme más, es usted un enfermo.

**Bella Swan.**

**Diseñadora de Interiores & Modas.**

Lo envió, sabía que no le escribiría más, por lo que una vez más colocó el móvil en la mesa de noche y antes de dejarlo completamente una vez más titilaba.

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Fecha:** 20 de mayo de 2013 1: 32 **Para:** Rachell Winstead.

**Asunto:** Entendido.

No se preocupé señorita, no la molestaré, solo le pido cuando me pasé el carro por encima tenga cuidado no hacerlo tan bruscamente no quiero que en la calle queden restos de mi masa encefálica y ser primera plana de diarios amarillistas.

Punto.

**Edward Cullen**

**Abogado penalista.**

**Fiscal 320°del Condado de Nueva York. En el distrito municipal de Manhattan**.

Lo leyó y no le respondería, no había nada que responder. Terminó por quedarse dormida y a las seis de la mañana Meredith Brook la despertaba con I´m a bitch, con los ojos cerrados, buscó en la mesa de noche el móvil y detuvo la alarma, intentó abrir los ojos, pero los sentía muy pesados, hizo un gran esfuerzo y los abrió, buscó la última llamada y remarcó.

—Charlie, buenos días… bien gracias, pero me he desvelado, por favor dile a Esme que abra, yo iré después de almuerzo para entregar el traje de novia de Victoria…te lo agradezco… estoy bien, no…no me siento mal, estaré allá… si, si voy… bueno, gracias. –—dijo sin colgar, esperaría que él lo hiciera, colocó el móvil nuevamente en la mesa y siguió durmiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.<strong>

**Las actualizaciones serán dos veces a la semana Lunes - Jueves**


	7. Capitulo No 6

**Disclameir: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 6**

El ritual de todas las mañanas de Edward Cullen, era practicar por dos horas capoeira, muchos lo conocían solo como una danza, pero la capoeira era mucho más, era también deporte, cultura, lucha, vida, belleza, rito, canto, malicia y pureza. Jugar, dominar el espacio y un grito a la libertad.

Aun cuando no se encontrase en una roda callejera, salía a relucir igualmente pantera, ese apodo que le colocaron por sus características propias al combatir, ya que en Brasil era necesario el uso de uno para evadir la ley que penaba el arte cuando se llevaba a cabo en las calles o plazas, pero él era un abogado cínico e hipócrita, porque cuando las leyes eran para él, prefería eludirlas.

Se encontraba en el balcón, solo con el pantalón de chándal blanco, descalzo y sin franela, algo agotado, por lo que hizo un movimiento Aú Batido que consistía de hacer una voltereta lateral seguidamente del paso ginga que no era más que balancearse lateralmente para ir reduciendo un poco el ritmo cardiaco, hasta detenerse completamente, agarró el control y pausó la música al tiempo que se dejaba caer sentado sobre un sillón.

—Pantera me voy. —le hizo saber Jasper apenas asomándose al balcón—. ¿Dónde vamos a almorzar? —preguntó abotonándose el saco.

—Yo tengo que estar en los tribunales en dos horas, salgo a las once, te llamo y decidimos.

—Vale… creo que debemos mandar a acondicionar un espacio en el salón del gimnasio para que practiques más cómodo capoeira. —percatándose de que el balcón no era un lugar apropiado.

—Tienes razón, ya será con un poco de tiempo. —le dijo poniéndose de pie—. Voy a bañarme, sino se me hará tarde y tú lárgate que si le pasan a Carlisle tú horario de llegadas a la oficina va a cuestionar tu responsabilidad.

— ¿Más? —inquirió soltando una carcajada.

El rubio se encaminó a la salida y el abogado al segundo piso, dirigiéndose a su habitación, mientras reía ante la actitud de su primo.

Bella le sugirió a Esme y a Charlie almorzar en la boutique, no tenía ganas de ir a un restaurant, quería comer en la alfombra y descalza, mientras conversaban trivialidades, poder reír abiertamente, por lo que salió a comprar la comida.

Una semana había pasado desde que le pidió a Edward Cullen, que no la molestará más y él no lo había hecho, muchas veces se recriminaba por sorprenderse al estarlo pensando, había leído unas cinco veces los correos electrónicos y estos le hacían reír, encontrando en estos actitudes de adolescentes, se vio tentada a escribirle y preguntarle qué había pasado con la factura, cualquier excusa le serviría para saber que aún existía, sin embargo no lo hacía porque su orgullo era más poderoso.

Revoloteaba en su cabeza y cómo si fuese una señal mandada del cielo, lo reconoció a cierta distancia atravesando un paso peatonal con otros hombres, seguramente también eran abogados, ya que frente se encontraban los tribunales, su deseo de mujer se desató y se lo devoró con la mirada, se le veía, selecto, gallardo, con ese traje gris de Giorgio Armani que le quedaba a la medida, lo reconocía muy bien por la elegancia, la sobriedad y el esnobismo que resaltan a simple vista en las prendas del diseñador y a él se le veía de muerte lenta, era el más alto y elegante de todos, también el más joven.

Su malicia y travesura cobraron vida, por lo que pisó a fondo el acelerador, los hombres apenas si podían creer que un carro se les iba encima y no les dio tiempo de reaccionar, solo se quedaron paralizados, al parecer esa era una reacción común en el ser humano, cuando casi se los llevaba, frenó bruscamente, frente a Edward Cullen quien no pudo ocultar el temor en sus facciones y se quedó paralizado mirándola a través del cristal, los compañeros se hicieron a un lado rápidamente, por lo que ella aprovechó y como él mismo le hizo en el estacionamiento empezó a acosarlo manteniéndole firmemente la mirada, cuando las personas empezaron a aglomerarse retrocedió un poco alejándose de él, porqué este no mostraba interés en retirarse, arrancó una vez más y lo esquivó, él se volvió para mirarla, pudo verlo a través del retrovisor, bajó la velocidad y buscó en su cartera su teléfono móvil y la tarjeta. Marcó el número.

—Diga. —fue su contesta al teléfono.

—Trague en seco para que baje las pelotas, que se le han quedado en la garganta abogado. —le dijo y soltó media carcajada para después trancarle, pero enseguida vio una llamada entrante, sabía que era él—. ¿Diga? —preguntó como si no conociese el número.

— ¿Sabe que ha cometido un delito? Ha intentado asesinarme… —su voz evidenciaba que estaba realmente molesto.

—Pues he fallado, iba a asesinarlo, pero solo a usted, la próxima vez espero este solo… ¿Por cierto ya me encontró un abogado? —inquirió mordiéndose la risa.

— ¡Váyase al diablo! —exclamó enfurecido y le trancó.

—Imbécil. —susurró con dientes apretados y lanzó el móvil sobre el asiento del copiloto, para seguir con su camino, no habían pasado dos minutos cuando la pantalla se iluminaba con otra llamada entrante del mismo número—. Yo me voy al diablo, pero tú te vas a la mierda. —mirando el móvil y después desvió la mirada al camino—. Estás loco si crees que me harás un numerito. —mientras su teléfono seguía llenándose de llamadas perdidas.

Llegó a la boutique y bajó con el almuerzo, sin atreverse a mirar el teléfono que de vez en cuando le entraban llamadas con el mismo número.

—Alguien quiere desesperadamente comunicarse contigo. —le hizo saber Esme mientras disfrutaba de su almuerzo mediterráneo y veía como se iluminaba la pantalla del teléfono móvil de Bella.

—No es nada importante, es más voy restringir el número. —agarró el teléfono e hizo lo que dijo—. Listo, problema resuelto, ahora si almorcemos tranquilos. —pidió de manera despreocupada.

Esme y Charlie no pudieron evitar mirarse desconcertado, al ver la reacción de Bella, ellos la conocían muy bien y por más que intentará parecer casual no lo había logrado.

Edward y Jasper como siempre se encontraban almorzando en algún restaurant de un punto intermedio entre la sucursal del grupo EMX en Nueva York y el despacho de la firma de abogados Cullen.

—Edward deja el teléfono y come. —le pidió el rubio, observando como su primo ni siquiera había probado bocado por estar sumido en el iPhone e intentando realizar alguna llamada.

— ¡Maldita sea! Me restringió las llamadas. —dijo hablando con él mismo al tiempo que dejaba caer el iPhone sin ningún cuidado sobre la mesa—. Si te ríes te parto la cara. —le advirtió a su primo que evidenciaba la burla.

—Ya te llamará, ya lo hará ella, por cierto no la conozco. —una ceja, con el gesto mostrando entusiasmo.

—No es nadie importante, solo una sicópata que hoy casi me atropella. —respondió al tiempo que trataba de concentrarse en su almuerzo.

— ¡Entró por la puerta grande! —exclamó y soltó una carcajada—. Porque para que seas tú quien la esté llamando y con tanta insistencia.

—Ya te dije que no me interesa, le voy a sacar hasta el último dólar… la voy a demandar por intento de asesinato. —la reacción de Edward lo delataba, mostraba más interés por la chica del que esperaba.

—Se te enfrían los raviolis. —le hizo saber obviando las palabras de Edward—. Y deja a la pobre mujer que seguro estará aprendiendo a manejar.

Jasper intentaba permanecer serio, pero a minutos se le escapaban risitas de burlas, a la cuales Edward no le prestó atención, porque conocía perfectamente a su primo y este solo pretendía que le contará un poco más de Swan y no lo haría.

Después de almorzar, cada uno se dirigió a sus lugares de trabajo, mientras Edward siguió intentando comunicarse con Bella, pero en vista que no podía hacerlo mediante llamadas, le envió un correo electrónico.

Bella descargaba inconscientemente la rabia que sentía, en el gimnasio, primera vez que se sentía de esa manera y era incontrolable, quería estrellarse contra los espejos al frente, al no poder tener control sobre sus emociones, mientras pedaleaba con furia. Ningún hombre la había sacado de quicio y lo más absurdo era que solo lo había visto tres veces, de las cuales dos de manera violenta.

No había demostrado ningún interés por ella, muy por el contrario era arrogante, orgulloso, grosero y solo se empeñaba en querer hacerle saber que tenía poder.

— ¡Me vale mierda que seas fiscal del distrito! —exclamó en voz alta, logrando que se escapará de sus pensamientos, desvió la mirada al lado encontrándose con una señora observándola, le sonrió a medias, mientras sentía como la cara se le sonrojaba ante la vergüenza, en ese momento el instructor de tae bo, entraba al tiempo que ella reducía, las pedaleadas, hasta detenerse, bajó de la bicicleta, tomó un poco de agua y se pasó la toalla por el cuello para retirar el sudor.

— ¿Bella vienes al frente conmigo? —preguntó, Mike el instructor.

Ella asintió en silencio al tiempo que lanzaba la toalla sobre la bicicleta, ya todas estaban preparadas para la clase y Bella se apostaba al lado de Mike, quien le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo, tratando de disimular, pero era evidente que lo traía loco.

La música retumbó en el salón y Mike, dio inicio a los movimientos combinados de boxeo y Taekwondo, siendo seguido por las mujeres, haciéndolas sentir más fuertes y vitales.

—Está desbordándose esa energía hoy Bella, amo esa agresividad. —comentó mientras repetían la rutina.

—Necesitó quemar energía que me está consumiendo, Mike. —respondió sin pausar los movimientos.

—Si quieres al terminar la clase nos vamos al sótano y subimos al cuadrilátero. —le sugirió.

—No, gracias Mike, hoy me quedó para zumba también, otro día me pongo los guantes y ya verás cómo te voy a acorralar contra las cuerdas. —le dijo sonriendo, la chica sabía perfectamente que el boricua no quería solo amistad y desde hacía algunos días estaba buscando la manera para quedarse a solas con ella y el rin a esa hora estaba desolado.

Llegó a su apartamento entrada las diez de la noche, pasó directamente al baño, terminó de ducharse y se encontraba mucho más relajada, se colocó un baby doll rosado con beige de encajes que le llegaba hasta los muslos, de la colección Dream Angels de Victoria Secret.

Indecisa, entre si verse alguna película o encender el ordenador y revisar las redes sociales, recordó que aún tenía unos capítulos pendientes de Supernatural de la octava temporada, encendió el televisor y el blu ray, colocó el disco y se metió en la cama con Dean y Sam, al recordar el ultimo nombre prefirió apagarlo e irse a revisar los correos, ya que su teléfono se encontraba cargándose, la batería se extinguió mientras estaba en el gimnasio.

Encendió el ordenador y entró a su cuenta de correo electrónico se encontró en la bandeja de entrada con varios correos, hasta que se topó con el cuarto mensaje solo vio el nombre (**Edward Cullen**) asunto (¿**Me evade**?) Sin pensarlo lo eliminó.

—No…simplemente no te doy importancia, para no seguir alimentándote el ego. —acotó, al tiempo que cerraba la sesión y se fue a tontear en las redes sociales, tratando de distraerse un poco.

En el apartamento los primos Cullen se distraían de otra manera, cuatro chicas le ofrecían un momento de gloria, una de ellas a gatas mientras Jasper la envestía con arrebató y esta ahogaba los jadeos en el miembro de Edward ofreciéndole sexo oral, él se encontraba devorando los voluptuosos senos de una rubia, que se masturbaba ayudada por el pelinegro.

Las otras dos esperaban su turno mientras se besaban, acariciaban y se divertían con varios juguetes sexuales, dedicándoles miradas a los chicos y cumpliendo las órdenes que ellos le daban, eran Edward y Jasper quienes coordinaban la fiesta que este par llevaba.

Mientras el ambiente era amenizado por buena música, una lista selecta para este tipo de reuniones, entre las cuales se encontraba, My Obsession de Cinema Bizarre, Tainted Love y Sweet Dreams de Marilyn Manson, Felling Good de Muse, Yes Boss de Mikkel Hess. Solo por nombrar algunas.

Después de unos minutos, Edward poseía a una de las chicas, Jasper la sostenía por las manos y la amordazaba a punta de besos, mientras que dos de ellas le inmovilizaban las piernas para el pelinegro que era besado por la que se encontraba ahorcajadas sobre el torso de la que era sometida al mayor de los placeres por Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

—Es mi turno Ed. —suplicó rozando los labios del chico esa que solo era besada, sintiéndose deseosa.

El brasileño sin decir una sola palabra la tomó por las caderas y la acercó un poco más, subiéndola encima de él la penetró y esta rugió ante el placer y ella tomo un frasco de Popper inhalando para que los músculos de la vagina se le relajaran y disfrutar mucho más, así como le ofreció a Edward para que se sintiera explotar en el cielo cuando el orgasmo los envolviese.

—Termina con ella. —le pidió a una de las chicas que le abrían las piernas para él, agarrando un vibrador que se encontraba a su lado y se lo entregó, ante las protestas jadeadas de la que había abandonado.

Jasper le hizo una sutil seña a la otra mujer la cual gateo hasta él cómo si se tratase de una tigresa en celo, buscando el miembro del rubio y succionándolo con destreza, él le pagó la excelente demostración con una dosis de sexo salvaje, tanto como le gustaba.

La fiesta la siguieron en el jacuzzi donde todos entraban cómodamente y de donde salían renovados ya bien entrada la madrugada, para seguir hasta terminar rendidos

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. <strong>

**¿Qué les parece esta hermosa pantera? ¿Bella no fue un poco atrevida?**

**Nos leemos el Lunes.**

**Como saben las actualizaciones seria los Lunes - Jueves**


	8. Capitulo No 7

**Disclameir: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 7**

El orgullo de Edward Cullen era más grande que su ego, muchas veces rayaba en la soberbia, razón por lo cual no insistió más en pedirle disculpas a Bella Swan, lo había intentado, se había tragado su orgullo, pero pasó una semana y no recibió ninguna respuesta por lo que, la había desechado, haría de cuenta que nunca existió, ni siquiera para llevar a cabo sus planes, ya encontraría otros medios.

— ¿No vamos? —preguntó una voz femenina en su oído y él pudo escucharla aun con la música del local donde se encontraban, ella le hizo la propuesta mientras le acariciaba el interior de uno de los muslos con sensualidad, preparándolo para la madrugada que les esperaba.

Edward asintió en silencio y desvió la mirada al sentir como la chica rozaba con la yema de los dedos su entrepierna, logrando pulsaciones en su miembro, llevó una de sus manos y con violencia sexual la tomó por el cuello, para que no se moviera un solo centímetro, abordándola con un beso desesperado, robándole el aliento, ahogándola con su lengua, haciéndola suplicar por oxígeno.

—Vámonos. —le dijo rozando sus labios contra los de ella, dejando el tibio aliento dentro de la boca de la rubia. Se puso de pie, la agarró por la mano y la encaminó a la salida.

Salieron y se montaron en el Lamborghini, que los condujo al apartamento, al llegar Edward trató de hacer el menor ruido posible, porque sabía que Jasper necesitaba descansar, tenía reunión temprano.

Entraron a uno de los cuartos de la planta baja, ya que no le gustaba llevar mujeres a su cuarto, pues ese era su santuario, para pasarla bien habían tres habitaciones disponibles.

Jasper se levantó temprano, pero siempre tardaba más de la cuenta por lo que se le hacía tarde, se preparó un café instantáneo y estaba por salir, cuando alguien toco el timbre, agarró el portafolio que aun odiaba, pero que era necesario y se encaminó a abrir y salir inmediatamente.

—Buenos días señor, sé que tenía la cita a las siete y son las siete y diez… —hablaba una mujer en el umbral y aunque Jasper estuviese muy apurado no pudo evitar deslumbrarse ante la belleza de la diseñadora, pensaba que sería una mujer ya mayor y no era más que una tentación errante.

—No se preocupe, de hecho a mí también se me ha hecho tarde, ¿Es usted la encargada de organizar espacios, verdad? —preguntó fijándose en los labios sensuales y voluptuosos de la mujer.

—De decorarlos y rediseñarlos, señor. —le aclaró.

—Eso…sí, eso mismo, bueno ya le expliqué a su asistente lo que necesitaba, el gimnasio está a la derecha segundo pasillo al final, queda en su casa, haga lo que tenga que hacer y después me envía el presupuesto a la oficina, yo me tengo que ir. —soltó sin más.

—Señor, pero me gustaría que usted estuviese presente para que opine sobre las ideas que puedo plantearle. —le sugirió teniendo que elevar mucho la cabeza para poder observarlo y bien podría ser un Brad Pitt en la película, ¿Conoces a Joe Black? pero con la contextura de Aquiles en Troya.

—Estoy seguro que lo hará bien, sea lo que sea, lo hará bien, confió en usted… pase adelante. —dijo y él empezó a salir del apartamento—. Cualquier duda podría llamarme.

—Está bien señor. —no queriendo seguir quitándole tiempo, demostraba que se encontraba apurado.

—Gracias. —le dijo y se encaminó, llevaba dos pasos cuando volvió medio cuerpo para mirarle el trasero a la decoradora, mordiéndose el labio inferior y las ganas de encerrarla en el apartamento, pero debía ser responsable con su padre.

—Bien ahora ¿Que haré? —susurró encaminándose y admirando el imponente apartamento con una decoración minimalista única, los colores blancos y negros imperaban, tal vez el diseñador anterior era italiano, ese toque de distinción masculina, le encantaba—. Está loco ese hombre, dejarme sola aquí, que confiado ¿Y si fuese una ladrona? —se dijo sonriendo al tiempo que colocaba, el portafolio Louis Vuitton sobre los muebles al igual que su cartera—. Bueno no perderé el tiempo, voy a trabajar. —divisó sobre la isla de la cocina la cafetera por lo que se encaminó, agarró una taza y se sirvió un poco—. Sabe preparar café o bueno lo dejó amargo como me gusta y sin cafeína… necesito un poco de ambiente y aprovecharé que estoy sola. —dejó la taza sobre la isla y fue a su cartera, sacó el iPod, quitó el que tenía el amplificador y colocó el suyo, reproduciéndolo en orden aleatorio.

La primera canción, le encantaba, Jump de Rihanna, regresó a la isla, agarró la taza de café y se puso a observar la espectacular vista.

—Vivir aquí debe ser un sueño. —dijo al tiempo que se relajaba y empezaba a bailar, le encantaba hacerlo sobre todo desnuda en su casa, se terminaría el café y empezaría a trabajar, aún tenía mucho tiempo, mientras, cantaría un poco.

—Si me lo pide una vez más, juró que saltare. —se dejó escuchar una voz que ella ya conocía sobre todo por el acento, en un acto reflejo se volvió para constatar si sus emociones no la estaban traicionando.

La taza de café se escapó de sus manos y se estrelló contra el piso haciéndose añicos al ver a Edward Cullen ¡Desnudo! a unos pasos delante de ella, la boca inmediatamente se le secó, el corazón se desbocó y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estallaron, al tiempo que a ciegas quito el iPod para que Rihanna cerrará la boca y lo dejaba caer torpemente sobre la mesa.

— ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! —fue lo primero que preguntó sin poder evitar clavar la mirada en el miembro masculino, a ella siempre le había parecido importante que un hombre tuviese el pene bonito, sabía perfectamente que era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar y este hombre aun en reposo lo tenía hermoso, estaba depilado, importantísimo, con un cuerpo que parecía tallado y se esmeraron en resaltar cada musculo, para hacerlo aún más atractivo llevaba un tatuaje en el torso, era un nombre, pero no podía de momento saber que decía, los vellos en su pecho y la línea que seguían por el centro de su abdomen que llegaban debajo del ombligo daban la impresión de ser un hermoso salto de agua enmarcado en piedras, perfectas piedras, contra las cuales quería darse topes.

Ella con manos temblorosas se agachó para recoger los vidrios, era casi imposible desviar la mirada del cuerpo masculino, sin embargo se obligó, sino terminaría amputándose un dedo.

—No, deje eso así. —le pidió él.

—No…no, lo haré, no se preocupe… que vergüenza. —susurraba y su voz vibraba como cuando hacia ejercicios de musicalización, no lo podía evitar, y ahora si le salían a la perfección, pero cuando estaba con la profesora de canto, le costaba, debería pedirle a este hombre que la acompañará y así evitarse tantos regaños.

—Se va a cortar un dedo, déjelo ahí. —esta vez prácticamente le exigió, con un tono como si fuese amo y señor del universo.

Bella sintió un toque realmente electrizante, que se posaba sobre su hombro, por lo que levanto la vista encontrándose en primer plano al miembro de Edward Cullen, a centímetros de su rosto tuvo que tragar en seco, si de lejos le parecía hermoso, de cerca era perfecto, era lo que su esencia como diseñadora le exigía, que todo armonizará y este hombre era realmente armonioso, su cuerpo no era a consecuencia de anabólicos y esteroides como los hombres del gimnasio al que asistía y que daban la impresión que si los pinchaba con un alfiler explotarían, no estaba hinchado y muy lejos de parecer un actor cuando lo explotaban a la fuerza para cualquier papel de superhéroe, este hombre era pura ¡Fibra! ¡Bendito Close up!

— ¡Aléjese! —exclamó poniéndose de pie como un resorte, tal vez no lo hizo tan rápido, fue lo que su cerebro le ordenó a los impulsos, pero dudaba que su cuerpo haya sido tan rápido. Él dio dos pasos hacia atrás—. ¿Qué hace aquí? —inquirió una vez más, tratando de controlar su ataque de estupidismo.

—Aquí vivo ¿Y usted que hace aquí pidiendo que salten a su lomo? —preguntó sin mostrar ninguna emoción, sin embargo a ella le pareció que estaba molesto, por la pequeña arruga que se le formaba en el entrecejo.

— ¿No piensa cubrirse? —inquirió sin responder la pregunta de él.

—No me molesta y a usted tampoco, ya que no deja de mirarme. —al decir esto, fue suficiente para que toda la sangre del cuerpo de Bella se concentrará en su rostro, por lo que se volvió.

—Yo vine porque…

_Es gay ¡Por Dios! Es gay, quiero darme contra las paredes._ —se dijo mentalmente, llevándose las manos al rostro.

—Está bien puede volverse… —le pidió tomando un cojín y cubriéndose.

—Vine porque su pareja me contrató. —dijo sin pensar, dejándose llevar por sus cavilaciones, al tiempo que se volvía nuevamente.

— ¿Mi pareja? —preguntó y no pudo evitar sonreír, primera vez que lo hacia delante de ella.

Todo el oxígeno escapó de los pulmones de Bella al ver la perfecta y hermosa sonrisa que tenía y se veía mucho, mucho, mucho más atractivo y joven, tal vez sería la desnudez que la tenía desconcertada y excitada, realmente excitada, si ese hombre no se cubría terminaría lazándosele encima.

—Sí, el chico rubio… musculoso. —respondió percibiendo que su voz denotaba el nerviosismo cada vez más.

—No… la verdad, prefiero que mis parejas sean más pequeñas y delgadas, me gusta llevar el control… es mi primo. —le aclaró.

— ¿Su primo? —inquirió sin poder creer que el abogado era familiar del gerente de la sucursal en Nueva York de unos de los grupos más cotizados en el mercado bursátil a nivel mundial.

—Eddie. —se dejó escuchar la voz de una chica que aparecía en el pasillo y que al igual que él no tenía vergüenza por la desnudez.

_Bueno no digamos que vergüenza porque tiene un cuerpo escultural, pero al menos un poco de pudor._ —pensó al verla acercarse.

Rachell no pudo controlar la especie de hoguera que cobraba vida en la boca de su estómago, al sumar uno más uno, obviamente él desnudo y ella igualmente, dedujo que eran pareja, sobre todo cuando él se volvió a mirarla y le regaló media sonrisa.

—Has llamado compañía. –—dijo ella sonriendo, se encaminó hacia Bella observó lo vidrios en el suelo, los esquivó y antes que la castaña pudiese reaccionar la rubia le dio un beso en los labios—. Me alimento un poco y los acompaño. —guiñándole un ojo—. Mientras pueden empezar el juego.

Bella quedo perpleja, nunca una mujer la había besado y no pudo reaccionar, se sentía confundida y furiosa, sobre todo por lo que insinuaba ella.

—Piedad por favor, tienen a un simple mortal en frente. —acotó Edward al ver el beso entre las chicas.

—Yo no vine a acompañar a nadie, viene a trabajar. —respondió Bella mirando a la rubia, reconociendo a una actriz.

—Tampoco lo llames de esa manera, se escucha feo... —se acercó y le susurró—. Yo a él no le cobraría nada, es un verdadero placer.

— ¡Oye! respeta sí, no soy una cualquiera si a eso te refieres, soy diseñadora de interiores… —le exigió molestándose—. Yo mejor me voy y regreso cuando este el hombre que me contrató. —acercándose al mueble y tomando sus cosas.

—Espere señorita. —soltando el cojín para retenerle el portafolio y el bolso—. No es necesario que se vaya, haga su trabajo.

—Tápese abogado que se va a resfriar y deje el show de exhibicionismo para otro momento. —jalando sus cosas, pero él se las retenía.

—Me cambio y la atiendo, si eso la hace sentir más tranquila.

—No es necesario que interrumpa sus… —hablaba cuando las palabras se le enredaron y ahogaron en la garganta al verle el trasero, cosquillas se apoderaron de sus manos, una extraña e insoportable sensación que solo podría erradicar si apretaba esas nalgas.

—Son perfectas verdad. —prorrumpió la actriz sonriendo al darse cuenta donde se había fijado la mirada de Bella—. ¡Están como una piedra!

—Yo mejor me largo. —dijo agarrando sus cosas una vez más.

— ¡Eddie se va la diseñadora! —le hizo saber en voz alta, no recibió respuesta, pero sí pudieron escuchar cómo los cerrojos de la puerta principal se pasaban automáticamente.

Ella caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla pero no pudo, ante la mezcla de nervios, excitación, impotencia y rabia, golpeo con la palma de la mano, para tratar de liberar esa tensión que se había apoderado de su ser.

—Tranquila, Eddie ante todo es un caballero. —la chica le regaló una sonrisa mientras se llevaba una uva a la boca.

—Volverá a lastimarse la mano, verdaderamente debería ir con un psicólogo para que la ayuden a controlar ese carácter. —se dejó escuchar la voz del joven que aparecía nuevamente en la sala.

_¡Dios mío! Tiene que tener algún defecto, seguro ronca, pensé que después de verlo desnudo, nada podría me impresionar, nunca en mi puta vida había estado más errada._ —su propia voz hacía eco en su cabeza al verlo con un mono deportivo Adidas blanco, evidenciando a millas de distancia que no se había colocado ropa interior, aunque utilizando la lógica imposible esconder ese método de tortura para el placer—. _Segura, estoy segurísima que no alcanza la erección al máximo, tal vez se le cabecea o sufre de eyaculación precoz, pero no puede ser sinónimo de perfección._ —se obligó a no morderse el labio, al ver como el deportivo en sus caderas, daba una caída peligrosa para cualquier cordura, pero ella no la perdería, no lo iba a hacer y menos con un grosero como él, ahora se mostraba amable cuando la semana pasada la había mando al diablo.

—Que le importa mi carácter abogado, ahora ¿Podría abrir la puerta? necesito irme. —le pidió con voz inquebrantable, retomando su control y dejando de lado tanta excitación, debía erradicar lo que ese hombre despertaba en ella.

—Ni siquiera va a ver lo que tiene que hacer ¿Acaso tiene miedo? ¿Me tiene miedo señorita Swan? —preguntó retándola y mirándola a los ojos.

_Y si me mira y habla de esa manera para descontrolarme, me cree una cobarde._

— ¿Yo miedo? ¿De usted? —soltó media carcajada, intentando burlarse—. ¡Por favor! —exclamó y pudo percibir cierto brillo en la mirada de él, como si le hubiese agradado su sonrisa.

—Yo mejor me voy a dar un baño. —intervino la rubia poniéndose de pie—. Mientras sigan ustedes disimulando las ganas que se tienen.

—Bella ¿Así es que te llamas verdad? —preguntó desviando la mirada a la chica quien asintió en silencio, mientras se paraba a un lado de Edward y le agarraba con todas las ganas el miembro—. ¡Con esto! no vale el orgullo. —dijo y se mordió el labio inferior, demostrando el placer que le causaba agarrarlo de esa manera, la mirada que él le dedicó a la rubia hizo que la castaña sintiera rayos y centellas descargando contra las paredes internas de su vientre sin ninguna piedad, se contraía brutalmente.

—Vale, suéltalo y ve a bañarte en unos minutos estoy contigo. —le hizo saber y la tomó por la nuca para darle un beso que dejó a Bella sin suelo y su cuerpo empezó a vibrar, se sentía una vouyerista por estar presenciado tal escena y no desviar la mirada y se descubrió en ese momento ansiando ser la actriz.

La cara de la rubia al terminar el beso era como si hubiese alcanzado un orgasmo y no lo ponía en duda, si ella misma estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo solo de ver la lengua de él entrar y salir de la boca de esa mujer.

La chica se encaminó por el pasillo y él se acercó a ella, haciéndole un ademan para que se adelantara, Bella sentía la mirada de él sobre ella, era una energía mágica y arrasadora, mientras quería gritarle a sus piernas: —_Caminen pendejas y dejen de parecer de gelatina._ —el apartamento solo la planta baja le abrumaba, era demasiado grande solo para dos personas, él adelantó dos pasos y se detuvo frente a unas puertas dobles, las cuales se corrieron automáticamente, dando paso a un inmenso salón abarrotado con máquinas, tenía mejores y más que el gimnasio al que ella iba, por lo que no pudo evitar la mirada de sorpresa, al ver hasta un rin de boxeo, peras, bolsas, docenas de guantes colgados en un extremo, en el otro cascos protectores y un sinfín de equipos de quien sabe que deporte.

—Es de mi primo, un fanático a las pesas y los carros. —le hizo saber al darse cuenta del asombró de la chica.

—Creo que me di cuenta que se mantiene en forma. —susurró ella siguiendo a Edward que entraba al lugar.

—Me imagino que él le explicó que es lo que necesitamos hacer en este lugar, creo que si se organizan un poco las maquinas quedaría espacio suficiente. —hablaba caminando entre multi fuerzas.

—La verdad, no fue mucho lo que le dijo a mi asistente. —acotó sin dejar de admirar el lugar, que le parecía demasiado en todos los aspectos.

— ¿Tiene asistente? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Claro que la tengo ¿A qué se debe la pregunta? —inquirió siguiendo a Edward y cómo ella misma sorprendía a su mirada traicionera posarse en el trasero, en esa curva perfecta al final de la espalda.

_Si Mel Gibson revolucionó los años ochenta con su culo en Mad Max, este tipo podría revolucionar el siglo veintiuno._ —cavilaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

— ¿Entonces es suyo el negocio de decoración y la boutique? —Edward hizo la pregunta y ella dejó de torturar su labio, antes que él se percatase.

—Claro que lo son, por algo llevan mi apellido.

—Pensé que serían de su padre y usted solo lo administraba o le ayudaba a hacerlo.

— ¿Me ha subestimado? —su pregunta fue un reproché.

—No la he subestimado, solo que… no sé para mi aun es una niña… —intentaba decirle algo cuando Bella intervino molesta por verle cara de estúpida.

—Tanya, si es una niña, tiene veinte y evidentemente, usted lo sabe, pero no ha sido impedimento… —hablaba refiriéndose a la actriz que lo esperaba en la habitación.

—No me refiero a su vida sexual, digo a su vida laboral, admiro que siendo tan joven se haya realizado, aunque lastimosamente no sabe con quién se junta o le gusta jugar con fuego.

—No soy una niña, si soy joven y sé que mientras yo administro mi propio negocio, las chicas de mi edad se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta, soy lo suficientemente madura cómo para saber con quién me junto, no soy caperucita y usted está muy lejos de ser el lobo feroz, como para que me esté diciendo esas cosas.

—Lo de jugar con fuego no lo digo por mí, lo digo por los tipos con los cuales se relaciona, espero y no termine calcinada. —le aconsejó, acercándose a un extremo donde habían alrededor de una docena de puñales, tomó tres y los lanzó con fuerza al otro extremo donde se encontraba el blanco, clavándolos con rapidez y precisión, ella ancló la mirada en la vibración de los cuchillos y aun sentía ahogar sus oídos el zumbido que hicieron estos al cortar el aire.

—No sé a qué se refiere, ¿Por qué no es más claro? deje los rodeos. —le pidió.

—No soy su padre para darle consejos. —fue su respuesta y ella percibió el cambio en su voz, como esta se había endurecido y su semblante se había tensado.

—Es bueno con los cuchillos. —acotó para cambiar el tema, pues tampoco quería ahondar en su vida delante de un extraño.

—Bueno, lo que tiene es que crear un espacio, usted búsquelo, la dejo para que trabaje. —dijo encaminándose y su tono de voz era adusta, además de una vez más tener cara de "_Soy el malo de la película_".

—Espere, si sé que tengo que crear un espacio, pero no soy psíquica para saber lo que piensa y que debo hacer, todo tiene que ser acorde con los gustos de ustedes.

—Mejor que no lo sea, sé que no le agradaría saber lo que estoy pensando en este momento. —dijo sin cambiar esa actitud tan fría que adoptó de pronto.

—Bueno así no puedo trabajar, lastimosamente necesito la ayuda de la persona interesada. —acoplándose a la actitud de él y cruzándose de brazos.

—Un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para prácticas de capoeira. —le hizo saber, al ver la actitud retadora de la chica, no tenía ganas de discutir, porque no sabía si podría controlarse y podría terminar hiriéndola verbalmente.

— ¿Practican capoeira? siempre me ha llamado la atención. —tratando de disimular la emoción en su voz, al encontrarse con tal sorpresa.

—Somos brasileños, capoeira y futbol son unos de nuestros deportes predilectos. —le informó, siendo un poco más amable.

—No lo sabía, bueno si le he sentido cierto acento. —hablaba encontrándose entusiasmada al saber un poco más del abogado.

—Creí que la bandera en la pared se lo había dejado claro. —señalando la bandera de Brasil, que cubría completamente una de las paredes.

—Pues no soy adivina, yo tengo en mi casa un cuadro de la torre Eiffel y eso no me hace francesa. —dijo con petulancia.

—Usted no tiene acento, así me hubiese hablado en francés deduciría que no es francesa.

—Se cree muy listo usted verdad ¿No le pesa la arrogancia? —preguntó sin poder soportarlo más.

—No soy arrogante, soy observador y analítico. —respondió con suficiencia.

—Bueno, yo no vine aquí a hablar, le explicaré. —sintiendo que no podría ganarle y odiaba perder, por lo que cambio de tema—. Podríamos utilizar el extremo derecho al lado del rin de boxeo, quitar la alfombra y dejar solo parqué de madera, creo que con esta parte de cristal es suficiente, al menos que les guste exhibirse, aún más. —comentó con toda la intención—. Se colocarían espejos, reemplazar ese cristal por espejos, así puede observarse mientras hace cualquier actividad.

—Eso de los espejos es muy egocéntrico ¿No cree? —preguntó sonriendo con arrogancia.

—En mi opinión, mas egocéntrico es exponer a que sus vecinos del edificio del frente los miren, creo que tendrán para mantener el autoestima a un nivel aceptable, solo con las miradas de los vecinos del edificio de al lado... —hablaba caminando de un lado a otro, cuando una varonil carcajada la interrumpió y ella en un acto reflejo se llevó las manos a las caderas para sostener su ropa interior, porque temía que terminaran en sus tobillos.

—Bien usted es la que sabe. —espetó con respeto.

—Podríamos decorar con algunos instrumentos utilizados en la capoeira, berimbau, pandero y todos los utilizados.

—Me ha impresionado, no sabía que estaba tan informada, pero se dice pandeiro. —le corrigió amablemente.

—El brasileño aquí es usted no yo, hago el intento y le he dicho que me llama la atención la capoeira, sobre todo la parte musical, me encanta la música, pero de ahí a estar completamente informada hay una gran distancia.

—A mí también me gusta mucho la música, de hecho toco la guitarra eléctrica. —le hizo saber.

— ¿Enserio? no lo puedo creer ¿Seguro que es fiscal? Es que no lo puedo creer, la verdad no lo parece. —decía asombrada sin poder evitarlo.

—No tengo porque mentirle. —se alzó de hombro de manera despreocupada.

— ¿A ver dígame tres de sus guitarristas favoritos? —inquirió sin salir del asombro.

—Son muchos a los que admiro, Carlos Santana, Noel Gallagher, James Hetfield, Eric Clapton, Slash, Matt Bellamy… y Jasper mi primo es un verdugo con la batería.

—A mí me encanta Oasis, por lo tanto uno de mis amores platónicos es Liam Gallagher… —hablaba y se detuvo para admirar el tatuaje, decía "_Elizabeth_" quiso preguntarle, pero sabía que sería muy típico, me gustas y seré una novia controladora, él se quedó mirándola a los ojos, por mucho tiempo y sabía que estaba definiendo el color de estos, algo que era casi imposible, porque eran una mezcla verdaderamente extraña, hereditaria de enfermedades de sus antepasados, ya que su bisabuela era albina y su abuela tenía los ojos violetas, idénticos a los de Liz Taylor, muy pocos sabían que ese color se daba solo cuando han habido albinos en la familia y descienden directamente de estos.

—Bueno debo irme… haré el diseño y después se los mostraré. —dijo sintiéndose de pronto sumamente nerviosa ante la mirada de él, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó, pero un agarré en la muñeca la retuvo e inmediatamente la jaló hacía el cuerpo masculino, quien llevó una mano a la nuca y ella sentía millones de mariposas hacer fiesta en su estómago, la vista se le nublaba y su centro se contraía, al sentir su torso contra él de Edward Cullen, quien la miraba con tanta intensidad que la estaba incinerando.

_¡Malditos ojos tan hermosos!_ —pensó al tiempo que tragaba en seco y sentía el aliento de él calentar sus labios, un aliento embriagador que incitaba a beberlo, con unos labios carnosos, pero muy masculinos.

—Debo… me tengo que ir. —dijo encontrando la voz—. No se confunda señor Cullen, no crea que cobro en especies, prefiero el dinero. —susurró con voz ahogada.

—Digamos que puede ser un incentivo. —murmuró y ella casi convulsionaba al escuchar el tono y sensualidad que utilizo.

—No lo necesito, acostumbró a hacer bien mis trabajos… sin esperar incentivos. —encontrando fuerzas llevó una mano al pecho de él y lo alejó, sabía que él había percibido su toque trémulo, pero debía mostrarse segura, si le daba poder en ese momento después no encontraría la voluntad para alejarlo y ningún hombre la había gobernado, siempre había sido ella quien mandaba sobre sus sentimientos, no estos sobre ella, no sería el abogado quien la hiciese perder la cabeza. Él la soltó y ella se alejó tan rápido como pudo.

—Puede irse, abriré, antes de que llegue a la salida.

Sintiéndose la chica estúpida de la película de suspenso que era perseguida por el sicópata, solo le faltaba caerse y comer tierra, pero se felicitó cuando llegó a la sala invicta y agarró su portafolio, su cartera y se largó de ese lugar.

Debía ir a la boutique, pero se encontraba demasiado aturdida, por lo que condujo hasta su departamento, sentía que le costaba respirar y necesitaba calmarse alejar de alguna manera los demonios que ese hombre había despertado en ella.

Entró y lanzó sobre el mueble la cartera y el portafolio, se encaminó a la cocina, agarró un vaso de los gabinetes, para después abrir el refrigerador y servirse agua, le dio un gran trago y dejó el vaso sobre la barra. Cerró los ojos y los labios de Edward Cullen aparecían de la nada, por lo que los abrió inmediatamente y dejó libre un suspiro.

—Mejor me daré un baño y así se me pasara la estupidez… —se dijo y se encaminó a su habitación, al llegar se quitó la ropa y pulsó los botones de las dos regaderas, el rociador y el de cascada, necesitaba refrescarse, se percató que no había toallas por lo que se encaminó al closet a buscarlas, aun cuando sabia en que armario estaban giró buscándolo como si no lo supiera, sintiéndose desorientada, hasta que vio el compartimiento con puerta de vidrio oscuro, dejo libre un suspiro y se dijo que era la mejor manera, mucho más efectiva que un baño.

Abrió el compartimento, que estaba dividido por dos entrepaños del mismo cristal de la puerta y admiraba su docena de vibradores, diferentes tamaños, colores, formas, texturas, intensidades. Además de varios artículos de sexualidad, como tangas comestibles, condones, lubricantes, aceites sexuales, bolas chinas.

No era una enferma, ni obsesa por el sexo, solo que le gustaba experimentar y jugar, después que Jacob se marchará, no quería estar buscando hombres por noches para satisfacer su deseo sexual y poco a poco se fue conociendo a sí misma, aprendió a darse placer, para no exponerse a ninguna relación que la desestabilizase física y emocionalmente, como lo había hecho la de Jacob.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomó el vibrador color piel, que estimulaba el clítoris y el punto G agarró uno de los lubricantes a base de agua y se encamino rápidamente a su habitación, necesitaba desahogarse, se recostó sobre su cama abrió las piernas, empezó a frotarse con sus dedos, sabía que estaba tan excitada que no necesitaba el lubricante, pero no correría riesgos, colocó el vibrador en una intensidad media y con este acariciaba su centro, cerró los ojos y Edward Cullen se materializaba en su habitación en medio de sus piernas, enloqueciéndola de la manera que lo había anhelado, introdujo el vibrador y un jadeo se escapó de su garganta e iba aumentando la intensidad del juguete y ella elevaba las caderas mientras las piernas le temblaban y profundizaba la penetración, enloqueciendo ante las vibraciones y perdiendo la razón ante el orgasmo, que alcanzó a los minutos.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Edward! —gritó en medio del orgasmo, no pudo retener el nombre del hombre que la había hecho alcanzar la gloria aunque solo en pensamiento, su corazón iba a estallar, sus fluidos se derramaban y ella trataba de recobrar la respiración.

Al recuperar conciencia y el ritmo normal de sus latidos, se puso de pie, se fue al baño donde terminó de relajarse, se vistió y se fue a la boutique, a continuar con su día de trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por favor háganme saber si les gusta o no la historia.<strong>

**Yo lo quiero ver desnudo ¿y ustedes?**

**Nos leemos el jueves**


	9. Capitulo No 8

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 8**

Bella, debía suponer que Aro Vulturi la llevaría a un lugar como ese, era evidente que quería impresionarla, pero también que le estaba dando larga a la propuesta, la cena de la semana pasada en la que le traería la idea del diseñador gráfico, no fue más que una especie de bosquejo sin ninguna importancia, pues no le concretó nada, solo esperaba que la de hoy si fuese más específica y que sobretodo se decidiera si iba o no a ofrecerle su ayuda, pero que no le hiciese perder el tiempo, porque estaba loco si creía que se acostaría con él sin conseguir nada a cambio, podía ser un hombre muy atractivo y elegante, pero no estaría con él por su linda cara.

—Estás realmente hermosa Bella. —le dijo el hombre admirándola con vehemencia.

—Gracias señor Vulturi, es usted muy amable. —mostrándole una sonrisa.

—De verdad eres un ejemplo de elegancia, no tienes nada que envidiarle a ninguna actriz de Hollywood… me siento halagado al poder estar contigo esta noche y ser el hombre más envidiado de este lugar… ¿Es uno de tus diseños? —preguntó observando el vestido negro, cuello redondo, sin mangas, recto que se adhería al cuerpo, con un largo hasta las rodillas al estilo de Jackie Onassis.

—Sí señor, la mayoría de las veces uso mis propios diseños.

—Son de gran calidad, sabes, aquí tengo lo que propone el diseñador gráfico para empezar con unas vallas publicitarias y viéndote a ti, no creo que sea necesario contratar a ninguna modelo, tú misma podrías hacerlo, tienes una mirada que despertará emociones… —hablaba cuando ella intervino.

—La verdad me gustaría trabajar con alguna modelo reconocida, creo que vendería un poco más y debido a la trayectoria de la el público se acercaría más a mis diseños.

—Bueno tú eliges, pero yo como presidente de Elite, te recomiendo que tú también poses para el lente del fotógrafo, revisa los patrones y verás, por cierto hay dos o tres folletos en el que encontraras dos modelos, bien podrías contratar una modelo y la otra podrías ser tú, para que te vayas identificando un poco más con el público, la mejor manera de ganarse a la gente Bella, es uno mismo dándose a conocer, tu mejor que nadie sabes cómo llevar tus diseños.

—Déjeme pensarlo señor Vulturi, revisaré los folletos y apenas tenga la idea lo llamaré, muchas gracias por los consejos.

—Es un verdadero placer para mí el ayudarte Bella. —expuso con voz lenta mientras observaba con intemperancia el níveo y largo cuello de la joven.

—La cena ha estado exquisita, gracias por ofrecerme su ayuda… sabe en estos momento estoy en un proyecto de diseños de interiores, creo que podré abonarle al menos un porcentaje del equivalente a la publicidad completa de la colección, me gustaría que me hiciese llegar el presupuesto.

—Te he dicho que no te preocupes. —tomaba la botella de vino y le servía un poco más—. Ya después hablaremos de eso, lo importante es hacer la publicidad del año de Swan Boutique, aun no quiero ofrecerte nada, porque quiero que sea una sorpresa, pero estoy negociando con una reconocida marca de accesorios para que acompañen tus diseños.

—Es usted muy amable señor Vulturi, la verdad nunca tendré como pagar su ayuda. —elevó la copa con el vino y él hizo lo mismo, mientras sonreían para después saborear la bebida.

—No exageres Bella, el poder ayudarte es un gran placer para mí, porque confió en que si sigues mis consejos y mi ayuda podrás alcanzar lo que tanto anhelas.

—Eso espero. —susurró con la mirada fija en la verde gris del hombre.

—Creo que es hora de llevarte a tu casa. —le hizo saber, anhelando el poder estar a solas con ella cuanto antes.

—Si señor ya es tarde y mañana tengo que ir con algunos trabajadores al apartamento donde estamos rediseñando. —le hizo saber.

El caballero se puso de pie y le ayudó a ella a hacerlo, salieron del cubículo privado y se encaminaron al vestíbulo, donde le entregarían los abrigos.

El de Bella era un abrigo de cachemir blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con dos hileras de botones negros, dejando el vestido escondido tras la prenda.

—Permítame ayudarla. —le pidió el hombre, para colocarle el abrigo, ella no vio ningún inconveniente, por el contrario se vio complacida, que uno de los empresarios más importantes de Estados unidos, se mostrase prendado de ella.

Mientras Aro le colocaba el abrigo su mirada de topó con un hombre que bajaba las escaleras, logrando que en su estómago millones de mariposas hicieran fiesta, venía acompañado de otro hombre castaño y una chica rubia que al parecer eran pareja porque venían tomados de la mano.

Su vista se ancló en los ojos de fuego, pero la mirada que le dedicó era más fría que el iceberg que hundió al Titanic, hasta sintió cierto miedo porque se sentía bajo la mirada de Sauron, ella elevó la comisura derecha en un gesto por saludarlo, pero Edward Cullen la ignoró totalmente.

_¿Este que se ha creído? entonces es así, no te conozco, no te saludo… pendejo de mierda._ —se decía mentalmente cuando en realidad quería gritárselo.

—Muchas gracias, señor Vulturi. —le dijo, mientras ella misma se abotonaba el abrigo y se encaminaron a la salida donde ya los esperaba la limosina, el hombre la invitó a subir, antes de hacerlo desvió la mirada a la puerta y los vio salir, sintiéndose amenazada por la mirada de Edward y ella le dedicó una de desprecio para después subir.

Aro subió a su lado y le pidió al chofer que los llevase hasta el departamento de la joven, durante el trayecto ella tuvo que retirar la mano del hombre que se posaba en su rodilla de manera sutil, además de hacerse la estúpida y hacerle creer que no entendía sus conversaciones con doble sentido, insinuándole ligeramente que se moría por cogérsela esa noche, pero estaba muy alejado de la tangente si creía que ella le cedería al menos un beso.

El cereal con fresas y leche descremada aún esperaban que Bella los comiera, mientras ella solo los revolvía con la cuchara, perdida en sus pensamientos y emociones que la estaban poco a poco consumiendo sin darse cuenta.

—Bella llevas cinco minutos con el desayuno y no has probado bocado. —se dejó escuchar la voz de Esme sentada en la silla del frente.

— ¿Ah? —preguntó, regresando de donde quiera que la tuviesen sus cavilaciones al comedor de su departamento.

—Veo que no me paras, desayuna mujer… mira nada más, estás más delgada, está bien que te alimentes sanamente, que te mates tres horas diaria en el gimnasio, entre spinning, tae bo, zumba, boxeo, pilates y miles de cosas más, pues te mantiene a los hombres atrás como moscas tras la miel, pero que dejes de comer, eso si no lo voy a permitir. —le dijo con tono de regaño.

—Esme, no estoy dejando de comer. —dijo llevándose una cucharada a la boca, mastico y tragó—. Solo que no tengo mucho apetito y estoy algo distraída.

—Sí, de eso me he dado cuenta… ¿Es el proyecto de Aro? ¿Anda de tacaño el viejo?… pues mamita mándalo a volar y a buscar otro. —le dijo chasqueando los dedos.

—No, de hecho Aro anoche me entregó una excelente propuesta, unas vallas publicitarias, solo me toca buscar la modelo, él se encargará del fotógrafo y la escenografía, eso sí de acuerdo a mi gusto.

—Es que lo tienes babeando por ti, la verdad no está nada mal, un hombre realmente elegante, apuesto, inteligente…

—Y casado Esme, recuerda que está casado, solo que le gusta quitarse el anillo, dime algo ¿Aún se me ve cara de pueblerina estúpida? —inquirió señalándose el rostro.

—No mi vida, para nada, eres una diva, hermosa, elegante. —acotó la pelirroja sonriendo.

—Bueno no sé qué pretende Aro, anoche durante todo el trayecto no hizo más proponerme "sutilmente" el acompañarme, que podríamos conversar mejor aquí, no quería creerme cuando le dije que no podía, que tú estabas aquí.

—Es que sabes cuáles son sus intenciones mi vida. —la chica riendo y elevando ambas cejas—. Cuando me vio casi le da el infarto. —no pudo retener la carcajada.

—Si es que no hubo manera de sacármelo de encima, quería comprobar si era cierto que estabas. —acotó la chica acompañando a su amiga con la carcajada—. Son tan tontos, una los puede manejar a su antojo y Aro cree que me acostaré con él sin que antes me haga la publicidad completa. —en medio de la risa su mirada se percató de la hora en el reloj de la pared, por lo que se puso de pie como un resorte—. ¡Mierda! Es tardísimo Esme. —exclamó tomando la taza con el cereal y llevándolo a la cocina dejándolo sobre la barra.

—Loca, no es tarde… si son las siete y media ¿No tienes que estar allá a las nueve? —inquirió.

—Sí, pero sabes lo que tardo arreglándome y no podré estar a las nueve en punto.

— ¿Y qué? Si llegas diez o veinte minutos más tarde, no es una empresa donde te van a chequear el horario… esa puntualidad que se te pegó de Jacob, bendita puntualidad inglesa.

—Es que tengo que dar el ejemplo, no puedo dejar a los trabajadores esperando y hoy llevan los espejos. —se encaminó y se paró delante de Esme—. ¿Enserio estoy muy flaca? —preguntó levantándose la franelilla del pijama y mostrándole el torso.

—No mi vida, estás bellísima. —la giró para que diera media vuelta—. Mira nada más que culo más hermoso tienes, si fuese hombre no te perdonaría, crees que podrías estar mal cuando vives pendiente de tu apariencia, ¿Sabes? menos mal que no me hiciste caso y te dejaste tus tetas naturales, porque si no hubieses parecido una puta, así te ves perfecta.

—Gracias Esme, si fueses hombre te juro que me hubiese enamorado de ti… pero lastimosamente no lo eres.

—No y tampoco quiero serlo, me gustan mucho los penes así bien grandes, jugosos, calientes… —hablaba con voz morbosa y haciendo un ademan con las manos, cuando Bella intervino.

— ¡Bueno! ya deja tus vulgaridades.

—Ah sí, porque me vas a decir que no te gustan, zorrona… —dándole una nalgada a su amiga y riendo de muy buena gana.

— ¡Ya! me voy a bañar… prepárate tú también, te dejo en la boutique y de ahí me voy a Upper East Side, para empezar con la redecoración del gimnasio.

Ambas chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones y después de una hora y veinte minutos, Bella estaba lista, con un jeans desgastado, una franelilla marrón tipo halter, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas botas sin tacón, peinada con una trenza de medio lado.

—Te has llevado una vida Bella. —Esme que llevaba más de veinte minutos esperándola.

—Es que no sabía que ponerme… ¿Me veo bien? —preguntó extendiendo los brazos.

—Te ves hermosa ¿Y a qué se debe ese interés desmedido por tu apariencia el día de hoy? —indagó al notar a su amiga extraña.

—Es igual que todo los días. –—acotó colocándose las gafas de sol, Roberto Cavalli.

—No… —hizo una pausa mientras estudiaba con la mirada a la pelinegra—. Te has pasado preguntando toda la mañana, ¿Esme me veo bien? ¿Esme estoy gorda o muy flaca? ¿Cómo piensas que se me ve mejor el cabello suelto o recogido? —hablaba repitiendo las preguntas de Bella—. ¿No será que donde estas redecorando hay algún tipo interesante? —inquirió levantando la ceja izquierda con sarcasmo.

Bella abrió la boca para dar una respuesta coherente, pero al no encontrarla la cerró inmediatamente.

— ¡Si lo hay! —adivinó y soltó una carcajada, ya que la actitud de Bella lo gritó.

—Está bien, si lo hay ¡Si lo hay! —exclamó sintiéndose molesta con ella misma, por confesarlo—. Pero es un imbécil con ínfulas de actor de cine, que digo actor de cine, se cree ¡Dios! Ahora vámonos que es tarde. —tomando su bolso y encaminándose al ascensor dentro de su piso.

—Entonces está buenísimo el tipo.

—Si lo está… ya lo vi desnudo… y que te digo, me descontroló como a una estúpida adolescente. —le explicó sin poder disimular la sonrisa tonta.

—Ah, pero ya te lo has llevado a la cama. —dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio—. ¿Y qué tal, se mueve bien o es un maniquí? —preguntó divertida.

—No… ni pienso hacerlo, no quiero que siga apoderándose de mis emociones.

—Entonces no te pongas tan guapa para ir a verlo…—le pidió guiñándole un ojo con picardía—. Bella, llegará el momento en que te enamores te lo he dicho.

—No voy a enamórame Esme, no voy a entregarme por completo a ningún desgraciado que a la primera vuelta me ponga los cuernos o que termine agrediéndome cuando no cumpla sus órdenes ¡Primero muerta! —hablaba mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y se encaminaban hacia el Nissan 370z roadster blanco en el estacionamiento.

Bella dejó a Esme en la boutique y se dirigió hacia el departamento de Edward Cullen, fue recibida por una mujer de unos cuarenta años, que se encontraba en compañía de dos más, ella pasó con los tres hombres que se encargarían de hacer el trabajo pesado, como mover las maquinas, remover las alfombras y adherir los espejos.

Sintió una mezcla de tranquilidad-decepción, quería y no quería verlo, sin embargo la esperanza hundía la espinita aumentando esas ganas de un posible encuentro el día de hoy.

Una de las mujeres se acercó a ella, que se encontraba admirando el paisaje y le ofreció un menú variado para que eligiera el almuerzo de ella y de los hombres.

—No señora, la verdad no hace falta, yo me llevó a los chicos a almorzar por aquí cerca, ya que esto no está incluido en el contrato.

—Señorita es que son órdenes del señor Edward, nos pidió que le proporcionáramos todo lo que necesitase, está incluido el almuerzo y cualquier aperitivo que desee.

—Sí, entiendo, pero la alimentación no está incluida y él lo sabe.

—Señorita sí, usted le informó y está estipulado en el contrato, pero a él no le importa, por favor. —la mujer prácticamente le rogaba y sabía que tal vez ese hombre como jefe debía ser un tirano y se condolió con la pobre mujer.

—Está bien déjeme preguntarle a los chicos que quieren comer y le aviso.

—Gracias señorita. —le dijo con una amable sonrisa a la cual Bella correspondió y se encaminó de nuevo al gimnasio, percatándose de como limpiaban las otras dos mujeres y era necesario para que un hogar de hombres estuviese tan organizado.

Pasó todo el día en el apartamento y Edward no se apareció en ningún momento, se animó a si misma al pensar que todavía se encontraba en el despacho de abogados.

Al día siguiente decidió irse un poco más cómoda, por lo que se fue con ropa deportiva, la misma que usaba para ir al gimnasio, no ganaría nada con arreglarse, si no causaría ningún efecto en nadie y al igual que el día anterior, fue recibida y atendida por las señoras de limpieza.

Ya estaba casi listo el espacio y le encantaba como estaba quedando, le daba instrucciones a los jóvenes y estos obedecían, ella misma se encargaría de colocar los instrumentos musicales en la parte superior de los espejos donde dejo un espacio de medio metro recubierto por madera, otros los dejaría en algunas esquinas, todo al mejor ambiente Brasileño.

Subió la escalera de metros, mientras los trabajadores le pasaban los instrumentos y ella los colocaba en el lugar apropiado.

Edward entraba al lugar con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando se encontró con un espectáculo que lo desconcertó completamente, al ver a Bella Swan sobre una escalera, con monos de licra, las piernas, trasero y la trenza ébano que llegaba a la cintura lo dejaron sin aliento, despertando reacciones a su cuerpo que poco podría esconder si seguía admirándola, en ese instante fue consiente que los hombres que la ayudaban y que estaban arremolinados bajo la escalera, se encontraban igual o peor que él, pues las miradas de ellos iban más allá, eran lascivas. Sin poder evitarlo, nuevamente sintió esa sensación de angustia e ira que lo invadió unas noches atrás, cuando la vio en el restaurante con el hombre que más odiaba.

Dio largas zancadas para acortar la distancia lo más rápido posible, irrumpiendo en el lugar y los hombres desviaron las miradas rápidamente, tratando de disimular.

—Señorita Swan, bajé de ahí inmediatamente. —le exigió cómo si ella fuese de su propiedad.

Bella volvió medio cuerpo y antes de verlo había empezado a temblar, por lo que se aferró a la escalera, para no caer, fue suficiente con escuchar su voz, para sentir que se desarmaba, sin embargo no pudo evitar molestarse ante el tono utilizado por él.

— ¿Disculpe? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Que se baje le he dicho, dejé eso así. —le pidió moderando un poco la exigencia, ante las miradas atónitas de los trabajadores.

—No tengo porque hacerlo, es mejor que me deje trabajar y regresé cuando yo le diga, ahora por favor le pido retírese, que solo está interrumpiendo mi trabajo y desconcertando a mis trabajadores. —le dijo sin bajar un solo escalón.

—No soy yo quien los está desconcertando, señorita. —le hizo saber al tiempo que estiraba las manos y sin permiso la tomó por la cintura para bajarla, ella dejó libre un grito ante el susto y en un acto reflejo de seguridad llevó sus manos a las de Edward que la tomaban de la cintura.

Cuando la bajó, adhirió su trasero al cuerpo de él y lo rozó hasta que la puso de pie en el suelo, pero aún estaban tan cerca que podía sentirlo, sentir en la parte superior de sus nalgas el miembro del joven. Todo pasó muy rápido y no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo hizo intencionalmente o no, solo era consciente de las miles de emociones que la azotaban sin piedad y seguía aferrada a las manos de él que cerraban su cintura.

Acarició con su trasero, pecho abdomen y pene de Edward Cullen y sentía que se iba a morir, a estallar, aun lo sentía pegado a ella y una pulsación de una inevitable erección la hizo salir del trance de placer en el que se encontraba, siendo consiente que habían personas a su alrededor, por lo que se soltó abruptamente.

— ¡Esta usted loco señor Cullen! —exclamó volviéndose, pero sin la fuerza de voluntad para mirarlo a la cara.

—Loca está usted señorita, acaso no es consiente que lo que hace es peligroso y la verdad yo no quiero al FBI aquí investigando su muerte, ni mucho menos que me manche de sangre el lugar —dijo dándose media vuelta y encaminándose.

Ella lo siguió en un acto reflejo, sintiéndose molesta y excitada, ese hombre primero la descontrolaba y después la dejaba a la deriva.

Al llegar a la sala, él se encaminó hacia un estante, donde se hallaban varias esculturas, detrás de una de ella, sacó el iPod.

—Lo ha olvidado. —le dijo entregándoselo.

—Gracias. —casi arrancándoselo de la mano—. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta señor Cullen?

—Si quiere, pero no aseguro responderla. —le advirtió.

— ¿Es así todo el tiempo? saluda solo cuando le da la gana, digo porque yo amablemente hago el intento por saludarlo y usted me ignora totalmente… solo dígalo y no haré el ridículo. —exponiendo lo sucedió en el restaurante.

—Estaba ocupada y acompañada… no quería causar problemas. —le hizo saber mostrándose nuevamente enfadado, de la nada le explotaba el carácter.

—No veo nada de malo que me salude y mucho menos que pueda causarme problemas, Aro no se molestaría porque usted me salude.

—Él no, pero a mi si me molestaría saludar a su amante. —su tono de voz era helado e hiriente.

—Es un amigo… —intentaba hablar cuando Edward intervino.

—Se acuesta con él, no son amigos, son amantes. —soltó sin más en la cara.

—Sabe señor Cullen, usted no es quien para juzgarme, yo me acuesto con quien me da la gana, cuando, cómo y donde quiera, soy una mujer que sabe tomar sus propias decisiones, dueña de mi cuerpo y mis actos… tampoco tengo porque darle ningún tipo de información a usted de mi vida privada. —le dijo sintiéndose molesta y herida.

—Debería elegir mejor, cómo, dónde y con quien lo hace. —mirándola a los y ojos apretando los dientes para contener la rabia y no gritarle.

— ¿Tiene algo en contra de Aro Vulturi? —inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

—Quiero que se vaya. —le pidió dándose media vuelta y dejándola a ella parada en el lugar, pero regresó sobre sus pasos y le quito el iPod—. Se lo haré llegar después.

— ¡Regréseme mi iPod! —le exigió en un grito—. Es mío, no tiene derecho.

—Hay algo que no puede ver en él… ahora ¡Lárguese! Deje el maldito trabajo así.

—Sabe que, señor Cullen ¡Váyase a la mierda! —le grito—. ¡Y quédese con el iPod! No es más que un imbécil con ínfulas de Dios, que se cree que todo lo puede… —hablaba cuando una voz masculina interrumpió.

—Buenas tardes.

Bella volvió medio cuerpo, encontrándose con el hombre y la mujer que estaban en el restaurant con él, pero esta vez traían a un niño como de un año en los brazos.

—Emmett, Rosalie… pasen. —saludó Edward con voz normal como si nada hubiese pasado, ella aprovechó y le jaló el iPod, dejándolo desconcertado y se encaminó rápidamente, subió a un ascensor que hasta ahora no había visto, dándose cuenta que era privado—. Un minuto por favor. —pidió Edward a su primo que lo miraba confuso y con una sonrisa burlona.

Casi corrió para alcanzar a Bella, pero cuando estaba por entrar se cerraron las puertas y ella dejo libre un suspiro, seguido de un grito para drenar la rabia.

Edward golpeó la puerta dejándose llevar por el impulso, cerró los ojos y dejó libre un suspiro.

—Es la primera mujer que te manda a la mierda. —dijo Emmett riendo—. De esa es la que te vas a enamorar, si no es que ya lo estas.

—No le hagas caso Edward, él lo dice porque como yo fui la única que lo mando a la mierda… —desvió la mirada a su esposo—. Amor no todos los hombres son masoquistas, dame a Liam que voy a darle de comer. —le pidió al hijo de ambos que estaba en los brazos del castaño.

Bella presentía que la seguiría por lo que apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el estacionamiento buscó rápidamente las llaves de su auto.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó al ver que no las tenía, que todo lo había dejado en el apartamento, pero no regresaría, no lo haría hasta que no revisará su iPod y saber qué era lo que no podía ver.

Salió del estacionamiento y se encaminó a la calle, bajó una cuadra y encontró un taxi disponible.

—Señor a la quinta avenida entre la 50 y 60 por favor. —le pidió al taxista, para después empezar a revisar el iPod, tenía miles de canciones y todas las conocía, deslizaba rápidamente el dedo en la pantalla táctil en busca de algo que no le perteneciese, pero no lo hallaba, en las fotografías tampoco, se fue a las carpetas de videos y revisaba uno por uno hasta que encontró uno que llevaba por nombre **"Espero le sirva de ayuda"**

Se colocó los audífonos y le dio reproducir, en el aparecía Edward con un pantalón de chándal blanco, el torso desnudo y descalzo, parado en una habitación inmensa con una cama exageradamente grande, la decoración en colores, negro, blanco y gris, la pared de fondo era de cristal y parecía ser la segunda planta del apartamento, dedujo que era su habitación.

—Seguramente se va a desnudar y a masturbarse, es un enfermo exhibicionista. —susurró apenas lo vio aparecer.

—Bella, sé que tal vez no es la mejor manera de aprender, pero me has dicho que te gusta la capoeira…. —le dio pause al video.

—Me está tuteando… ¡Me quiero morir! Pero que pocas bolas tiene, ¿Por qué no lo hace en persona? —susurraba para que el taxista no la escuchase, olvidando por completo su molestia con él, sintiendo una extraña sensación de emoción en su pecho y en la boca de su estómago. Una vez más toco la pantalla para reproducir.

—Trataré de explicarte en este video, los pasos básicos y los más fáciles, sé que costará un poco, pero todo es cuestión de práctica, a medida que los haga te los iré nombrando para que aprendas a identificarlos, espero te sirva de ayuda. —la voz de él dio pasó a la música con la cual se practicaba el deporte y empezó a moverse, le hizo saber que era el paso Ginga y en qué consistía.

Bella ya no podía definir lo que sentía, no tenía control sobre sus emociones, no podía tenerlos al ver semejante ejemplo de sensualidad, por lo que dejó caer la cabeza contra el asiento del frente del auto.

— ¿Se siente bien señorita? —preguntó el hombre preocupado, al ver como la frente de la chica se estrellaba contra el respaldo de su asiento.

—Sí señor, no se preocupe. —le dijo sin levantar la cabeza y su mirada se perdía en el chico haciendo acrobacias que la dejaban sin aliento, sentía su vientre vibrar y que a sus pulmones no les llegaba suficiente oxígeno, la voz ahogada de él cuando le explicaba hacía eco en sus oídos, se humedeció los labios con la lengua, para apaciguar un poco la hoguera que tenía desatada en el interior. Dejó libre un suspiro y decidió eliminar ese video porque terminaría volviéndose loca.

_Creo que la solución a todo esto es que no vuelva a verlo, eliminare de raíz todo contacto con ese hombre, no puedo permitir que me domine de esta manera._ —se dijo mentalmente.

—Señorita hemos llegado. —le informó el taxista.

—Sí señor, deme un minuto y le pago, voy por el dinero. —se bajó del auto y entró en la boutique ante las miradas sorprendida de Charlie y Esme, además de sonrisas de bienvenida de dos clientes, se acercó al mostrador—. Esme préstame efectivo por favor. —le pidió en un susurro.

— ¿Es para pagar el taxi? —preguntó Charlie con precaución y Bella asintió en silencio—. Deja yo lo pago, ya me lo abonarás en el sueldo. —le hizo saber con una sonrisa para después encaminarse hacia el carro amarillo, que estaba estacionado en el frente.

—Buenas tardes ¿Cómo estas señora Miller? ¿Señora Hudson? —saludó a las mujeres, al tiempo que se encaminaba y dejaba el iPod encima del mostrador.

Esme al ver el reproductor de sonido lo agarró prestado para colocarlo en el amplificador y poner alguna música, pero era imposible que no viese el video que estaba pausado, la pelirroja tuvo que sostenerse la barbilla, porque temió que se le callera la quijada, al ver a semejante monumento haciendo acrobacias, con una destreza impresionante.

—Este sí que no debe tener ningún problema para poner en práctica todas las posiciones del Kamasutra. —susurró la pelirroja con una risita, para después mirar a su amiga conversando con las damas.

Bella desvió la mirada hacia el mostrador, para pedirle unos cafés a Esme cuando la vio con el iPod en las manos y esta mediante señas y gestos sugerentes preguntaba quién era él del vídeo.

La pelinegra le frunció el ceño para que dejará de preguntar.

—Disculpen un segundo les traeré un café. —se disculpó poniéndose de pie y haciéndole un ademan a Ese para que la siguiera.

Entraron al salón de refrigerios, encendió la cafetera para preparar el café.

— ¿Y este malabarista del circo Soleil? —preguntó divertida—. ¡Está buenísimo!

—No es malabarismo Esme, eso es capoeira y mediante el vídeo pretende enseñarme…

— ¿Es este verdad? —intervino con la pregunta sin dejar de lado la picardía—. Ya te has tardado en responder, no tengo dudas, pero que estas esperando, si se le ve que quiere contigo, no te va a grabar un vídeo, por nada.

—Yo fui quien le dijo que me interesaba la Capoeira… y hemos discutido hoy... te juro Esme que él se cree el dueño del mundo… no soporto su manera de pedir las cosas, en realidad las exige, me va a volver loca, porque está hablando y es amable, pero al segundo es un grosero, que te echa de su casa, necesito que vayas a buscar mis cosas, están en su departamento… hablas con los trabajadores y le dices que le den el presupuesto a él… yo ya no voy a seguir trabajando en ese proyecto… me insulta, solo porque le nombre a Aro Vulturi ¿Puedes creerlo? —preguntó mientras buscaba las tazas para el café.

—Bella, esta celoso, es todo. —respondió Esme con entusiasmo, para darle ánimos a su amiga

—Tú si eres tonta Esme, cómo va a sentir celos por mí, si apenas me conoce, yo creo que tuvo algún inconveniente con Aro, pero tampoco lo sé a ciencia cierta, porque Aro no lo conoce, nunca ha hecho un comentario o algo referente al hombre que casi me atropella, para él no es más que otro ciudadano.

— ¿Es el mismo que casi te atropella? Eso no me lo habías dicho… pero ya no te hagas rollos en la cabeza, si te gusta ese hombre ve por él, me has dicho que tiene mucho dinero, bueno… niña ¿Qué esperas? te das un gusto y de paso le pides que te financie la publicidad para la colección.

— ¡No! ¡Estás loca! Yo a Edward no le quitaré nada. —dijo sirviendo con manos temblorosas el café, mientras Esme le sostenía la bandeja.

—Bueno como no quieres nada a cambio, nada te impide tirártelo. —guiñándole un ojo y dándose media vuelta, dejando a Rachell desconcertada.

_Nada me lo impide, es solo que tengo miedo… tengo tanto miedo, porque Edward me hace sentir cosas completamente distintas…nunca antes me había sentido tan estúpidamente confundida…no sé qué tiene ese hombre. _—pensó para ella misma.

— ¡Hey! Tierra llamando a Bella. —Esme al percatarse que su amiga no la seguía regresó, encontrándosela completamente distraída.

—Si ya voy. —respondió la pelinegra al ser sacada de sus cavilaciones.

—Espero y mañana por la noche no sigas tan aturdida, no quiero andar con una zombi.

—No estoy aturdida, solo un poco confundida, lleva el café que se enfría. —le pidió sonriendo al ver el gesto de Esme—. Dile a las señoras que regreso en un minuto, voy al baño.

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí el capítulo extra que han solicitado chicas.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, por fa déjenmelo saber en un Reviews, su opinión.**

**Nos leemos mañana con otro capítulo de esta hermosa y maravillosa historia que como ven ya apareció Rosalie**


	10. Capitulo No 9

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 9**

La pista de aterrizaje del aeródromo privado del grupo EMX recibía el Jet Airbus A320 Prestige con los colores verde, amarillo y blanco. Proveniente de Brasil, en el cual llegaba Carlisle Cullen, mientras que Emmett y Edward aguardaban por él en la sala de espera de cristales ahumados, la aeronave se detuvo y los primos se encaminaron hacía el puente reactivo, para encontrarse con el hombre, antes de que llegase a la sala; Al toparse se saludaron primeramente con sonrisas, hasta que estuvieron cerca.

—Tío, que alegría verlo. —la voz de Edward denotaba su felicidad al tiempo que abrazaba al hombre.

—A mí también me alegra verte hijo. —recibiendo el gesto de su sobrino—. ¿Y cómo te la llevas con los guardaespaldas? —inquirió divertido, ya que cuando hablaban por teléfono el chico siempre desviaba el tema.

—No me la llevo, allá afuera están… tío la verdad no es necesario… —intentaba hablar.

—Es por tú seguridad Edward y no quiero que le hagas la vida imposible como a los demás. —le dijo determinante.

—Que ya no soy un niño, se defenderme solo… me siento estúpido, es estúpido andar con niñeras.

— ¿Entonces yo soy un estúpido? —inquirió y Edward desvió la mirada a los cuatro hombres que siempre lo acompañaban y que estaban a tres pasos de distancia—. No… solo soy precavido y quiero que cumplas, son mis órdenes ¿Entendido? —preguntó Carlisle con voz determinante, ya que cuando necesitaba hacerse respetar lo conseguía sin tanto esfuerzo, él les había brindado confianza y quería a cambio obediencia.

—No, la verdad no, pero me toca entenderlo supongo. —hablaban mientras se encaminaban a la sala de espera y de allí dirigirse al hotel Palace, donde también se hospedaba Emmett, con su esposa e hijo.

—No supones mal… —el hombre de ojos azules desvió la mirada a su hijo mayor, al cual no veía desde hacía cuatro días—. ¿Cómo le va con el clima a Liam? —preguntando por el estado de salud de su nieto.

—Bien, solo se le congestiona un poco la nariz, pero el doctor dice que se acostumbrará. —respondió el chico caminando al lado de su padre—. Ayer llegaron Benjamín y Marcelo, ya todo está preparado, hemos pasado primero por el club.

— ¿Me imagino que Garrett no sabe nada? —preguntó al tiempo que se colocaba los lentes de sol y las puertas se abrían para que los tres hombres en compañía de los guardaespaldas salieran.

—No, por eso no le he dicho una sola palabra a Jasper, porque es un bocón y a la primera le dice lo de la fiesta sorpresa. —la voz de Edward dio la respuesta y veía como su tío admiraba el Lamborghini—. Lo traje porque sabía que querías conducirlo. —le avisó sonriente al tiempo que le lanzaba las llaves.

Carlisle atajó las llaves y apretó el botón para que las puertas se elevaran, mientras sonreía ante la atracción que causaba en él el vehículo, ya que solo había probado la potencia del motor cuando se lo permitieron en el salón de Ginebra, a donde viajo después de recibir la llamada de la Lamborghini por ser uno de los clientes internacionales de la famosa marca de automóviles deportivos.

Subió al auto rojo brillante e hizo que los motores rugieran.

—Yo creo que mejor me voy con los guardaespaldas. —acotó Edward riendo.

— ¿Tienes miedo pantera? —inquirió Emmett subiendo al Mustang negro.

—Con Carlisle al volante cualquiera. —expuso, mientras que su tío lo miraba retadoramente—. Está bien. —subió al auto y el hombre hizo descender las puertas—. Tío recuerda que al entrar al tráfico tienes que manejar moderadamente. —apenas dijo esto su cuerpo se sacudió y se adhirió involuntariamente ante el arranque del auto el cual salió disparado y a segundos aumentaban la velocidad, siendo seguidos por Emmett y cuatro camionetas GMC Denali terrain negras con los ocho guardaespaldas a bordo, cuatro que acompañaron a los chico y cuatro que viajaron con Carlisle, quien iba a 280 Km/h y aumentaba, seguidos por Emmett que iba a 230 Km/h y los Guardaespaldas hacían el esfuerzo por mantenerles la mínima distancia.

— ¿¡Música!? —preguntó Edward mientras sentía el viento silbar en sus oídos.

—Rock, pero del bueno, no vas a poner mierda Edward. —le pidió sonriendo, el joven presionó la pantalla y empezó a buscar algo que a su tío le gustase, al encontrarla le dio a reproducir y le alzó el volumen, a Mein Teil de Rammstein.

El hombre empezó a mover la cabeza y a cantar por lo que Edward lo siguió, entonando la canción como si fuesen estrellas de rock y a segundos reían. Carlisle en los negocios era un As, hombre inteligente, culto, selecto, elegante, sin embargo una de las mejores facetas de su vida era esas en las que compartía con sus hijos y sobrino, ya que se sentía joven y lleno de vida.

La siguiente canción que les amenizó el viaje fue, Rock Of Ages e igualmente la cantaron a todo pulmón y poco a poco Carlisle fue bajando la velocidad, ya que empezaban a entrar en tráfico y era mejor evitar alguna multa, por lo que también le bajaron un poco al volumen.

— ¿Han preparado lo de la banda? —preguntó Carlisle, para ponerse al día.

—Si ya todo está listo, pero tío, ¿Está seguro que usted quiere usar el bajo? es que ya no somos unos niños y usted no puede guiarnos.

— ¿Me estas llamando viejo Edward Cullen? —desviando la mirada del camino.

—No, claro que no… solo que… —hablaba cuando el tío intervino.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Robert Trujillo, Tom Hamilton? Son bajistas profesionales, activos y son mayores que yo ¿Y quién les dice que hacen el ridículo? Nadie, porque no lo hacen. —le dijo y empezó a golpear el volante con las palmas de las manos al ritmo de, Hard as a rock, de AC/DC.

Se vieron atrapados en el trafico congestionado de una de las avenidas más transitas de Nueva York

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en río? —preguntó el chico para cambiar el tema porque no podía pedirle a su tío que no se divirtiera, cuando la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba metido de cabeza en los negocios, el compartir con ellos era su manera de relajarse y dejar salir su lado más irreverente, sin embargo también le gustaba el jazz, el teatro, le apasionaba el cine clásico, casi todo tipo de lectura, era un hombre con un amplio abanico de gustos y eso mismo se lo enseño a ellos.

—Muy bien, con la excitación del mundial el próximo año, ya aseguré nuestras entradas a palco para todos los encuentros, doné quince millones de dólares, para la remodelación del estadio Arena Mineirão.

— ¿Y por fin que paso con el Maracana? —preguntó, siguiendo la conversación.

—Lo están remodelando nuevamente porque no cumplía completamente los requerimientos de la FIFA.

—La FIFA si jode, siempre es lo mismo. Ya estamos por llegar, tío pasó a las once por usted para ir a almorzar.

—No Edward, tengo un almuerzo en Forbes, aproveché el viaje para la entrevista… —su mirada se ancló en dos mujeres que caminaban por la acera y se quedaron mirándolos y al segundo se dio cuenta que eran el centro de varias miradas—. Mira nada más cómo nos observan las mujeres. —dijo divertido.

—Miran el carro, no a nosotros. —aclaró Edward enfundado en las gafas de sol Oakley Hijinx.

—No te miraran a ti, porque a mí me están comiendo con la vista. —expuso con supremacía. Por lo que Edward hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para liberar una carcajada exponiendo su perfecta dentadura.

Al llegar al Palace, Carlisle bajó del Lamborghini y Edward se pasó al lado del conductor, esperando a que su tío y primo entrasen al hotel, para después arrancar, antes de salir de las instalaciones del lugar miró por el retrovisor y las dos camionetas encendían los motores, dejó libre un suspiro y observó a su tío que se despedía con una sonrisa, él solo elevó la mano en un gesto de despedida.

Esme le dedicó una mirada a Bella a través del espejo, mientras ambas se aplicaban mascara en las pestañas, sin poder evitarlo la pelinegra también sonrió ante la travesía de maquillarse.

—Creo que esta noche vamos a causar unos cuantos ataques al corazón. —expuso la pelirroja sintiéndose Jessica Rabbit. Aunque llevase un vestido negro a la altura de los muslos que se ajustaba a estos, adornado con algunos brillantes. El cabello sumamente alisado y un flequillo que se intercalaba en sus pestañas, dejando ver el contraste sensual del rojo de su cabello y el negro en estado puro a causa de la máscara, inimitable intense de Chanel, que creaba en ella una mirada intensamente turbadora, haciendo resaltar sus ojos verdes.

—Bueno en realidad yo no voy con esa intensión, solo voy a divertirme un rato. —acotó Bella que llevaba el cabello en un estilo salvaje–sensual, armado con ondas agresivas, algo que le llevó mucho tiempo debido a que su pelo es extremadamente liso, su vestido al igual que el de Esme era a la altura de los muslos, pero a diferencia del de su amiga este tenía las mangas largas y el escote en V de color plateado con lentejuelas de distintos tamaños y formas, los zapatos de un tacón alto y elegante en el mismo tono, que lograban que sus piernas se viesen más estilizadas y atractivas.

— ¡Ya es tarde, estoy esperando! —se dejó escuchar la voz de Charlie desde la sala.

— ¡Si ya vamos! —respondió Bella soportando la risa al tiempo que casi corría a la cama para tomar su cartera.

Al minuto dejaban al hombre pasmado ante la belleza y sensualidad de las chicas, quienes le sonreían para con esto pedir disculpas por la demora, sabían que no podían perder más tiempo por lo que salieron.

El ambiente brasileño reinaba en uno de los salones de un exclusivo local nocturno, de la ciudad de Nueva York, el cual eligieron para celebrar el cumpleaños de Garrett Denali, ahijado de Reinhard y que trabajaba con Thor en la sucursal del grupo EMX.

El local se encontraba dividido de un salón contiguo por cristales que aislaban el sonido para que este no afectase los ambientes musicales, Garrett fue recibido en medio de garotas que bailaban al ritmo de la samba, papelillos, efectos de humo e iluminación.

El show de las garotas terminó y todo quedó a oscuras, solo podía ver el humo envolverlo, cuándo unas luces indirectas se posaron sobre una banda en una tarima, no lograba reconocerlos hasta que las notas del Thrash metal, se dejaron escuchar y el escenario se iluminó completamente, dejando al descubierto a Jasper en la batería, Edward en la primera guitarra, Emmett en la segunda, Carlisle en el bajo, solo faltaba él, por lo que de un brinco subió a la tarima y se puso tras el micrófono para recordar viejos tiempo, en el cual pasaba los fines de semana en la casa de su padrino en Río.

Dando inicio al tema, Attitude de Sepultura, del cual era un gran seguidor, al terminar se acercó a su padrino y le dio un gran abrazo al tiempo que agradecía la sorpresa, igualmente a Emmett, Jasper y Edward al cual le dijo cuál era la siguiente canción para que con la guitarra marcará el ritmo.

Después de ocho canciones de Sepultura el espectáculo de Thrash metal llegó a su fin, los chicos bajaron y fueron recibidos por las garotas, quienes los esperaban con bebidas alcohólicas tradicionales del Brasil, entre las cuales estaban Caipiriña o cachaça para los que querían algo más fuerte, cervezas de diferentes marcas brasileñas, Brahma, Kaiser, Antártica, entre otras.

Edward no quería de momento alcohol, por lo que prefirió una bebida energizante a base de guaraná, su mirada se paseó por el local de al lado donde todos estaban bailando, el movimiento de los cuerpos y el show de luces indirectas le indicaba que era música electrónica, regresó la mirada a la fiesta y buscó a Jasper este se encontraba bailando con una garota y él se acercó siguiendo el ritmo de la samba para acompañar a su primo.

Garrett también se les unió, mientras los tres intentaban llevarle ritmo a la chica que bailaba samba, algo que se les hacía imposible ya que ella los desconcentraba completamente con la voluptuosidad de su cuerpo cubierto por escarcha en colores verde y amarillo.

El cumpleañero sintió un baño de champan helada, solo agitó los cabellos mientras reía emocionado y percatarse que quien lo bañaba era su hermano Benjamín, por lo que le lanzó la caipiriña que tenía en la mano para después darle un abrazo.

El desorden y entusiasmo era total, muchas personas del local contiguo miraban y se divertían con la fiesta brasileña, los hombres admirando a las garotas, que no dejaban de contonear sus esculturales cuerpos al ritmo de la samba que era tocada por hombres con los torsos desnudos y parecían ser de acero, ganándose estos las miradas de las féminas.

La energía y risas reinaban en el lugar, tomaban y comían mientras bailaban, no se sentaban un solo segundo, hasta que el Dj colocó una de las danzas de uno de los grupos que se encargaban de animar las playas en Brasil.

Jasper al escuchar la Dança da Motinha, subió al escenario quitándose la camisa.

—Ahí va. —le dijo Edward a Emmett.

—Y no lo vamos a dejar solo. —le dijo el mayor de los primos sonriendo y empujándolo, siendo seguidos por Benjamín, Garrett, Félix y Demetri.

Mientras se quitaban las franelas y camisas, para subir al escenario, todos llevaban jeans, los de Edward eran unos Dolce & Gabbana de tres botones, sumamente desgatados, sobre todo en la parte delantera de los muslos, se quitó la franela cuello V blanca de mangas tres cuarto, dejando al descubierto su torso perfecto adornado por el tatuaje que solo lo hacía lucir más sensual.

Emmett, se quitó la camisa a cuadro, mostrando doce de sus treinta tatuajes y al igual que todos los hombres en el escenario, exponían cuerpos envidiables, torsos bronceados y cincelados, parecían modelos de calendario, mientras que Jasper ya causaba furor, tanto en el local donde se llevaba la fiesta, como en el contiguo, la mayoría de las mujeres se habían pegado al vidrio.

— ¿De verdad te crees Rafael de Axe Moi? —inquirió Edward riendo colocándose al lado de él y al otro lado se plantaba Emmett, siguiendo los pasos de la coreografía, la cual consistía en hacer como si estuviesen encima de una moto, que aceleraban poco a poco, moviendo sus caderas de manera sensual, hacia delante y hacia atrás, mientras que con una de sus manos hacían el gesto de acelerar.

La esposa se Emmett se acercó a la tarima con billete en mano y se lo colocó en la pretina del Jean, él se dobló un poco y le dio un beso, extremadamente sexual, algo que para ellos era normal.

Las mujeres aplaudían y algunas le gritaban barbaridades, ellos solo reían y seguían con su coreografía, las del local contiguo no tenían idea que bailaban porque se les era imposible escuchar, pero eso era lo de menos, les sobraba con mirar a los hombres mover sus cuerpos, mientras pensaban que en la cama con esos movimientos las matarían, pero de placer, más de una envidió y sintió un hueco de vértigo en el estómago al ver al hombre de los tatuajes besar a la rubia.

Algunas se encargaban de elegir a su favorito, Jasper por ser el más alto y con el cuerpo más ejercitado, se llevaba más suspiros y piropos, mientras que las que miraban a Edward sentían el corazón latir en la garganta y las venas palpitar rápidamente ante la sensualidad de los movimientos de abdomen y los muslos marcados en el jean.

— ¡Créu! ¡Créu! ¡Créu! —pedían a coro las mujeres presentes en la celebración brasileña, cuando la Dança da Motinha llegó a su fin y ellos pensaban en bajarse, el Dj se encargó de complacer a las féminas, por lo que a los chicos no les quedó más que seguir con su show, que debido al ritmo de la danza, debía ser más rápida con más intensidad y sensualidad.

La mirada de Edward captó una figura femenina a través del cristal, la cual hizo que la sonrisa se le congelará y perdiera por unos segundos el sentido del baile, pero lo retomó casi inmediatamente, esta vez con la mirada fijada en la chica pelinegra vestida de plateado.

Bella envuelta en excitación y vértigo se dio cuenta que al fin Edward la había visto, ella había disfrutado de él desde que se montó en la tarima y agarró la guitarra eléctrica, dejándole claro que era excelente con el instrumento y que el día que le dijo no le estaba mintiendo.

Pero más excelente aún era con el baile o con el movimiento de su cuerpo, sentía una agonía en su centro, era un reclamó que le hacía cada vez que él movía sus caderas, la respiración se le agitaba cada vez más y su desconcierto era abismal, era completamente distinto al hombre que hasta ahora conocía, se le veía feliz, riendo abiertamente, como si fuese un adolescente, ella no podía descifrar, quien era realmente Edward Cullen, si era ese hombre frio y soberbio que casi la atropellaba, el exhibicionista seductor, el antipático y voluble que la mando al diablo y la echó de su departamento, ese hombre era un completo enigma que la atraía como el más poderosos de los imanes.

—Esos tipos agarraron la sexta velocidad, ¡Madre de todos los santos! —exclamó Esme a su lado—. Sabes que un estudio reciente entre hombres y mujeres de 51 países, concluye que los brasileños son los seres más guapos del mundo. Son románticos, sexys y cogen como nadie. Viéndolos moverse de esa manera no me cabe la menor duda, si te agarran te parten. —dijo sonriendo—. Cuentan con un gran arma de seducción, ven vamos a verlos más de cerca. —jalándola por uno de los brazos.

—No Esme… me tienes nerviosa. —le hizo saber rehusándose.

— ¿Yo te tengo nerviosa? —inquirió soltando una carcajada—. No será el malabarista, con dotes de stripper, mira que bien se mueve, ese te agarra y te deja sin caminar por una semana. —expuso con picardía.

—Deja de ser tan vulgar… ese hombre no me gusta, no es más que un egocéntrico, voy a la mesa con Charlie. —dijo soltándose y encaminándose en dirección contraria, en medio del mar de personas que bailaban al ritmo del trance.

Edward se sintió desconcertado al ver que Bella se daba media vuelta y se marchaba, sin embargo siguió bailando Créu con sus amigos y primos, al terminar en medio de papelillos que le lanzaban las chicas, bajaron cada uno agarrando la prenda que se habían quitado y se la colocaron, el Dj se encargó de amenizar con el género salsa, él agarró otra bebida a base de guaraná y se sentó en la mesa con su tío, buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero negro que reposaba en el respaldo de la silla, sacó la cajetilla blanca con letras plateadas de cigarrillos Treasurer Luxury White, sacó uno y lanzó la caja sobre la mesa, para después encender el cigarrillo, buscó el iPhone y lo revisó, encontrando varias llamadas perdidas, las cuales devolvería cuando estuviese en un lugar apto.

—Bella… sé que me pase un poco con mis comentarios. —la voz de Esme sentándose al lado de su amiga denotaba arrepentimiento—. Ya quita esa cara… anda vamos a bailar.

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? —preguntó Charlie removiéndose en el asiento.

—Es que a Bella le gusta un chico, pero se lo niega, parece una adolescente insegura. —respondió la pelirroja.

—No soy insegura… —intentaba hablar cuando su amiga intervino.

— ¿Entonces que eres? Una miedosa… ya deja de creer que todos los hombres son iguales, porque no lo son, mira nada más aquí tenemos a Charlie, ¿Acaso es igual a ese que te traumo? —preguntó desviando la mirada al afroamericano.

—Charlie es la excepción. —le hizo saber a su amigo.

—No soy ninguna excepción, hay hombres buenos Bella, no tienes que buscar solo para que te beneficien en tus proyectos, también pueden ayudarte con tus sentimientos, todo ser humano necesita un poco de amor verdadero.

—No Charlie estas peor que Esme, mejor vamos a bailar. —dijo poniéndose de pie y agarrando a su amiga por la mano, haría cualquier cosa con tal de evitar la conversación.

Ambas chicas dejaron libres gritos de emoción al escuchar. Calling con la voz de Ryan Tedder y el performing de Alesso, por lo que se dejaron llevar por el ritmo de la música, mientras cantaban.

A Bella la voz se le congeló en la garganta y el corazón se le disparó en latidos al sentir una mano posarse en su cadera y la otra en su vientre, un cuerpo masculino con una energía única se adhería a su cuerpo y la mirada de Esme le gritaban de quien se trataba.

— ¿Estas segura que quieres perder la cabeza? —la pregunta fue susurrada en el oído de la pelinegra sintiendo el tibio aliento que atravesaba su melena revuelta sensualmente, sintió como un gran abismo se abría en la boca de su estómago, era algo parecido, como cuando bajaba la pendiente de la montaña rusa Kingda Ka en Nueva Jersey, ese morir y revivir en cuestión de segundos, sin embargo el tener a Edward Cullen agarrándola de esa manera, bailando detrás de ella era como estar en el preciso instante en la Takabisha de Japón, nunca había ido, pero ya no lo necesitaba, estaba segura que sería lo mismo.

En un acto reflejo cerró los ojos para tratar de controlar los átomos que sentía estallar uno a uno, se obligaba a no temblar y a respirar, necesitaba respirar porque iba a morir por asfixia mecánica si no lo hacía, todo le daba vueltas, no podía escuchar la música solo la respiración de él en su oído, al abrir los ojos buscó a Esme y está ya no estaba por lo que maldijo a su amiga, por dejarla de esa manera, al borde de ese precipicio, sintiendo cómo se balanceaba agónicamente llevada por él, era quien con sus manos la movía y el abismo era cada vez más grande, seguramente terminaría perdiéndose en el hueco en su estómago.

El aroma masculino solo lograba excitarla cada vez más, era una extraña y deliciosa mezcla de Clive Christian, algún cigarrillo exclusivo y otro olor que de momento no podía distinguir, pero que estaba volviéndola loca.

Las manos sobre su vientre y cadera hicieron presión y la giraron lentamente, ella se obligó a abrir los ojos y no mostrarse débil o al menos que no notara el poder que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella.

Edward observó el rostro perfectamente hermoso de Bella iluminado de verde por las luces indirectas, cambio a rojo, turquesa, amarilla y blanca, mientras obligaba a su cuerpo a seguir el ritmo de la música, no podía emular palabra, la belleza y sensualidad de esa mujer lo habían dejado mudo, la excitación corría como caballo desbocado por todo su ser, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta adrenalina, ninguno de los deportes extremos que había experimentado, le habían hecho sentir lo que esa mujer estaba logrando con la mirada, podía decir que se le acercaba un poco, cuando se lanzaba de un avión, mucho antes de utilizar el paracaídas, sin embargo no era la misma sensación, para él esto era mucho más extremo.

Las ganas de tocarlo palpitaban en las yemas de los dedos de Bella, por lo que siguió bailando moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro lentamente, llevó sus manos y rozó con la punta de sus dedos la mandíbula del chico, mientras admiraba los labios masculinos, él se acercó aún más y ella aspiro el aliento definiendo el olor exótico de la guaraná, él la imitó y acarició la cara de ella, quien después de la caricia sutil, pero arrasadora, se dio vuelta y se adhirió aún más a él que sabía perfectamente como bailar, como llevarle el ritmo, mientras le quemaba las caderas con las palmas de sus manos, al aferrarse con una presión devastadora.

Bella elevó los brazos y acariciaba el cuello de él quien le rozaba el de ella con los labios, sintiendo ambos descargas eléctricas de placer en ese arte sensual de bailar, una vez más él la volvía de frente y el ritmo de la música aumentaba por lo que hicieron los movimientos más rápidos balanceándose de un lado al otro, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, las manos no podían quedarse quietas por lo que los dos se pincelaban los rostros con los dedos.

Edward llevó sus manos al cuello femenino lo sostuvo y acercó su cara, tanto cómo deseaba, tanto como para hacer lo que sus ganas le gritaban, uniendo su frente a la de ella.

—Mierda, perderé la cabeza. —susurró y tomó entre sus labios el inferior de la joven, seguido succionó el superior con una lentitud torturante, grabando el momento para la eternidad, logrando que todo alrededor desapareciera, estimulando con sus labios los de ella, encontrando los mejores sabores, los más deliciosos y exóticos. Llevó su mano a la nuca femenina, inmovilizándola ya que no solo quería probar sus labios quería beber de su boca, descubrir sabores nuevos en el interior, hacer a su lengua partícipe de ese juego, de esas sensaciones, sentir las texturas, todas y cada una, mezclar su saliva con la de ella y crear el más erótico de los elixir.

La mezcla de excitación–miedo, se abrazaba y envolvía cada partícula de su ser, porque descubría en esa mujer, nuevas sensaciones, nuevos sentimientos, nuevas ganas y temía por él, por ella, temía porque quien se atravesará.

A Bella las piernas le temblaban, mientras intentaba llevar el ritmo del beso, obligándola a comparar, siempre las mujeres se encargaban de hacer comparaciones, hasta que llegaba ese que reventaba todos los esquemas, cómo lo estaba haciendo Edward Cullen en el instante con ella, nunca había sido besada con tanta intensidad, con tanta ganas, tal vez y solo tal vez, otros la hayan besado con más amor, pero aunque le estuviesen entregando el alma en los besos, ella no lo sentía así, ahora este marcaba la diferencia, cruzaba la barrera y estaba aterrorizada, porque iba en contra de su esencia, sabía que podía terminar lamentándolo sin embargo no podía alejarse, no podía impedir el movimiento de su lengua buscando en la de Edward, el sabor a guaraná y el ímpetu del musculo la sublevaba al punto de no poder reaccionar.

Si el mundo existía, ella no era consiente. Si la tierra giraba, no le importaba, se encontraba completamente entregada a ese beso, él había hechizado sus cinco sentidos, ninguno se encontraba alerta en ese instante, ni siquiera la razón podía pararlo, era como una ola con miles de emociones que la arrastraba mar adentro.

— ¿Que hace aquí? —sin aliento, aturdida y perdida en la mirada de fuego nocturno, entregándose al roce de sus labios contra los de él al hablar.

— ¿Quieres que te siga el juego de que no sabes que hago aquí? —la voz profunda cómo el océano y el aliento a guaraná, la envolvieron en una excitación nunca antes experimentada, su vientre se contraía y vibraba, mientras su centro empezaba a ahogarse.

Edward llevó su mano y tomó la mandíbula femenina, mientras que con su lengua pincelaba agónicamente el centro de los labios de la chica, disfrutando de la textura suave ante la hinchazón y de los pálpitos apenas perceptibles.

—Vi… vi. —intentaba hablar, pero la lengua de él irrumpiendo no le hacían nada fácil la tarea y solo se limitaba a succionarle suavemente la punta de la lengua en un movimiento repetitivo atraída por el sabor de su saliva—. El… vídeo… gracias. —logró el cometido de hacerle saber y se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, llevó sus manos al cuello del chico y se adhirió completamente a él presionado contra el pecho masculino sus pezones despiertos, nunca en su veintitrés años de vida había sentido tanta adrenalina correr por sus venas, tanto deseo desbocado haciendo de ella una marioneta, sin ningún control por lo que una vez más buscaba la boca del fiscal, perdiéndose, ahogándose y naufragando en él.

—Si quieres puedo darte unas clases personalizadas… ahora. —le hizo saber hipnotizándola con su mirada misteriosa, sus gestos enigmáticos y palabras que la dominaban completamente.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó titubeante y tragando en seco para ahogar sensaciones que no lograba definir.

—Solo si tú quieres. —con la mirada fija en la de ella, tratando de convencerla, porque se moría por estar en un lugar más íntimo, la deseaba como no había deseado a ninguna mujer y él sabía perfectamente a que se debía. Bella para él era un reto y quería alcanzarlo, dominarla y sacarla de juego, alejarla del peligro, su instinto se lo gritaba.

—Voy por mi cartera. —sabía que se estaba comportando como una mujer fácil, pero deseaba a ese hombre, lo anhelaba desde hacía algunas semanas y prefería arrepentirse de haberse metido en la cama con él que lamentarse por no haberlo hecho, nunca se había sentido tan atraída y era hora que le diese rienda suelta a sus placeres.

—Yo voy por mi chaqueta ahí están las llaves del carro, si quieres te busco en la mesa donde estas. —la voz de él meramente explicándole ya le encendían la piel.

—No… no, mejor nos encontramos en la salida. —le pidió.

Lo que menos quería era que Esme empezará con sus indirectas delante de él ¡Jamás le creería que le iba a enseñar capoeira!

Edward asintió en silencio y la atrajo hacía él una vez más, besándola y dejándola a medias, sembrándole ganas, por si se arrepentía en el camino, observó como ella se perdía entre la gente, por lo que se dio media vuelta y regresó al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración de Garrett.

—Edward te han estado buscando los chicos. —le hizo saber Carlisle al verlo llegar a la mesa y cómo agarraba la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

—Me voy tío, nos vemos después. —colocándose la prenda ante la mirada desconcertada del hombre.

— ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Paso algo? —inquirió evidenciando preocupación.

—No, nada… una chica. —le guiño un ojo para que comprendiera.

—Está bien te disculparé, me mantienes informado. —mostrándole con un gesto el móvil, ante la mirada sarcástica de Edward, continúo—, digo, si se suscita algún inconveniente, no tiene que ser absolutamente de todo Ed. —la voz del hombre era pícara.

—Está bien… lo haré, ahora me siento como un adolescente. —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Llevas preservativo? —preguntó en un estado total de complicidad.

—Siempre llevo… ahora si me voy, no la haré esperar.

La mirada divertida de Esme y la cuidadosa de Charlie se paseaban por Bella, quien sacaba de su cartera las llaves del auto y se las entregaba al hombre.

—No creo que pueda abrir la boutique, por favor Esme hazlo por mí, sé que últimamente lo has hecho muy seguido y te pido disculpa por ello.

—No te preocupes, igual tengo que ir a trabajar. —la sonrisa impúdica bailaba en los labios de la pelirroja—. Ahora ve tranquila… yo me encargo… eso si lo grabas todo.

— ¡Esme! —exclamó ruborizándose la pelinegra.

—Quiero tomar unas clases de capoeira también y quiero ver que tal enseña… porque te va a enseñar capoeira ¿No es verdad? —inquirió elevando una ceja con sarcasmo.

—Por mí no se preocupen. —le hizo saber Charlie sonriendo y elevando las manos a la altura del pecho en gesto de inocencia.

En ese momento Bella sintió el teléfono móvil vibrar dentro de su cartera por lo que lo buscó y lo revisó, era un WhatsApp.

"_**Estoy esperando señorita Swan"**_

La imagen del rostro serio y provocativo, con una barba candando, una nariz perfecta y unos labios que no solo parecían enloquecer si se les besaba, si no que literalmente lo hacían, le mostraban al remitente. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y presionar rápidamente las letras en la pantalla.

"_**Un minuto fiscal ¿O prefiere que le diga profesor?"**_

Envió y no fue consiente del suspiro que revoloteo en su pecho y terminó escapándose, elevó la mirada y se encontró con las expresiones divertidas de sus amigos, para evitar dar explicaciones solo se acercó a ellos y les dio besos de despedida, marchándose sin decir nada, caminó a la salida su móvil vibraba una vez más y cómo la más feliz y ansiosa de las adolescentes lo reviso rápidamente.

"_**Podríamos dejar los formalismos de lado ¿Por qué no entramos en confianza Bella?"**_

Millones y millones de mariposa empezaron a estrellarse en su estómago y sonreía sin ser consiente, pero al segundo se obligó a congelar la risa, no quería que la viera tan perdida en él.

"_**No me pida que le diga Eddie, me sentiría una pedófila**_**"**

Escribió rápidamente y se lo envió, mientras seguía caminando en medio del marullo de personas a las cuales les pedía permiso sabiendo que no podrían escucharla por la música.

Su mirada se posó en la mano masculina que cerraba su brazo, un hombre vestido de negro que estaba por los dos metros, su mirada desconcertada hicieron que este le aclarara la situación.

—Señorita Swan, vamos a guiarla a la salida —el hombre hablaba, mientras la mirada, mezcla hazel–avellana se anclaba en otro hombre a su lado derecho y como este con uno de sus brazos apartaba a las personas.

Se encontraba atrapada en un remolino de fluctuación cuando vio a Edward Cullen parado a un lado de la puerta principal, él al verla se encaminó, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

_No sonrías, no sonrías porque parecerás una estúpida desesperada._ —se decía la chica mentalmente, cuando su boca se abrió a medias sorpresivamente para liberar un jadeo, cuando sintió la mano tibia de él cerrar la suya en un gesto posesivo y protector, cómo su mano cubierta por la de él quedó realmente pequeña, dirigió la mirada y observó lo hermosa que era, cuidada, los dedos eran de un tamaño perfecto, de un grueso aprobado, las venas se apreciaban y los vellos la hacían aún más atractivas.

Sentía el corazón brincar en la garganta, sentía miedo y exaltación, todo le daba vueltas, era la misma mezcla de sentimientos que la asaltaban antes de perder la virginidad hacía casi tres años; Y por más que buscará en la tela de arañas que se había formado en su cabeza donde veía a Edward Cullen desnudo, un resquicio de control, no podía encontrarlo.

Escuchaba unos pasos hacer eco detrás de ellos y se percató que eran los mismos hombres que la ayudaron a salir del local, siendo consiente que ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento.

—Tranquila son mis guardaespaldas. —la voz segura, pero ronca de él se dejó escuchar.

Bella reconoció el Lamborghini rojo, imposible no hacerlo cuando era el único en el mundo, mientras él sacaba las llaves de la chaqueta, presionó el botón en el comando, las luces parpadearon y las puertas empezaron a elevarse.

— ¡Auxilio! —se dejó escuchar la voz ahogada en llanto de una mujer—. ¡Por favor!

—Cállate… Cállate. —dos voces distintas de hombres le exigían.

Edward al escuchar buscó rápidamente con la mirada el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, divisó en medio de la penumbra a dos hombres sometiendo contra un muro a una mujer, la cual parecía no poner ningún tipo de resistencia.

Bella sintió cómo le soltó la mano y antes que pudiese coordinar él salió corriendo con una velocidad impresionante y detrás de él corrieron los guardaespaldas.

— ¡Hijos de puta! —exclamó al ver que los hombres huían, pero él no se detuvo en su persecución logró agarrar a uno jalándolo por la capucha, con esto deteniéndolo en seco y de un jalón lo tiró al suelo, colocando la bota mustang corte militar en el cuello del hombre, sacó el iPhone y le tomó varias fotos, mientras que el individuo trataba de cubrirse la cara, por lo que Edward hacia más fuerte la presión en el cuello, intentando controlarse, despejar la nube de ira de sus ojos.

—Yo no hice nada… no hice nada. —repetía el hombre que no pasaba los veintitrés años, se encontraba sumamente asustado y con la espalda adolorida ante el golpe, además de sentir la tortura de la bota lastimándole la garganta.

El brasileño retiró el pie, observando cómo el joven había quedado paralizado mirándolo aterrorizado desde el suelo.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! —le gritó al tiempo que guardaba su teléfono y veía como Ben se le acercaba—. No pasa nada ¿Puedes dejarme tranquilo? —le pidió al guardaespaldas, tratando de parecer sereno, sin embargo su semblante lucia alterado.

El delincuente aprovechó y salió corriendo. Ellos caminaron de regreso al lugar del hecho, mientras Jackson intentaba seguirle el ritmo a Edward, ante la energía que lo envolvía, parecía estar poseído.

La chica estaba sentada en el suelo tratando de unir los girones de su blusa y Bella estaba de cuclillas a su lado ayudándola, la joven lloraba y se encontraba algo distraída.

— ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Te hicieron algo? —preguntó Edward colocándose frente a la joven. Y ella solo negaba en silencio, mientras temblaba, él buscó una vez más su teléfono e ilumino la pantalla, con la cual verificó las pupilas dilatadas de la chica—. ¡Mierda! ¿Con que te has drogado? —inquirió retirando con su mano el flequillo y sintiendo el sudor frio en la frente.

— ¿Es usted policía? —la voz se le quebró y empezó a llorar.

—No… no soy policía, no tengas miedo. —trataba de tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

Bella admiraba a Edward tan tierno y protector que le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, demostraba ser un hombre con hermosos sentimientos, aunque unos minutos atrás, sintió pánico al ver la reacción tan agresiva cuando salió corriendo y sobre todo como trató violentamente al hombre.

_Eres un completo enigma Edward, un gran misterio que me incitas a descubrir, realmente distinto a todo lo que hasta hoy conocía._ —una dulce sonrisa afloró en los labios de Bella, mientras observaba el perfil del chico.

—Lo parece… corrió como uno de esos policías de series. —le hizo saber la chica mientras se secaba las lágrimas con manos temblorosas.

— ¿Que has consumido? —inquirió una vez más con voz tranquila.

—Una XTC, pero yo no quería… —una vez más rompía en llanto—. Es primera vez, le juro que es primera vez… ellos me dijeron que me sentiría muy bien… al principio sí, pero ya no, todo me da vueltas y veo muy borroso.

—Está bien, no te pasará nada, vamos a denunciarlos y no tienes por qué tener miedo… —Edward hablaba y ella negaba con la cabeza.

—No…no mi padre se molestará conmigo, esto sería un escándalo para él… yo solo quiero irme a casa por favor.

—Está bien… ¿Has venido con alguien más? —Edward hacia la pregunta mientras pensaba en la irresponsabilidad de los padres que no podían estar pendiente de sus hijos—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Tengo diecinueve y me escapé sola de casa… entré con documentación falsa. —aclaró ante el gesto del chico.

—Sabes que eso no lo puedes hacer… ya ves lo que puede pasar, te vamos a llevar a tu casa, no puedes irte sola y cuando llegues te vas a dar un baño de agua fría y vas a beber mucho líquido ¿Entendido? —Edward recibió por respuesta un asentimiento—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Alice… Alice Vulturi. —respondió la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes aceituna.

Edward cerró los ojos y dejó libre un suspiro lento y pesado, sintiendo como si le hubiesen pateado los testículos.

— ¿Eres la hija de Aro Vulturi? —preguntó Bella sorprendida, la joven titubeo pero termino por asentir—. Entonces será mejor que llamemos a tu padre, yo lo conozco, él vendrá por ti.

—No… no mi padre va a encerrarme de por vida, no es buena idea él es un desgraciado. —dijo alterándose, presa de los nervios.

—Pero no le vamos a decir que te has escapado yo le diré que estabas conmigo.

—No lo creo necesario, la chica tiene razón. —le aconsejó Edward a Bella incorporándose y caminando hacia el auto.

— ¿En qué tiene razón? es mejor que él la venga a buscar, yo lo llamaré y sé que vendrá. —le dijo ella siguiéndolo.

—Tiene razón en que su padre es un desgraciado. Veo que está muy segura que el señor Vulturi la buscará en cualquier lugar señorita Swan, entonces espero que pueda llevarla a casa. —la voz del joven se transfiguró a una verdaderamente molesta al tiempo que se encaminaba al auto, subió y lo encendió, mientras las chicas desconcertadas observaron cómo las dejaba solas en el estacionamiento, detrás de él salió una camioneta con los dos guardaespaldas, dejando el sonido ensordecedor a consecuencia del rugido del motor del auto deportivo.

— ¿Se ha molestado tu novio? —preguntó cautelosamente Alice.

—No es mi novio… —arrastró las palabras ante la rabia y la sensación extraña en su garganta—. Voy a llamar a tu padre. —le hizo saber sacando de su cartera estilo sobre su teléfono móvil.

—Pero te gusta… —continuo la chica con una sonrisa.

—No…no me gusta, no es más que un grosero. —informó mientras esperaba que Vulturi atendiera.

—No…para mi es todo un príncipe en Lamborghini, está buenísimo. —dijo emocionada y Bella solo la miro elevando una ceja con sarcasmo, en ese momento la voz aletargada de Aro se dejó escuchar al otro lado del móvil.

Bella le explicó la situación, el hombre le dio las gracias y le hizo saber que enviaría a uno de los choferes por su hija, a la cual le esperaba una reprimenda, pero eso ella no se lo dijo a la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Como ven aquí nos apareció Alice, que era la única que nos faltaba y menuda escena en que nos apareció.<strong>

**Besitos a todas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Yo quiero que le baile Creu, Creu, Creu a mi solía y en Bóxer y ¿a ustedes?**

**Nos leemos el jueves**


	11. Capitulo No 10

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 10**

Swan Boutique, se encontraba cerrada, por inventario y cambio de tema, el cual llevaría los colores, rojo, negro y gris, dentro se encontraban Bella y Esme, la pelirroja organizaba la nueva colección, mientras que la pelinegra colgaba un cuadro en blanco y negro del Big ben de Londres, esperaba por Charlie para que le ayudase a colgar el de la ciudad de Nueva York que era mucho más grande, ya que el moreno había salido por unas lámparas colgantes con espejos de Richard Hutten, para darle un toque más sofisticado a la decoración.

Bella bajó de la escalera y se encaminó bailando hasta donde se encontraba Esme, golpeando la cadera de ella contra la de la pelirroja.

Coreaba la pelinegra la voz de Adam Levine de Maroon 5, que interpretaba This Love.

Ambas se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a bailar, mientras cantaban como si fueran unas adolescentes, Charlie y mucho menos Esme habían hecho ningún comentario acerca del regreso a la mesa en el local nocturno el viernes pasado, si notaron el cambio en su estado de ánimo, pero sabían muy bien que no le gustaba que nadie se metiera en su vida y mucho menos en sus sentimientos, los cuales sabia dominar muy bien, el fin de semana se la pasó en su departamento y el lunes llegó como si nada a la boutique, hoy martes tenía más energías que un ejército.

La voz de las chicas fue interrumpida por un hombre que llamaba a la puerta y Bella reconoció en este a uno de los guardaespaldas de Edward Cullen por lo que se encaminó a abrirle, más que todo por cortesía, no porque tuviese ganas de atenderlo.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan. —saludó el moreno que parecía ser hermano gemelo de Dwayne Johnson.

—Buenos días señor, cómo puede leer estamos en inventario —le hizo saber la chica señalando el aviso en la puerta de cristal—. Si necesita alguna prenda, puede regresar mañana. —tratando de ser lo menos grosera posible.

—No he venido de compras señorita, solo a entregarle esto. —extendiendo delante de ella un sobre—. Se lo envía el señor Cullen.

Bella miró al hombre que le ofrecía el sobre y dudo en recibirlo, pero sabía que no tenía nada que perder, el guardaespaldas agradeció con una reverencia el que lo aceptara.

—Gracias señorita Swan, feliz día. —le dijo, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

La chica cerró la puerta y en ese momento se dio cuenta de su descortesía por no haber invitado a pasar al hombre, caminó observando el sobre al cual le daba vuelta en sus manos y lo detuvo al ver en la parte posterior el membrete en letras doradas, el nombre de un despacho de abogados con el apellido Cullen, números de teléfonos, correo electrónico y dirección.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó con curiosidad Esme al ver el sobre en las manos de Bella.

—No tengo idea… —respondió alzándose de hombros de manera despreocupada.

—Bueno revísalo. —con la mirada clavada en la envoltura, le pidió impaciente.

Bella se sentó en un banco alto y rasgó el sobre sacando un cheque, al ver la cantidad no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abriesen desmesuradamente, trataba de coordinar ante la cifra cuando Esme se lo arrancó de la mano.

— ¡La madre que lo pario! —exclamó sorprendida al ver el monto.

La pelinegra reviso el interior del sobre y encontró una nota, la cual estaba escrita a mano con una escritura imprenta que le pareció masculina y atractiva.

"_**Es el pago por el trabajo realizado en el gimnasio, sé que no es el monto acordado, sin embargo quise acreditar algo extra por su excelente servicio, incluyendo los besos.**_

_**Edward Cullen."**_

La boca de Bella se abrió ante la rabia y sorpresa que la azotaba, su corazón empezó a latir violentamente y la sangre aumentó su circulación y temperatura.

—Ese hijo de puta que se ha creído. —su voz evidenciaba la rabia que se había despertado en ella, le arrebató el cheque a Esme, se puso de pie y prácticamente corrió hasta su oficina, en busca de su cartera.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la pelirroja desconcertada ante la actitud colérica de su amiga, al ver cómo buscaba dentro las llaves del carro.

—Me cree puta el muy desgraciado… —le hizo saber sin detenerse encaminándose a la salida, con cheque, nota y sobre en mano.

—Bella espera ¿A dónde vas? Mira cómo estás vestida. —Esme la seguía, tratando de hacerle bajar un poco la rabia y que tomará consciencia.

—Me importa una mierda como esté vestida, pero le voy a meter este papel por el culo… —le mostraba a la chica el nudo de papeles en su mano, salió y se montó al auto.

La pelirroja se sentó en el banco mientras sonreía, el abogado no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba, Bella molesta era una leona, a la cual él había enfurecido y ahora le tocaba pagar las consecuencias. Dejó libre media sonrisa y empezó a cantar.

Movía su cuerpo graciosamente mientras interpretaba el tema de Maroon 5.

No le fue difícil dar con la dirección que estaba en el sobre, bajó del auto y elevó la cabeza para ver la altura del edificio de cristales negros, no lo había asociado antes, no era primera vez que lo veía, solo que anteriormente no le había dado importancia, no era más que una estructura de unos cuarenta pisos como muchos en Manhattan, en el último piso podía identificarse por sus letras de metal doradas, que cada una tendría una altura de tres metros o más.

**Cullen. LLP Law office.**

Bajó la mirada y encima de las puertas giratorias de cristal igualmente se encontraba el apellido, al entrar divisó un amplio lobby, con una decoración algo futurista, en colores blanco y negro, se dirigió a recepción, percatándose de como la mujer detrás del amplio mostrador de cristal la miraba de arriba abajo sin tratar de disimular lo despreciativa.

—Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo servirle señorita? —la voz de la rubia oxigenada, demostraba que se encontraba obligada a saludar.

—Buenos días, necesito hablar con el señor Cullen, por favor. —pidió obviando la actitud distante de su interlocutora.

— ¿Tiene cita? —inquirió moviendo sus dedos por una tabla electrónica, tal vez para constatar.

—No, es una emergencia, soy la decoradora de interiores que está haciendo unos arreglos en su departamento, hubo un accidente. —le mintió.

—En ese caso déjeme anunciarla con su secretaria, puede esperar… tome asiento por favor. —le pidió señalando un mueble de tres puestos en cuero blanco.

Bella no quería parecer desesperada por lo que tomó asiento y se cruzó de piernas sintiendo el cuero frio, buscó su teléfono móvil para revisarlo y solo tenía unas notificaciones de redes sociales, lo guardo nuevamente y vio lo que compro antes de llegar al despacho de abogados, elevó la mirada y pudo ver a la mujer hablando por el auricular, mientras tecleaba en el ordenador.

—Disculpe señorita, necesito su nombre. —le pidió—. Es para realizarle el pase.

—Bella Swan. —esbozó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, se puso de pie y se encaminó de nuevo al mostrador, donde la mujer le entregó una credencial.

—Piso treinta y ocho señorita, ahí la atenderá la secretaria del señor Cullen.

—Gracias.

Bella se encaminó hacia los ascensores mientras su mirada era captada por algunos murales que alardeaban la cartera de clientes de la firma Cullen, entre las cuales se encontraban dos equipos de beisbol de las ligas mayores, tres de futbol americano, un grupo de rock con una trayectoria envidiable y que ella admiraba, pero sobre todo al vocalista, pudo contar quince entre actores y actrices, algunas empresas reconocidas y por supuesto el grupo EMX. Dejó de observar cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Tres hombres que no pasaban los cuarenta años con trajes de marca y perfumes exquisitos salieron del ascensor, haciendo reverencias para saludarla y cómo era de esperarse no pudieron evitar mirarla con sorpresa.

Entró, presionó el botón treinta y ocho, inhalo profundamente encontrando entre los perfumes, el Bleu de Chanel, le encantaba el olor, era realmente masculino, aunque le gustaba más el Clive Christian, que era el que usaba Edward. Al ver el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos sacudió la cabeza y dejó libre un gran suspiro, adhiriéndose a una de las paredes de cristal del ascensor, observando como poco a poco Nueva York quedaba a sus pies, el elevador se detuvo y entraron dos hombres, con el mismo estilo de Cristhian Bale en el psicópata americano, pero en la actualidad, ya se los imaginaba con sus guerras de tarjetas. Se sentía el cordero que ellos esperaban devorar en el almuerzo ante las miradas sugestivas que le dedicaban, aunque intentaban ocultarlo detrás de sus sonrisas amables.

—Buenos días. —saludaron al unísono.

—Buenos días. —respondió ella naturalmente.

— ¿Busca a algún abogado en específico? —preguntó un rubio de ojos aguamarina con un porte de modelo de Hugo Boss.

—Si, al señor Cullen.

— ¿Asesoría judicial con el asistente fiscal? —a pesar que la estaba interrogando era realmente amable.

—No, es una reunión personal.

La suave sonrisa del hombre le dejo ver que pensaba que no sería sino una más del montón, por lo que se apresuró a aclararle.

—Trabajo para él, soy diseñadora de interiores.

—Interesante… —intentaba decir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió—. Ha sido un placer señorita. —la sonrisa de publicidad de dentífrico la hizo espabilar, era un hombre realmente atractivo, pero la compañía llegó a su fin porque se quedaron en el piso veintidós.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el último piso, la recibió un amplio, iluminado y lujoso pasillo, en una pared habían cuadros de algunos paisajes de Brasil en blanco y negro, otros a colores mostraban a Rio de Janeiro en un majestuoso atardecer que la lleno de calidez, ayudándola a sobre llevar el frio que sentía, algunas escultura en metal que parecían ser étnicas, en una esquina imponiéndose se encontraba una escultura femenina vendada, en mármol blanco y la balanza de la justica en una de su manos, en la otra tenía una espada, y debajo del pie izquierdo una serpiente era sometida, era la famosa "_Dama de la justicia_" y encima de ella en letras de metal dorado incrustadas en la pared, se podía leer.

**"Absurda idea ese soñado derecho a tener un defensor.**

**O el acusado es inocente y no tiene necesidad de ser defendido; o es culpable, y no tiene razón para ser defendido"**

**(Pouyet 1539)**

Le quedaba claro con ese anunciado sobre la escultura, que la misión de Edward Cullen no era más que juzgar.

—_Pues hasta los culpables tienen derecho a ser defendidos, a sentir que pueden impórtale a alguien, se puede ser culpable por error, creo que eso no lo toma en cuenta, fiscal_. —se dijo la chica en pensamientos.

Encaminándose por ese pasillo que le parecía eterno y hasta ahora no lograba visualizarse al joven como un asistente fiscal intachable, tampoco con la agudeza para llevar ese despacho, con una cartera de clientes tan importantes y con tantos abogados bajo su mando, él que vio en el local nocturno no era más que un joven sin preocupaciones, feliz, irreverente, rebelde, aunque también conocía ese aspecto obstinado que tanto la desconcertaba, cómo algunas veces era un completo caballero y otras tantas era no era más que ¡Un cavernícola!

—Buenos días. —saludó al ver a una mujer morena de unos treinta años, algo pasada de kilos, pero de aspecto amable y elegante.

—Buenos días señorita Swan… aún no he podido avisarle al señor Cullen de su presencia, se encuentra sumamente ocupado y pidió no ser molestado, por nadie, sin embargo esperaré unos minutos para anunciarla, tome asiento por favor.

—Gracias. —la pelinegra agradeció con una sonrisa y se encaminó esta vez a un mueble de tres puestos de cuero negro y este se encontraba más frio que el de recepción, los minutos pasaban y la mujer solo recibía llamadas y tecleaba sin parar en el ordenador, la paciencia de Rachell se agotaba cada vez más.

—Emily, me traes un quentao por favor —la voz con acento brasileño se dejó escuchar a través de un altavoz.

—Enseguida se lo llevo señor. —Bella en ese momento le hizo un gesto, para que la anunciase—. Disculpe señor Cullen, la señorita Bella Swan, lo busca, me ha dicho que trabaja para usted.

—Emily en estos momentos estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para nadie, dile por favor a la señorita Swan, que si en el transcurso del día cuento con unos minutos la atenderé, si no que pase otro día.

Bella sintió una hoguera cobrar vida en la boca de su estómago y la rabia que sentía aumentó, debía esperar quien sabe por cuánto tiempo y no era seguro si la iba a atender.

_No pues, ¡Dios! Y él._

—Sí señor le informaré. —dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie.

—Lo esperaré. —se adelantó antes que la secretaria le preguntará, se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a esperar, pero no por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó amablemente sin embargo desvió la mirada a su vestuario y la pelinegra se preguntó si nunca habían salido de ese lujoso edificio e interactuado con personas que no vistiesen de etiqueta.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pidió el señor? —la curiosidad podía más que cualquier cosa.

—Un quentao. —le dijo con una amable sonrisa—. Es un te brasileño, a base de jengibre, limón y canela… es delicioso si se toma tibio ya que tiene un sabor sorprendentemente dulce y ligeramente "picoso" ¿Desea uno? —inquirió con amabilidad.

—Si por favor. —pidió, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—Enseguida se lo traigo. —le hizo saber y se encaminó por el pasillo, se perdió por una de las puertas y Bella observó el lugar que irradiaba paz en esa confortable soledad, se repitió, ¡Soledad!

— ¡Bien! veremos si me va a dar algunos minutos cuando a él le dé la gana. —dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose rápidamente a las puertas dobles metalizadas al final, sabía que esa era la oficina de Edward, por lo que mientras caminaba buscaba en su bolso el cheque, la nota y lo que había comprado antes de llegar al edificio.

Edward, se encontraba en una videoconferencia con su tutor de la maestría en ciencias de la justicia penal, la cual estudiaba a distancia a través del instituto de tecnología de Rochester, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió sin previo aviso y vio acercarse a Bella con ímpetu, en realidad su mirada fue captada por las piernas, perfectamente definidas de la chica, la cual traía un short de jean tan corto que estaba seguro un bóxer taparía más, la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho el tutor se le enredo y ahogó en la garganta.

Bella divisó a Edward sentado detrás de un amplio escritorio de vidrio ahumado, vestía un traje negro con una corbata vino tinto, los colores oscuros le hacía ver los rasgos más atractivos, el pelo, la barba, y cejas más oscuras que el ébano, en un contraste magnifico con la piel blanca, la cual se había sonrojado y los ojos fijos en ella eran dos faros de luz en la oscuridad que la deslumbraban, su rostro realmente serio evidenciaban molestia, pero no podía ser más de la que ella sentía.

Sin decir una sola palabra colocó sobre el escritorio el cheque, la nota y un pomo de lubricante anal, clavando la mirada en él y acercándose cómo una leona al acecho.

—Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. —le dijo con dientes apretados.

—Estoy muy ocupado señorita, podría salir de mi oficina. —exigió con las pupilas fijas en las de ella, sintiéndose molesto, por la interrupción e insinuación de la joven.

Bella sentía tanta rabia que tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, la barbilla le temblaba, pero jamás se mostraría vulnerable ante ese imbécil y trató de controlar sus emociones mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Edward se percató del ligero temblor que se había apoderado del cuerpo de la chica y su mirada se posó sobre el labio siendo torturado por los dientes, con esto las sensaciones que sintió cuando la besaba resurgieron con ímpetu.

—Doctor, se me ha presentado una emergencia con un cliente, me veo obligado a interrumpir la entrevista, le pido disculpas, lo llamaré para concretar la próxima. —pidió mirando al hombre en el monitor.

—No se preocupe Cullen se lo difícil que es su horario, esperaré su llamada. —apenas el doctor dejó de hablar, Edward con un toque a la pantalla dio fin a la videoconferencia.

— ¡No soy ninguna puta! Y no se equivoque conmigo señor Cullen. —amenazó señalándolo y observando como él se incorporaba quedando de pie tan alto como era y ella se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

El joven a pesar de sentirse confundido y molesto no pudo evitar mirar el trasero de la chica y sus muslos, sintiendo cómo el deseo empezaba a hacerse evidente, al sentir una punzada en su entre pierna.

—Esperé, Bella espera. —saliendo detrás del escritorio y encaminándose, pero la pelinegra le llevaba varios pasos.

Bella al sentirlo cerca solo pudo cometer el mayor acto de cobardía y se echó a correr, queriendo escapar de ese lugar y no verle ni la sombra nunca más a ese hombre que la descontrolaba a tal punto, vio salir a la mujer con los tés y cómo está la miraba aturdida, sin embargo no se detuvo.

Emily, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, el señor Cullen daba largas zancadas para alcanzar a la joven y su aspecto era molesto.

_Seguramente le habrán roto alguna tubería._ —se dijo la mujer en pensamiento, mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

Bella presionaba insistentemente el botón del ascensor y sentía esa agonía que se debía sentir cuando se es perseguido por algún asesino, el corazón le brincaba en la garganta y sentía la boca seca, ni siquiera se atrevía a volverse, cuando las puertas se abrieron le agradeció a Dios, al tiempo que entraba y pulsaba uno de los botones interiores del elevador, se adhirió al cristal dejando libre un suspiro al ver como las puertas se cerraban y que a Edward Cullen no le daría tiempo de alcanzarla, por lo que se sintió victoriosa y elevó la comisura derecha con sarcasmo, al tiempo que le mostraba el dedo medio de su mano derecha, en un gesto vulgar.

El chico se sintió molesto y frustrado al ver cómo el ascensor se cerraba y cómo ella se mostraba irreverente y sátira, mandándolo al diablo con ese gesto que aunque le molestó también le provocó cierta gracia, al ver el temperamento de Bella, ninguna mujer hasta ahora había osado ser tan subversiva, siempre eran sumisas que solo estaban dispuesta a obedecer y complacerlo en todo lo que él pidiera.

— ¡Siempre me han quitado el sueño los retos! —exclamó y se dio media vuelta corrió a su oficina, deslizo las puertas de uno de los salones de conferencias y se dirigió al ascensor privado.

Bella se encaminó rápidamente por el lujoso, iluminado y amplio lobby, mientras levantaba miradas a su paso y se preguntaba si en ese edificio, solo trabajaban dos mujeres, porque solo tropezaba con hombres y ella se sentía caperucita roja en un bosque atestado de lobos, con trajes de diseñador.

—Señorita. —la detuvo la voz de la recepcionista cuando estaba por entrar a las puertas giratorias—. El pase por favor. —le hizo saber cuándo la pelinegra se volvió a mirarla.

Bella se dirigió rápidamente al módulo de información al tiempo que se quitaba la credencial y estaba que le decía a la rubia oxigenada.

_Estarás atestada de celulitis y nunca te habrás colocado unos shorts._ —pero prefirió dejar las palabras en su pensamiento y sobre el mostrador el carnet.

— ¡Gracias! —con entusiasmo fingido y mostrándole una sonrisa cínica.

Salió buscando sus llaves, pero al estar en el frente del edificio, no vio su auto donde lo había dejado estacionado.

—No… no, estoy segura que lo deje aquí. —empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, sintiéndose desesperada y cómo el corazón empezaba a latirle fuertemente.

— ¿Disculpe señorita, es usted la propietaria de un Nissan 370z en color blanco, con la matrícula, 8815 GTX? —preguntó uno de los hombres de seguridad de la torre, ella apenas asintió en silencio evidenciando su estado nervioso—. Le han dejado esto, se lo han llevado. —señalándole el aviso de no estacionar.

Bella se llevó las manos al rostro y dejo libre un suspiro, ante la rabia e impotencia que le dio el saber que habían remolcado su auto y la multa exagerada expuesta en el papel, ahora le tocaría sacrificar el dinero de su viaje a Italia y el pago de la credencial para el desfile de Giorgio Armani en Milán.

—Gracias. —susurró sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta y se encaminó, se suponía que debería tomar un taxi e ir a pagar la multa para recuperar su vehículo, pero no podía pensar en eso de momento, solo necesitaba hacerse a la idea que ya no viajaría a Italia, llevaba dos años esperando, preparando el viaje y ahora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la oportunidad se escapaba de sus manos.

No podía evitar maldecir en pensamientos, los impuestos que no le dejaban levantar cabeza, casi todo lo que ganaba terminaba pagándolo en impuestos, en cuentas de electricidad, teléfono, agua y ahora multas. Caminaba sin un rumbo especifico solo quería drenar los sentimientos que la azotaban.

— ¡Fantástico! —exclamó y la voz se le quebró, sintiendo cómo una lágrima le rodaba por la mejilla y se la limpio rápidamente al ver como la miraban los transeúntes, sentía la piel de sus piernas completamente erizada ante el frio y los dedos de sus pies congelados, jamás pensó que caminaría, debería estar en la calidez de su auto.

Se sentía realmente frustrada y triste, por lo que se detuvo y se dejó caer sentada al borde de uno de los edificios, como si fuese una indigente, adhirió las piernas a su pecho para sentir un poco de calor, las personas se quedaban mirándola solo faltaba que le lanzaran algunas monedas, sintiéndose más avergonzada hundió la cabeza en sus rodillas y no pudo contener el nudo en su garganta, por lo que las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin poder evitarlo, sosteniendo aun en una de sus manos la multa, queriendo en ese momento que se la tragase la tierra, sabía que no era el fin del mundo, pero si el fin de uno de sus sueños que se había labrado durante dos años.

Sentía los pasos de las personas que transitaban por la acera hacer eco en sus oído, cómo muchos se detenían, pero al minuto retomaban su andar con prisa, cómo la mayoría de las personas en Nueva York que siempre estaban apurados para llegar a algún lugar y ella no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza no quería que nadie la reconociese, nuevos pasos se detuvieron y seguidamente una mano se posó en sus espalda evidenciando con ese toque que alguien había sentido lastima por ella, aun cuando no quería inspirarla, estaba segura que eso era lo que infundía.

—Bella. —la voz en susurro de Edward Cullen denotó confusión y cierta impresión que de momento ella no pudo definir.

Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos y hundió aún más la cabeza, ahora si quería morirse de la vergüenza, mientras el corazón le martillaba fuertemente, sintió cómo él introducía su mano y la llevaba a la barbilla de ella obligándola a elevar la cabeza.

—No… aléjese por favor. —por más que quiso controlar la vibración de su voz no pudo, mientras ella hacia el esfuerzo por no levantar la cabeza.

—El pavimento esta frio, hace frio y usted está dando un glorioso espectáculo con sus piernas, le está alegrando el día a más de un hombre con solo estar ahí sentada. —la voz del hombre expresaba una ternura infinita, logró que ella elevará la cabeza y lo mirase, encontrándoselo de cuclillas frente a ella, perdiéndose ambos en los ojos del otro. Edward dejó libre un suspiro, cómo si le costase esbozar palabra—. Lo siento… no quise, no fue mi intensión humillarla, no tiene por qué llorar, no merezco sus lágrimas, sé que fui algo grosero con usted. —hablaba con una cara que el remordimiento gobernaba.

Bella a pesar de su tristeza e impotencia no pudo retener una carcajada ahogada en lágrimas, tal vez lo hizo porque aún se sentía molesta con él, por ser el mayor causante, de que su sueño se fuese a la mierda.

— ¿Cree que lloro por su falta de delicadeza?… no, mejor dicho, ¿Por su brutalidad? —preguntó limpiándose con manos temblorosas las lágrimas.

El rostro desconcertado de Edward Cullen no tenía precio y cómo poco a poco sus rasgos se transformaban duramente, al tiempo que la tomaba por los brazos y la obligaba a ponerse en pie, ante la mirada atónita de ella, haciendo el agarre intenso por lo que ella soltó un jadeo ante el dolor.

—Le recomiendo que no se burle. —su mirada era un tempano de hielo que le helaba la sangre.

—Y yo le recomiendo que me suelte o empezaré a gritar en plena vía pública, creo que eso no es conveniente para un asistente fiscal. —amenazó sin dejarse intimidar.

Edward no la soltó y la retaba con la mirada, ella sentía que una vez más un gran túnel se abría en la boca de su estómago y millones de mariposas salían volando sin control, no podía retener sus pupilas y estas se anclaron en los labios de él y estaba segura que su mirada le gritaba "_Bésame, bésame_"

—Quiero irme, necesito realizar un trámite. —le susurró tragando en seco y él sin pedir permiso, soltó uno de los brazos de la chica y le arrebató el papel, lo miro por unos segundos.

— ¡Ben! —sabía que el hombre estaba cerca, por lo que lo llamó al tiempo que clavaba la mirada una vez más en los ojos de la extraña mezcla verdes hazel, sin desviarla un ápice extendió el papel—. Paga la multa de la señorita Swan.

— ¡No!…señor Ben regréseme la multa por favor, este señor no me va a pagar nada. —extendiéndole la mano—. Yo la voy a pagar…no tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo.

—No tiene con qué pagarla, por eso estaba llorando…sus ojos no pueden mentir señorita.

—Pues está muy mal con su intuición, telepatía, psicología o como quiera llamarlo.

—Evidencia, es lo que veo en sus ojos y no me contradiga… Ben que entreguen hoy mismo el auto y que no le falte nada, sino ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. —le dijo al guardaespaldas, al tiempo que empezó a encaminar a la joven por uno de sus brazos de regreso a la torre Cullen.

—Sí señor. —el hombre y se encaminó dejando a menos de dos metros a Tayler, otro de los guardaespaldas del joven.

—Suélteme. —le pidió con dientes apretados sin poder rehusarse a caminar, porque su fuerza era mínima contra la de Edward.

—Vamos a esperar que traigan su vehículo.

—Puedo esperarlo en la boutique, no tiene por qué retenerme. —hablaba al tiempo que entraban a la puerta giratoria, cuando pisaron nuevamente al lobby, sintió la mirada envidiosa de la rubia oxigenada sobre ella y esta vez con más fuerza.

—Entonces la llevaré. —dijo sin siquiera mirarla y se sentía como una chiguagua siendo arrastrada por la correa, se dirigieron a un pasillo donde habían unas puertas dobles de cristal.

—Podría llamar a un taxi, no quiero que se moleste, no quiero que me lleve… ¿No entiende el significado de la palabra no?… No es negativa, rechazo o inconformidad para expresar la no realización de una acción. —y sentía que el brazo le dolía—. ¡No pues! busque mejor unas esposas, que me suelte le digo —tirando fuertemente del brazo, pero no encontró ningún resultado.

— ¿Podría callarse un minuto? Y dejar de lado el orgullo… no le voy a llamar a ningún taxi, ¿Tiene idea de cuantos pervertidos hay sueltos en la calle? Entre ellos taxistas.

—Y asistentes fiscales también. —susurró observando el despliegue de autos del año en el estacionamiento—. Sin contar a los brutos exhibicionistas.

Edward buscaba en su saco las llaves, al ver la Lincoln MKX gris plomo, desactivó la alarma y se dirigió con Bella al lado del copiloto, abrió la puerta y la subió a la camioneta, le pasó seguro y él se dirigió con paso confiable al otro extremo, mientras era seguido por la mirada de Bella.

—Tayler, necesito un poco de privacidad, por favor. —le hizo saber al hombre antes de subir a la camioneta y este asintió en silencio alejándose unos pasos.

Bella apenas lo miraba desconcertada y cómo ponía en funcionamiento el vehículo, mientras él le dedicaba una mirada fugaz a las piernas de la joven que empezaban tomar color ya que ante el frio lucían pálidas, pero no se decidía a arrancar.

— ¿Mucho mejor? —preguntó, con la mirada al frente.

—Podría estar mejor si me hubiese ido en un taxi. —objetó volviendo la cabeza al otro lado y observando a través de la ventana, para tratar de controlar las emociones que giraban dentro de ella al saberse sola en un automóvil con Edward Cullen.

—Permiso. —dijo lanzándose hacia ella e ignorando el comentario, mientras abría la guantera del lado del copiloto y sacaba un Sony Xperia Z, ya que el iPhone lo había dejado en la oficina. Se incorporó nuevamente y lo prendió.

— ¿Sabe qué? Pensándolo bien no me importa que pague la multa ya que fue su culpa el que me la colocaran. —hablo llenándose de valor y cruzando los brazos sobre la boca del estómago, para contrarrestar la sensación de cosquillas.

— ¿Mi culpa? no recuerdo haber dado nunca clases de manejo, ni mucho menos pedirle que se estacionase en una área prohibida, no veo el motivo de mi culpabilidad, se empeña en culparme de sus actos. —colocando el móvil en medio de sus piernas y ella no pudo evitar mirar la prominencia que se asomaba en el pantalón del joven, tragó en seco y elevó nuevamente la mirada, encontrándose con la de él tan clara como miel caliente.

—Sí, es su culpa, yo ni en sueños hubiese venido a este lugar si no es porque usted me envía ese cheque. ¿Qué cree que soy? Y quiero que sea completamente sincero, prometo no ofenderme. —dijo elevando las manos a manera de rendición.

—Bueno aquí el ofendido he sido yo, ha sido usted quien ha osado que me meta el cheque por el culo. —acotó mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Aunque al menos ha sido algo condescendiente, digo por lo del lubricante.

Bella no pudo retener la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, solo opto por bajar la cabeza y no mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hasta ahora no he querido investigar nada sobre usted así que no sé quién es, me gustaría ir descubriéndola de a poco… siendo completamente sincero, aunque los datos que pueda averiguar tampoco me ayudaran mucho con su personalidad.

—Ahora usted es una especie de Liam Nesson en búsqueda implacable y puede saber cosas de mí, eso es solo en películas. —le dijo con toda la intensión de burlarse.

Edward tomó el Sony Xperia Z y antes que ella pudiese reaccionar le tomo una fotografía.

— ¿Que ha hecho? borré esa fotografía no le he dado permiso, es una especie de psicópata ¿o qué? —inquirió molestándose, mientras él tecleaba en la pantalla del móvil.

—Deme un minuto. —le pidió alejando el teléfono de ella y se quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que la hizo desviar la mirada intimidándola, por lo que por instinto llevó su mano y colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón ébano sedoso que se había escapado de la cola de caballo, hipnotizándola por completo.

Una vez más Bella se aventuró y buscó la mirada de Edward la cual se encontraba en el mismo lugar y su vientre vibro al sentir la yema del dedo pulgar de él rozar su labio inferior con una delicadeza y una lentitud que casi le hizo perder la razón.

—Yo creo que mejor… me voy… —logró esbozar con voz trémula, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta sin ningún resultado—. ¿Podría abrir? —pidió jalando la manilla, él negó con un movimiento de cabeza—. Está bien entonces gritaré y voy a decir que está intentando abusar de mí. —habló desabrochándose el short de jean prelavado y quitándose la franela beige, la cual lanzo al asiento trasero, se alzó la franelilla dejándola debajo del busto, se soltó el cabello y se lo agito con energía despeinándose completamente y empezó a gritar—. ¡Auxilio!… ¡Alguien que me ayude! —mientras se removía en el asiento, mostrándole sin querer el encaje fino de su ropa interior, evidenciando en su cadera un tatuaje pequeño que él logro apreciar como una mariposa negra con cuerpo de mujer o una mujer con alas de mariposa, quiso poder inmovilizarla para poder apreciarlo mejor, pero sería muy osado de su parte.

Edward no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro pero por dentro estaba hirviendo, sentía que la sangre entraba en ebullición al repasar mil veces con su mirada el torso definido, perfecto de la chica, sentía que debía morderse la lengua porque esta quería saltar sobre la piel nívea y saborear cada poro de ese abdomen, forjado con gran entrenamiento, a simple vista con la ropa tenía un cuerpo escultural, pero bien podría ser gracias a cirugías estéticas, como la mayoría de las mujeres, Bella lo dejaba sin aliento, al mostrarle que debía pasar horas diarias haciendo abdominales, dejándole saber que contaba con resistencia y podría aguantarlo, quiso recorrer con sus manos ese cuerpo, debía ser una travesía extraordinaria, de la cual no se iba a privar, pero no sería ese el momento, porque entonces le daría la razón.

— ¡Siga gritando, nadie la escuchará la camioneta es blindada! —le informó y ella se detuvo en seco, con el cabello en completo desorden mostrándose salvaje y sensual, al tiempo que se bajaba la franelilla y se abotonaba el short.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? —inquirió buscando la liga y recogiéndose el cabello.

—Me gusta el olor que desprenden sus cabellos y su tatuaje… ¿Tiene algún significado? —preguntó como si nada, ella cerró y abrió la boca ante la sorpresa.

—Que abusivo, me ha estado mirando. —dijo al fin—. No es su problema si tiene o no algún significado, ¿Acaso yo le he preguntado qué significado tiene Elizabeth en su vida? —inquirió sin siquiera pensar, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por lo que cerró los ojos.

"_Estúpida, mil veces estúpida, ahora te va a recriminar el que le hayas visto"_

— ¿Y porque no lo pregunta? —la respuesta de él fue una pregunta.

—Porque no es de mi incumbencia, no me interesa y sé que tampoco me lo dirá.

—Tiene razón, no se lo diré. —expuso soltando un suspiro y en ese momento el móvil vibraba por lo que él lo agarró revisando el correo que acababa de llegarle—. Su nombre completo, Bella Marie Swan Dwyer, nació el 21 de septiembre de 1989, lo que quiere decir que tiene veintitrés años, sabía que no llegaba a los veinticinco. —dijo con seguridad, en ese momento el móvil de él vibraba ante una llamada entrante y casi inmediatamente atendió.

—Diego ¿Cómo estás? —saludó antes que el hombre al otro lado hablara.

— _¡Jodido! Hermano, Edward necesito tu ayuda… estoy detenido en Hawái y gracias al cielo me has contestado, te he estado llamando desde hace dos días. _

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó—. Este número casi nunca lo tengo conmigo, solo en casos extremos. —explicándole porque no le había contestado con anterioridad.

—_Necesito un abogado, alguien que me defienda. —la voz del hombre demostraba la angustia que lo embargaba. _

—Sabes que yo no lo soy.

—_Si ya lo sé, pero algunos de lo que trabaja para tu firma._

— ¿De qué se te acusa? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—_Posesión de cocaína._ —respondió con toda la confianza que le tenía a su amigo.

— ¿Otra vez Diego? Ya te he salvado el culo en dos oportunidades, ¿Cuántos gramos? ¿Y lo más importante que tan embarrado de mierda estas? —hacía las preguntas de rigor.

—_Creo que esta vez mucho más que las anteriores, no fueron gramos, fueron kilos. _

—Entonces púdrete Diego con la firma Cullen no cuentes, te lo había advertido, te dije mil veces que no te involucrarás y por ti no voy a desprestigiar la firma y mucho menos a los clientes que confían en mí… podría buscarte alguien que quiera embarrarse, pero nada más, a mí ni me nombras. —la voz del chico recriminaba las acciones de Patrick.

—_Edward ¿Acaso no eres mi amigo?_ —preguntó entre molesto y decepcionado.

— ¡Claro que lo soy! Te he ayudado en muchas oportunidades, esta vez lamentablemente no puedo, ahora si tú me considerarías tu amigo, no me perjudicaras de la manera como lo haces, anota el número de la firma Tanner, ellos te ayudaran. —a Diego no le quedo más opción que aceptar la solución que Edward le ofrecía, el cual le dicto el número y después colgó.

Bella se percató que Edward se había molestado, la mandíbula se le había tensado y un pequeño musculo en esta vibraba, pero esto no iba a ser suficiente para que ella no le reprochará, abrió la boca para hablar, pero él con el dedo índice le indicaba que esperara. Otra llamada entrante.

—Lauren, en estos momentos estoy sumamente ocupado… después te llamo, si yo te llamo, no me llames cabrón que no te estoy insultando… seguro te llamaré. —una vez más finalizaba la llamada evidenciando que ni siquiera había dejado hablar a la mujer.

Mientras Bella lo miraba con la ceja izquierda elevada evidenciando sarcasmo y él colocaba el móvil en estado de silencio, con esto evadiendo a cualquiera que quisiera comunicarse con él, Edward elevó la mirada y la clavó en la de ella.

—Es usted un atrevido, ¿De dónde ha sacado mis datos? eso es un delito. —dijo sintiendo su privacidad violada.

—Esperé porque aquí hay más. —acotó, buscando nuevamente el correo electrónico—. Nació en Nevada, más específicamente en Tonopah, sus estudios universitarios los llevó a cabo en la universidad de las Vegas, llegó a Nueva York hace tres años, tuvo una relación con el empresario multimillonario Jacob Black, el cual reside ahora en Londres… —la lectura se vio interrumpida cuando la chica le arrebató el móvil y lo lanzó al suelo del vehículo, sintiéndose realmente molesta por el abuso y la mirada de Edward la fulminó.

—Deje de estar averiguando mi vida… —hablaba cuando un mareo se apodero de ella, por lo que se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto confundida—. Voy a vomitar. —susurró con unas nauseas inesperadas instaladas en su garganta.

—Podría dejar el teatro, no le ha pasado nada al móvil. —revisándolo—. Tampoco soy un inquisidor que la va a torturar por lo que hizo.

— ¡No es un teatro imbécil! No sé qué me pasa. —enterrando la cabeza en las rodillas—. ¡Abra la maldita puerta! —explotó ante la impotencia—. Por favor. —pidió en un susurro estrangulado—. O Terminé de llevarme a la boutique, llevamos más de veinte minutos estacionados aquí y siento que me falta el aliento.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó él al tiempo que presionó el botón y empezó a bajar los vidrios—. Respire profundamente, ha sido reacción al monóxido de carbono. —sintiéndose nervioso, por no haberse percatado que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia al quedarse estacionado por tanto tiempo.

—Ha intentado asesinarme… —murmuró con los ojos cerrados y sintió como Edward le tocaba la frente y la ayudaba a elevarse.

—Respire profundamente y eleve la cabeza. —pidió.

Bella adhirió el cuerpo al mueble y elevó la cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados mientras todo el negro en el que se encontraba le daba vueltas.

—Tendrá que buscarse un abogado muy bueno. —sintiéndose débil, sin embargo no perdería la oportunidad de hacer sentir mal al chico—. Porque lo voy a demandar, eso si no es que muero antes de hacerlo.

—No se va a morir, no sea exagerada. —le hizo saber poniéndose en marcha.

Bella al minuto empezó a sentir la brisa fría estrellarse contra sus mejillas y cómo el mareo y la falta de aliento iban reduciendo de a poco, habrían avanzado varias cuadras cuando la camioneta nuevamente se detuvo.

— ¿Algún tipo de agua en específico? —preguntó antes de bajar del auto.

—No soy de exclusividades señor Cullen. —dijo abriendo los ojos y se encontró la mirada de él esculcándola.

—Siendo diseñadora no es muy conveniente ese comentario. —respondió tratando de disimular que ella lo había pillado.

—Me refería al agua, porque para otras cosas prefiero la exclusividad. —dijo mordiéndose disimuladamente el labio inferior pero con toda la intensión de provocar, estaba en ella, en su esencia el seducir y no podía evitarlo aun con el hombre que la descontrolaba como ningún otro.

—Es bueno saberlo, le aseguró que eso no aparece en su expediente. —elevando la comisura derecha en una sonrisa sensual que seguía el juego de ella, se pasó la lengua por los labios con esto incitándola sutilmente y después bajó de la camioneta, entrando a un local comercial.

Bella apenas vio a Edward alejarse agarró el teléfono que había dejado al lado de la palanca de velocidades, encontrándose de primer plano con siete llamadas perdidas, todas estas eran anunciadas con nombres de mujeres, pero de momento eso no le interesaba, lo que realmente le angustiaba era su expediente, buscó los correos recibidos y ahí estaba, lo leyó completamente, siendo lo más rápida posible, mientras miraba a segundos por el retrovisor, para que él no la agarrará infraganti, un gran alivio inundo su corazón al darse cuenta, que estaba limpio, no reflejaba nada por lo cual preocuparse.

—Si al que es el amigo le hablo de esa manera y lo dejó a su suerte, que se puede esperar para con los demás. —susurró para ella misma.

Edward entró y buscó los refrigeradores dispensadores, agarró tres botellas de agua OGO, ya que era la más apropiada por su alta concentración en oxígeno, le ayudaría a eliminar los efectos del monóxido de carbono, ella de momento necesitaba más oxígeno en la sangre, las pagó con una de las tarjetas y salió del local.

Al llegar la encontró con los pies sobre el tablero sentada de manera realmente despreocupada, mostrando las piernas que estaban atentando contra el autocontrol del chico, al verlo se sorprendió y bajó rápidamente las extremidades acomodándose en el asiento.

Él entró a la camioneta, sacó una botella de agua y la destapó entregándosela e igualmente sacó una para él, le dio dos sorbos y la dejó descansar en el posavasos del medio, una vez más encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha, mientras que ella bebía de a poco su agua.

—Podría colocar música si quiere. —le hizo saber ya que ambos se mantenían en silencio, ella por su parte sentía el corazón latirle en la garganta preguntándose si él no se iba a atrever al menos a besarla o a insinuárselo, deseaba sentir nuevamente la sensación de sus besos, esas ganas se avivaron cuando lo vio tomar de la botella.

Edward se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, entre si proponerle darle otro rumbo al destino que habían tomado o controlarse y no seguir acercándose más al fuego, no hacer o decir algo por lo que ella sintiese que la estaba irrespetando.

—No creo que tengamos los mismos gustos musicales… seguramente escucha pura música clásica, me gusta, pero solo mientras elaboro los bocetos. —espetó ella.

—Debo confesar que solo escucho música clásica cuando estudio algún caso, cuando me imagino alguna escena del crimen y cómo se dieron los hechos.

—Es algo morboso eso ¿No cree? —inquirió Bella.

— ¿Escuchar música clásica cuando estudio un caso? —preguntó mirándola de soslayo, mientras conducía.

—No… —respondió sonriendo—. Recreando un crimen… digo es como revivirlo, idearlo aun cuando no estuvo presente.

—Cuando llegas a la escena de un crimen, la mente se pone a trabajar e imaginas, muchas cosas, hasta los motivos que llevaron al agresor a cometerlo, sobre todo dónde puede estar escondido el culpable… también muchas veces nos sentimos consternados, hay casos que nos trastocan y aunque intentamos no tomarlos de manera personal, siempre te preguntas ¿Y si esto le pasara a algún familiar? Pero al menos tienes la satisfacción de saber que en un sesenta por ciento, depende de ti hacer justicia.

—Pero no todo el tiempo se hace justicia… hay muchos fiscales… —hablaba cuando él intervino.

—No soy de esos… si se refiere a los corruptos, lastimosamente hay muchos, tal vez porque tienen un precio, yo no lo tengo, para mí no hay mejor sabor que el de la verdad y el de hacer pagar, tiene razón no todo el tiempo se hace justicia y eso es verdaderamente frustrante, pero los asesinos siempre comenten errores, no hay crimen perfecto y tal vez después de muchos años les toque enfrentarse a la Ley, claro siempre y cuando alguien se encuentre interesado en reabrir los casos y para eso es preciso no olvidar y mucho menos perdonar. —sentenció e inmediatamente cambio de tema para no cansarla con su pasión—. ¿Y bien que desea escuchar? Seguramente podría sorprenderla con mis gustos musicales… puede buscar y elegir la que guste. —haciendo un ademan hacia la pantalla táctil del reproductor.

—No lo creo… —dijo sonriendo mientras buscaba por las carpetas y tenía cientos de nombres de artistas de los cuales ella conocía una cuarta parte, muchos le gustaban, por ejemplo Oasis, Aerosmith, Metallica le gustaba el rock clásico al igual que a ella, también había mucha electrónica, lo que no le sorprendía porque cuando bailó lo hizo muy bien, traer ese recuerdo hizo que una hoguera se instalará en su centro, revivir la manera en que se apoderó por completo de ella. Sacudió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza, para despejar sus emociones y pensamientos porque estas la estaban arrastrando a un terreno peligroso, uno colmado de minas, las cuales podrían estallar al mínimo movimiento en falso.

_Necesito ganarle una, al menos una. _

—Se lo dije, no tiene lo que quiero escuchar, ni siquiera tiene Believe, eso es imperdonable, ni una sola canción de mi artista favorito. —su voz denotaba decepción, pero por dentro se estaba ahogando de la risa, con esto sintiéndose más segura, retomando un poco su autocontrol.

— ¿Esta segura? hay varios títulos con ese nombre, búsquelo por canción. —aconsejó, pues sabía que tenía un amplio repertorio.

—Segurísima, no tiene ni una sola de Justin Bieber. —expuso cómo si de verdad amará al chico que desataba locura entre las adolescentes y que ella no podía escucharlo ni por error.

El gesto de él no tenía precio, se le veía que estaba luchando por no burlarse de ella, la línea de sus labios cada vez era más evidente, pero intentaba respetar sus gustos musicales.

—Lo siento… —hizo una pausa y pudo percibir como respiraba profundo y estaba segura que era para no soltar la carcajada—. Nunca he escuchado a Bieber, no me considero una adolescente eufórica.

— ¿Me está llamando adolescente eufórica? —inquirió señalándose a sí misma.

—No… —desvió la mirada del camino y la miró a ella—. Usted es peor. —los ojos le brillaban enigmáticamente.

Ella no pudo seguir conteniéndose y se echó a reír con las ganas que le estaban torturando y él correspondió con el mismo gesto, pero menos efusivo.

—Le juro que por un momento me lo creí. —la voz de él ante el buen estado de ánimo era completamente distinta, mucho más relajada y ella quería escucharlo de esa manera siempre, no con ese tono tan imperativo que normalmente usaba.

Ella siguió deslizando su dedo por la pantalla buscando algún tema que le llamase la atención, quería recorrer completamente los gustos musicales de Edward Cullen.

Hasta que encontró un nombre de un artista que había escuchado alguna vez y ella sabía que era brasileño, pero nunca había oído su música, solo lo conocía de nombre.

Bella se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la dulce y sensual melodía inundo el ambiente, esperaba algo más efusivo, debido a la lista de reproducción que hasta ahora conocía.

— ¿Le gustan las baladas? —preguntó ella tratando de ocultar el desconcierto en su voz.

—Algunas, muy pocas, creo que hay momentos en que el estado de ánimo requiere de ciertos géneros musicales ¿Conoce a Alexandre Pires? —su voz era ecuánime sin desviar la mirada del camino, pero el brillo en sus ojos se intensifico.

—Siendo completamente sincera, solo sé que es un cantante brasileño, pero nada más. —moviéndose en el asiento y sentándose de medio lado para admirarlo mejor, dejándose arrastrar por el perfil más atractivo que alguna vez hubiese visto.

—Si es brasileño, pero ha basado la mayoría de su carrera musical cantando en español, yo prefiero escucharlo en portugués. —aprovechando el semáforo en rojo para darle un sorbo al agua.

—Esta es en portugués, se reconocer el idioma ¿Qué dice? —preguntó, sintiéndose cada vez más atraída hacia él y percatándose que era primera vez que llevaban tanto tiempo en buenos términos.

—No se lo diré. —respondió sin más y colocando nuevamente la botella de OGO, en el portavasos, atendió la luz verde.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó sumamente desconcertada.

Edward desvió la mirada del camino y la ancló en los ojos de ella, logrando con esto intimidarla, no dejándole más opción que tragar en seco.

—Porque depende de usted si algún día le digo lo que dice la letra. —y antes que ella pudiese ver el nombre del tema, para ayudarse con algún tipo de traductor deslizo el dedo sobre la pantalla para pasar a la siguiente.

— ¿Me imagino que tampoco me dirá lo que quiere decir esta? —preguntó sintiendo la punzada de molestia contra él.

_Ya me había sorprendido el que no hubiésemos discutido por tanto tiempo._ —se dijo en pensamiento, mirándolo como buscando algo en él, algo que le hiciese rechazarlo, alejarlo, algo que no le gustase, pero concluyentemente no lo encontraba.

—Definitivamente. —pero a diferencia de la otra, está la dejo seguir.

—No es un gran anfitrión que se diga, no puede complacer a su invitada. —acotó sentándose nuevamente mirando hacia el frente cruzándose de brazos, queriendo con estos demostrar su molestia.

Él solo se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de controlar el fuego que recorría su cuerpo, esa cercanía con la chica lo estaba enloqueciendo, toda su concentración se posaba en su miembro ordenándole que no se elevará, que dejará de lado las pulsaciones de una inminente erección.

Sin poder más estacionó la camioneta en un lugar permitido, sabía que donde se encontraban era peligroso y mucho más para él, confiaba en que la seguridad del vehículo le permitiera poder llevar a cabo su explicación grafica del tema, con una de sus manos rodo el asiento hacia atrás, creando espacio y la otra la pasó por la cintura de ella elevándola sin el mayor de los esfuerzos, tal vez a consecuencia de la adrenalina que lo embargaba.

Bella no podía coordinar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en el tiempo que le llevó liberar un jadeo se encontraba a horcajadas sobre Edward Cullen, estaba segura que sus ojos iban a salirse de sus orbitas y el corazón le estallaría en millones de pedazos y ella se haría liquida, se escurriría y terminaría en la amenaza que sentía atentando en su entrepierna.

Ese hombre era demasiado rápido con las manos, apenas si ella podía respirar y él ya le estaba subiendo la franelilla, mirándola como lobo al acecho, quería comérsela por entero, devorarla sin piedad, sin una pizca de remordimiento, su mirada cómo el color de un whiskey, tenía el mismo poder del licor para calentarla y aturdirla, mientras sus manos se escabullían por debajo de la tela despertando, torturando de placer cada poro, las deslizaba con intensidad, su tacto era suave pero al mismo tiempo con tanto ímpetu que la instaban a danzar sobre él como una serpiente que se arrastraba dispuesta a ofrecer el pecado original.

Tragándose por entera sus palabras y su orgullo, se suponía que era el momento en que debía rehusarse y hacerse respetar, demostrarle que él no podría tener ningún control sobre ella, pero no encontraba su voluntad, esos ojos casi amarillos se la habían arrebatado, la mandíbula tensada destrozó cualquier indicio de cordura.

Edward llevó con posesión una de sus manos a la nuca de ella obligándola a bajar y la otra la colocó bajo uno de sus muslos, apretándolo y elevándola un poco al mismo tiempo, sin previo aviso, sin permiso, le hizo girar el mundo a mil por horas, con un beso, abrazador, robándole el oxígeno, ese que apenas había recobrado con el agua y sabía que después de eso debía comprarle al menos una docena, pero que por el momento no dejaría de irrumpir con su lengua, de saquear todos los rincones de esa boca y querer hacer suya la lengua de ella mediante succiones, tiraba de la cola de caballo ébano para tenerla rendida, para ser él quien marcará el ritmo del beso, mientras se removía contra ella haciéndole sentir su estado de excitación.

Las respiraciones ahogadas, las bocas al abrirse y cerrarse, las succiones, algunos susurros muy bajos como para poder expresar con voz clara lo que se deseaba, danzaban en el aire, un aire denso debido a la exaltación de ambos, que empañaba los vidrios del vehículo, el mismo que en ocasiones vibraba al compás de los movimientos de los amantes que anhelaban devorarse sin prejuicios.

Bella con las manos en el pecho ardiente de él se impulsó y logró alejarse un poco del beso, no deseaba hacerlo, pero si lo necesitaba para poder respirar, al menos llenar a medias los pulmones y continuar descendiendo a las profundidades de la locura y el placer, ir más allá, sin impórtale que se encontraran en plena vía pública, en pleno día.

—Quitémonos la ropa. —la voz de él era un estallido para los sentidos que aún se encontraban en juego.

—No… aquí, no podemos. —susurró dejándose llevar por el deseo feroz que la azotaba.

—Es lo que dice la canción. —le dijo elevando sensualmente la comisura derecha, mostrándole que llevaba el control de la situación y a ella la había acorralado a los extremos de la locura.

— ¿La primera o la segunda? —preguntó sin dejarse intimidar, ni mucho menos sentirse ofendida, lo deseaba, deseaba a ese hombre y solo quería tenerlo así, de esa manera, no tenía por qué avergonzarse, era una mujer dueña de sus acciones y podía ofrecerle a su cuerpo los placeres que este le exigiese.

_Ahora no es momento de pensar en lo correcto, solo en lo que deseo, ya después podre pensar, ahora solo quiero sentir._ —caviló mientras fijaba su mirada en la boca masculina a escasos centímetros, aspirando con la de ella el aliento proveniente de la de él, robándole oxígeno y esencia.

—La segunda, pero no es todo lo que dice y no es el lugar más adecuado para seguirle demostrando gráficamente lo que dice el tema.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa sensual, de esas que demostraban la excitación, se elevó un poco y pudo ver por el vidrio trasero a Tayler, que para ella era el hermano gemelo de Jason Statham, estacionado a una distancia prudente.

—Tiene razón. —le hizo saber bajándose de él, esquivando ágilmente la palanca de velocidades y dejándose caer sentada nuevamente en el asiento del copiloto sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba y aun no recuperaba completamente el aliento—. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? —mirando cómo él deslizaba nuevamente el asiento y encendía la camioneta.

—Puede, pero no aseguraré una respuesta. —le dijo regalándole una mirada fugaz.

— ¿Acaso le hacen casting? ¿Cuáles son las cualidades? El que sea más alto y con más masa muscular e infaltable la cara "Soy una especie de Toreto, con traje" —le dijo señalando con el dedo pulgar por encima de su hombro y dedicándole una mirada fugaz al guardaespaldas en la GMC negra—. Porque le juro que los he confundido con Jason Statham y Dwayne Johnson. —dijo sonriendo, con esto tratando de adentrarse a un terreno seguro.

Edward giró medio cuerpo para mirar por el vidrio trasero y vio a Tayler, sin poder contener una carcajada que retumbó en el vehículo exponiendo su perfecta dentadura, logrando con esto que los latidos del corazón de Bella se desbocaran una vez más, ante la risa masculina, era ronca y poderosa, primera vez que lo hacía con tantas ganas y le sorprendió cómo le maravillo el gesto del chico, sintiéndose hipnotizada al verle el movimiento en la garganta a consecuencia de la manzana de Adán.

—Tiene razón, pero la verdad no lo sé, lo único que sé es que eran militares, ya que no los he contratado yo, ha sido mi tío, le preguntaré si en la agencia le exigen algún prototipo. —respondió sonriendo, mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha.

— ¿Y porque lo ha hecho él y no usted? ¿Claro si se puede saber? —inquirió tanteando el terreno primero, no quería parecer imprudente, ni mucho menos meterse en su vida.

—Yo no lo considero necesario, se perfectamente cuidarme solo, no soy de esos hombres que recurren a ciertos métodos, para sentirse seguros o importantes.

—Pero si su tío los ha contratado es por algo, tal vez se sienta preocupado.

—No creo que hacer justicia me ponga en riesgo. —hablaba desviando a segundos la mirada del camino para observar a Bella.

—Pues cree muy mal ¿Acaso no ve las noticias? Hace algunos años en Las Vegas asesinaron a un fiscal, claro primero a toda su familia y lo hicieron por mandar a la cárcel a un estafador profesional, mejor conocido como los tramposos en los casinos…creo que no se enteró de la bomba que colocaron en el auto de otro fiscal en Venezuela, casi todos los días asesinan a personas por hacer lo correcto.

—Creo que me ha dejado claro que igual que la gran mayoría teme, en todos los trabajos existen riegos, claro algunos más que otros, pero si no existiesen personas dispuestas a resolver ciertos casos, el mundo estaría mucho peor de lo que está ahora…—el vehículo se detuvo—. Hemos llegado. —le hizo saber clavando la mirada en la boutique.

Bella dirigió la mirada a su negocio, tratando de hacer lo menos perceptible el suspiro que liberaba, anhelando que el trayecto no hubiese terminado, pero no tenía más opción, debía bajar.

—De ahora en adelante tendré más cuidado con los alfileres para evitar riesgos. —dijo sonriendo y regresando la mirada al joven, perdiéndose en los ojos de gato que la dejaban sin aliento.

—O con las escaleras. —expuso acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

_¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! Me va a besar otra vez_ —se repetía la chica mentalmente sin poder evitar que el abismo en su estómago se abriese nuevamente, sintió como él agarró entre su dedo índice y pulgar la barbilla e hizo el contacto de labios creando una explosión de emociones en el interior de la chica.

Esta vez no fue un beso abrazador, mucho menos posesivo, solo un suave toque, que se repitió lentamente en tres oportunidades, los labios de ella se pegaban a los de él aun cuando él se alejaba, era como si quisieran quedarse en la boca de Edward Cullen y ella no tenía la fuerza para reclamarlos.

—Enviaré su auto y el pago por su trabajo, espero esta vez no me regresé el cheque.

—No se lo regresaré, solo si lo envía por el monto acordado. —respondió y un acto reflejo cerró los ojos al sentir la leve cosquilla que le causo la yema del dedo pulgar masculino deslizarse lentamente por la línea de su mandíbula.

—Entendido. —susurró, le depositó un nuevo toque de labios y se alejó indicándole con esto que era hora de bajar.

— ¿Amigos? —preguntó tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

—Vamos a descubrirlo, podrías empezar por tutearme. —le dijo sonriéndole y con esto derritiéndola, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

El contacto que causo una extraña, pero placentera sensación llego a su fin, jaló la manilla y ella bajó colgándose su cartera, se encaminó y a través del espejo de la boutique, pudo ver como la Licoln bajaba el vidrio del copiloto, captando la mirada y la sonrisa arrebatadoramente sensual de él, por lo que se giró y regresó sobre sus pasos, apoyó las manos en la puerta del vehículo.

— ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme el trasero? —preguntó, obligándose a parecer seria.

—No. —fue la respuesta tajante de Edward Cullen al tiempo que el motor cobraba vida.

Ella solo elevó una ceja con sarcasmo y se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás, él se marchó y ella entró a la boutique, donde Charlie y Esme la esperaban, no le hicieron preguntas de momento, debido a la presencia del hombre, pero del interrogatorio de la pelirroja no se escaparía.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh cielos, que capitulo, que capitulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto o no? Qué parejita, son de armas tomar.<strong>


	12. Capitulo No 11

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 11**

El famoso festival gratuito, Shakespeare in the Park, que se llevaba a cabo durante dos meses en el central park, en el cual se presentaban dos obras del famoso escritor, con la colaboración de actores célebres del teatro y el cine, era una de las grandes tradiciones primaverales de Nueva York. Siempre para esa fecha se encontraban más personas transitando por este, sin embargo eso no era impedimento para que Edward interrumpiera su rutina inter diaria de trotar, por lo que se encontraba con un chándal Adidas en gris y negro, monitoreando el tiempo en su reloj de pulsera a minutos, mientras los auriculares en sus oídos lo aislaban de las demás personas. Escuchaba, Slide Away de Oasis, con el corazón brincando en la garganta a consecuencia de la adrenalina. Para él no había mejor sensación que sentir los latidos alterados y la respiración forzada.

Normalmente lo lograba cuando llevaba a cabo algún deporte. Descontrolar de manera positiva su sistema nervioso, pero recientemente había descubierto que aun acostado mirando el paisaje que se dejaba ver desde su habitación, sus emociones se intensificaban cuando Bella Swan se le atravesaba en el pensamiento.

_Debo alejarme de ella por mi propio bien, necesito mantenerme controlado y no terminar estrellándome después de haber llegado hasta aquí… no puedo estropearlo todo por una mujer, no debo hacerlo._ —cavilaba mientras la música pasaba a segundo plano y sus pensamientos cobraban más fuerza.

Trotaba sin detenerse, cuando una chica que venía de frente le bloqueo el camino con toda intensión, por lo que tuvo que pararse, después de un minuto logró reconocerla, solo que con ropa deportiva y con un mejor semblante se le hacía difícil, una extraña sensación se apoderó de su pecho no sabría cómo definirla, podría ser rencor, tal vez comprensión, también podría ser lástima.

Se quedó en silencio admirando la belleza y jovialidad en ella, tenía una sonrisa hermosa y los ojos eran grises, un gris impactante, no verdes oliva como le pareció haberlos visto hacía varias noches en el estacionamiento.

—Hola ¿No me recuerdas? —preguntó ella sonriente.

—Si…sí, claro que te recuerdo. —respondió quitándose los audífonos Beats—. Alice ¿Cierto? —inquirió y su voz aún se ahogaba por el esfuerzo realizado.

—Sí, Alice Vulturi, pero aún no se tu nombre. —ampliando más la sonrisa, aumentando con esto el brillo en sus ojos.

—Edward Cullen, mucho gusto. —tendiéndole la mano.

Alice estrechó la mano mientras elevaba la cabeza un poco más para admirarlo mejor, sintiendo una corriente en la palma de su mano que le recorrió todo el brazo e hizo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran.

—Siento lo de la otra noche. —la vergüenza, se apodero de su voz—. Pensé que eras policía, de verdad corres rápido y cómo agarraste a ese imbécil. —hablaba admirando a su héroe—. ¿Eres un corredor de atletismo de alto rendimiento, de esos que va a los juegos olímpicos? —inquirió con interés.

—No. —respondió soltando una pequeña carcajada—. Soy asistente fiscal.

—Ah bueno, es casi lo mismo que un policía… estas todo el tiempo con ellos o en muchas oportunidades, te juro que no he vuelto a tomar otra pastilla. —le dijo con convicción.

—Y no debes hacerlo, cuando estas drogada eres presa fácil, sobre todo si te escapas comúnmente a locales nocturnos ¿Qué te dijo tu padre? ¿Las fue a buscar esa noche?

—No, envió a Robert. —prefirió ser más específica—. Mi chofer, pero al día siguiente, si me reprendió… ¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó señalando una banca.

Edward le hizo un ademan indicándole que tomará asiento y él lo hizo después de ella, extrañándose al sentirse cómodo hablando con la chica, observó cómo se sentó sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Conoces a mi padre? —–inquirió Alice casualmente, pero su corazón se desbocó repentinamente al ver los ojos de Edward como el sol en un atardecer de verano y que se imponían ante el rostro blanco y los cabellos negros.

—Solo de vista y algunas referencias. —respondió y liberó un suspiro lentamente.

—Entonces si puedo hablar en confianza contigo. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno si quieres hacerlo, pero no soy sacerdote, ni psicólogo. —le aconsejo a manera de broma.

Alice soltó una carcajada y posó una mano justo encima de la rodilla de él sintiendo la piel tibia y fuerte, pero al ver cómo él desviaba la mirada al toque la retiró inmediatamente.

—Bueno de psicólogos no quiero saber nada, estoy cansada de estar todo el tiempo en el consultorio de uno y con los sacerdotes no me la llevo bien… en fin, cómo te decía, esa noche no le vi la cara a mi padre porque si me hubiese visto cómo estaba, seguramente en estos momentos estuviese en un internado en Londres, al día siguiente parecía más preocupado por Bella que por mí, ya no soy una mocosa y sé que él se siente atraído por tu amiga, tal vez, si ella acepta pueden tener una relación y mi madre como siempre se quedara callada, se hace la tonta.

Bella notó como el semblante de Edward se endureció cuando nombro a Bella, era evidente que le gustaba la pelinegra, pero ella acababa de descubrir que le gustaba Edward Cullen, que le hacía sentirse muy bien, era atractivo, si se dejase crecer el cabello, seria idéntico a su amor platónico, sería su Kaname de carne y hueso, tal vez si lograba enamorarlo, cuando fuesen novios le sugeriría el que se lo dejará crecer.

— ¿Vienes a correr todos los días? —preguntó para crear una conversación amena y así conocerlo mejor, ya que él se mantuvo en silencio, tal vez no se había levantado y marchado por cortesía.

—Solo tres o cuatro veces por semana, depende cómo se encuentre mi horario. —la voz de él se había tornado lacónica.

—Yo vengo todos los días por tres horas, podríamos encontrarnos y trotar juntos ¿Qué me dices? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Podría ser, no me gusta prometer nada… ¿Has desayunado? —indagó con cautela.

—Normalmente no desayuno, pero si me vas a invitar podría hacer la excepción. —sus pequeños y blancos dientes se dejaron ver completamente ante la sonrisa.

— ¿No desayunas? ¿Nadie te ha dicho que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día? —clavó su mirada en los ojos grises, sorprendiéndose.

—Si me lo han dicho, pero me acostumbré a no hacerlo y muy poco se interesan en supervisar si lo hago o no. —excusándose de cierta manera con él.

—Bueno en este caso yo supervisaré si lo haces o no. —le dijo poniéndose de pie y ella lo imitó casi inmediatamente.

— ¿Has traído el Lamborghini? —preguntó caminado delante de él y volviéndose para mirarlo mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

—No… he venido trotando, vivo cerca. —le hizo saber.

—Es una lástima, sueño con algún día poder conducir uno, el aburrido de mi padre aun no quiere comprarme coche propio, todo el tiempo es en una de las limosinas con el chofer, odio no poder ser independiente… ¿Me permitirás conducirlo algún día? —el desenfadó en ella sorprendía y causaba gracia en Edward.

— ¿Y sabes conducir? —preguntó él divertido.

— ¡Claro! Por supuesto que sé, muchas veces cuando salgo con mis amigas me prestan sus autos. —dijo con magnificencia.

—Entonces, tal vez algún día permitiré que te desplaces a trecientos sesenta kilómetros por hora. —le hizo saber y ella dio un brinco de felicidad.

—Aun no tengo tanta confianza, porque si no te abrazará y besará. —expuso evidenciando su emoción y disfrazando sus deseos.

—No es para tanto. —le dijo desviando la mirada y observando el hermoso paisaje, mientras un tumulto de emociones giraban dentro de él.

Suponía que debía alejarse de Bella, para que no interfiriera en sus emociones, pero ahora se involucraba con Alice, que era mucho peor, solo que no podía alejarse y mostrarse antipático con ella, no le nacía y por el momento estaba actuando por impulso, era uno de los tantos defectos en él, actuar y después pensar, tal vez porque su tío le había dicho, que si pensaba no viviría, las personas que pensaban antes de actuar dejaban de hacer las mejores cosas en la vida, porque esos momentos que nos marcaban y nos hacían verdaderamente felices, no se pensaban, solo se llevaban a cabo.

La felicidad no se razonaba, la dicha no se ensayaba, los placeres no se adornaban, solo se vivían lentamente para disfrutarlos mejor, para hacerlos más intensos.

Entraron a un local y la chica pidió una ensalada de frutas sin miel y sin ningún tipo de edulcorante, una botella de agua y él pidió igualmente una ensalada de frutas con almendras y queso crema, además de un jugo de naranja natural.

Edward observaba disimuladamente como ella apenas si probaba la ensalada y fijaba su mirada en el plato cómo si meditará demasiado para comer, en el momento no quiso hacer ningún comentario, ya que en jóvenes de su edad era normal las dietas, algo que confundían con dejar de comer.

— ¿Estas estudiando? —preguntó él para sacarla de su dilema de comer o no comer.

—Sí pero voy por las tardes, estudio Comercialización y Marketing en la universidad de Nueva York, ya sabrás porque estudio eso. —dijo pinchando con el tenedor una rodaja de kiwi.

— ¿Y porque no estudias lo que quieres? —demandó mirándola a los ojos.

—Porque lo que quiero no le conviene a la compañía Elite… no se necesita a un médico veterinario en una agencia de publicidad. —explicó con cierta nostalgia.

— ¿Te gustan los animales? ¿Qué tipo? —preguntaba cuando ella intervino.

—De todo tipo, me encantan y puedes creer que no tengo siquiera un perro… me conformo con verlos por animal planet, pensaras que mi padre es un tirano. —susurró y bajó la mirada a la ensalada.

—En realidad es mucho peor. —murmuró con la mirada en la tortura que ella le propiciaba a la pobre fruta.

— ¿Ah? Disculpa no te escuche. —le dijo elevando la mirada.

Él aprovechó para comer un poco y pensar su respuesta.

—Señorita Vulturi. —se dejó escuchar una voz masculina que llegaba a la mesa—. Buenos días, disculpe. —dirigiéndose al brasileño, quien asintió en silencio mientras masticaba y con la servilleta se limpiaba los labios.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, evidenciando que le fastidiaba la inoportuna visita, Edward elevó la mirada y observó al hombre de traje negro.

—Disculpe, señorita es hora de regresar, recuerde que tiene clase de piano. —le recordó el hombre.

—Si Robert, ya voy… me das cinco minutos por favor. —pidió la castaña elevando la cabeza y mirando al chofer que asintió y se alejó prudentemente.

— ¿Tocas el piano? —preguntó Edward mirándola a los ojos, recordando que su madre lo tocaba mejor que nadie.

—Hago el intento, ya que es otra imposición de mi padre, me gusta más el chelo, pero él dice que no le gusta verme de piernas abiertas. —le dijo sonriendo con picardía y Edward solo tragó en seco y se llevó el vaso con el jugo de naranja y le dio un sorbo—. ¿Tocas algún instrumento? —preguntó al ver que él se había quedado mudo y prefirió no hacer ningún comentario de su broma, aunque era verdad, eso se lo había dicho su padre muchas veces.

—Toco la guitarra. —fue la respuesta del chico.

— ¿Algún día, podríamos tocar algo juntos? —preguntó sonriente—. Podríamos hacer un arreglo de alguna canción de Evanescence.

—Que no sea My inmortal, por favor. —pidió mirándola divertido.

—Me gusta esa canción, pero bueno ¿Qué me dices de Call me when you're sober?

—Aceptable, podría decirle a mi primo que nos dé una mano con la batería. —le hizo saber y ella iluminó el local con su amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? Eres increíble… ¿Entonces algún día? —emocionada.

—Supongo que haciendo mi vida. —fue la respuesta del joven—. Ahora ve que te están esperando y si llegas tarde a la clase de piano, ese algún día no va a existir.

—En ese caso me voy y pediré horas extras con la profesora, para que ese algún día sea cuanto antes, espero y seas muy bueno tocando la guitarra, ya que yo me esforzaré y espero valga la pena.

—Trataré de sorprenderte. —dijo sin querer ir más allá, porque estaba notando el doble sentido en la voz de la chica y no era ningún pervertido y mucho menos con Alice.

Ella se puso de pie y se alejó, antes de salir se acercó a uno de los mesoneros, le pidió algo y se encaminó de regreso a la mesa.

Edward pudo ver que traía un bolígrafo en la mano y Alice tomó la servilleta que reposaba a un lado del plato y anotó un número.

—Espero me llames cuando vengas a trotar, ya te dije que yo lo hago todos los días, ha sido un verdadero placer Edward. —se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él no pudo más que fruncir el ceño y mirarla desconcertado—. No hagas de esa manera, que me recuerdas a mi padre y entonces te vomitaré encima la ensalada.

—Ve, no hagas esperar más al chofer. —le pidió doblando la servilleta y guardándola en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta deportiva.

El chico la vio salir y dejó libre un suspiro, para después desviar la mirada a la ensalada casi completa que ella había dejado, le dio otro sorbo al jugo de naranja y pidió la cuenta, debía regresar al departamento, darse un baño e ir a la fiscalía de ahí a la torre Cullen, lo que le recordaba que su práctica laboral terminaría entrada las ocho de la noche.

Para Bella no existía lugar más placentero que su lecho, en el cual podrían fácilmente dormir cuatro personas, le permitía rodar por esta con libertad, ofreciéndole el mejor de los descansos, por lo cual pasaba domingos completos entre sabanas y almohadas, abrazándose a la paz y tranquilidad que le ofrecía, pero llevaba dos noches sin poder conciliar el sueño completamente, dos noche de completo suplicio, porque sentía el espacio pequeño, rocoso, espinoso, daba vueltas y esto solo la desesperaba.

Sus pensamientos eran invadidos por Edward Cullen y en los millones de calificativos que acompañaban su nombre, porque había pasado una semana desde que casi protagonizaban una escena porno, en plena vía pública, a la luz del día y parecía que de la noche a la mañana se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, no la había llamado o al menos enviado un estúpido mensaje.

Había llegado al punto de odiarse a sí misma e insultarse, por permitir que un hombre la descontrolará y la llevará a tales extremos, odiaba sentir cómo poco a poco se iba apoderando de sus emociones y ella no podía hacer nada por detenerlo.

Edward Cullen se había convertido en un micro chip que se había instalado en su cerebro y que no permitía que sus pensamientos se detuviesen. ¡No! era más que eso, era un virus que poco a poco la estaba consumiendo y no encontraba un antivirus para eliminarlo y precisaba una solución drástica, necesitaba ser formateada urgentemente.

—Porque cada argumento que me impongo, hasta la más fuerte de las explicaciones se va a la mierda cada vez que se me presenta con su imponente y perfecta anatomía ¿Qué tienes Edward Cullen? ¿Qué tipo de brujería eres? —se preguntaba, sintiéndose frustrada y soltando un gran suspiro.

Lanzó las sabanas a un lado y salió de la cama, desnuda como se encontraba se encaminó a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de vino, fijando la mirada en el reloj cromado y este le marcaba las tres y diez de la madrugada, se concentró en cómo la aguja desgranaba los segundos, cuando unos ojos de bengala se reflejaron, encendiendo llamas en su cuerpo, sintiendo como se sonrojaba ante el aumento de su temperatura corporal.

No podía permitirle tanto poder, por lo que cerró los ojos y se llevó la copa a los labios dándole un gran sorbo.

—No seré yo quien te llamé, ni mucho menos necesito tu presencia. —dejó la copa con un poco de licor y se encaminó a la habitación, debía relajarse, dejar en blanco sus pensamientos, pasó de largo al closet y buscó la ropa apropiada, se hizo una trenza poco elaborada ante la rapidez y se dirigió a su centro de paz, ese en el cual encontraba relajar cada parte de su cuerpo.

La amplia habitación con paredes de espejos le dio la bienvenida al iluminarla y colocar un poco de música, se encerró en esta hasta las seis de la mañana sintiéndose exhausta, pero renovada, por lo que le sería posible concentrarse en la boutique.

Todo el día lo pasó de fiscalía a tribunales y de tribunales a la torre Cullen, apagaba el ordenador cuando su móvil vibró sobre el escritorio en forma de L de cristal negro con patas cromadas.

Con fastidio y energía se frotó la cara, al ver el remitente. Se sentía cansado, solo quería llegar, darse un baño y dormir, pero esto se extendería hasta entrada la madrugada.

—Buenas noches fiscal. —saludó sin poder ocultar el cansancio en su voz.

—Buenas noches Cullen, salió un caso para ti, hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, amordazado, maniatado, varias heridas con arma blanca y dos disparos, a los límites del distrito, ya la policía técnica está en la escena del crimen, te envió la dirección exacta al correo. —la voz del fiscal general, evidenciaba el mismo cansancio que la de él, pero al menos este se iría a su casa a descansar y a él le tocaba abrir un caso a las nueve menos cuarto.

—Perfecto enseguida salgo al lugar de los hechos. —le hizo saber al tiempo que rodaba la silla y se ponía de pie—. Estaré mañana a las siete en fiscalía con el caso.

Colgó y lanzó el móvil con desgano sobre el escritorio, para abotonarse el saco, se encaminó al armario y sacó una gabardina gris plomo, regresó por el teléfono, sus pasos lo llevaron a la sala de conferencias y abordó el ascensor privado.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, Ben y Tayler lo esperaban, además del personal de seguridad, eran los únicos en la torre, vio el Lamborghini, pero desistió de ir en su vehículo, muy ruidoso y llamativo para un lugar donde se perpetró un asesinato o en el menor de los casos sirvió para liberación del cuerpo.

Por lo que fue hasta la caseta de seguridad y pidió las llaves de uno de los autos de la firma y se retiró deseándoles buenas noches a los hombres.

—Hoy nos sale madrugada muchachos. —acotó con voz alegre a los guardaespaldas, mientras caminaba y empezó a silbar el coro de, Symphaty for the Devil de los Rolling Stone.

Edward se detuvo al lado de un Opel Ampera blanco y subió a este mientras que Ben y Tayler se dedicaron una mirada que gritaba que querían salir corriendo y dejar de custodiar a Edward Cullen. No les quedó más remedio que subir a la camioneta y seguir al joven.

Bella terminó su rutina en el gimnasio y por primera vez aceptó cenar con Mike, su instructor de Tae Bo y boxeo, lo hizo sin titubearlo ya que cuando se lo pidió, precisamente pensaba en Edward Cullen y en su arrogante desaparición del planeta, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había mandado a la mierda, pero este no se movía un ápice de sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió buscar un nuevo método, como distraerse con el boricua.

Caminaban por la calle; uno muy cerca del otro, ella muchas veces sentía el brazo de él rozar su hombro, era evidente que deseaba la cercanía, que la verdad no le vendría mal, pues era un hombre sumamente apuesto y su corte rapado le daba un aspecto de maloso que le atraía, sin embargo.

_He pospuesto hasta las reuniones con Aro Vulturi por ese imbécil porque no sé qué le tiene que no puede verlo y ahora ni señales de humo, pero está muy equivocado si cree que cuando aparezca estaré ahí para él… no señor, apenas terminé esta cena llamaré a Aro y me concentraré en mi negocio que es lo que verdaderamente importa, lo demás puede irse al diablo. _—cavilaba la pelinegra mientras seguía el paso al chico.

— ¿Qué tipo de comida prefieres? —preguntó mirándola con devoción y a ella le gustaba esa manera de seducción al entornar los ojos.

—No soy exigente, pero por aquí cerca hay un lugar donde venden comida Rusa. —concentrándose en la persona que se encontraba con ella en el momento.

—Me parece perfecto, pero tienes que aceptarme otra salida para llevarte a comer comida puertorriqueña, hecha por mí. —la sonrisa del chico arrebataba.

—Lo pensaré. —fue la respuesta de la chica, correspondiendo al gesto de él.

— ¡Bella! —la voz del hombre que la llamaba hizo que el estómago se le encogiera, el acento portugués fue detonante para que el sistema nervioso se descontrolará y los latidos del corazón se instalaran en su garganta.

Volvió medio cuerpo y vio a Edward Cullen bordeando un auto blanco, con la gabardina gris, era el hombre más elegante que alguna vez hubiese visto, al menos en persona, caminaba hacia ella con decisión y aplomó, lo que la obligó a tragar en seco, sintió las mejillas arrebolársele por lo que se llevó las manos a estas tratando de disimular.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba y la tomó por la mano jalándola como si le perteneciese, alejándola al menos dos metros de un Mike desconcertado, al que ni siquiera miro, tal vez sintiéndose superior al instructor.

—Suéltame. —ordenó ella con decisión.

— ¿Qué haces? —inquirió él obviando lo que ella acababa de pedirle, solo aflojando un poco el agarré sin embargo la sensación de cosquillas mezcladas con ardor placentero se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

—Pidiéndote que me sueltes. —el sarcasmo bailó en la voz de ella reteniéndole la mirada aunque esos ojos color caramelo la estaban enloqueciendo, pero no se mostraría débil ante él.

— ¿Quién es ese? —interrogó con voz peligrosa—. Te has dado cuenta del aspecto que tiene, es el perfil de un acosador. —hablaba tratando de disfrazar y al mismo tiempo descifrar esa nueva sensación que germinó al ver a Bella caminando al lado de otro hombre.

— ¡Ay! ya deja la paranoia y de estar jugando al que todo lo sabe… eres un simple fiscal, no Dios, no puedes ver dentro del alma de las personas, deja de juzgar a las personas por su apariencia… hay quienes parecen respetables y son mucho peor. —elevando la barbilla con altivez.

—No soy Dios, pero tú también eres una simple mortal y estas expuesta a daños.

—Evidentemente, pero no por eso voy a dejar de lado mi vida para confinarme, creo que fuiste quien me dijo que en cualquier lugar se corren riesgos, no voy a huir de estos, no soy una cobarde… necesito continuar mi camino. —le pidió jalando la mano del agarre.

Sin embargo Edward no la soltaba se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una mirada indescifrable, los rasgos se le endurecieron como si se hubiese molestado.

— ¿Estas molesta? —preguntó al fin con voz suave, que no contrastaba en nada con su expresión.

_No estúpido, estoy feliz, sobre todo contigo._ —pensó con ganas de gritárselo.

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo? —contestó con pregunta—. Tal vez porque vienes a exigir cómo el marido celoso, cuando ni siquiera me has llamado.

— ¿Piensas que estoy celoso? —sin él mismo poder creer en la pregunta que formulaba, no era esa le denominación que le daría a su sentimiento, debía existir otra menos estúpida que estar celoso—. Sí, no te he llamado ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho tú?

Bella abrió y cerró la boca reacción ante el descaro del hombre frente a ella, mientras se armaba de paciencia y no gritarle algunos improperios.

—Porque tenías que hacerlo tú, no yo. —hablaba negando con la cabeza, sin aun poder creer en la desfachatez de él.

— ¿Por qué? ¿En qué lugar está estipulado que tiene que ser el hombre quien siempre las llame? —preguntó sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

—Porque es de caballeros hacerlo, que valoré a la mujer… no existe lugar, ni ley, solo interés. —explicó sintiendo que la sangre empezaba a hervirle ante la arrogancia en pasta que era Edward Cullen.

—Y te has quedado en el siglo XV, no sé cómo hay mujeres que se creen miel y que esperan que los hombres le caigan como moscas, que sea uno él que las busque ¿Por qué no pueden ustedes buscar lo que quieren? ¿Lo que desean? Para los sentimientos también hay que tener los ovarios bien puestos, una simple llamada no las va a devaluar, existe la línea entre el valorarse y el hacerse rogar.

—Y en este caso, eres tu quien quiere hacerse de rogar, ¿Por qué no puedes ser como los demás, atento, amable, comprensivo? ¿Por qué no llamas? —preguntó bajando la mirada sintiendo en ese momento todo el peso de los últimos días, toda esa ausencia de él que la había torturado.

—He sido amable, atento y comprensivo, contigo lo he sido, como con ninguna otra mujer. —su voz se convirtió en un murmullo lento

Atrapando a Bella en un torbellino de deseo, por lo que elevó la mirada sintiendo mil emociones, pero no lo demostraría. Su orgullo creaba un escudo para todas ellas.

—Pero no espero ser completamente igual a todos los demás, no voy a marcar el mismo patrón y siento si eso es lo que esperas de mí, si esperas que te llene el buzón con mis llamadas, que te acose… no soy de ese estilo de hombre, me gusta que me den mi propio espacio y considero que así lo prefieren las demás personas.

— ¿Entonces quiere decir que no te importo en lo absoluto? —soltó la pregunta sin pensarlo y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos ante la impotencia que le causo esa muestra de debilidad.

—El hecho de que no quiera ser un apéndice que no te deje respirar, no quiere decir que no me despiertes ningún interés. —Edward desvió la mirada al hombre a cierta distancia y una vez más la miró a ella—. ¿Te ha besado? —inquirió

—Eso no es tú problema. —dijo ella molestándose y mirándolo a los ojos, mirada que duró varios segundos siguiendo las pupilas de él que estudiaban las de ella.

—No lo ha hecho… aun no te ha besado, pero piensa hacerlo. —le hizo saber y antes que ella pudiese dar una respuesta le soltó el agarre y sus manos volaron al cuello de la chica atrayéndola hacia él sin previo aviso, quien quiso comérsele la boca, con un beso indecente, lascivo al cual no le importaba los espectadores, por el contrario cobraba vida ante la contrapartida que ella empezaba a ofrecerle.

Las manos de Bella se aferraron a las solapas de la gabardina y no era consciente de cómo se colocaba de puntillas, sin encontrar la voluntad para detener esa hecatombe a sus sentimientos, los destrozaba y se apoderaba de ellos, como lo hacía con su boca, invadía su vida como lo hacía su lengua navegando en el interior de la de ella.

Edward sostenía con una de sus manos la nuca femenina mientras que con la otra le cerraba el cuello impidiéndole cualquier movimiento de retirada, fue recudiendo de a poco la intensidad dando paso a los mordisqueos y succiones de labios, abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras seguían saboreando el sabor de sus salivas y respirando el mismo aliento.

—Ya no lo hará. —susurró él con la voz ahogada por el intenso beso, sintiendo como toda ella temblaba y jadeaba por oxígeno—. Me tengo que ir. —informó depositando varios toques de labios húmedos y palpitantes—. Te llevaría conmigo para no dejarte sola con ese hombre y tu intuición de que no es peligroso, pero tengo trabajo, no es romántico llevarte a un lugar donde se perpetró un asesinato… ¿Segura que conoces a ese tipo? —inquirió.

—Sí, es mi instructor de tae bo y boxeo, tranquilo Jack McCoy, bájale un poco a la paranoia. —le hizo saber guiñándole un ojo y sin previo aviso se acercó y le dio un beso, pretendía que solo fuese un contacto de labios, nada más, pero Edward llevó una vez más la mano a la nuca de ella y se apoderó de su boca por entero, dejándola sin suelo, siendo el centro de miradas de los transeúntes y de Mike.

Se alejaron un poco y él volvía a enloquecerla con ese suave roce de la yema de su dedo pulgar viajando por su labio inferior, seguramente se había dado cuenta que le gustaba por los temblores que le arrancaba a su cuerpo.

Sin decir una sola palabra él se dio media vuelta y se encaminó al auto, ella hizo lo mismo acortando la distancia que la alejaba de Mike, observó detrás del Opel Ampera, la camioneta con los guardaespaldas a los cuales saludó elevando la mano y ellos le asintieron en silencio, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en sus rostros.

—Disculpa Mike. —se excusó con el joven, caminando a su lado y retomando el paso.

— ¿Es tu novio? —preguntó el boricua con la mirada al frente, sintiéndose decepcionado, pero no derrotado.

—Mike… —su respuesta en la cual le diría de manera educada que no era su problema fue interrumpida por, Panic Station de Muse, ella sabía de quien era la llamada entrante, ya que con esa canción él había entrado en su vida, sin siquiera pensarlo y tratando de controlar la sonrisa ante su sorpresa contestó la llamada.

—_Puedes decirle lo que creas necesario para sacártelo de encima. —fueron las palabras de él quien ni siquiera la dejó saludar, mientras la observaba por el retrovisor, esperando que el semáforo le diera la luz verde—. Y podrías dejar que él camine delante, porque solo te está comiendo el culo con la mirada. _

Bella no sabía que decir, solo se volvió y pudo ver como el carro arrancaba ante la luz verde y él había finalizado la llamada.

—Era mi novio. —dijo sonriendo y guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su campera roja, sin poder evitar sentirse como una estúpida adolescente.

—Si fuera él no te dejaría salir conmigo. —acotó el chico de manera casual, pero por dentro sentía rabia, no podía controlarla, era ilógico negarse que Bella le gustaba y que estaba dispuesto a pelear por ella.

—No está muy contento de que salga contigo, pero si fueras él, estarías en este momento trabajando. —tratando de evitar adelantársele a Mike, sino caminar a su par.

—Bueno en ese caso, podríamos olvidar el pequeño incidente con tu novio y proseguir con nuestra conversación, para mi es más interesante. —le hizo saber guiñándole un ojo con picardía—. ¿Qué me dices vienes el sábado a comer a casa? —inquirió divertido—. No te llevaré a mi departamento, podríamos ir a la casa de mi abuela, por si te da miedo estar a solas conmigo… he notado que te intimido un poco.

Bella tragó en seco, ante la sinceridad y seguridad de Mike, quien era completamente distinto, mucho más arriesgado fuera del gimnasio.

— ¡No me intimidas! —exclamó soltando una pequeña carcajada, para salvar su autocontrol.

— ¿Entonces porque siempre me evades? —preguntó sonriendo para no incomodarla, pero quería hacerlo seriamente.

—No te evado, si siempre pasamos tiempo juntos, cuando estamos en el gimnasio, la pasamos muy bien. —expuso sonriente.

—Pero fuera del gimnasio no quieres pasarla bien. —le hizo saber—. Siempre que te invito a salir tienes alguna excusa.

—No son excusas, tengo trabajo que atender… vale, si te evadiera no aceptaría esta cena, ¿No crees? —inquirió elevando una ceja con sarcasmo.

0151Caída del cielo, después de docenas de intentos fallidos y me dices que vas a pensar ir el sábado a casa de mi abuela, pero solo es una excusa más y a última hora me dirás que no podrás porque tendrás algún inconveniente… es totalmente predecible.

— ¡Mike! Solo me estas retando. —dijo dándole un empujón en forma de broma, pues no caería en el juego de él, estaba loco si creía que la pondría contra la pared, no había nacido el hombre que lo hiciese, al menos que sea ella misma quien se lo permita.

Llegaron al restaurante y la conversación cambio a una menos atacante para Bella, ella desvió el tema a uno deportivo donde se sentía más segura y cómoda hablando con él, al final no le dio respuesta del posible almuerzo.

Edward estacionó el vehículo fuera del dispositivo de seguridad, al lado de una patrulla policial científica, bajó y le pidió a los guardaespaldas que se quedaran dentro de la camioneta.

El perímetro de veinticinco metros se encontraba marcado por la cinta policial y dentro se hallaban las autoridades necesarias, al llegar al pasillo uno de los policías lo detuvo.

—Disculpe señor, no puede pasar al área. —haciéndole un ademan de alto.

Edward no dijo una sola palabra solo busco dentro de la gabardina la placa que lo acreditaba como fiscal del distrito de Manhattan, no terminaba de sacarla cuando se acercó otro agente policial.

—Fiscal —saludó el hombre sonriente—. Llegas tarde Cullen. —tendiéndole las plantillas para los zapatos y los guantes.

—Otras cosas pendiente. —colocándose las plantillas—. ¿Nuevo? —preguntó refiriéndose al que le había impedido el paso.

—Lo han trasladado, es de Kansas. —respondió, mientras se encaminaban al epicentro del dispositivo de seguridad donde se encontraba la víctima y el chico se colocaba los guantes.

— ¿Que te dicen los muchachos? ¿Con cuantas pruebas contamos? —preguntaba de manera casual, llevando a cabo su trabajo.

—Pruebas hasta ahora pocas, lo han liberado en el lugar… pero algo me dice que estuvo enredado con putas, según las pocas pruebas que tenemos.

— ¿Ya tienen la identificación?

—Nada, está limpio, pero mañana temprano te la hago llegar a fiscalía, también el informe forense.

El cuerpo inerte de un hombre maniatado recibía a Edward, él se puso de cuclillas y el policía lo imitó, tendiéndole unas pinzas, para que el chico revisara las heridas.

—Al parecer, según la dirección de las heridas él se encontraba en el suelo… los tiros son a quemarropa… Me envías fotografías también. —le pidió, mientras observaba algunos rasguños en el cuello y pecho del hombre, así como rastros de pintura de labios.

—Sí, no lo querían vivo ni por error, en sus uñas encontramos restos de piel, esto nos ayudará en gran parte, ya Collin está terminando el informe preliminar, para que empieces a trabajar en el caso.

—Ni de mierda lo reviso ahora, estoy loco por llegar, darme un baño y dormir al menos cinco horas.

—Solo te estaba jodiendo. —palmeándole un hombro1. Me avisas para dar la orden a los forenses para que lo levanten.

—Por mí no pierdas tiempo. —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Voy a ver que me tiene Collin para llevarle eso mañana al fiscal, lo quiere a las siete sobre el escritorio.

Edward se reunió con el hombre que le entregó el informe y esperaron el levantamiento del cadáver, estuvieron por media hora más, mientras hacían las últimas pesquisas del hecho.

El funcionario Edward Cullen, coordinó el levantamiento planimétrico del sitio de liberación, fijación fotográfica y reconstrucción preliminar de hechos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto o no? Qué parejita, yo también quiero unos besos así.<strong>


	13. Capitulo No 12

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 12**

_**Derek Cusak, de cuarenta y tres años, profesión. Doctor cirujano plástico, en uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos del país, con la licencia suspendida, tras haber recibido cuatro denuncias por mala praxis médica, sin embargo el caso aún no salía a la luz pública, al parecer ninguna de las afectadas había hecho legal los agravios.**_

A las once de la mañana el funcionario de la policía técnica, encargado por el homicidio de Derek Cusak, se dirigió a las instalaciones de la fiscalía central de investigación para homicidios y reunirse con el fiscal 320° Edward Cullen y entregarle todo lo recabado hasta el momento, incluyendo el informe forense.

Para que este definiera y ordenará las investigaciones que deberían realizar los agentes de la policía judicial y los peritos que estén adscritos a la fiscalía, sobre los elementos a investigar para acreditar el cuerpo del delito y la probable responsabilidad de algún inculpado.

—Deben empezar con el director del hospital. —le informó Edward al funcionario—. Te acompañaré.

—Como tú quieras, pero esto me huele a venganza de una mujer muy molesta con tetas deformes, al tipo lo torturaron, el forense encontró silicio en el estómago del hombre. —ante la mirada irónica de Edward, el funcionario continúo—. Le hicieron comer silicona, implantes de tetas.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó Edward—. Entonces si estaba molesta, pero yo más bien me voy por el marido de una de ellas, una mujer no tiene la fuerza para amordazar y atar a un hombre de esa contextura, según las fotografías forenses, el tipo forcejeo, lo que quiere decir que no estaba inconsciente cuando lo ataron. ¿Y qué del ADN encontrando bajo las uñas? —inquirió abriendo las carpetas con los datos recabados.

—Todavía nada, mínimo me tienes que dar tres días, mira que ya me tienes de los huevos con todo esto, después te envió a uno de mis hombres, para que se encargué del caso… —en ese momento entró una mujer con un par de cafés y le colocó uno a él y otro a Edward—. Gracias… —la secretaria asintió en silencio y se retiró—. Nos tomamos este café y nos vamos al hospital… sabes, me gusta más la oficina de la torre que esta, esto parece más un calabozo. —intervino el funcionario.

—La de la torre la elegí yo, esta me la dio el ministerio. —dijo antes de llevarse la taza de porcelana a los labios y darle un sorbo a su café—. Apenas si tengo espacio para caminar, pero aquí esta lo que verdaderamente me apasiona.

Al terminar se dirigieron al hospital donde laboró Cusak, se reunieron con el director, que apenas se había enterado del deceso hacia escasos minutos a través de los medios de comunicación, por lo que la visita de ellos, lo tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo no se negó a reunirse con la ley y a colaborar con esta, ofreciendo la identificación y dirección de las cuatro mujeres que lo había denunciado ante el hospital.

Salieron de la oficina y se dirigían a la salida mientras conversaban casualmente, el funcionario debía dirigirse a su delegación para designar al equipo policial que se encargaría de visitar a las cuatro mujeres hasta ahora sospechosas, mientras que Edward iría a almorzar con Jasper y de ahí a su departamento a descansar al menos unas tres horas.

— ¡Edward! —lo llamó una mujer a sus espaldas y él inmediatamente le buscó con la mirada, encontrándose a Alice, que se acercaba a él trotando.

— ¿Hola Alice como estas? —saludó el chico algo sorprendido al verla en el hospital—. ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó temiendo que se encontrase enferma.

—Estoy bien… —le dijo sonriendo, ante la emoción de verlo y preocuparse por ella, con esto agigantando sus esperanzas—. Solo viene a acompañar a una amiga. —le aclaró, la mirada de ella se desvió al hombre de unos cuarenta años que acompañaba a Edward.

—Alice, te presento a Jack Jenks director de la policía técnica del distrito. —indicó Edward, haciéndole un ademan hacia el hombre, quien le dedico una sutil mirada de complicidad al chico, evidenciando que había hecho conjeturas, ya que la joven demostraba el interés por el fiscal, para después atender a la castaña.

—Mucho gusto señorita. —saludó recibiendo gentilmente la mano de la chica.

—Igualmente señor Jenks, Alice Vulturi. —la belleza y jovialidad en la chica eran indiscutibles.

Jenks inmediatamente, ligó la chica al presidente de la compañía publicitaria más influyente del país, mientras rompía con el contacto entre ambos y desvió la mirada al pelinegro.

—Fiscal con su permiso, voy a seguir trabajando en el caso pendiente, le haré llegar con uno de mis hombres lo acordado. —dijo con tono profesional pero con cierto aire de picardía.

—Gracias, Jenks. —acotó el chico, deduciendo los pensamientos del hombre.

—Fue un placer. —despidiéndose de Alice y le regaló una reverencia, a la cual ella correspondió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa.

Jenks se fue y Edward lo siguió con la mirada, mientras la chica de ojos grises perdía su vista en el hombre realmente atractivo, vestido con un traje Hugo Boss estilo italiano, en color negro un poco más ajustado que el clásico, camisa blanca y corbata negra de seda de corte estrecho, haciendo la combinación perfecta con los zapatos ingleses y ella que pensaba que solo se le veían bien a los modelos de las campañas, pero estaba muy equivocada a Edward se le veía el traje mucho mejor, se veía más elegante, aunque con el chándal se veía más provocativo, ella conocía a todos lo que corrían en el central Park y a ninguno se le veía el trasero como a él con el pantalón deportivo, definitivamente este hombre la traía de cabeza. Sin proponérselo se le escapó un suspiro, tras el cual su objeto de deseo la encaró, pero intento disimular que no había escuchado la manifestación de su encantamiento.

— ¿Y que tiene tu amiga? —preguntó casualmente para rescatarla del torbellino de vergüenza que la tenía atrapada y le estaba concentrando toda la sangre en el rostro.

—Es… esta. —no le salían las palabras—. ¿Y qué haces aquí? —preguntó, sin atreverse a decirle que no solo su amiga estaba en consulta con un cirujano, sino que ella esperaba su turno.

—Trabajando sobre un caso. —contestó mirándola a los ojos con seguridad, sin saber que con eso la intimidaba cada vez más.

— ¿Es sobre lo del cirujano que salió en la noticias? —inquirió con cautela.

—Bueno, esa información no puedo ofrecértela… es confidencial.

—Ay, ustedes con tantos misterios. —dijo desilusionada por no encontrar información.

—Así es. —llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y alzándose de hombros de manera despreocupada.

Edward con ese gesto sencillo y la manera cómo la miraba, había logrado que se hiciera un nudo de mil maravillas en su estómago, pensaba invitarlo a almorzar y retribuirle el desayuno de la semana pasada, pero no encontraba el valor.

—Señorita, Alice Vulturi. —la enfermera salió al pasillo y ella solo se mordió el labio inferior al verse descubierta ante Edward.

—Bueno, si está bien. —dijo sintiéndose contra la pared, al ver como él elevaba una ceja evidenciando su sorpresa ante la pequeña mentira—. Pero es solo una consulta, solo quiero aumentarme una talla, nada más. —al tiempo que se dedicaba una fugaz mirada a los senos.

— ¿Quieres mi opinión? —preguntó él sin siquiera observar el escote, solo mirándola a los ojos.

—Claro, por supuesto, para mí sería la más importante… —y quiso en ese instante que la tierra se la tragará por hablar y no pensar antes lo que decía, pero intentaría arreglar el error garrafal—. Eres mi amigo y eres hombre, creo que tu opinión sería muy apropiada.

—No te hace falta. —le dijo con persuasión.

— ¿Solo eso? No me hace falta, no sé, deberías darme más razones. —se volvió y miró a la enfermera—. Un momento por favor. —le pidió y regresó la mirada a Edward.

—No necesitas más razones… solo que no te hace falta, estas bien, yo como hombre te digo que estas perfecta… ve cancela esa consulta y deja de estar arriesgándote cada vez que tienes la mínima oportunidad. —las últimas palabras prácticamente fueron un regaño.

—Es que… —hablaba cuando sus palabras se congelaron en su garganta.

—Alice. —la voz de Aro Vulturi, hizo eco tras Edward, sintiendo él cómo su cuerpo se tensaba al saber quién era el hombre—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —inquirió el padre, parándose al lado del chico dedicándole una mirada de reproché y en contrapartida se ganó una de desprecio.

—Robert boca floja… estúpido. —susurró ella con rabia al saber que el chofer le había informado a su padre de su paradero e intenciones, ya que él había escuchado la conversación.

— ¡Cállate! —exigió en voz baja—. ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué carajo piensas? ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? ¿Acaso no estas al tanto de las noticias? solo corres a hacer estupideces…

—Disculpe, no es la manera como debe dirigirse a su hija. —intervino Edward arrastrando las palabras, queriendo callarlo con un derechazo y por primera vez dirigiéndole la palabra, encontrando el valor para hacerlo, pero envolviéndose en odio.

Alice levantó la mirada enrojecida que retenía las lágrimas, de tristeza y vergüenza y la clavó en Edward, viendo una vez más a su héroe, su salvador, enfrentarse a su padre, ni siquiera su madre nunca había hecho el intento por detener a su progenitor cuando la regañaba y él era primera vez que lo veía y la protegía, definitivamente con ese hombre se casaría.

— ¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme cómo tengo que tratar a mi hija? más te vale y no seas tú quien la está orillando a hacer semejante estupidez, porque te la vas a ver muy mal.

—Papá, él solo me… —intentó hablar la chica para defender a Edward, pero su padre no la dejo continuar.

—Alice, cierra la boca. —le demandó en voz baja.

Mientras, Edward lo retaba con la mirada, no se la desviaba un solo segundo, la mantenía firme, apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula con esto reteniendo sus ganas de partirle la cara.

— ¿Estas saliendo con este hombre? —preguntó, tomándola del brazo—. Que no te das cuenta… —desvió la mirada a Edward—. Sera mejor que te alejes de mi hija, pervertido.

—Cada quien juzga por su condición señor, le voy a exigir respeto y le aconsejo que deje de estar levantando injurias contra mi persona, por el momento no quiero actuar en su contra. —soltó sin más, evidenciando en su voz esa ira que estaba reteniendo.

— ¿Quién te crees? —preguntó y aun no reconocía en el joven al mismo que casi atropellaba a Bella Swan.

—No me creo. —poco le gustaba alardear de su cargo, pero en esa situación disfrutaría estamparle la placa en la cara a Aro Vulturi, por lo que la buscó en el bolsillo interior del saco y se la mostró.

El hombre la observó, pero no se amedrentó, su prepotencia no le dejaba cabida a disculpa y mucho menos cuando interferían en cómo trataba a su hija.

— ¿Sabes que puedes hacer con tu placa y tu cargo? —inquirió con burla.

—Perfectamente se lo que tengo que hacer, no es necesario que me lo recuerde. —obviando la grosería del tipo y guardando su credencial—. Y a usted tampoco le quedaran dudas. —dijo con determinación sin darle tiempo a hablar, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó con paso enérgico ante la adrenalina que lo invadía.

—Un fiscal me está amenazando. —dijo sin poder creérselo—. Creo que está abusando de su poder. —amenazó con supremacía.

Edward por más que quiso e intentó controlarse, respiró profundo para conseguir largarse de ahí y no caer en el juego de ese desgraciado, no debía caer en provocaciones, pero eso iba más allá de cualquier concentración, por lo que acortó la distancia que lo había alejado de Aro Vulturi en tres largas zancadas y casi atacándolo con su cuerpo y dejaba su cara a escasos centímetros de distancia, sintiendo la ira cabalgar desbocada por todo su ser, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su pecho e intentaba controlar el temblor en sus manos, ese que solo se calmaría si agarraba al tipo como saco de boxeo.

—No lo amenazo, es un hecho, le partearé el culo. —la rabia, le dio un alto grado de seguridad y arrogancia, mientras su mirada destellaba, intensificando el color de sus ojos, dándole una tonalidad amarilla, esa pantera estaba dentro, rugiendo, con esto pidiendo salir al ruedo, las venas bombeaban la sangre velozmente, haciendo las de su cuello realmente visible.

Aro Vulturi se sintió intimidado, pero no lo demostraría, por lo que le mantuvo la mirada, manifestando que no le tenía miedo a un funcionario público, aunque su corazón latiese desbocado al ver de cerca la mirada del chico, despertando cientos de emociones y recuerdos dentro de él.

Edward salió del hospital cómo alma que dominaba el diablo, subió a su camioneta y arrancó excediendo los límites de velocidad, cegado ante la rabia, al minuto el sonido de una llamada entrante retumbo en el interior del vehículo con esto perturbándolo aún más, pero no contestaba, sin embargo la persona no se rendía.

—Señor… —Tayler intentaba aconsejarle que redujera la velocidad, cuando Edward intervino explotando en gritos.

— ¡Váyanse a la mierda! —canceló la llamada y mantuvo su velocidad. Los guardaespaldas ante la actitud agresiva del joven no siguieron intentando, su trabajo era protegerlo y seguirlo, sabiendo que algo había pasado y él tomaba la dirección de su departamento y no la de algún restaurante, la fiscalía o la torre Cullen.

Entró al estacionamiento del edificio sin respetar siquiera el paso peatonal, ni mucho menos reducir la velocidad, estacionó abruptamente, bajó de la camioneta, con la furia que lo consumía lanzó la puerta y se encaminó a los ascensores como un animal salvaje.

Tayler y Ben, se miraron desconcertados, al ver la agresividad en el joven y aun dudaban si era uno de esos momentos en los cuales debían llamar a Carlisle Cullen.

—Lo hago yo, el señor Cullen dijo que al mínimo cambio de ánimo. —acotó Tayler y su compañero solo asintió en silencio.

El moreno marcó a su jefe en Brasil, logrando comunicarse con él y conseguían escucharlo claramente aunque estuviesen a larga distancia.

—Señor Cullen, le habla Tayler, he decidido llamarlo porque su sobrino esta algo agresivo. —hablaba el hombre tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

— _¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué esta así? —indagó el hombre. _

—Salió en ese estado de un hospital donde está trabajando sobre un caso no podemos saber a ciencia cierta que pasó dentro, porque no nos dejaron entrar portando las armas, solo nos quedamos en el pasillo.

— _¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó el brasileño. _

—Acaba de subir al departamento.

—_Bueno, ustedes estén pendiente que no salga solo, yo voy a llamar a Jasper para que vaya a ver que paso, gracias Tayler. _

—De nada señor. —con esas palabras finalizó la llamada.

Edward entró al departamento y mientras se encaminaba al gimnasio, se quitaba el saco, la corbata y la camisa quedándose solo con el pantalón, llegó directamente al saco de boxeo con el cual empezó a descargar su ira, golpe tras golpe, que cada vez tomaban más velocidad y fuerza, llenando el ambiente con el sonido seco de los ataques, mientras su respiración se forzaba cada vez más y el sudor liberaba esa energía que lo estaba consumiendo.

No tenía miedo, solo se encontraba ansioso de por fin luchar contra su rival.

—No importa las veces que me dañes… —gritaba golpeando el saco sin detenerse—. Estoy de pie y seguiré luchando, me levanté y juré nunca más caer, no tengo miedo a vivir… y te juro, te juro que vas a conocer el infierno hijo de puta… lo vivirás de la peor manera. —sin poder más las lágrimas ante el odio se desbordaron, mas no se detenía en su arremetida, mientras a él llegaban los recuerdos y los gritos de odio y dolor llenaban el lugar, al igual que los sollozos, sentía ahogarse y el vacío en su pecho que nunca había podido llenar se agrandaba, era ese hueco que había dejado la ausencia del ser que más había amado.

Si el saco pudiese manifestar dolor por los golpes recibidos, tal vez gritaría, ya que el crujido que hacia el cuero y el sonido de las cadenas al balancearse no serían suficiente para hacerle saber a Edward, que golpeaba sin ningún tipo de control y llegó el momento en que las manos no le bastaban, por lo que empezó a usar sus piernas, propinándole patadas y rodillazos, combinando los ataques y llevando a cabo sus prácticas de Muay Thai.

Cuando las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron el sonido de los golpes al saco de arena, hicieron eco en sus oídos, con una rapidez impresionante, sin dejarle tiempo al objeto que se detuviese, atacándolo sin piedad, desconociendo al castaño que arremetía.

— ¡Edward! Hey… hey detente. —le pidió Jasper tomándolo por un hombro, pero el chico solo se sacudió del agarré y continúo—. ¡Ya!… te has sangrado los nudillos. —tomándolo esta vez con más fuerza y encarándolo, percatándose de los ojos enrojecidos por la ira y las lágrimas derramadas—. Tranquilo primo… tranquilo.

—No me toques. —espetó una vez más soltándose del agarré—. Estoy bien… estoy bien. —le decía con la voz agitada, sin sentir el dolor y ni mucho menos el ardor por la piel desollada de sus nudillos, solo era consciente del temblor que lo recorría por entero, los latidos por todo su cuerpo y el sudor cubrirlo.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así? —preguntaba el rubio desconcertado ante el estado alterado de Edward, sí lo había visto molesto, entrarse a golpes con otros tipos, pero nunca lo había visto tan descontrolado, ni mucho menos llegar a hacerse daño de esa manera.

—No pasó nada. —soltó encaminándose y dejando a Jasper en el lugar—. ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? —caminando por el pasillo y escuchando los pasos de Jasper seguirlo.

—Si me hubieses contestado el teléfono no estaría aquí. —le hizo saber abriéndose de brazos, al ver cómo su primo subía las escaleras—. ¡Se supone que íbamos a almorzar juntos! ¡Olvidas que lo hacemos casi todo los días! —alzaba la voz para que lo escuchase, no le diría que fue su padre quien lo llamó para avisarle del estado de Edward.

— ¡No tengo apetito! —fue la respuesta seca que dio desde su habitación.

— ¿Edward qué coño te pasa? —dijo subiendo las escaleras y apostándose frente a la puerta del cuarto—. Tú reacción no es un simple "_no tengo apetito_" —hablaba cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a un Edward llevando solo unos Slips blanco Armani.

—Puedes regresar a tu trabajo, igual me daré un baño y regresaré a la fiscalía, tengo un poco de presión encima eso es todo. —cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

Se encaminó y presionó un botón que se encontraba debajo de la cama, haciendo que una de las placas de mármol negro que cubrían la pared de la cabecera de su cama se deslizará, descubriendo una caja de seguridad introdujo la clave y esta le dio paso a su secreto.

Sacó un sobre manila, se dejó caer sentado en la cama y se dio a la tarea de revisar una vez más los documentos que se hallaban en su interior, no era suficiente, pero al menos con eso podría empezar y no descansaría hasta lograr su cometido, sintiendo la sangre en su corazón bombear con fuerza y odio.

Pero antes iba a jugar ¿Quién había dicho que el infierno era fácil? En el inframundo era donde se torturaban las almas de los pecadores y él se convertiría en el ejecutor del sufrimiento, había jurado que ese hijo de puta conocería el infierno y así sería.

Una vez más alimentando su odio, se puso de pie y guardo nuevamente el sobre, se encaminó al baño y salió de este casi una hora después, se colocó unos jeans, botas magnum corte militar las cuales dejó por fuera y con los cordones a la mitad, haciendo que la parte superior se viese descuidada y un suéter de lana con tres botones al frente en la parte superior en color gris.

Bajaba las escaleras cuando vio a su primo sentado en la isla de la cocina comiendo cereal con leche.

—Deberías aprender a cocinar. —le dijo a Jasper, sorprendiéndolo por su buen estado de ánimo y la brillante sonrisa.

—Mira quien lo dice, quien no sabe ni preparar un emparedado —espetó el rubio llevándose una cucharada a la boca—. Además me gusta comer cereal, me hace recordar mi niñez ¿Y vas a la fiscalía así? —preguntó al verlo sacar un tazón de la alacena y se sentó frente a él.

—Sí, hoy es viernes… —contestó de manera despreocupada, vertiendo la leche sobre las hojuelas de maíz.

Los nudillos en carne viva de Edward, le hicieron reaccionar y saber que era real el estado en el que lo había encontrado y que no había sido una alucinación producto de una fumada de marihuana, ya que su estado lo desconcertaba completamente, al parecer el agua se llevó al doble de Jet Li endemoniado y le había regresado a su primo.

—Deberías ponerte un poco de hielo. —recomendó, pero con la mirada en su almuerzo.

—No duele es superficial, ya me rocié xilocaina. —le aclaró de manera casual y se dispuso a comer—. ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche?

—Nada, venir a dormir como los pendejos, mañana tengo que ir a recibir a unos italianos ¿Y tú?

—No sé, hasta ahora no tengo nada planeado, tal vez dormir también… debo descansar un poco.

—Si estos últimos días apenas has tenido tiempo para dormir… ¿Qué paso con el caso que te salió?

—Era un cirujano plástico, que tenía varias denuncias por mala praxis, lo que suponemos hasta ahora es que fue una de las afectadas.

—Pero porque… pudo haber sido cualquiera, eso no limita que haya sido una de las afectadas.

-Le hicieron comer silicón antes de morir.

— ¡Mierda! Bueno, al menos la asesina fue considerada y lo hizo feliz, no cualquiera come tetas antes de morir. —dijo sonriendo.

—Tienes razón primo. —riendo y extendió la cuchara, ambos la chocaron cómo lo hacían cuando eran niños—. Ya quisiera morir atragantado con una teta.

Al terminar con el cereal, salieron del apartamento, cada uno a sus labores, mientras Jasper hacia el intento por demostrarle a Edward que había olvidado el incidente y Edward sabía que lo hacía, pero noquería conversar sobré el tema, ni ahora, ni en la noche cuando llegaran a casa nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Que encontronazo ¿por que tanta enemistad de parte de Edward hacia Aro? Al parecer Aro no lo conoce, pero parece haberle causo mucho daño a Edward<strong>

**Que piensan chicas ¿por que ese rencor?**


	14. Capitulo No 13

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 13**

Era una noche realmente oscura y conducía por una calle solitaria sin ninguna luz que le alumbrará el camino, más que las de los faros de su auto, no sabía a ciencia cierta hacia a donde se dirigía, pero el paisaje era árido como el de Tonopah, trataba de mantenerse serena cuando de la nada un hombre se atravesó en su camino, piso el freno inmediatamente, pero esto no sirvió de nada sintió el golpe y lo vio volar a varios metros de distancia, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y el corazón se le explotaría ante los latidos, las manos trémulas no encontraban la posibilidad de abrir la puerta, respiró profundo e intentó calmarse con esto encontrando un poco de control, por lo que logró su cometido, bajó del vehículo y empezó a correr, no sentía las piernas ante los temblores y podía ver al hombre tirado con la cara enterrada en la carretera arenosa.

Llegó hasta él y lo vio ensangrentado, su pánico se hizo mayúsculo cuando le volvió la cara y era Edward Cullen.

Bella al ver la cara de Edward, despertó inmediatamente sobresaltada y con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su garganta, el pecho le dolía y temblaba como hoja expuesta a un huracán.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Edward protagonizará un ataque de furia y lo descargará con el saco de boxeo, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para erradicarla por completo, todas las noches había bajado al gimnasio a entrenar, hasta entrada la madrugada.

Jasper había despertado a consecuencia del sonido de la cuerda golpeando constantemente contra el parque de madera, miro en el reloj despertador y este marcaba las tres menos cuarto, no quería intervenir, solo dejarlo que se desahogará, aunque su primo no era el único que se estaba desvelando, pues a él también lo obligaba, se acostó boca abajó y agarró una almohada la cual se colocó sobre la cabeza, para minimizar el sonido molesto.

Edward saltaba la cuerda cruzándola con rapidez, era necesario para él entrenar arduamente, hacerlo al doble, por lo que no solo lo hacía por las mañana sino que lo estaba haciendo por la noche, pero el tiempo en el gimnasio se le pasaba muy rápido y necesitaba ocupar su tiempo, el caso Cusak estaba prácticamente resuelto.

Fue algo complejo, ya que el ADN encontrado en la piel que tenía el cirujano bajo las uñas, pertenecían a un hombre de Florida, del cual no se sabía nada, sin embargo cuando Jenks hizo el interrogatorio, a las sospechosas y tomaron las huella dactilares, las de una de ellas, pertenecían al mismo hombre, del ADN encontrado en las uñas de la víctima.

Era un hombre, pero tenía nueva identificación, se había hecho todas las operaciones pertinentes para ser una mujer y está confesó haber realizado el crimen, que sin duda esto le ayudaría en la pena, aunque no mucho, pero admiraba a las personas que eran capaces de admitir y hacerse responsables por las acciones cometidas.

Saltaba sin detenerse, sintiendo el corazón brincando en su garganta, el sudor cubrir su piel y correr por su espalda, ya que se encontraba solo con unos short y las vendas de boxeo, para proteger sus manos. Su mirada captó la pantalla de su celular iluminarse, extrañándose por la llamada entrante en la madrugada, sabía que no le asignarían otro caso hasta que el del cirujano estuviese cerrado, lo que eliminaba completamente al fiscal general.

Dejó de saltar y tomó la cuerda con una sola mano, se encaminó al banco de cuero y se extrañó aún más al ver el nombre de quien lo llamaba.

—Bella. –susurró extrañado—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin siquiera saludarla.

— ¿Tu estas bien? —su respuesta fue otra pregunta—. Estas alterado. —le hizo saber al escuchar la voz del chico agitada.

— ¿Estas borracha? —inquirió divertido.

— ¡No!... solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien.

—Si… claro que estoy bien…estoy en el gimnasio ¿Por qué la pregunta? No me digas que tus ovarios te dan valor a las tres de la madrugada.

—Es que te he matado, he soñado que te he matado.

— ¿De qué manera? —preguntó con doble intensión, evidenciando la picardía en su voz.

—No seas imbécil… soñé que te atropellaba…y… y ¡Que tonta soy! No sé para qué te llamo por un estúpido sueño y tú solo te burlas de mí… —hablaba cuando él intervino.

—Está bien, es normal que estés un poco aturdida. —tomando enserio la conversación—. Ve a la cocina toma un poco de agua y regresa a la cama, intenta dormir nuevamente, sigue durmiendo… estoy bien.

— ¿Seguro? Promete tener cuidado mañana, si es preciso no atravieses calles. —le pidió.

—Haré lo posible por no cruzar calles, ahora vuelve a dormir, que lo necesitas… descansa… y… Bella, gracias por preocuparte.

—Siento haberte molestado.

—No me has molestado, por el contrario me agrada escuchar tu voz… pero no puedo mantenerte despierta… así que has lo que te digo.

— ¿Me llamarás mañana? Solo para saber que sigues con vida.

—Si lo haré, comprendo que tienes los ovarios bien puestos en las madrugadas.

—Estás muy bromista… prefiero al antipático. —le dijo y colgó.

Edward se quedó observando el teléfono y después lo lanzó sobre el banco de cuero, para retomar su actividad.

Bella salió de la cama y se encaminó a la cocina e hizo lo que Edward le pidió, tomó un poco de agua y se quedó sentada en la barra en medio de la penumbra y de la soledad de su departamento, no podría decir cuantos minutos tardo mirando a la nada, solo lo hizo hasta que se sintió completamente tranquila y al recordar la voz de él, sonreía como una tarada.

Se puso de pie y regresó a su habitación, acostándose y arropándose con el cobertor, mirando al techo, dejando que poco a poco el sueño nuevamente se apoderará de ella, sintiendo los ojos sumamente pesados los cerró, terminando por quedarse dormida.

—Bella. —la voz de Edward susurraba su nombre y una vez más estaba soñando—. Bella, creo que deberías colocar más seguridad en este lugar. —esta vez la voz era más clara y sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla, por lo que abrió los ojos de golpe y su corazón se detuvo al verlo de rodillas a un lado de su cama.

— ¿Te has colado nuevamente en mis sueños? —se hizo la pregunta más para ella misma, sin ser plenamente consiente si estaba despierta o no.

—No, me he colado en tu departamento. —le dijo con voz profunda y una sonrisa jodidamente sensual.

En un acto reflejo se llevó las sábanas al cuello y se incorporó rápidamente, sintiendo una mezcla de miedo, excitación.

— ¿Estas recién bañado? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dejo entrar? —lanzaba una pregunta tras otra sin poder evitar sentir temor.

—Vine para que confirmarás por ti misma que estoy bien… que solo fue un mal sueño, cuando llamaste estaba entrenando por lo que tuve que darme un baño antes de venir. —hablaba dejándose caer sentado sobre sus talones y observaba el rostro de ella iluminado por la triste luz de la lámpara que se encontraba a un lado de la cabecera de la cama, sin maquillaje y esto hizo que el corazón cambiará su ritmo cardiaco a uno más rápido—. Es muy fácil entrar cuando, no tienes más puerta que la del ascensor, siendo una mujer que vive sola, no es seguro que lo dejes así… y antes de que me digas algo de la alarma, déjame decirte que formas parte del noventa por ciento de las personas que utilizan la fecha de nacimiento o la matrícula del vehículo, para sus contraseñas, ya sea de bancos, correos, cajas de seguridad y alarmas, solo por nombrar algunas. Si estuviese un cracker interesado en tus movimientos bancarios y cuentas personales, te volvería mierda. —le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Bella no dio ninguna respuesta solo miró el reloj en una de las paredes y este marcaba las cuatro y diez, odiaba darle la razón a Edward, por lo que prefería ahorrarse su respuesta.

— ¿No pudiste esperar a que fuese un poco más tarde? ¿Qué se yo, las siete? —preguntaba tratando de no soltar la sábana—. ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

—No… no pude esperar… pensé que querías comprobar que verdaderamente me encontraba bien, será porque a menudo tengo pesadillas y al despertar anhelo comprobar que todo está bien, sin embargo sigue siendo la misma mierda. —su voz vibró un poco, pero nuevamente retomó su control—. ¿De verdad es necesario que te diga cómo es que sé dónde vives? —inquirió elevando una ceja con sarcasmo.

— ¿Me has seguido? —hizo la pregunta con precaución y él solo negó con la cabeza—. Ah ya, has enviado otro correo para que te digan todo de mí… es normal que tengas pesadillas, si ves tantos muertos.

—Mis pesadillas no son los muertos… son lo vivos. —expuso una vez más sintiendo como Bella con su inocencia movía las fibras del dolor—. Bueno yo me voy… sigue durmiendo. —le hizo saber poniéndose de pie.

Bella en un acto reflejo sin siquiera ella ser consciente de su movimiento, soltó una parte de la sábana y estiró la mano, tomando la de él, quien inmediatamente desvió la mirada al agarré.

—No te vayas. —le pidió—. Puedes quedarte, no es seguro que estés por las calles a esta hora.

—Si me quedo no podrás dormir, tal vez no te deje dormir. —la voz de él fue definición de sensualidad, sintiendo como había entrado robándole el tiempo, ya nada importaba.

— ¿Podrías mantenerme despierta? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y por primera vez no le desviaba la mirada, esta vez no quería ocultarle el deseo que la recorría.

—Más que eso podría. —respondió y su corazón parecía tambor de guerra y la jaló por la mano que ella lo retenía obligándola a ponerse de rodillas.

Bella hacia malabares para poder mantener la sábana y no mostrarse desnuda ante él, aunque presentía que era poco el tiempo que podría retenerla.

Edward, la adhirió a su cuerpo e introdujo su mano en la caballera ébano, se apoderó de su cabeza y se acercó al rostro hermoso y sensual, enloqueciendo de deseo al ver los labios separados, para poder respirar y el carmín natural que se había apoderado de ellos.

Ella se preguntaba ¿Cómo le hacía para mantenerle tanto tiempo la mirada? Mientras la excitación la dominaba, aun no la besaba y ya estaba mojada, ya lo necesitaba dentro, anticipándose a ese placer que él podría brindarle.

—Ni se te ocurra preguntarme si estoy segura. —le advirtió en un murmullo, al ver que él solo le miraba fijamente los ojos.

—No pensaba hacerlo, sé que estás segura… esa pregunta la hacen los hombres que no saben interpretar el deseo de una mujer en su mirada… y tu mirada grita… ¿te lo digo? —preguntó con malicia.

— ¿Que estas esperando? es lo que grita mi mirada.

—No, eso no es lo que grita… —se acercó y con sus labios acaricio los de ella sin dejarle tiempo a que los atrapará con su boca, inmovilizándola por los cabellos, siguió acariciando con los labios la línea de la mandíbula, lentamente hasta llegar al oído—. Cógeme. — susurró tan lenta y sensualmente que Bella cerró los ojos para no terminar a la deriva—. Eso es lo que grita tu mirada ¿O me equivoco? —inquirió succionándole con lentitud el lóbulo, recibiendo el primer gemido de muchos… de infinidades que le robaría esa noche.

—No… no te equivocas, pero no es solo eso… lo que grita mi mirada… —necesitaba su mano, por lo que soltó la sábana que la cubría, sintiendo como esta en la complicidad se deslizo con sensualidad por su cuerpo y utilizó su mano introduciéndola a través del pantalón deportivo, hurgando y haciéndose espacio en la elástica del slips, atrapando su regalo, ese que tanto había deseado tocar y no decepcionaba, era caliente y rígido, pero también suave, del tamaño que ya ella conocía y aumentaba poco a poco ante su agarre—. También grita, te voy a coger. —dijo sonriendo y lo imitó, pero a diferencia de él, deslizó su lengua lentamente por la oreja del chico—. No me vengas con machismos… esto lo hacemos entre los dos. —y él jadeó en su cuello, regalándole un suave mordisco ante las palabras de ellas.

Edward la sintió desnuda y esto hizo que su miembro palpitara en la mano de ella, que le regalará más circulación y él llevó ambas manos a los glúteos femeninos los acarició con delicadeza y aumentó el ritmo hasta apoderarse de estos enteramente.

—Vale… ya veo que no tengo opciones. —le dijo, sintiendo miles de emociones galopar en su ser, la respiración se agitaba cada vez más, haciéndola más pesada.

—No… no, las tienes, si quieres una pendeja, te buscas una sumisa… aquí yo también participo cuando quiera, agarro cómo y dónde lo desee… no quiero tener tu permiso para tocarte… y podrás hacer lo mismo.

—Créeme que no te detendré, podrás tocar como gustes, pero después no te quejes. —le dijo encarándola y sonriendo satíricamente, mientras deslizaba el dedo medio entre las nalgas de Bella, lentamente hasta llegar a su humedad, donde empezó a hacer círculos, arrancándole un largo jadeo, el cual silenció con su boca, arremetiendo con su lengua sin permiso, no le pediría permiso, tal como ella lo había dicho y eso le gustaba más de la cuenta.

Poder hacer todo lo que le provoqué sin detenerse, ya tenía carta blanca, hasta para rendirla ante él, no era necesario usar la fuerza, ni imponer términos, mucho menos anticipar, eran momentos que se daban mientras le voltearía el mundo de cabeza.

Bella aun ahogada por el beso y colmada por el dedo de él que hacia lentas piruetas entres sus pliegues, bajó con energía el pantalón de chándal, arrastrando al mismo tiempo los slips, él le ayudó quitándose los zapatos.

Edward necesitaba deshacerse de la ropa, por lo que la liberó y se quitó la franelilla, al igual que los calcetines, mientras observaba el cuerpo de Bella, era perfecta, esa era la palabra para describir ese cuerpo extraordinario, sin perder tiempo se puso de rodillas frente a ella y admiró de cerca sus senos, cómo los pezones se endurecían aún más ante su mirada, tenía el poder de estimularlos solo con la mirada, ella podía sentir esa energía, esas ganas.

Ella lo miraba y llevó sus manos a la cabeza de él prendiéndose de sus cabellos.

—Tienes el mejor cuerpo que alguna vez haya visto… eres perfecta. —susurró llevando su boca al valle entre los senos, pasando lánguidamente su lengua y con sus manos vestía los pechos acunándolos.

Cuando Bella bajó la mirada se encontró con los ojos color candela, mientras la lengua pincelaba largamente su pecho, recorriendo el camino a su seno derecho, ese que retumbaba ante los latidos descontrolados de su corazón.

Edward se apoderó de uno de los senos, no besaba, no succionaba solo acariciaba con sus labios, con su nariz, con sus mejillas, mientras que con sus manos cerraba las caderas femeninas y los pulgares se movían en círculos brindándole caricias agónicas.

Ella solo podía cerrar los ojos y disfrutar regalándole gemidos que se escapaban de su pecho y su única atadura a la tierra eran sus manos aferrándose suavemente en los cabellos de la nuca de él, sus parpados caídos simplemente se abrieron al sentir la suave humedad de la lengua del joven en uno de sus pezones, en como bordeaba y conquistaba uno de sus puntos más sensibles y cómo ellos respondían ante él, cómo si solo con él despertasen, podía sentir en esté todas las texturas de la lengua de Edward, se ofrecían cómo nunca, cómo todo su cuerpo, que estaba envuelto en latidos y su garganta regalaba jadeos, no estaba acostumbrada a que la amaran con tanto cuidado, con extrema lentitud pero con ganas, sentía que no podía más, que el placer la mataría, que le aniquilaría la razón y que después de esto nunca…nunca más seria la misma.

Edward no podría ser un hombre esto que él le regalaba sencillamente era más… mucho más de lo que cualquier humano podría ofrecer, podía sentirlo susurrar algunas palabras pero eran pocas las que entendía ya que él las ahogaba en sus colinas erguidas que exploraba con su lengua, la cual vibraba suavemente, saboreaba con extrema lentitud, circundando, jugueteando, el roce de labios al regalarle tiernos besos, un jadeo largo se quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando sin el mínimo atisbo de conciencia él intensifico su caricia de lengua y la cambio por una poderosa succión, tomando el pezón entre sus labios y con sus dientes apretó suavemente, sintiendo la caricia que le brindaba al pezón con el paladar y el serpenteo de su lengua.

No supo en que momento soltó sus caderas y ahora una de sus manos se encontraba cubriendo el pecho que no tenía ahogando su boca y bordeaba lentamente con el pulgar el pezón, tal vez dándole un adelanto de lo que su boca haría más tarde, eso era dolorosamente divino, dejó por unos segundos de torturarla, tal vez para tomar oxígeno, pero el placer se intensifico al sentir como soplaba lentamente la humedad que dejaba su saliva en el punto más rojo de su colina, regresaba a acariciar con su lengua y una vez más le regalaba esa suave brisa proveniente de su interior, mientras ella solo se retorcía de placer.

No hacían falta palabras, las miradas encendidas hablaban y las sonrisas cínicas entre ambos daban el permiso para seguir con la entrega, sin que el pudor entrará en juego, solo las ganas los dominaban.

Edward sin esquivar su mirada de la de ella, se mudó al otro pezón, brindándole el mismo placer, la misma tortura, la misma pasión, mientras Bella llenaba el ambiente con sus jadeos y él lograba qué estos se desbocaran, qué uno tras otros sin pausa explotaran de su garganta.

Su cuerpo trémulo, ante las sensaciones ofrecía un abdomen que subía y bajaba en medio de temblores que lo sacudían y aumentaban cuando él empezó a descender con su boca ¡Bendita boca que sabía lo que hacía! ¡Boca que no tendría rival! Dejando un rastro húmedo y tibio, lento muy lento, no desesperaba y ella sentía que explotaría en medio de la habitación, se sentía una bomba de tiempo y el tic tac de su corazón marcaba los segundos.

— ¡Santo Dios! —exclamó sin aliento cuando la lengua de Edward hurgo en su ombligo, quería atravesarla, entrar por ese lugar y robarle el alma, ni siquiera se anticipaba a pensar cómo sería sentirlo succionando en otra parte ¡La vaciaría completamente!

—Quieta… quieta. —le pidió él con una voz irreconocible ante la lujuria, tomándola firmemente por las nalgas para que no se alejara, pero era que la estaba matando, de placer, pero lo hacía.

—Muéstrame tu lengua. —prácticamente exigió, llevando ambas manos a las mejillas de él para que elevará la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Quiero ver tu lengua. —le pidió una vez más, mientras su corazón humano había sido reemplazado por el de un colibrí.

—No es momento para satisfacer tus curiosidades. —levantando la ceja con sarcasmo, pero al segundo saco la lengua.

La vista de Bella se nubló al ver el tamaño del musculo, encontrando con esto la respuesta a porque la enloquecía con sus besos y cuando lamía cada espacio de su piel, él no dijo nada solo se acercó y le pasó la lengua por la punta de la nariz.

Soltó un grito ante la sorpresa de encontrarse en fracción de segundos tirada en la cama, suponiendo que tal vez la había tomado por los muslos, o la habría empujado, no podría deducir que manera uso para acostarla, él le abrió las piernas y por primera vez en la noche sintió pudor, al encontrase expuesta ante él, quien no le permitió cerrarle las puertas de la gloria.

Y cómo alfarero al jarrón, empezó a modelarle la cintura, a recorrer con sus manos el torso, llevándose la maravillosa sensación un abdomen firme y suave, además erizado a causa de sus caricias, tanto como había deseado tocarlo cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Sin darle ningún aviso, sintiendo como el ardor cobraba cada vez más vida al sentir las manos de ella deslizarse por sus hombros y brazos, se fue directamente al monte de venus y le dio un suave mordisco, para después pasar la lengua lentamente por la piel depilada, la cual acaba de provocar un fetiche en él, por lo que empezó a depositarle lentos y húmedos besos, mientras Bella se había convertido en una religiosa en potencia.

Ella en medio de la perdición donde se encontraba, en medio de ese vórtice, imagino lo que él quería hacer y sintió vergüenza, no quería… bueno si quería, pero no hoy, porque había dejado de menstruar hacia dos días y no quería hacerlo pasar por algo desagradable.

—No… —le pidió jalándole lo cabellos—. No Edward… no quiero. —tratando de arrancarlo del lugar.

—No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza… quiero hacerlo, quiero probar tu sabor. —la voz de él se tornaba cada vez más ahogada ante la respiración agitada, mientras acariciaba de arriba abajo los muslos de la joven, que lo descontroló, al morderse el labio inferior.

—Lo conocerás, pero no hoy… por favor. —atrapando la mirada de él.

— ¿Mañana? —preguntó elevando una ceja con supremacía.

El cuerpo de Bella se cubrió de carmín completamente, ante la pregunta de Edward, con el solo hecho de saber que pensaba seguir brindándole dosis extraordinarias de placer, en más de una oportunidad, por lo que apenas asintió trémulamente.

Edward no quería hacerla sentir incomoda, sabía que si insistía un poco más la haría ceder, pero guardaría un poco más, ir aumentando la dosis día con día, estiró la mano y agarró el pantalón deportivo, buscando su billetera, la abrió y sacó un preservativo, el cual lanzó a la cama, al tiempo que cómo un felino subía a esta sin apartar la mirada de Bella, quien seguía agitada.

Bella lo vio sentado sobre sus talones en medio de sus piernas, la tomó por estas y las dejó descansar sobre sus fuertes y calientes muslos y ella sentía que se derretía, que terminaría hecha un charco entre las sábanas, se haría liquida y aun no la penetraba, viéndolo completamente excitado y las dudas que tuvo cuando lo vio desnudo se disolvieron al ver que alcanzaba una completa erección y era soldado firme, muy firme y sumamente apuesto, preguntándose cuanto, dolor-placer, podría ofrecerle con semejante tamaño, pero más que dispuesta a soportar cualquier tortura.

Un huracán la azotó y un abismo se la tragó al ver el abdomen, al cual perfecto se le quedaba pequeño, pecho y hombros que atentaban contra su fortaleza, alguna vez una conocida le dijo que un hombre de cuello grueso evidenciaba el grosor de su arma, en el preciso momento podría darle la razón.

Edward agarró el preservativo y el sonido que produce el paquete envasado al vacío se dejó escuchar en la habitación acompañado de la respiración forzada de ambos, lo abrió utilizando las yemas de los dedos.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme? —preguntó para hacerla participe de la labor, las pupilas dilatadas de ella le dieron la respuesta.

Bella se incorporó quedando sentada con sus mulos encima de los de él dejando en medio de los dos el miembro ansioso por ser vestido, ella apretó la punta del preservativo, sosteniéndolo mientras Edward lo deslizaba lentamente hasta cubrirlo por completo, sin mirar lo que hacía, su vista era captada por Bella, a quien deseaba más que a nada en ese momento.

Terminada la tarea, él llevó ambas manos al cuello de ella apoderándose de su boca una vez más, mientras la pulsaciones en su miembro dolían ante la espera y la lengua impúdica de ella se abrazaba a la de él, haciéndolo olvidar de la madrugada, del lugar, haciéndolo olvidar completamente de todo, solo envuelto en una turbación tan grande que era la prueba de ese deseo que no conocía límites.

Sus manos bajaron por los hombros femeninos, recorriendo lentamente las escaleras que las costillas le ofrecían a sus dedos, se aferró a la cintura, mientras su lengua irrumpía en la boca de ella, sin piedad, ahogándola, sofocándola, pero colmándola de locura, hasta que se apoderó una vez más de las nalgas y la elevó, dejando que sus carnes se consumieran lentamente su pilar, se alejó de la boca unos centímetros para liberar ese ronco jadeo de placer que se arremolino en su garganta al sentirla tibia y húmeda, ella hacia lo mismo, mientras se miraban a los ojos y estos gritaban el gocé que sentían.

Bella bramaba a consecuencia del placer y el dolor, pero era el dolor más satisfactorio jamás experimentado, ninguno de sus vibradores alcanzaba ese tamaño, tal vez porque todos los compraba pensando en las dimensiones de Jacok, solo que ahora Edward rompía los índices, lo sentía lento y duro, conquistando y retumbando en sus entrañas.

Cuando Edward la colmó completamente, la dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y esta vez él la acompaño al mismo tiempo, mientras hacia su movimiento apenas perceptible y perpetuo, aun no ofrecía intensidad, aun trataba de controlarse porque estaba jodidamente estrecha, aunque para él era la gloria.

Bella sentía vergüenza porque apenas entraba en ella y ya sentía que alcanzaba el orgasmo, se había hundido en tres oportunidades y ella hacia lo posible por retener el estallido, pero se le haría imposible, lo deseaba demasiado, lo anhelaba y de solo pensarlo ya la hacía polvo, era pedir mucho sintiéndolo por fin dentro.

—Córrete… —le pidió él al sentir como ella se tensaba y se detenía, ella no hacía nada por lo que aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos y ella explotó, dejándole un grito ahogado en su oído y las uñas marcadas en los hombros, mientras era un cumulo de temblores y Edward se detenía de a poco para dejar que aclarará la mente y disfrutara de las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

—No te burles. —susurró ella con voz agitada, al ver que él la miraba sonriente.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —inquirió acercándose y succionándole la barbilla.

—Porque me he venido muy rápido. —respondió en medio de un suspiro que le arrancaba con su lengua dibujándole la línea de la mandíbula y también succionaba, ese hombre la enloquecía.

—Eso no está mal… no importa cuánto dures, sino cuantos tengas… muy diferente en mi caso. —iniciando nuevamente la danza de sus caderas y ella adivino que lo hacía como lo hizo él día que bailó con sus amigos en la fiesta, lo sentía de un lado a otro y de atrás hacia adelante, despertando en ella nuevas ganas y ansiedad por alcanzar otro orgasmo.

Solo se miraban a los ojos y a segundos él sacaba su lengua que era leve serpiente de delicias que flameaba sobre los labios femeninos, por lo que Bella elevaba la cabeza y la succionaba con empeño, cada vez que podía y no tenía un jadeo ahogándola, pensando que ese hombre tenía al diablo en el cuerpo, el movimiento de sus caderas la hacían rugir de placer.

Cuando menos lo esperaba él se alejó, se incorporó y se puso de rodillas, abriéndola a ella aún más, buscando espacio y alcancé, desbocándose cómo un caballo salvaje, arrancándole gritos de placer y solo podía aferrarse a las sábanas para no disolverse o elevarse, en algunas ocasiones lo hacía a los mulos de él, haciéndolo sin ningún cuidado y él no parecía sentir dolor, era inmune a este.

Mientras se balanceaban juntos en el ritmo eterno, tan grandiosamente unidos y al mismo tiempo tan grandiosamente separados que sus muslos brindaban esa hermosa melodía en el silencio de la habitación, la suavidad de la vagina lo absorbía a cada ida y venida.

Edward se veía tentando por la oscilación en los senos de ella, esa que él creaba con el movimiento de su penetración, por lo que se aferró a estos y los estímulos a su gusto.

—Ya te he cogido lo suficiente, creo que es hora de que me cojas. —le hizo saber pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura femenina y la elevó para después dejarse caer acostado en la cama con ella encima.

Bella sin perder tiempo, ansiosa de elevarse al infinito una vez más, se acomodó ahorcajadas en él sintiéndose una amazona que conquistaría esa batalla, ahogándolo en su pozo de alegrías estremecidas y ansiada por muchos, mientras lo observaba boquear como pez fuera de agua, sonrojado ante el esfuerzo y ella ponía todo de sí, para dar su mejor presentación pues no sería el, él único que haría gala del movimiento de sus caderas, danzando y reteniendo a ese prisionero que vagamente quería escaparse.

Los cabellos ébanos lo rozaban causándole maravillosas cosquillas y las manos de ella presionando su pecho, encontrando en este el impulso para mecerse, ayudada de sus rodillas lo vencían, mientras que sus manos viajaban de las caderas a los mulos femeninos.

Las intensidades en ella, los jadeos, el cuerpo tensándose y sus muslos apretándolo aún más eran el claro anuncio de otro orgasmo, no había visto en su puta vida algo más hermoso que Bella en medio de uno, así, encima de él, el corazón se le aceleró de una manera incorregible, nunca había sentido ese mar de emociones solo con ver a una mujer alcanzar la gloria, sentía satisfacción, pero lo que lo arrasaba en ese momento era mucho más, algo hasta ahora desconocido.

Esta vez dependía de Bella, por lo que apenas salió de la nube de placer prosiguió con su labor, la cual obtuvo el resultado esperado cuando Edward empezó a bramar y decir miles de cosas con dientes apretados y que ella no entendía ¿Qué coño estaba diciendo? Solo él lo sabría, sin embargo solo pudo entender entre tantos murmullos que le decía, ¡Nena! y eso le gusto, aún más cuando intentaba fundir sus manos en las caderas y la anclaba en él, mientras empujaba dentro de ella, lo sintió sacudirse en varias oportunidades y a los segundos sintió en su interior cómo el preservativo aumentaba de temperatura y sus ojos se habían convertido en un oscuro abismo, habían perdido color, sus pupilas se agradaron tanto que se la devoraron por entero, dejándose caer vencida sobre el pecho de él, que la abrazo con intensidad, mientras le besaba los cabellos.

—Tengo que quitarme el preservativo. —le susurró con voz cansada.

Ella no dijo nada solo lo liberó, dejándose caer acostada a un lado, observando con una sonrisa pícara como él se deshacía de su casi piel y le hacía un nudo, para evitar derrames, lanzándolo a la papelera y regresó a la cama mientras ella buscaba en una de las gavetas unas toallas de PH neutro, para asearse un poco.

Edward le quitó la toalla y fue él el encargado de pasarla entre los mulos de Bella, mientras la besaba lentamente, sintiendo sus salivas espesas ante la sed, ante el cansancio y el deseo, bebiendo el uno del otro.

—Bella, no me desvíes la mirada. —pidió cuando él buscaba la de ella.

—Es que…tú me haces desviarla, no puedo mantenértela, ¿Por qué lo haces? —inquirió, queriendo obtener la respuesta que tanto anhelaba, saber de qué se valía, para siempre intimidar a las personas.

— ¿Por qué hago, que? —tomándola por la barbilla, para que lo mirará a los ojos—. No me digas que tienes vergüenza o que te has arrepentido porque puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer en cinco segundos.

—No… no soy una adolescente, ni me has arrebatado la virginidad para arrepentirme, es que miras tan intensamente que a veces me haces sentir nerviosa, hasta causas temor en mí.

—No puedo hacerte daño con la mirada.

—Eso crees. —murmuró, fijando su vista en los labios de él.

—No quiero hacerte daño con mis miradas… como te miro no es para que te sientas temerosa, solo te miro con deseo… ¿Sabes? cuando desvías o bajas la mirada solo tratas de esconder tu alma, no permito que nadie me obligue a esconder la mía.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en los nudillos? —inquirió levantando su vista y buscando la de él.

Edward bajó la mirada a la mancha roja que aun los adornaba, se quedó mirándolos sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que sabía no podía seguir evadiendo la respuesta.

—Fue entrenando. —susurró con voz hueca y elevo la mirada—. Vamos a bañarnos. —le pidió acariciándole el cuello y con esto tratando de poner fin a la conversación.

Ella asintió entendiendo el silencio y el cambio de voz en él, era evidente que no quería hablar y no quería sacarle ningún tipo de información, no se creía con el derecho de hurgar en la vida de Edward Cullen, solo por unas horas de sexo… extraordinario y candente sexo y una vez más comparaba a Edward con sus amantes anteriores aunque solo hubiesen sido dos, uno de larga duración Jacob y otro en una noche de locura total, de la cual se arrepintió, pero aunque el modelo alardeaba de ser un Dios sexual y ocasional, había dejado muy por debajo la capacidad de los Dioses.

Edward había hecho polvo los esquemas en todos los aspectos, era un Dios cogiendo, sensual y peligroso, no la mierda que había sido Afton en la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>OH dios, Oh dios… por fin paso lo que tenía que pasar. Por fin esos dos se echaron una buena co…... <strong>

**Edward donde estas que te ando buscando y no te encuentro por ninguna parte. También quiero que te cueles a mi casa de esa manera.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **

**¿Quién se me une a ayudarme a buscar a un Edward así? **

**¿Ahora que pasara con estos dos?**


	15. Capitulo No 14

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 14**

Aro Vulturi, entraba a su oficina la cual se encontraba rotulada con la placa dorada y en un estilo sofisticado, su nombre y debajo su cargo como presidente de una de las empresas con mayor auge y distinción en el mundo de la publicidad.

—Heidi, antes de llenarme de trabajo me traes un café, por favor. —pidió a la secretaria que lo seguía con agenda electrónica en mano.

—Si señor… ¿Desea algo más? —preguntó observando cómo su jefe tomaba asiento y observaba un sobre en el escritorio.

— ¿Esto quien lo ha dejado? no tiene remitente. —acotó el hombre revisándolo.

—No se señor… yo no lo he dejado ahí, pero es para usted. —le hizo saber al ver la etiqueta de llevaba el nombre de su jefe.

—Bueno, ve por el café… Heidi traes uno para ti… o lo que quieras, mientras me informarás lo pautado para el día de hoy. —obviando el comentario estúpido de su secretaria, lógicamente era para él ¿Para quién coño más podría ser?

La secretaria asintió en silencio y salió de la oficina, Aro sin perder tiempo y arrastrado por la curiosidad abrió el sobre manila, sacando el contenido, al percatarse de lo que era, lo dejó caer como si fuese un hierro al rojo vivo, como si este le hubiese quemado las manos y dejándole en carne viva el alma.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! —se preguntaba alterado, con los latidos de su corazón descontrolados y las lágrimas se anidaron en su garganta inmediatamente, ante el golpe bajo que le acababan de dar. Atreviéndose una vez más, para cerciorarse de que no era una alucinación, sus manos temblaron con las fotografía en sus manos, las pasó una tras otra y sentía el corazón partírsele a la mitad, eran tres fotografías y estaba seguro que eran de técnicas de fotografía forense, todas mostraban a un niño calcinado de entre ocho y diez años y en la parte inferior con letras recortadas de un periódico llevaban un nombre, ese nombre que retumbaba en él _Ethan_—. Esto es una broma de mal gusto ¿Qué hijo de puta hace esto? —se preguntaba mientras las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Aro Vulturi. No podía siquiera respirar, por lo que se aflojó la corbata y sin pensarlo se encaminó a la trituradora de papel y destruyó las fotografías, sacó la bandeja para no dejar ningún rastro y con su encendedor le prendió fuego a los girones, mientras todo él temblaba—. Alguien quiere joderme la vida y de la peor manera ¿Cómo coño llegó esto aquí? —se preguntaba limpiándose bruscamente las lágrimas y respiraba profundamente para calmarse, no debía caer en pánico, no debía.

La secretaria entró con bandeja en mano y la colocó en el escritorio, percatándose del estado alterado de su jefe.

— ¿Necesita algo señor Vulturi? —inquirió la mujer con precaución.

—No… bueno si, Heidi necesitó que me averigües quien dejó este sobre aquí, he dicho incontables veces que no me gusta que entre en mi oficina si no estoy. —la voz del hombre evidenciaba el nerviosismo que aún lo colmaba, el miedo y rabia que también jugaban con sus emociones.

—Le preguntaré a la mujer de limpieza señor, seguramente fue ella quien lo dejó. —le hizo saber mientras observaba el sobre, el cual se encontraba vacío, pues ya el hombre se había encargado de destruir lo que contenía—. Se le enfría el café señor.

—Déjalo ahí, sal y cierra la puerta, quiero estar solo de momento. Te llamaré para revisar la agenda… ve adelantar trabajo. —ordenó.

La asistente asintió en silencio y salió del lugar, sin poder comprender la actitud de su jefe, sabiendo que lo que lo había turbado tenía que ver con ese sobre.

Aro se dejó caer sentado en su sillón hundiéndose en este, como queriendo esconderse de sus culpas y miedos, se llevó las manos a la cabeza peinándose lentamente los cabellos y presionando, queriendo borrar de su memoria lo que acababa de ver, eso que le había trastocado todos los sentidos y dejándolo completamente aturdido.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo extra.**

**¿Quién será _Ethan_? ¿Por qué afecto tanto a Aro? **

**Dejen sus teorías chicas**


	16. Capitulo No 15

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 15**

Edward se encontraba desnudo y acostado boca abajo, mientras que la pierna de Bella le descansaba sobre el trasero y el brazo derecho sobre la espalda, ambos sumidos en un sueño profundo, recuperando las energías consumidas después de haber hecho derroché en dos oportunidades durante la madrugada y parte de la mañana.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Estás en casa? —la voz de Esme se escuchaba desde la sala.

Le pelinegra escuchó la voz lejana que se acercaba cada vez más a medida que la sacaba del sueño placentero en el que se encontraba, abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó varias veces, percatándose del espectáculo humano que era Edward Cullen desnudo a su lado y de que Esme estaba por entrar a la habitación.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó sorprendiéndose en el instante e incorporándose violentamente haciendo que sus cabellos se agitasen con energía y le cubriesen el rostro—. Edward… Edward levántate. —pidió, pero él en medio del sueño solo llevó su brazo al torso obligándola a acostarse nuevamente, por lo que se deslizo debajo de este—. ¡Que te levantes! —alzando más la voz y zarandeándolo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó apenas abriendo los ojos dando la impresión de ser los de un gato.

—Corre… Esme, mi amiga… escóndete. —le instó jalándolo por una mano—. Esa puerta de ahí es el armario.

—Ahora soy un adolescente ¿Que no eras suficientemente madura? ¿Una mujer dueña de sus actos? —decía él chico aun adormecido recogiendo sus cosas—. Ni de mierda voy a saltar desnudo por la ventana.

—Cállate y escóndete. —ordenó empujándolo con las manos en el pecho al armario, lo dejó dentro y ella agarró la bata de una dormilona en color magenta y se la colocó amarrándosela con rapidez, salió del vestidor cerrando la puerta y se encontró con la pelirroja que entraba.

— ¿Que pasa Esme porque tanto escándalo? —preguntó queriendo parecer casual, agarrando una liga que reposaba en una de las mesas de noche y se hacía una cola de caballo.

— ¿Escandalo? —inquirió la chica sorprendida—. Estaba preocupada, son las nueve de la mañana, no fuiste a abrir la boutique y no contestas el teléfono. —le hizo saber y su mirada fue captada por el desorden en la cama—. ¿Pasas la noche con un hombre y no eres capaz de avisar?… digo solo para no preocuparme. —acotó elevando una ceja con insolencia.

—No pasé la noche con ningún hombre solo me quede dormida, eso es todo, pero ya nos vamos… espera un momento y me baño rápido.

Edward admiraba el armario sin poder creérselo daba vueltas en este y su mirada se anclaba en la segunda planta, cómo había estantes con cientos, miles de zapatos y ropa hasta para vestir a medio país, carteras y bolsos de todos los tamaños, collares, docenas de perfumes, cremas, lociones, aceites. Vio tanto que empezó a sentirse mareado ante el colmo de la vanidad que era ese armario y se preguntaba si era cierto o solo lo estaba imaginando.

Se encaminó y vio una cartelera, pequeña y muy femenina, que se encontraba colgada a una de la paredes a un lado de los percheros de bufandas, sintiéndose atacado por la curiosidad como un niño de diez años leyó el encabezado.

"_**Sueños y Metas 2013" Laborales.**_

_**Lograr la publicidad completa de la colección otoño – invierno.**_

_**Viajar a Milán para el desfile de Giorgio Armani (Solo si pudiese al menos acercármele, sería un bono extra, pero con mi italiano solo daré vergüenza) bueno es una lista de sueños, sé que no todos se harán realidad.**_

_**Hacer todo lo posible para entrar al Fashion Week del mes de octubre.**_

_**Que durante el año no me falte la inspiración.**_

_**Personales.**_

_**Viajar en un auto clásico, al mejor estilo Thelma y Louise, solo para ver un atardecer en el gran cañón.**_

Edward terminó de leer y no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez si hubiese estado en el armario de otra mujer, en las personales tendría al menos diez opciones, entre las cuales encontrar al hombre de sus sueños, casarse, tener hijos y vivir felices para siempre.

—Cojones, qué empeño el de las mujeres, que no se dan cuenta que sueñan con imposibles. —se dijo regresando donde su ropa estaba hecha un nudo.

Estaba por recoger su pantalón deportivo y colocárselo cuando la puerta se abrió a medias, Bella entró y cerró.

—Tengo que irme, no salgas hasta que yo te avise, te llamaré. —hablaba en voz baja.

— ¿Y me dejaras aquí solo? en este lugar me siento abrumado ¿Esto es real? —inquirió girando el dedo índice para señalar el armario que era una habitación de dos pisos—. Es algo exagerado todo esto ¿No crees? —preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella e imitando el tono de voz de la chica.

—Soy diseñadora ¿Que esperabas? Me apasiona la ropa. —señaló y un temblor sacudió su cuerpo cuando sintió las manos de él posarse en sus caderas, sintiendo que su corazón se descontrolaba ante la mirada insistente de él.

—Y los zapatos, carteras, lentes… —hablaba dejándole el tibio aliento sobre los labios, cuando ella intervino.

—Se necesita combinar y accesorios. —susurró con voz ahogada, al sentir en su vientre el miembro en reposo de Edward, pero sabía que no por mucho tiempo, empezaba a aumentarle la temperatura—. ¿Y qué haces revisando mis cosas? —entornando los ojos.

—No las he revisado, solo me he percatado de lo que está a simple vista... —se acercó aún más cerrando el mínimo espacio que lo separaba y con lentitud empezó a succionar los labios de Bella, quien no pudo evitar suspirar—. Eres… deliciosa, juró que no te dejaré ir sin que te haga correr una vez más. —hablaba abriéndose espacio con su lengua y hurgando en la boca de la pelinegra, mientras que sus ávidas manos alzaban la seda de la bata.

—No… no puedo Edward, Esme está esperando en la habitación. —musitó, sintiendo su vientre arder y las piernas temblar—. Nos va a escuchar.

—Yo puedo ser silencioso, ahora de ti depende… eres más escandalosa… prometo que seré rápido… —pidió mirándola a los ojos, mientras su miembro se izaba como bandera el cuatro de Julio, orgulloso y ansioso, desamarrando rápidamente y a ciegas la bata.

—Edward. —su murmulló en evidente deseo, era una negación, pero eso al joven no lo convenció.

El chico en un movimiento rápido la cargó en vilo y la apoyó contra la pared, recorriendo y apretando con sus manos los muslos de ella.

— ¿Te estas cuidando? –—indagó él antes de penetrarla.

—Si… claro, aunque no deberías confiar en mi cien por ciento, ¿Que si quiero amarrarte? —advirtió con picardía y con voz forzada ante la excitación.

—En este momento te creo… no está en tus planes tener un hijo, te joderías tú, no yo. —respondió atravesándola con la mirada haciendo con esto que ella lo desease aún más—. Claro podía hacerme responsable por un hijo, pero sé que no es lo que quieres de momento.

Por lo que Bella se aferró con sus manos a los hombros masculinos y sus labios empezaron a recorrer los de Edward con respiraciones ahogadas, acariciando con estos las mejillas, mordiendo la mandíbula masculina, subiendo una de sus manos jalaba sin cuidado los cabellos de la nuca del joven, quien susurraba algo pero ella no entendía, pues estaba concentrada en recorrerle el cuello con desespero animal, ese que él había despertado en segundos y que una madrugada basto para hacerla adicta a él.

Edward llevó una de sus manos a la cadera femenina mientras que con la otra guiaba a su masculinidad para por fin saciar las ganas de atravesar las entrañas de Bella, quien compartió el jadeo al momento de sentirlo dentro, él lo retiró una vez más, arrancándole a ella un reproché, el cual dio paso al temblor que le sacudió completamente el cuerpo, al sentir cómo el punto más sensible del joven resbalaba, mientras lo frotaba contra labios que palpitaban enloquecidos, ella con un nuevo jalón de los cabellos en la nuca de él le indicaba que lo quería dentro y que dejará de torturarla, solo quería hacerle suplicar para que la penetrará.

Ante la reacción de ella, Edward llevó una de sus manos y se la ancló en el cuello, dejándola inmóvil nuevamente contra la pared, suavizo el toque, bajando lentamente hasta posarla en uno de los senos, brindándole un agarré torturador, al tiempo que entraba una vez más, desbocando esta vez las ganas, abriendo las compuertas del deseo y la locura, desenfrenando su cuerpo, moviéndolo intensa y contundentemente.

El brasileño le arrancaba jadeos, ahogados y desesperados, ella quería mordérselos, tragárselos, pero se le hacía imposible, el placer que el hombre le brindaba era imposible de callar. Hasta que la mano de Edward la amordazo.

—Sshhh… shhh. —le pedía sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella.

Bella apenas si podía respirar ya que al tener la boca tapada por la mano de él solo podía hacerlo por la nariz y los latidos de su corazón desbocado retumbaban en todo su cuerpo, la humedad y calor en el ambiente no le ayudaban, era algo que ni en sus más locos sueños hubiese permitido, que un hombre le tapase la boca, iba en contra de su juramento, solo que nunca se lo había planteado en esa situación.

La chica se tensó y convulsionó ante el orgasmo y esta vez Edward no se detuvo, siguió bombeando dentro de ella una y otra vez, con rapidez, precisión y fuerza, hasta que alcanzo la gloria y en un movimiento rápido la deposito en el suelo, llevo una de sus manos a la nuca dándole, suaves besos en los labios, los cuales temblaban y se encontraba rojos e hinchados, mientras que con su otra mano manipulaba su miembro, derramándose sobre el vientre de Bella, ella sintió el caliente y espeso liquido correr por su piel, sin embargo siguió correspondiendo a los besos del chico.

—Debo bañarme e irme a la boutique. —le informó con la voz aun ahogada.

—No te detendré… —abriendo una de las gavetas que estaban al lado y agarró lo primero que encontró, que fue una media panti con la cual limpio el semen derramado en el vientre de Bella, para después tomar la cinta magenta de la bata y amarrarla, cerrando la prenda—. Acomódate el cabello o si no tu amiga se dará cuenta que estoy aquí.

Bella se deshizo la cola de caballo y se la volvió a armar, mientras pensaba si le preguntaba qué pasaría después de eso, si él vendría esa noche o si eso fue todo, si ya no se verían más, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, su orgullo no se lo permitió, solo le regaló una sonrisa y empezó a buscar ropa.

Eligió un pantalón marrón claro corte recto sin plises y una blusa cruzada sin mangas, las cuales dejó caer sobre un diván, mientras Edward la admiraba, no decidió perder más tiempo, por lo que salió y cerró la puerta.

—Odio cuando no sé qué ponerme. —acotó con media sonrisa, tratando de parecer lo más natural posible, aunque sabía que aún se encontraba temblorosa por el orgasmo reciente, encontrándose a Esme que la miraba con las cejas levantadas, sentada en la silla del escritorio a través del cristal que dividía la habitación de la oficina—. Prometo bañarme rápido. —sin esperar respuesta entró al baño.

Trató de ducharse lo más rápido posible, mientras sentía el corazón brincando en su garganta y aun no sabía si se debía a emoción o a temor, era estúpido sentir miedo por Esme, ella no la juzgaría, si le decía comprendería y se marcharía y así no tendría que tener a Edward encerrado, pero no le gustaba que ella se diese cuenta de sus debilidades cómo mujer, no cuando siempre vivía renegando de los hombres.

Salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla color ciruela y antes de entrar nuevamente en el placard, divisó a su amiga revisando sus cuentas de redes sociales.

—Ya estoy casi lista. —le hizo saber

—No te preocupes tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. —respondió de manera despreocupada—. Ya le escribí a Charlie me dice que está tranquilo… lo que si tenemos es que salir de aquí al atelier a ver cómo van con la colección.

Bella entró y sacó la ropa, zapatos, cartera, maquillaje, ropa interior siendo con esta más precavida, para que Edward no la viese, él se encontraba sentado en las escaleras, ya se había colocado el pantalón deportivo y se encontraba sumido en su teléfono.

Edward aprovechaba que estaba de espaldas a él y observaba lo enigmática y atrayente que se veía con solo la toalla, deseo poder besar la piel húmeda de sus hombros, secarla completamente con su lengua, pero debía permitirle que se marchase.

—Sabes tengo una duda, es referente a tus guardaespaldas ¿Te han esperado todo este tiempo?—–inquirió desconcertada, volviéndose y él bajó rápidamente la mirada a su teléfono, logrando conseguir éxito en que ella no lo descubriese admirándola.

—No, me les he escapado. —contestó con la mirada en el iPhone.

— ¿Qué haces? —Bella sonriente al verlo con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese molesto por algo.

—Trabajo. —con un tono de voz tranquilo que no contrastaba con su semblante algo tenso, ella no quiso preguntar nada más, solo tomó sus cosas y regresó al baño.

Del cual salió media hora después, lista encontrándose esta vez a Esme sentada al borde de la cama.

—No sabía que habías empezado a usar slips Dolce & Gabbana. —mostrándole la prenda negra que colgaba de uno de sus dedos y sonreía maliciosamente—. Eso por no decir lo que vi en la papelera cuando fui a botar el chicle.

Toda la sangre de Bella se le concentró en el rostro al querer morirse de la vergüenza.

—Tengo necesidades. —objetó, buscando la seguridad que necesitaba.

—Pareces estúpida. —sonriendo y le lanzó la prenda a una Bella que la atajo ágilmente—. ¿Y bien quién es? No ya va, no me lo digas, déjame adivinar, es…

—Es nadie, nos vamos, vámonos. —intervino colocando la prenda sobré la mesa de noche—. Ya es tarde. —encaminándose y dejando a su amiga sentada en el lugar, pero que sabía la seguiría, era lo mejor antes de que descubriese el regalo que tenía en el vestidor.

Entraron en el ascensor, mientras Esme no paraba de reír y la miraba con picardía.

—Es el fiscal brasileño, a ese era el que le tenías ganas. —soltó con seguridad.

—Bueno, si… está bien… fue Edward, ¡Ya contenta! —exclamó haciéndose cómplice de ella sintiéndose más segura al saber que Edward no podría escuchar la conversación.

— ¿Sabe a justicia o a caipirinha? —inquirió Esme divertida—. ¡Ay! vamos Bella, si me di cuenta… no soy estúpida, crees que no tienes los labios hinchados… sé qué lo has dejado en el placard escondido y que te lo has cogido mientras yo esperaba como una tonta… ¡Eres una perra! Te admiro. —dijo codeándola mientras reía—. Te puedo apostar que si se mueve como baila, tendrás que tomar algo para la inflamación.

— ¡Ya Esme! ¡Ya por favor! —pidió sin poder parecer seria, solo sonreía y miraba al techo del ascensor, sintiendo el rostro caliente ante la sangre que se concentraba en este, las puertas se abrieron y salieron al estacionamiento.

— ¿Cuántos se echó? —Esme no se detendría en su interrogatorio, mientras abría la puerta del Nissan, al mismo tiempo que Bella y subían—. No seas egoísta Bella. —reprochó.

—No soy egoísta, solo que es mi privacidad y no vas a meterte en ella ¿Entendido? —inquirió encendiendo el vehículo y poniéndolo en marcha.

— ¡No! Bella este hombre de verdad te gusta, mira nada mas como sonríes, nunca te vi así con Jacob… —sintiéndose feliz por su casi hermana.

—Solo me gusta nada más, lo mismo que con Jacob, con la diferencia de que Edward no puede ofrecerme nada…—-soltaba sus palabras sin mirar a Esme solo buscando música en la pantalla, mientras salían a la calle.

—No, si puede ofrecerte y más que cualquiera, ya ves el despacho de abogados que tiene, estuve buscando en internet y su cartera de clientes es selecta no baja de grandes empresarios, tiene hasta actores y actrices de Hollywood, músicos, equipos de futbol americano, de beisbol…¡Tiene a los Mets! Además de tener trabajando para él a cuarenta y dos abogados ¿Tienes idea de cuánto se debe meter mensual? Eso sin contar el sueldo de fiscal ¿Y qué me dices de su tío? Que por cierto está bien buenazo, es uno de los tipos más ricos de américa, así que Edward puede darte el cielo si quieres, no me refiero al cielo mientras te corres, digo literalmente… solo que no quieres pedirle nada y cuando una no quiere pedirle nada a cambio a un hombre es porque no solo le gusta y nada más, es cuando está enamorada. Así que hermana ¡Estas jodida! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

—No le he pedido nada porque no tengo nada que pedirle… ¿Contenta? —soltó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Uh! Error, tienes miles de cosas por pedirle, cómo por ejemplo que te ayude a promocionar la colección y dejar de lado a Vulturi, que te represente la firma Cullen, pero mi niña le has abierto las piernas por placer, no por negocio.

—Con Jacob fue por placer, no he estado con un hombre que no desee y lo sabes. —enfatizó sus últimas palabras.

—Si eso lo sé, solo que no le diste el premio, sino hasta que puso el apartamento a tu nombre… ese es el punto. —la convicción en las palabras de Esme era letal.

— ¡Era virgen! y no, ese no es el punto, ya veras, solo fue por quitarme las ganas, nada más… ya no lo veré más y entonces te tragarás tus palabras... de hecho búscame una cita con Vulturi a ver cómo va lo de la publicidad.

—Si tú lo dices… —susurró con picardía y buscó en su cartera el móvil—. Para cuando piensas reunirte con Vulturi, ¿Próxima semana o esta? —preguntó para redactar el correo al hombre.

—Esta misma semana, dile que para el viernes, sé un poco más tajante, vamos a la yugular de Vulturi. —acotó con decisión.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras manejaba, con la música en un volumen bajo, Esme sabía que no estaba bien lo que su amiga planeaba hacer, pero Bella era más terca que una mula pequeña, por lo que no quiso seguir hablando.

La pelinegra sintió como los pezones se despertaban ante un leve recuerdo de lo sucedido durante la madrugada, ese que se empeñaba en detener, pero solo era reemplazado por las miradas y sonrisas de Edward Cullen, siendo consiente en ese momento de las palabras de él, cuando le dijo que su peor pesadilla eran los vivos, algo que no entendía, porque anteriormente le había dicho que no le temía a nadie, entonces solo se contradecía, era un completo enigma que ahora la había atrapado en una telaraña de placer y locura, de la cual debía escapar a como diese lugar.

La melodía de la siguiente canción hizo que automáticamente elevará el volumen, aunque fuese una chica joven le encantaba la música de los setenta y ochenta, sobre todo si se trataba de los Bee Gees y sin proponérselo empezó a cantar.

La voz melodiosa de Bella, inundaba el ambiente.

Esme la miraba de soslayó entre sorprendida y sonriente, tratando de parecer lo más normal posible e intentar enviar el correo con éxito.

A Bella poco le gustaba este tipo de música, si las escuchaba, pero ¿Cantarlas? ¡Jamás! para ella las músicas de amor eran cursis, solo le ayudaban para crear ciertos bocetos, nada más.

Ciertamente, cómo rezaba el dicho, primero ven el incendio los de afuera que los de adentro y Bella estaba en llamas y no se había dado cuenta, no podía huirle toda la vida al amor, el sentimiento llegaba sin avisar, solo esperaba que no metiera la pata.

Jasper no podía evitar sentirse molesto, aunque no era un chismoso, estuvo a punto de llamar a su padre e informarle de la desaparición misteriosa de Edward, la cual lo llenó de preocupación, al escaparse durante la madrugada, dejando en ridículo a los guardaespaldas y para colmo no atender las llamadas, tal vez si no hubiese presentado el comportamiento extrañamente agresivo desde hacía dos semanas, lo dejaría tranquilo, pensaría que se fue con alguna de sus amantes, pero nunca, nunca había salido sin avisar, al menos por medio de un mensaje y esta vez no se dignó a responder las llamadas sino hasta medio día para informar que estaba en casa durmiendo.

El rubio entró al departamento encontrándose a las mujeres de limpieza, a las cuales saludo amablemente y subió a la segunda planta, sin llamar a la puerta, entró a la habitación de Edward, esperando encontrárselo dormido, pero solo escucho una música que lo desconcertó e hizo que su cara se transfigurara ante el horror, quiso quitarla inmediatamente como si se tratasé de alguna melodía para conjurar al demonio, tanto que tuvo que morderse un "_Vade retro Satanás_"

Superando un poco la situación escuchó la regadera, por lo que se encaminó al baño, casi convulsionando lo cual empeoró cuando escuchó a Edward cantando mientras se bañaba, como si la canción no fuese suficiente, él terminaba de joderla con su voz.

Edward cantaba el tema de Foreigner, mientras terminaba de bañarse, abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de los restos de agua, cuando la puerta de cristal de la ducha se abrió y atajó una toalla que sorpresivamente Jasper le lanzaba.

— ¿Quién coño eres y que has hecho con mi primo? —preguntó con burla, olvidando su molestia de momento—. ¿Estás ahí dentro Edward? tranquilo te llevaré para que te exorcicen ¡¿Que mierda escuchas?! —exclamó sin salir del asombró y encaminándose a la habitación. Apagó el reproductor de música.

—Nada, solo estaba en la lista de reproducción… y no podía quitarla, es evidente que me estaba bañando. —acotó colocándose la toalla alrededor de las caderas, mientras que tomaba otra y se secaba los cabellos.

—Y por eso la cantabas… primo ¿Estas bien? ¿Seguro que lo estás? Ahora esto si me preocupa ¿Por cierto donde diablos estabas metido? —inquirió recordando el motivo de su presencia ahí.

—Estoy bien, estoy perfectamente bien y yo no estaba cantando. —dijo encaminándose al armario, entró y buscó en la gaveta unos bóxer brief grises, se quitó la toalla y la lanzó sobre un sillón se los colocó y regresó a la habitación—. Estuve con una chica, eso es todo ¿Cuál es la gran preocupación? No es la primera vez que no duermo aquí. —expuso abriéndose de brazos de manera despreocupada.

—Es primera vez que sales de madrugada. —le hizo saber.

—Bueno hay necesidades que no pueden esperar. —acotó de manera casual.

— ¿Y para qué hay porno? o estoy seguro que si llamas a Chelsea, te hubiese hecho un show por la webcam.

—No quería porno, ni los shows de Chelsea, quería a la mujer con la que estuve, solo deseaba a esa mujer, no hay más explicación. —hablaba y en ese momento al iPhone, que se encontraba sobré la cama se le iluminó la pantalla con una llamada entrante, Edward pudo leer el nombre de la remitente y se lanzó a agarrarlo.

— ¡Eso! ¿Quién llama? —preguntó Jasper de manera burlona al ver el interés de su primo.

—Tú madre me llama. —respondió con sarcasmo.

— ¡No! estoy seguro que mi madre no te llama, esa debe estar en este momento cogiendo con un modelo veinte años menor que ella. —dijo riendo—. ¡Está bien me largo! Atiende a tu conquista, ya sabes si esta buena la compartimos. —le indicó antes de salir.

— ¡No! Esta no la voy a compartir. —aclaró tan inmediatamente que él mismo se sorprendió, pero mantuvo el aplomó.

Jasper le dedicó una mirada sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Uno, estas de egoísta con tu hermano y cuando pesqué comerás mierda. Dos esta te tiene agarrado de las bolas… ¡vamos! Edward se sinceró… ¿Te has enamorado? —le preguntó en tono de burla mientras agitaba las pestañas.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! —lanzándole una almohada la cual su primo le devolvió de una patada y esta cayó a un lado de la cama.

—Te esperó para almorzar. —y salió riendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Una vez solo Edward vio la llamada perdida y presionó, esperó, esperó y esperó, no contestó, por lo que lo intentó una vez más, no quería dejar un mensaje de voz, repicó dos veces y por fin escuchó la voz de Bella.

—Para la próxima ¿Podrías decirle a Luz que has dejado a un hombre en tu closet? me ha corrido a escobazos. —le hizo saber sin siquiera saludar, ante lo que ella soltó una carcajada.

—Lo siento, olvide ese pequeño detalle. —dijo riendo y para él escuchar el sonido de su risa le alegraba infinitamente, le hacía sentirse muy bien.

—Solo me gritaba ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! —Edward hablaba imitando la voz de la mujer Colombiana que trabajaba para Bella y no podía evitar sonreír, al recordar que se lo decía en español.

Bella al escucharlo a través del móvil, solo podía reír, era realmente distinto a todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora de él, era divertido, tanto cómo lo vio comportarse el día de la fiesta con sus amigos.

— ¿Y qué te ha dicho Esme? —inquirió él retomando la conversación.

—Se enteró, sabe que pasé la noche contigo y que estabas escondido en el vestidor. —la voz de la pelinegra denotaba su vergüenza.

—Claro que lo sabía, eres demasiado obvia… ya te lo he dicho. —acotó de manera casual—. Te llevaré a cenar esta noche, pasaré a las ocho y media por ti, si por alguna razón no puedo, te avisaré con tiempo, disculpa que sea de esa manera, pero puede que me salga un caso en cualquier momento… —hablaba cuando ella intervino.

— ¿Y tú dispones de mi tiempo así cómo así? No señor, ya empezamos mal, muy mal. —le hizo saber ella con voz alegré.

— ¿Empezamos? —preguntó él en el mismo tono.

—Digo… este, bueno.

—Está bien no digas nada, estaré a las ocho y media, ahora es seguro, si me salé algún caso lo mandaré al diablo. —expuso y finalizó la llamada, lanzó el iPhone sobre la cama y regresó al vestidor, se colocó un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata azul grisáceo.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Jasper se encontraba en el salón de juegos, matándose con el PlayStation, al verlo pausó Battlefield 4 y se pasó de pie. Se encaminaron a la salida, cada uno subió a uno de los vehículos y se dirigieron al restaurant que habían pautado para almorzar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció el capi?<strong>

**Edward, papi yo estoy lista a las ocho también. Ojo: **_**A mí no me tienes que rogar **_**¿Quién se me une?**


	17. Capitulo No 16

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo no. 16**

Edward, se encontraba en la torre Cullen en su oficina reunido con Laughton uno de sus abogados, el cual le había traído el contrato del nuevo fichaje de los Mets.

—Dieciséis millones de dólares por dos años… creo que debí ser beisbolista y no abogado. —exteriorizó Laughton, soltando un silbido.

—A veces pienso que es una exageración esto fichajes… está el de Rodríguez, que los Marlins, le están pagando ciento trece millones por seis años… ya no tendrá de que preocuparse por un buen tiempo, cómo beisbolistas hubieses fracasado, Alistar. —le hizo saber de manera despreocupada—. No ganas precisamente cantidades exorbitantes, pero al menos tienes para vivir bien, no te quejes… no conmigo.

— ¡A la mierda contigo! Me voy a Tanner. —sonriente, haciendo de la conversación una burla

—Ve a ser un corrupto y a lamerle el culo a Cayo Caine. —cerrando la carpeta en sus manos y lanzándola sobre el escritorio, adoptando una posición cómoda en su sillón, girándolo un poco—. Y de paso me saludas a Lauren.

—Lauren, maldita loca esa… no la quiero ver ni en pintura, por cierto no ha venido más la pelirroja bajita, la que tenía el paraíso en la tetas.

—Bree. —dijo sonriendo—. Regresó a Holanda. —recordando a su amiga.

—La pasaste bien con ella, creo que fue con la que más duraste ¿Cuánto tiempo fue? —inquirió de manera cómplice.

—Dos meses y algo, más o menos… no era intensa, sabía darme mi tiempo, la verdad es que fue buena amiga y buena cama, creo que es lo importante… no hacia preguntas, ni se enrollaba.

—Todo lo contrario de Lauren, hermano lo último que haré nuevamente será tirarme a una fiscal… son jodidas, por cierto hace algunas semanas vi un pecado errante, con unas piernas y un culo, hechos en el edén, estaba en el ascensor, me dijo que era diseñadora de interiores o algo así, que estaba redecorando en tu casa.

—Sí. —dijo, mientras tragaba en seco y en un acto al cual no le llamaría nerviosismo agarró la pluma Mont Blanc, de la edición LeGrand, en color negro con un solitario y empezó a pasarla entre sus dedos, mientras sentía que un nudo de emociones extrañas se formaban en su estómago—. La señorita Swan… —estaba por decir algo más cuando el teléfono irrumpió en el lugar—. ¿Dime, Emily? —instó a su secretaria, al contestar.

—Señor, una joven lo solicita, dice que es una emergencia. —informó la mujer, de manera profesional.

— ¿De quién se trata? —inquirió casualmente, ya que no era raro que alguna chica preguntase por él.

—La señorita, Alice Vulturi. —contestó la mujer y Edward liberó un lento suspiro, mientras pensaba en su respuesta, la cual meditó al menos un minuto.

—Está bien, hazla pasar. —dijo al fin y finalizó la llamada.

—Bueno entonces yo me voy y me llevo esto. —acotó Alistar, poniéndose de pie y tomando la carpeta con el contrato—. Nos vemos luego. —le hizo saber y Edward asintió.

Laughton se encaminó y al abrir la puerta entraba Alice, llevándose una mirada de admiración del abogado rubio de treinta años.

—Buenas tardes. —saludó cortésmente.

—Buenas tardes. —respondió Alice, para ver cómo el hombre salía y desvió la mirada al centro de la inmensa oficina donde se encontraba Edward poniéndose de pie para recibirla y su corazón que ya se encontraba acelerado aumentó sus latidos al verlo y una sonrisa nerviosa bailó en sus labios.

—Hola Alice, pasa… siéntate por favor. —le pidió cortésmente.

Ella no dijo nada, solo acortó la distancia con pasos trémulos aunque no eran visibles, si estaba temblando como nunca antes, tomó asiento y él lo hizo después de ella.

—Hola Edward… —murmuró, regalándole fugaces miradas a los ojos ámbar, para después bajarla a sus manos.

— ¿Dime que te trae por aquí? —apoyando el codo en el posa brazos del sillón, descansando la barba en el pulgar mientras que el índice reposaba en su sien, el resto de los dedos los posaba debajo de su nariz, mirando a la chica atentamente.

—He… —no sabía que decir, tampoco podía mantenerle la mirada ya que sentía su estómago vaciarse y su vientre vibrar, solo con mirarla de esa manera y esa pose que había adoptado, la iba a enloquecer—. He…vine, porque… quiero pedir disculpas, sé que estas molesto, no me has llamado, yo no tengo tu número y he querido disculparme por la actitud de mi padre, él no sabía que eras fiscal… —le hizo saber sintiendo que todos los nervios que podía sentir un ser humano, estaban en ella, latiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Edward no dijo nada, solo se quedó observando a la chica, que le bajaba la mirada, mientras tensaba la mandíbula y el corazón se le aceleraba aunque no quisiera, no podía controlar enteramente su molestia.

—Lo supo, pero igual le importo una mí… —se detuvo ante la mala palabra—. No le importó.

— ¡Y lo sé! —exclamó a manera de derrota—. Y yo lo siento, lo siento tanto, no merecías que te tratará de esa manera, tú solo querías ayudar y hasta me estabas reprendiendo y él solo llegó a insultarte sin saber… —se mordió el labio inferior para ver si con eso dejaba de temblar, porque tenía ganas de llorar—. Y tú solo has sido bueno conmigo, me has defendido… —dos grandes lagrimas corrieron por su mejillas, de nada sirvió el morderse el labio—. Créeme cuando te digo que no soporto a mi padre, sé que es mi padre, pero solo sirve para regañarme todo el tiempo y todo lo que hago, lo hago mal y me esfuerzo, lo hago todo el tiempo, pero solo soy un desastre… solo me recrimina, no intenta comprenderme… sé que no debería decirte estas cosas, que no son de tu incumbencia, no son tus problemas y que tal vez ya con los que tienes es suficiente, pero ¿Cómo hago para que creas que no fue mi culpa como él te trato? y aunque quise hacerle entender no razona, solo él tiene siempre la maldita razón y yo no soy más que un error... —se llevó las manos para cubrir su rostro y poder liberar el llanto que la estaba ahogando.

Edward al ver a la joven se conmovió, no había nada más doloroso y angustiante que ver a una mujer llorando, pero llorar de verdad, por cosas complicadas, como por las que estaba pasando la chica, por lo que se puso de pie y bordeo el escritorio al tiempo que sacaba su pañuelo de uno de los bolsillo interiores de su saco, se puso de cuclillas a un lado de ella y le tomó una de las manos donde le colocó el pañuelo.

—Está bien, yo no estoy molesto contigo, sé que no tienes culpa, no puedes responsabilizarte por las acciones de tu padre, yo también fui algo impulsivo, me deje llevar y ni siquiera pensé en tu presencia. —mirando los ojos grises ahogados en lágrimas que lo miraban con devoción—. Ahora no quiero que vuelvas a decir que eres un error, nadie es un error y por lo que más quieras no bajes la mirada. —le pidió con infinita ternura—. Y mucho menos ante tu padre, no lo hagas, no le escondas tu alma.

— ¿Puedo mostrarte algo? —preguntó ella y él asintió en silencio—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que odio los psicólogos, porque estoy mucho tiempo con ellos? —a la pregunta, Edward respondió con otro asentimiento.

Alice empezó a quitarse el reloj y después la pulsera de su otra mano, extendió las partes internas de las muñecas mostrando unas cicatrices y Edward sabía que eran marcas de intentos de suicidio y solo se quedó perplejo viéndolas, mientras él corazón se le empequeñecía, como si alguien lo colocase en una mano y lo apretará con fuerza.

—Lo intente en dos oportunidades. —susurró—. Promete no denunciarme… no quiero que me internen en un psiquiátrico, solo quería una salida a toda esa presión que a veces vivo, dices que nadie es un error, pero cómo creerlo si tienes a tu padre diciéndotelo todo el tiempo, que fui un error, que la culpa fue del preservativo roto o de tu madre que no se tomó la píldora… que deje de hacer estupideces, que suficiente tiene con toda la presión del trabajo… —y una vez más rompió en llanto—. Sé que muchas veces soy algo tonta, loca, que quiero ir a fiestas, pero mis amigas lo hacen y no por eso sus padres le dicen esas cosas… me escapó, sí lo hago casi todo el tiempo, pero tengo que hacerlo, ya que nunca me escucha, no tiene tiempo o antes de que pueda decirle cualquier cosas, me detiene con un ¡NO! Rotundo. —hablaba mientras hipaba a causa del llanto y solo mantenía la mirada en el pañuelo del cual había hecho un nudo entre sus manos temblorosas.

Edward llevó sus manos a las mejillas de ella, sintiendo un tumulto de emociones, lastima, dolor, tristeza, rabia. Y él que pensaba que su niñez había sido difícil y ella aun con diecinueve años vivía en un constante infierno. Le beso la frente con ternura.

—Shhh… ya no llores, tranquila Alice… tranquila. —susurró, depositándole besos, mientras que ese rencor que sentía por Aro Vulturi aumentaba aún mas ¿Cómo si fuese posible?

—Quiero cumplir los 21 y largarme, me iría a la India, Australia… donde sea me iría.

—Te prometo que cuando cumplas 21 yo te llevaré, muy lejos, donde nunca más escuches a ese hijo de… a tu padre, pero debes prometerme que aguantarás y que no vas a volver atentar contra tu vida ¿Y tu madre? ¿Por qué ella no intervine?

-Mi madre solo es un cero a la izquierda que se la pasa cogiendo con su instructor de tai chi, se hace la tonta y mi padre tampoco sabe que le adornan la maravillosa mollera, por eso no le digo nada, porque se lo merece, por pendejo y porque él ni siquiera tiene la decencia de esconder a sus amantes. —soltó media carcajada cargada de llanto al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Edward.

— ¿No es de ustedes la publicidad esa famosa, de la familia feliz? —inquirió sorprendido, ante la célebre publicidad de Elite.

Ella empezó a reír mientras asentía en silencio y él no pudo más que acompañarla aun envuelto en la bruma del asombro, se puso de pie y se encaminó al mini bar, buscó un agua gasificada y se la entregó.

— ¡Mierda! Y yo creía que mi familia de cuatro hombres era disfuncional.

—Cuatro hombres ¿Y tu mamá? —preguntó ella, queriendo saber un poco más de él.

—Es algo tarde, es mejor que regreses a tu casa y así evitas algún regaño. —alejándose de ella, parándose al límite de su oficina y admirando la ciudad de Nueva York.

Alice se puso de pie y colocó el vaso sobre el escritorio, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Edward, con los brazos cruzados en la espalda, la mandíbula tensada y la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

—Está bien, Edward… muchas gracias por escuchar, por favor es entre los dos. —le dijo tendiéndole el pañuelo.

—Quédatelo, puedes estar tranquila se guardar secretos. —le dijo sin mirarla, solo con su vista en algún punto de la ciudad—. Anota mi número y me llamas cuando llegues a tu casa, pero solo lo harás cuando sea necesario, no puedo estar recibiendo llamadas todo el tiempo y me molesta que lo hagan por cualquier tontería, con una o dos veces a la semana es suficiente. —le advirtió, pues sabía que la chica lo llamaría todos los días, era un hombre que había recorrido mundo y conocía casi enteramente las cualidades del género femenino.

—Está bien, sé que no quieres que sea un chicle en la suela de tus zapatos ingleses. —sacando el iPhone y anotó el número que Edward le dicto.

Ella se despidió y él también lo hizo sin siquiera mirarla, Alice se percató de que hizo o dijo algo que había cambiado el estado de ánimo del chico, antes de salir volvió la mirada nuevamente a un Edward de espaldas, al cual se le veía imperturbable y gallardo, quiso besarlo, estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando él le beso la frente y sintió su mundo dar cientos de vueltas, le admiró prudentemente los labios y estos eran los más hermoso y deseables que alguna vez hubiese visto, los de Richard Madden, no se le comparaban en nada, pero sabía que si lo hacía arruinaría la relación que llevaban hasta ahora, esperaría que fuese él quien se decidiera a besarla, era eso lo único que faltaba para que fuesen oficialmente novios y él esperaba algo más, había prometido llevársela, liberarla. ¡Y eso que los jodidos príncipes azules no existen!

Eran las siete de la noche y Bella caminaba de un lado a otro en su vestidor, aun indecisa entre si ir o no ir, ese maldito conflicto entre su corazón y su razón, no terminaban por ponerse de acuerdo y liberarla a ella de esa tortura en la cual que se encontraba.

—No… no iré, esta decidió. —dijo dejándose caer sentada en el diván recto de cuero negro con patas cromadas que se encontraba en el lugar—. No puedo hacerlo, dije que solo sería una vez, nada más y sé que si voy a esa cena terminaré cogiendo con Edward y no es lo que quiero… bueno si es lo que quiero, de hecho he elegido lo mejor de mi lencería. —mirándose el brassier negro, con encajé verde esmeralda—. Pero no debo, no debo hacerlo, porque me está convirtiendo en una estúpida, me está sacando de mis casillas y no puedo permitirlo, sé que si me enamoró ni siquiera tendré la voluntad para suicidarme, porque dependeré completamente de él y ya me arriesgué con Jacob, lo hice, me arrepentí y nunca en los casi dos años que estuvimos juntos sentí, lo que me hizo sentir ese desgraciado en una madrugada… fue… fue ¡Increíble! No gano nada con negármelo. —la razón daba su buena dosis de sensatez—. Pero solo será por esta noche… aprovecharé la oportunidad para decirle que no nos veremos más, que no quiero verlo más… solo esta noche, después lo olvido, juro que lo olvido. —poniéndose de pie y buscando algo que ponerse—. No hay ninguna diferencia si lo hago hoy o mañana, es igual, entonces me arriesgaré. —su corazón también daba su toque de sentimiento.

Para cuando Edward la llamó avisándole que estaba esperando abajo, ella vestía un traje corte romano, en color verde esmeralda que llegaba hasta las rodillas y debajo de su busto un cinturón fino de metal dorado, se hizo media cola, entrelazando los mechones, creando una malla, la cual terminó en una trenza hermosamente elaborada y en lo puntos de unión se colocó unos broches dorados, los cuales resaltaba ante la negra cabellera, se maquillo prudentemente y utilizó pocos accesorios.

—Espera cinco minutos, ya bajo. —fue su respuesta mientras se colocaba los zapatos, sintiéndose realmente nerviosa, por lo que antes de bajar, pasó por la cocina y bebió un poco de vino para infundirse valor, con lo cual no obtuvo resultado y sabía que aunque se tomase la botella, seguiría sintiendo su corazón a punto de salir por la boca y temía que pudiese tropezar con los tacones y hacer el ridículo del año.

_Ahora si vomitare._ —se dijo en pensamientos al ver a Edward parado junto a una limosina negra y no fue el auto lo que casi la hacía perder la razón, fue ver al brasileño, con un traje negro, que lo hacía lucir realmente atractivo—. _Terminaré en la cama con él… estoy perdida_. —cavilaba mientras se acercaba y no podía escuchar nada más que a los latidos de su corazón, eran demasiado tormentosos.

Edward se encaminó y acortó la distancia entre ambos, admirando lo verdaderamente hermosa que lucía Bella, tanto que logró hacer que su boca se secará y sus manos temblaran, había visto mujeres elegantes, pero la pelinegra, era mucho más.

—No sabía que era una cita. —acotó con sarcasmo, antes de saludarlo, sabía que de esa manera se sentiría más segura y se felicitó porque no tartamudeo.

—No es una cita, es una cena. —aclaro él, tomándole la mano intentando hacerlo de manera casual, pero entre ellos ya nada podía ser casual, todo era deseado, despertando nervios y emociones cómo avalanchas que arrastraban todos los obstáculos que se colocaban—. Te ves muy bien. —dijo con tono cómplice.

—Tú estás medianamente bien… Pierce Brosnan se ve mejor en James Bond. —dijo sonriendo, tratando de entrar en terreno seguro.

—Bueno, tú no tienes el culo de Halle Berry… —siguió con la broma que ella había empezado, mientras el chofer le abría la puerta, Edward ayudó a Bella a subir y él lo hizo después.

El interior del vehículo era amplio y elegante, podrían viajar doce personas cómodamente. Edward extendió la mano y sacó una botella de champagne de la hielera, estaba por agarrar una copa cuando ella lo detuvo.

—Yo no quiero, gracias… no vas a emborracharme. —elevando una ceja con ironía.

—No pienso emborracharte. —aclaró frunciendo el ceño con sorpresa—. Una copa no te va a hacer perder la cabeza.

—No me gusta mezclar, tomé un poco de vino antes de bajar, si tienes agua la aceptaré.

—Bien, entonces que sea agua. —colocando la botella una vez más dentro de la hielera y en una copa vacío una botella de agua.

—Gracias. —tomando la copa y llevándosela a los labios le dio un sorbo, sintiéndose nerviosa ante la mirada de Edward sobre ella.

_¿Acaso no se da cuenta que intimida?_ —se preguntaba intentado regalarle una sonrisa, pero en realidad le salía una mueca.

—El tuyo es mejor. —dijo tan seriamente que Bella no supo de que le estaba hablando.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó tragando en seco y tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

—Tu trasero es mejor que el de Halle… la verdad lo de ella es gracias al photoshop.

— ¡Vaya! qué manera de redimirte. —no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No trató de salvarme solo digo la verdad… lo he comprobado. —pasándose la lengua por los labios con toda la intensión de seducir a la chica.

—Vale, me estas convenciendo, no podrías fallar por algo eres abogado… esa verborrea es normal, ya es de oficio.

Al llegar a un lujoso restaurante como era de esperarse, el maître saludo a Edward por su apellido, evidenciando que era cliente del lugar y lo encaminó a la mesa que había sido reservada para el fiscal, la cual se encontraba iluminada tenuemente por la luz de las velas.

Edward se encargó de ayudarla a sentar, se comportaba como un caballero del siglo pasado y eso que le había dicho que ella era la anticuada, él se sentó y le hizo una seña al maître.

—Podría quitar las velas. —le pidió Edward de manera amable, pero esto le extraño a Bella de sobremanera, mientras se preguntaba, ¿Dónde había quedado el romanticismo del chico?

—Disculpe, señor. —dijo el hombre, evidenciando pena en su voz—. Había olvidado que no le gustan las velas. —acotó apagándolas, retiró los dos candelabros y se los llevó.

—La verdad no sé de qué hablar. —intervino Bella, una vez solos, ya que no quería hacer preguntas personales y que estas de alguna manera no le agradaran, tal vez porque a ella tampoco le gustaba que se metieran en su vida personal.

—Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, no aseguro responder todo y créeme te lo haré saber.

—En ese caso será de la misma manera. —le dijo ella sintiéndose un poco más en confianza—. ¿Por qué no te gustan las velas? —preguntó por lo que de momento le había desconcertado—. He notado que has cambiado tu actitud cuando entramos y las has visto. —hablaba y Edward tomó el menú, fijando su mirada en la carta, con esto por primera vez ocultándole su alma a Bella.

—No me gustan, no las creo necesarias, con la luz que tenemos es suficiente.

—Que poco romántico eres. —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Si el romanticismo depende de velas, entonces tienes razón, no soy romántico ¿Y hoy en día quien coño es romántico? —preguntó elevando la mirada y buscando la de ella.

—Creo que si vas a buscarme en una limosina, eso es romántico. —dijo seriamente.

—Es comodidad. —enfatizó el chico—. ¿Por qué decidiste venirte a Nueva York? —fue la pregunta de Edward—. ¿Por qué dejaste Las Vegas? —con esto acorralándola y alejándola de un tema que no quería tratar.

—Por la misma razón que tú dejaste Brasil. —logró contrarrestar la pregunta de manera eficiente, aunque su corazón latiese desbocado y sintiese que empezaba a incomodarse, pero no lo dejaría entrar mucho en su vida.

—No creo que sea por la misma razón. —expuso con ventaja.

—Claro que sí, lo hice por trabajo ya que en Las Vegas no tendría los mismos resultados que aquí con la boutique y para cambiar un poco mi vida… creo que es lo mismo que has hecho.

—Yo no estoy en Nueva York por el trabajo, en mi caso la firma Cullen hubiese dado resultados en cualquier parte. ¿Qué era lo que querías cambiar de tu vida? —la miraba tratando de descubrir un poco de la misteriosa y orgullosa chica pelinegra.

—Esa no la responderé. —le aseguró y él asintió en silencio comprendiendo el punto de ella—. Y si no es por trabajo entonces ¿Qué haces en Estados Unidos? —inquirió, pues era su turno.

—No te lo diré… ¿Vino? —preguntó si le apetecía beber un poco.

—Si por favor. —pidió y el maître que había regresado, sirvió las copas a los clientes—. ¿Estudiaste abogacía en Brasil? —continúo con su juego de preguntas y pocas respuestas.

—No, estudie en Alemania… en la universidad Rheinische Friedrich-Wilhelms.

— ¡Vaya! Entonces hablas alemán también. —dijo ella entre sonriente y sorprendida, dejándose atrapar por el magnetismo que Edward creaba con su mirada.

—Selbstverständlich. —respondió con una pronunciación perfecta, ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Por supuesto. —le tradujo lo que había dicho anteriormente—. ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas? —inquirió acercándose un poco más a ella, rebuscando en sus ojos.

—No… hasta donde sé. —su mirada se ancló en el vino a través de la copa.

— ¿Cómo no sabes? —inquirió sonriente, esa sonrisa sátira de medio lado que empezaba a enloquecerla.

—No lo sé y esa será mi respuesta… nada más. —se llevó la copa de vino a los labios y le dio otro sorbo—. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

—No, bueno Emmett y Jasper son como mis hermanos, vivo con ellos desde que tengo ocho años, lo que convierte en Carlisle en mi padre.

— ¿Y tus padres? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, él se alzó de hombros de manera despreocupada.

— ¿Y los tuyos? —ella lo imitó a él y ambos sonrieron.

Pausaron la conversación para pedir la cena, la cual llegó a los minutos y de la cual disfrutaron, mientras seguían conversando y se dedicaban miradas ardientes y seductoras que gritaban los que sus cuerpos deseaban, mientras que sus bocas querían solo conocer un poco más el uno del otro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí? —inquirió ella de manera casual.

—Tres años... lo mismo que tú y aun no me explico cómo no te había visto antes.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta no somos los únicos habitantes de la ciudad… tal vez si nos hayamos visto pero no lo recordamos, tal vez necesitábamos algo cómo que casi me atropellarás.

—No. Estoy seguro que no te había visto antes, no te habría olvidado, cuando veo un rostro no lo olvido nunca, así pasen dieciocho años, podría saber quién eres aun cuando el tiempo se haya encargado de dejar las huellas en tus facciones.

—Es un don que tienes, no cualquiera puede tener esa capacidad.

—No creo que sea un don, solo es buena memoria… ¿Sabes? cuando quiero preguntar algo lo hago sin rodeos. —la miró fijamente y ella solo asintió invitándolo a continuar—. El hombre que siempre está contigo, que no es tu guardaespaldas, pero te protege ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva enamorado de ti? —inquirió a quemarropa.

— ¿Charlie? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y no pudo evitar reír ante la conclusión de Edward—. Él no está enamorado de mí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó divertido—. Te mira con devoción.

—Ahí tienes razón. —dijo tomando la copa y señalándolo con el dedo índice ante el movimiento el vino se agito creando olas dentro del envase de cristal—. Me mira con devoción, me quiere como a una hija, de cierta manera lo soy, me ha protegido durante mucho tiempo, cuando lo conocí… que no te diré como, pero cuando lo vi por primera vez, estaba muy mal, casi vencido… había perdido a su esposa e hija que tenía mi misma edad en un accidente, un maldito borracho se las llevó por delante… solo para que sepas, se perfectamente cuando un hombre está interesado o enamorado de mí, se estudiar muy bien las reacciones masculinas. —dijo llevándose la copa a los labios y mirándolo fijamente por encima del borde.

—Entonces eres buena con el lenguaje corporal, veamos qué tan buena eres… —hablaba cuando ella intervino.

—No he dicho que sea buena con el lenguaje corporal, solo que puedo percibir los sentimientos de un hombre, en realidad ustedes son demasiado evidentes.

— ¿Entonces quieres decir que estoy enamorado de ti? —inquirió riendo y cruzando los brazos sobré su pecho de manera despreocupada.

—No… todavía no. —dijo con seguridad mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Todavía no, lo que quiere decir que piensas que podría enamorarme… yo en realidad pensaba que seriamos amigos. —le hizo saber entornando los ojos.

—Acabas de decir la palabra mágica… pensabas, cuida lo que dices Edward. —le advirtió—. Las mujeres somos muy perspicaces, pero para tú tranquilidad yo si quiero solo amistad. —su mano por encima de la mesa.

—Y no has pensado que podría pasar al revés. —le hizo saber él tomándole la mano y ella pretendía un apretón de amigos, pero él se la retuvo admirando la palma y con su dedo pulgar acarició el centro de manera sutil.

—Eso es imposible. —dijo con supremacía, tragando en seco apenas perceptiblemente y presionando instintivamente sus muslos, para que no se diera cuenta que la estaba enloqueciendo con la caricia en la palma de su mano, por lo que empezó a retirarla con cuidado.

—Me gusta desear imposibles. —susurró soltándole la mano y fijaba la mirada en la de Bella, queriendo descubrir un poco más de ella, pero sabía que no obtendría respuesta, por lo que prefirió obviarse el interrogatorio ya que estaba seguro la había descontrolado y de cierta manera él también se encontraba en una bruma de placer algo incierta—. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó acariciándola con su voz.

Bella asintió en silencio, mientras se recriminaba por no encontrar argumentos para salir airosa de esa conversación, en la cual la cazadora terminó cazada y acorralada, debía parar esto, debía hacerlo, por lo que utilizaría el freno de emergencia.

El cual pensaba mientras se encaminaban a la salida, donde ya los esperaba la limosina, al subir a esta, ella encontró el valor para hablar y hacerle saber la única solución que había buscado, mucho antes de caer en ese juego de preguntas y respuestas.

—Edward... yo creo que… —empezó a buscar la manera de decirle que la había pasado muy bien con él pero que, no podía verlo más, que lo mejor era ni siquiera ser amigos.

—Yo también creo… —susurró él interviniendo y antes de que pudiese espabilar ya la estaba ahogado con un beso, llevó su mano derecha a la nuca, mientras se apoderaba enteramente de su boca, sería una mentirosa si diría que no le estaba correspondiendo famélicamente, mientras que la mano izquierda de Edward se apoderaba de su cadera, para adherirla a su cuerpo.

Cuando ambos cuerpos se juntaron, fueron sorprendidos por una descarga de nervios, logrando con esto arrancarle a ambos jadeos ahogados en los besos, en segundos las respiraciones se vieron forzadas y los corazones desbocados.

—Los amigos no se besan, no de esta manera… —balbuceó ella sofocada, mientras él recorría con lengua y dientes su mandíbula.

—Somos amigos especiales… mejor que cualquier cosa. —respondió y ella pudo sentir como las manos de él empezaban a bajarle el hilo.

_Un momento, ¡Un momento! cuándo y cómo metió las manos bajó mi vestido._ —se preguntaba en pensamientos la chica—. _¿En realidad no pensará que vamos a tener sexo aquí? con Nueva York girando afuera y con un chofer que podría resultar vouyerista. _

—Edward, espera… no aquí… —hablaba reteniendo el hilo que ya llevaba por las rodillas.

—Solo relájate… haz de cuenta que estamos en tu habitación. —le pidió y lo vio deslizarse como una pantera.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —inquirió con la excitación palpitando por todo su cuerpo.

—Ayer me prometiste algo, bueno voy a cobrarlo. —dijo poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella y le quitaba la prenda, mientras se encontraba enganchada en la mirada fuego de él, ese dulce fuego que la consumía.

Bella en un movimiento inconsciente abrió las piernas como alas dispuestas al vuelo, ofreciéndole lo que él quería reclamar y que ella deseaba hiciera, por lo que no se negó el placer de saber que tan bueno podría ser Edward con su boca y que tanto podía alcanzar con el largo de su lengua, mientras todo su cuerpo vibraba ansioso.

Edward le dedico una mirada ardiente que poco a poco se convirtió en lasciva ante la sonrisa que se apoderó de sus labios al saberla dispuesta y receptiva, por lo que empezó a recorrerle las piernas con los labios, de manera sutil, sintiendo como ella suspiraba entrecortadamente.

Subió el vestido hasta los muslos y prosiguió con su caricia de labios y nariz. Y a segundos saboreaba con su lengua la parte interior de los muslos, esa piel delicada y caliente, mientras su joya lo incitaba, lo invitaba a saborear cada vez más, presintiendo que esa flor era una trampa letal y que de cierta manera lo capturaría, estaba sumamente cerca y la olía profundamente.

Era un olor atrayente, excitante, inhalaba solo para memorizarlo, para poder reconocerlo en la noche más oscura y a kilómetros de distancia. Almizcle, sal, eran como los olores de un mar salobre, tan primordiales para él, el solo hecho de percibirlos lograba que los cabellos de su nuca y los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaran, en esa reacción primitiva que despertaba e hizo que su ser se agitará de manera jamás conocida logrando que la boca se le hiciese agua.

Bella sentía el deseo correr desbocado por todo su ser y solo podía estremecer su cuerpo. Acariciar la espalda y hombros del brasileño, mientras él llegaba con su boca, cerca, peligrosamente cerca de su fuente de deseo, donde sentía triplicada las ganas, la pasión, el calor. Nueva York dejó de girar afuera, el tiempo se detuvo y el posible chofer vouyerista desapareció completamente.

Él le abrió un poco más las piernas y apenas rozó con la yema de sus dedos la humedad palpitante de la joven, dilatándola, mientras compartían miradas, las palmas de las manos de Edward incendiaban sus muslos, haciéndola temblar, como solo él sabía hacerlo, mientras sus labios se acercaban a esa zona que tanto ella deseaba que lo hiciera, al parecer la conocía muy bien.

Se instaló, con su lengua en la parte más vulnerable, besando los labios tibios y palpitantes dispuesto a beber los zumos, lamiendo la miel salada que ella le ofrecía, mientras su lengua ardía y vibraba lasciva entre ambrosía y saliva. Volviéndole el mundo de revés, sintiendo el fuego de ella en oleadas quien solo enredaba las manos en los cabellos y él seguía haciéndola delirar con el tornado que era su lengua, incendiándola.

En ese momento era el dueño de su cuerpo y todo su ser, mientras los labios de él viajaban por sus pliegues y ella gruñía ante el placer, retorciéndose en el asiento del vehículo y su imaginación no había siquiera alcanzado lo que podía hacer ese hombre con su lengua, terminó por correrse y Edward no desperdició una sola gota.

Ascendió poco a poco y la miraba a los ojos, mientras los de él estaban demasiado oscuros por el deseo y sus labios tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción que contagiaba, se le veía más satisfecho a él y eso que quien se había corrido había sido ella, se acercó y buscó los labios de la chica permitiéndole saborear su propia savia que aun reinaba en la boca de él.

—Solo es un adelanto. —susurró dejando su tibio aliento sobre los labios de Bella—. Aún falta el resto de la película… eres muy dulce… no tanto como para empalagar, más bien para crear adicción, para pasar noches enteras entre tus pliegues.

Ella ni siquiera podía hablar, los latidos de su corazón no se lo permitían, el temblor en todo su cuerpo la dominaba y él la tenía atrapada en su mirada, mientras que con sus palabras la mantenía en un alto estado de excitación, no le dejaba bajar la temperatura.

—Hemos llegado. —le hizo saber succionándole los labios al tiempo que el auto se detenía—. Esto por ahora no lo vas a necesitar. —agarrando la prenda íntima de ella.

Cuando bajaron Bella se percató de que se encontraban frente al edificio donde vivía Edward, la había llevado a su departamento y no al de ella, solo disimulo su mirada al cielo.

_Dios, ten piedad, no quiero morir de placer… no todavía._ —caviló, mientras se dejaba guiar por el brasileño y apenas entraron al ascensor, perdió la cordura, la conciencia y la ropa, una densa nube de goce la absorbió hasta el amanecer.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por qué razón Edward mando a quitar las velas? ¿Por qué no les gustan? ¿Qué opinan chicas?<strong>

**Yo también quiero ir con él en una limosina y que me haga lo mismo y ¿ustedes?**


	18. Capitulo No 17

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 17**

Edward abrió los ojos pesadamente aun con el sueño apoderándose de su ser debía levantarse, ya que obligatoriamente tenía que ir a fiscalía, su mirada se ancló en el sinónimo de perfección dormida a su lado, la nívea y tersa piel brillaba por la luz del día que se colaba por los ventanales, recorriendo cada centímetro de ella, su rostro aun con restos de maquillaje, sobre todo en las pestañas, los labios hinchados a consecuencia de los besos que él le brindo durante toda la noche y gran parte de la madrugada, al igual que sus pezones, que parecían pequeñas flores silvestres agitadas por el viento, debido al influjo tranquilo de su respiración, en realidad ella era una flor que había desojado poco a poco, en varias oportunidades.

Su mirada se ancló en el tatuaje, por lo que se incorporó para verlo más de cerca, era un trabajo impecable, reconociendo a la mujer con alas de mariposa, era ella, pero más joven, tal vez estaba entre los dieciséis y dieciocho años, se encontraba sentada en el suelo desnuda con las piernas abiertas, pero sutilmente cubría sus partes más valiosas, con su cabello vestía sus senos y con sus manos al frente, su flor ardiente, enfundada con un antifaz de encajes, despertándole el deseo de golpe, descubriéndose así mismo en ese instante anhelando haberla conocido en ese entonces e igualmente hacer de ella su fetiche sexual, apoderarse de esa mariposa misteriosa.

Quería despertarla y una vez más perderse en su cuerpo, tal vez veinte minutos serian suficiente, llegaría un poco tarde, pero hasta para ser impuntual, había una primera vez, por lo que con su dedo índice empezó a acariciar el tatuaje que adornaba la cadera femenina, estimulándola aun dormida, excitándola en medio del sueño, posó suavemente sus labios sobre la cadera y ascendía rozándola con los labios abiertos, regalándole a la piel su tibio aliento. Tarea que se vio interrumpida por el llamado a la puerta y en un acto reflejo jaló la sábana y la cubrió.

Sabía que era Jasper y que no llamaba una tercera vez, le gustaba abrir la puerta, él nunca había entendido el significado de la palabra privacidad, tal vez porque desde pequeños, fueron prácticamente uno solo, compartían todo, desde la ropa hasta las mujeres y sabía que él normalmente no se molestaría porque viera a sus amigas desnudas, cuando habitualmente las mujeres accedían a estar con los dos, en la misma cama y al mismo tiempo, por lo que se habían convertido en el equipo perfecto, pero con Bella no supo explicarse porque diablos actuaba de manera diferente, la cubrió, sintiendo esa necesidad de preservar su desnudez solo para él.

Salió de la cama y jaló con cuidado una manta que se encontraba a un lado y que Bella retenía con uno de sus pies, al lograr el cometido se la enrolló alrededor de las caderas, Jasper una vez más llamó a la puerta, Edward trataba de acortar la distancia cuando su primo abrió.

—Hansel es tarde, ¿no tienes que estar en la fiscalía a las nueve? —y su mirada se enclava en la chica dormida.

— ¿Hansel? ¿Ahora a que se debe el apodo? —preguntó tratando de bloquear con su cuerpo, la visión de su primo de manera sutil.

—Digo por las migajas que has dejado y no de pan precisamente. —le hizo saber enseñándole el brassier negro con encajes verde esmeralda—. Tiene buenas tetas. —dijo sonriendo y entregándole la prenda íntima a su primo.

Bella escuchó las voces, a medida que salía del sueño y tal vez sino se hubiese sentido algo desorientada habría disimulado que seguía durmiendo y no incorporarse casi violentamente, llevándose la sábana hasta el cuello a manera de vergüenza ante el rubio sucesión de Brad Pitt en sus mejores tiempos, quien la saludó amablemente agitando su mano y una brillante sonrisa, por lo que ella no tuvo más opción que corresponderle, aunque sabía que debía encontrase más sonrojada que quinceañera pillada cogiendo en la habitación de sus padres.

Edward sintió como Jasper lo jaló por la manta arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación, le dejó una sonrisa a la pelinegra y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Me estas jodiendo primo? —indagó incrédulamente en un murmulló y mirando a Edward a los ojos—. ¿Está es la que no quieres compartir?… es la decoradora, yo la contraté y tú te la coges… no, así no jugamos… yo la vi primero y ahora no quieres que me la goce… que pendejo soy, que te trae presas a la casa… ¡Sal a buscar las tuyas! —exclamó colérico.

—Ya la conocía, mucho antes de que la contrataras. —le informó Edward tratando de controlar la sonrisa en sus labios—. Deja de lado el papel de indignado que no te va… recuerdas que te hable de una mujer que casi me atropellaba, bien, es tu decoradora... y si el problema es porque la trajiste, tranquilo hoy salgo temprano y te busco una, para que veas que te quiero primo. —pasándole el brazo por el cuello y atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Que sea pelirroja… natural. —le dijo haciendo un puchero—. Y me la cogeré yo solo.

—Está bien esta noche te traeré una pelirroja natural y te encerraras con ella, ahora ve al trabajo. —pidió palmeándole un hombro—. Que yo me largo de una a la fiscalía.

—Si mejor me voy, es que ya voy tarde. —acotó con preocupación.

— ¿En serio vas tarde? ¿Qué raro? Sera primera vez. —le dijo Edward irónicamente, mientras controlaba la carcajada que ahogaba su garganta.

— ¡Pendejo! —propinándole una patada en el trasero, la cual agarró por sorpresa a Edward, que no pudo reaccionar, además que no quería perseguirlo y luchar como unos niños, sabía que Jasper necesitaba ir al trabajo—. ¡Que sea pelirroja! —pidió una vez más, mientras las puertas del ascensor privado se cerraban y pateaba fuera de este la corbata de Edward.

Cuando el brasileño regresó a la habitación encontró a Bella con el brassier puesto y la sábana cubriéndola de la cintura para abajo.

—Necesito irme ya. —espetó buscando su vestido, el cual no encontraba.

—Bella, relájate un poco… no tienes que preocuparte por Jasper. —solicitó él tomándola por un brazo e inmovilizándola y después anclando sus manos en la cintura, adhiriéndola a su cuerpo, la miró a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no nos bañamos primero, desayunamos y te dejó en tu departamento?

—Suena tentadora tu idea, pero no puedo perder el tiempo, yo me iré en un taxi, todo será más rápido. —informó, huyendo a la mirada de Edward.

Ella sabía que esa sería la despedida, ya no quería verlo más, porque esa agonía en su pecho se hacía cada vez más intensa, las ganas empezaban a ganarle terreno a la razón y no podía permitirlo, verlo salir de la habitación junto a su primo le hizo volver a la realidad al descubrirse suspirando y paseando su mirada de la espalda al trasero de él y bien sabía que cuando se suspiraba por un hombre, podía ser mortal, enamorarse era un suicidio y ella no se lo iba a permitir, se lo había jurado, así que esa relación que apenas empezaba, debía morir, debía pararla.

—Seremos rápidos, prometo no excitarte mientras nos bañamos. —hablaba lentamente y no se había dado cuenta que su tono de voz era suficiente para excitarla y enredar todo dentro de su cabeza, que todo lo volvía un completo caos.

—No Edward… no me jodas con eso por favor. —prácticamente le exigió con voz muy baja y temblorosa al sentirse acorralada y desesperada, empezaba a temer las emociones que Samuel despertaba en ella, solo con su mirada.

El chico solo asintió en silencio muy lentamente, mientras la miraba fijo y ella no podía descifrar lo que veía en las pupilas de él, sintiéndose desprotegida cuando la soltó.

—Voy por tu vestido. —su voz fue más impersonal de lo que ella esperaba, lo vio alejarse y sintió un vacío nunca antes experimentado.

Al minuto regresó y solo le lanzó el vestido manteniendo la distancia, ella lo siguió con la mirada y él la evitaba, permaneciendo en silencio, parecía estar molesto, pero ella tampoco sentía que debía disculparse por algo y no lo hizo, solo lo vio abandonar una vez más el lugar.

Se vistió rápidamente y trató de acomodarse el cabello, solo se hizo un moño de tomate y con las mismas hebras se lo sostuvo, admirando lo amplia y hermosa que era la habitación y que anoche en medio del desenfrenó y deseo no la tomó en cuenta ya que Edward con sus besos y caricias robaban toda su atención.

En una esquina había una tina redonda en color blanco y sabía que de noche la vista debía ser hermosa desde ese lugar, la cama era amplia y cómoda, no había ningún tipo de divisiones, tampoco muchos muebles y todos blanco, todo era absolutamente blanco y el cristal que fungía de pared le daba infinidad al lugar, cayendo en cuenta en ese instante que todo lo que hicieron anoche sirvió de espectáculo a los vecinos.

—Tayler te llevará. —la voz fría de Edward entrando nuevamente a la habitación la sacó del estado de sorpresa en el cual se encontraba.

—No es necesario yo tomaré un taxi. —le hizo saber encaminándose y sintiéndose algo molesta con él, porque no le informó que la había expuesto a medio Manhattan.

—Tayler te llevará. —su tono de voz denotó la orden que le daba.

—No me das ordenes Edward, es preciso que te enteres que odio que me digan que hacer y más si es un hombre, así que tu tonito de mando puedes reservártelo. —le dijo encaminándose fuera de la habitación, pero no había dado dos pasos cuando regresó y lo encaró—. ¿Te hace sentir más macho que todos vean a las mujeres que te tiras? —inquirió mirándolo con rabia.

—No sé de qué me hablas y mucho menos entiendo tu estúpido carácter… ¿Segura que no eres bipolar? —preguntó sin desviarle la mirada.

—Ahora te haces el tarado, pues el papel de niño retrasado no te queda ¡Anoche cogimos con las luces encendidas¡ todos nos vieron… eres un exhibicionista de mierda. —hablaba queriendo golpearlo, pero detenía su puño a centímetros del pecho de él, cuando intervino.

—Las persianas estaban corridas. —le dijo frunciendo el ceño—. No te voy a exponer, no si no me has dado el permiso y no lo haría aquí… las persianas se cierran y se abren automáticamente según el tiempo ajustado ¿Enserio te emborrachaste con tres copas de vino? —preguntó suavizando un poco la voz y pudo ver como ella bajaba su puño.

— ¡Entonces si eres exhibicionista! Eres un enfermo. —hizo la acusación, para no tener que responder que en realidad no se había percatado de las persianas corridas y no por estar borracha, sino por estar demasiado perdida en él.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó soltando media carcajada burlonamente—. No sé a qué te refieres con que lo sea… voy a playas nudistas, para mí eso es normal, media Europa lo hace, ¿Quieres decir que media Europa está enferma? que me gusta andar desnudo por mi casa, es normal, no todos los días esperó que alguien llegue sin que se me consulte primero y si a esa vamos tu duermes desnuda, eso no te hace enferma ¿O sí?

—No me refiero a eso… bueno no del todo, anoche en la limosina, no te importo que estuviésemos recorriendo las calles de Nueva York.

— ¿Y a ti te importo?... la verdad lo dudo, porque te corriste… ¿En qué mundo vives Bella? No me digas que eres más anticuada que mi abuela y que no corres riesgos, que no lo haces donde y cuando te ataquen las ganas… y a fin de cuentas ¿Por qué me vienes con ese tema? —inquirió sin avisar.

Ella abrió la boca para defenderse pero al no encontrar argumentos la cerró una vez más, solo se paró de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, apenas un toque, sumamente casto, sin dejarle a él tiempo de reaccionar y de que la agarrará, se encaminó fuera de la habitación, se detuvo frente al mueble y agarró sus zapatos, también su cartera estilo sobre y entró al ascensor donde se calzó.

Edward completamente desconcertado no pudo más que sonreír al tiempo que se llevaba las manos en jarra, no podía comprender los estados de ánimos de la joven, estaba loca y lo iba a enloquecer también.

Podía percibir inocencia en ella, era casi inexperta aunque se dejaba guiar, mostrándose desinhibida y segura, definitivamente no podía saber a ciencia cierta cómo era Bella Swan, unas veces parecía ser una adolescente que le robaba un casto beso y otras una mujer fatal y debía admitir que sabía equilibrarlos muy bien.

Se encaminó a su habitación y antes de subir las escaleras vio en una de las mesas su iPhone, el cual agarró, caminaba escaleras arriba cuando este vibró en su mano y atendió la llamada entrante.

—Habla Tayler. —le pidió Edward atendiendo la llamada.

—Señor es para informarle que llevo a la señorita. —le hizo saber, cómo él mismo le había pedido que lo hiciese.

—Gracias Tayler, asegúrate que llegué segura, déjala dentro de su departamento y si no te deja, amenázala con el arma… no, olvida lo del arma, solo asegúrate que este bien.

—Entendido señor. —dijo y finalizó la llamada.

Edward siguió su camino y después de dos horas se encontraba en fiscalía, con un retraso de cuarenta minutos, sin embargo no recibió ninguna queja, ya que no era mucho el trabajo que tenía, su caso estaba cerrado, solo esperando que los tribunales estipularan la fecha para dar inicio al juicio del asesino de Derek Cusak.

Bella le había prometido a Esme que le contaría como le había ido en la cena después del almuerzo, pero no lo hizo, cada vez que quería entrar en el tema, esta le salía con otra cosa, alargando la explicación hasta las cuatro de la tarde cuando no pudo seguir evadiendo a la pelirroja que se le instaló en la oficina y la tomó por un brazo levantándola de la silla detrás del escritorio y la encaminó al diván donde la obligó a sentarse.

—Hagamos de cuenta que yo soy tu psicólogo, es mejor que te recuestes y me vas a contar, como te fue. —exigió de manera divertida.

—Esme sabes que para mí los psicólogos no son más que puros charlatanes, que supuestamente quieren ayudar la vida de sus pacientes cuando las de ellos es una mierda. —le dijo rehusándose a acostarse—. así que no podrás sacarme nada.

—Te entro a golpes, pero no me dejas con esta, si no confías en los psicólogos, puedes confiar en tu casi hermana... no seas mala Bella, sabes que muero de la curiosidad. —la pelirroja la miraba como cordero a punto de entrar al matadero y le hacía pucheros.

— ¡Está bien! —exclamó dejándose caer acostada.

— ¡Te amo! —dijo emocionada y corrió a sentarse tras el escritorio—. Cuéntame ¿Qué fue lo primero que te dijo? —indagó entusiasmada.

—Bueno debo decirte que me paso a buscar en una limosina y no cualquier limosina, esta era ¡La limosina! Me dijo que estaba hermosa, pero yo le dije que él no tanto, ni loca le voy a alimentar el ego.

— ¿Por qué no? si está buenísimo, ¿Por cierto aun no le tomas fotos desnudo? —la picardía en Esme era inevitable.

—No aun no, pero tiene un culo y una espalda, que no me da el tiempo para saciarme… bueno regreso al tema… —expuso sacudiendo la cabeza—. Llegamos al restaurant, pero todo lo que hizo con la limosina lo tiro al suelo cuando mando a quitar las velas, enfatizando que no era una cena romántica.

—Que pendejo… bueno las velas son lo de menos… cuenta, cuenta no te lo tragues. —le alentó alegremente.

—Empezamos a conocernos un poco, o sea personalmente, habla alemán y con ese ya le cuento, portugués, inglés, español y ahora alemán, estudió en Alemania.

—Y tú apenas inglés y lo jodes. —le dijo Esme riendo—. En fin tampoco es para tanto, Jacob también hablaba tres idiomas ¡Sigue!

—Bueno, no fue mucho lo que me conto, solo que esta aquí y no es por trabajo, tiene otros intereses al parecer, de su tío que vive con él desde que tiene ocho años, no me dijo nada de sus padres, por la indiferencia que mostro cuando le pregunte, me imagino que apenas si los conoció… él me hizo algunas preguntas.

— ¿Sexuales? —sonsacó interviniendo la pelirroja.

— ¡No! Él no pregunta… ¡Actúa!... bueno la cena terminó y aunque no lo creas duro más de tres horas, mientras conversábamos tonterías, decidimos regresar, pero apenas la limosina se puso en marcha, yo intente decirle que ya, que hasta ahí, que no pensaba verlo más, pero no me dejó, me besó y sin darme cuenta ya lo tenía besándome… —detuvo sus palabras y solo señalo su zona sur.

— ¡Madre Santa! ¡Te dio sexo oral en la limosina! —exclamó emocionada y a punto de grito.

—Baja la voz… —le pidió Bella haciendo un gesto con su mano.

—Está bien… está bien, eso sí que fue erótico. —susurró de manera cómplice y regalándole una risita a Bella.

Esme estaba por pedirle que continuará, cuando un llamado a la puerta se le adelanto, observando a Charlie parado en esta, ya que la oficina era completamente de cristal y desde esta se podía aprecian la boutique, al encontrarse en la segunda planta.

—Pasa Charlie. —le solicitó Bella riendo.

—Bella es para ti. —informó el moreno entrando a la oficina.

— ¿Es una cliente? —poniéndose de pie y alisando su falda tubo color fucsia.

—No, me ha dicho que es tu profesora de italiano.

— ¿Mi profesora de italiano? —sintiéndose entre desconcertada y sorprendida.

—Así me dijo. —Charlie se alzó de hombros de manera despreocupada evidenciando que él tampoco tenía idea.

—Seguro estará confundida.

—No lo creo, preguntó por la señorita Bella Swan y yo solo conozco a una. —regalándole una sonrisa.

—En ese caso iré a ver que quiere.

La pelinegra bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta donde se encontraba una mujer de unos casi cincuenta años admirando las prendas en los maniquíes.

—Buenas tardes ¿Desea algo? —preguntó la chica amablemente, logrando con esto captar la atención de la mujer, que se volvió, le regaló una sonrisa y le tendió la mano al verla.

—Buenas tardes ¿Es usted la señorita Bella Swan?

—Si señora, mucho gusto. —Bella correspondió al saludó estrechando la mano de la mujer.

—Shelly Cope… es un placer. —le hizo saber y soltó el agarré—. El señor Cullen me ha enviado para organizar con usted un horario que se adapte a su tiempo y así empezar cuanto antes sus clases de italiano.

Bella se sentía aún más desconcertada, no entendía porque Edward había enviado a una mujer a que le enseñara italiano, si en ningún momento le había mencionado que estaba interesada en aprender el idioma, estaba completamente segura que no le había dicho.

—Señora Cope, tomé asiento por favor. —pidió señalándole un mueble y ella quiso ocupar el otro, pero no pudo estaba completamente fuera de órbita y necesitaba que Edward le explicará.

— ¿Desea algo? café, té, algún jugo, agua.

—Un poco de agua, gracias. —mostrándole una amable sonrisa.

—Enseguida se la hago llegar, me permite un minuto, debo hacer una llamada urgente.

—No se preocupe. —asintió en silencio.

La mujer se había percatado de que la chica no estaba al tanto de su visita.

La pelinegra regresó a su oficina y le pidió el favor a Esme de que le llevase un poco de agua a la profesora, Charlie acompañó a la pelirroja llevándose el iPad para leer un rato, por lo que una vez sola agarró su móvil y llamó a Edward.

—_Es necesario._ —se dejó escuchar la voz de él antes de que ella pudiese pronunciar algo.

—No es necesario, yo no quiero aprender italiano, si hubiese querido yo misma habría buscado la manera de aprenderlo.

—_Si quieres, bien sabes que si quieres... yo quiero ofrecerte la oportunidad, Bella deja de ser tan obstinada por favor, pareces una vieja de cincuenta años, crees que es orgullo, pero solo es testarudez. _

—No quiero que lo hagas y tú te crees un dictador, que solo quieres que se haga lo que tú dices… ¿Por qué primero no me consultas las cosas antes de tomar decisiones?

—_Porque sabía que no la aceptarías si te hacia la propuesta. _

—El hecho de que me haya acostado contigo algunas veces no te da derecho a gobernarme.

—_No te estoy gobernando, solo quiero ayudarte. _

—Entonces me tratas como una puta y quieres pagarme.

—_No… no digas eso ¡Maldita sea Bella! Deja de desconfiar… somos amigos, quiero hacerte un regalo, solo eso. _

—Verdaderamente no sé lo que somos Edward, porque si fueses mi amigo no me hicieras este insulto.

—_Me enteró que aprender italiano es un insulto._

—No, no lo es, sino la manera como lo haces… yo no quiero que me des nada, no me hace falta, no estoy para limosnas.

—_Verdaderamente no sé porque discuto contigo Bella o mejor dicho porque discutes conmigo, si no quieres que te moleste, solo dilo, vale. Dejamos la amistad hasta aquí. _

Bella pensó el dejar la amistad, él le había dado carta blanca y ella podía fácilmente liberarse cómo tanto lo había planeado.

—No me molestas… ¿Crees que nuestras amistad depende de un estúpido idioma? Entonces está bien, pero yo pago las clases. —no pudo, algo más poderoso la obligó a salvar la situación, a seguir manteniendo esa relación con Edward Cullen.

—_No de ninguna manera, no te voy a adjudicar más gastos de los que tienes, es un regalo de mi parte... imagínate la vergüenza que pasaras si algún día te llegas a encontrar por casualidad con Giorgio Armani y no sabes siquiera decir, Buon Giorno, eso te restará profesionalismo. _

—Está bien, la mitad, es eso o nada y no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Giorgio Armani. —dijo con convicción.

—_Está bien, trató hecho, todo sea por Giorgio Armani. _—murmuró el nombre del diseñador y finalizo la llamada, lo hizo antes de que ella objetará cualquier cosa.

Bella dejó libre un suspiro y una sonrisa se ancló en sus labios, sin aun poder creer que iba a aprender italiano, uno de sus mayores sueños y que ni siquiera se había propuesto, quiso brincar de la emoción pero sabía que la profesora podía verla por lo que prefirió salir.

Una vez reunida con Shelly Cope, llegaron al acuerdo de que le impartiría clase por dos horas los días lunes, miércoles y viernes. Lo mejor de todo era que la mujer lo haría en la misma boutique, no tenía por qué descuidar su negocio.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿No son un caso estos dos?<strong>

**Hansel yo quiero ser tu Gretel.**

**Yo también quiero aprender italiano y… ¿ustedes? **

**No sería lindo que Edward te dijera **_**La mia ragazza**_


	19. Capitulo No 18

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 18**

La azotea de un edificio en reconstrucción fue el lugar pautado para que Edward se reuniese con Embry Simmons, un contacto en el departamento de asuntos internos de la policía científica, que tenía acceso a mucha información y la que no la encontraba.

Edward confiaba plenamente en Simmons, era un hombre profesional, pero sobre todo un gran amigo y aunque sabía que lo que hacía por el fiscal no era lícito, quería ayudarlo y también obtener unos ingresos extras.

—Aquí tienes, esta todo. —le dijo entregándole un sobre—. Verifica si son los tipos. —le aconsejó Embry.

Edward revisó el contenido entre ello las fotos de tres hombres a los cuales miró por varios minutos, sintiendo un nudo subir y bajar en su garganta, pero con el odio serpenteando en su alma.

—Son estos. —espetó con convicción y por más que quiso no pudo disimular en su voz las emociones que lo asaltaban.

— ¿Estás seguro? No quiero equivocaciones Cullen. —advirtió.

—Completamente seguro, son estos, ¿Que cargos presentan?

—En el expediente los encontraras, Edward por favor cuidado con eso, si esto se descubre me colgaran de las bolas.

—Tranquilo hermano, de esto nadie se va a enterar… aquí tienes la cantidad acordada y en efectivo. —le hizo saber entregándole un sobre que contenía una cantidad considerable de dinero—. ¿Me encontraste las otras fotografías del forense? —indagó con cautela.

—No aun no encuentro eso, pero tranquilo, ya te las encontraré, ya sabes que en esta vida todo se compra y se vende, conozco de un tipo, un maniático que le gusta coleccionar este tipo de fotografías, creo que es un escritor… no sé qué mierda es, pero seguro si las tendrá… por cierto, las otras ya llegaron a su destino. —le informó, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bien. Gracias Embry, te debo una.

—Unas cuantas. —riendo y palmeándole un hombro—. Pero tú tranquilo, ya sabes que la justica también tiene su lado ilícito y si no actuáramos de esta manera estaríamos jodidos, aún más. —enfatizó—. Eso sí solo para resolver casos, nunca para incriminar a nadie, así que ojo Cullen, no me llenes de mierda.

—Tranquilo Embry, ya sabes que soy un hombre de palabra y te he dicho esto es legal, de cierta manera, lo es. —acotó bajando la mirada al sobre—. Es justicia y lo sabrás.

—Sabes que confió en ti, apenas tenga lo que hace falta te llamaré.

—Vale, estaré esperando. —estrechó la mano de Simmons y este esperó que abandonara el lugar, ya que no era prudente que los viesen juntos, para que cuando todo saliese a la luz no ataran cabos.

Edward se sentó sobre un bloque de concreto y sacó las tres fotografías las cuales colocó una seguida de la otra en el suelo, estudiando cada rasgo de estos hombres, su ira palpitaba muy dentro, pero no la dejaría explotar, la retuvo, respiró profundó amordazándola en su interior, mientras el sol se escondía en el horizonte e imágenes de esos tipos se mezclaban en su cabeza, imaginando las distintas maneras de hacerles pagar, pero debía esperar, sino Simmons inmediatamente lo culparía.

Antes de que la oscuridad reinara en el lugar y le dificultara la visión decidió irse del lugar. Llegar al departamento, ducharse, cambiarse e ir por el regalo prometido para Jasper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil disculpas por la tardanza, se me presento una complicación. Pero aquí les dejo el capítulo del lunes pasado y el de este lunes, el jueves seria el del pasado y este que viene.<strong>_

_**Oh… ¿de qué ira todo esto? **_

_**¿Quiénes serán esos hombres?**_


	20. Capitulo No 19

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 19**

Bella decidió vestir de manera casual, para la cena pautada con Aro Vulturi, cuando el hombre pasó por su casa ella no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda al verlo en un Bentley Continental GT, color negro y él iba al volante, normalmente siempre usaba la limosina y el chofer, algo que no le gustó para nada, pero debía parecer segura, por lo que le regaló una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches señor Vulturi, está usted muy elegante.

—Gracias Bella, estas deslumbrante, eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto. —halagó al tiempo que le abría la puerta y la ayudaba a entrar en el auto tomándola caballerosamente por una mano.

La chica subió al auto y Aro lo bordeaba para subir al lado del conductor, ella no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante la habladuría de él, no le gustaban los hombres aduladores como si no existiesen más mujeres por las que igualmente derramarían baba, mentirosos de nacimiento.

—Ya todo está listo Bella, apenas lleguemos te mostraré, la página web, tengo tres mil franelas estampadas, las cuales empezaran a repartir a partir de la próxima semana, el pago de la publicidad en redes sociales esta hecho, a partir del lunes podrás ver tu negocio, Ingrid está terminando un modelo de blog, el cual también te mostraré… solo falta el comercial, pero me gustaría que tú me indicaras que modelos utilizar y que estés presente en las grabaciones… puedes elegir la que quieras, yo correré con los gastos.

— ¡Woao! —exclamó la chica verdaderamente impresionada—. Señor Vulturi no tenía idea de que hubiese hecho tanto en tan poco tiempo… la verdad me ha impresionado.

—Te había dicho que te tenía una sorpresa. —le recordó con una amable sonrisa.

—Pero lo ha hecho todo muy rápido, tendré que trabajar más en los diseños… la verdad que estoy anonadada.

—Tú me inspiras Bella. —murmuró desviando la mirada del camino y observando a la chica, tendiéndole una de las manos con este gesto pidiendo la de ella.

Bella solo se armó de valor y le tendió la mano al hombre, sintiendo como los labios de este se posaban delicadamente sobre su dorso, en un beso entre tierno y lascivo. Solo regaló media sonrisa.

—Gracias. —susurró y su voz evidenció el extraño nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella, uno inexplicable, el cual aumentó cuando el destinó no fue un restaurante en el centro de Manhattan, sino que llegaron al puerto y bajó siendo ayudada por él.

—Tranquila. —le pidió y le regalaba una sonrisa para que la chica se relajase un poco ya que la sintió tensarse. –Vamos a cenar en mi yate.

—No tenía planeado pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa. —señaló ella sin poder encontrar tranquilidad, sabía que Aro no le haría nada, no era tan tonto como para violarla, pero si tan astuto cómo para reclamar su pago.

—Bienvenida a bordo. —informó con una gran sonrisa.

Bella sintió un gran alivio al ver que dos mujeres y dos hombres también se encontraban en la embarcación.

El yate era hermoso, un claro ejemplo de lujo, lo que pudo ver en su recorrido fue una amplia sala de estar que tenía un juego de muebles blancos, cojines y alfombra marrones que daban un contraste delicado y elegante, también pudo ver dos puertas cerradas que supuso serian habitaciones, además de un compartimiento que tenía una mesa de billar.

Salieron al final a la cubierta donde la brisa refrescó un poco las mejillas de Bella, sin embargó eso no calmó los latidos de su corazón, el piso de madera hacía eco a cada paso que daba a consecuencia de sus tacones, una hermosa mesa enfundada por un mantel blanco, decorada exquisitamente, además de dos sillas y aun lado una hielera que mantenía fría una botella de Moët & Chandon.

Cómo era de esperarse y en su papel de caballero, él le ayudo a sentarse, mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento, Aro se sentó frente a ella evidenciando esa emoción que lo embargaba, su mirada era cómo la de un niño cuando veía su regalo bajó del árbol de navidad, ansioso por quitarle el papel.

—Esperó te guste la cena. —entabló el tema de conversación el hombre.

—Seguramente señor, no soy exigente con la comida. —acotó sonriendo y bajó la mirada a su reloj de pulsera observando disimuladamente la hora, que marcaba las ocho y veintidós, solo esperaba que no se llevase más de tres horas.

—Bella, prefiero que me llames Aro.

—No… no de ninguna manera señor Vulturi, para mi es el respeto ante todo. —intervino elevando la mirada y matando en la raya las insinuaciones del hombre.

—Está bien cómo prefieras, lo último que quiero esta noche es que te sientas incomoda. —su voz era la del típico casanova en busca de presa, mientras ella ancló la mirada en cómo la copa se llenaba con el líquido dorado, siendo el champagne vertida por un elegante mesonero y después pasó a la copa de Aro—. Brindemos. —pidió el hombre tomando su copa—. Por tu éxito profesional.

—También por su amabilidad. —con una sonrisa, en ese momento se dejó escuchar Panic station de Muse algo ahogada por encontrarse el móvil dentro de su cartera y no pudo evitar que la copa en su mano temblara.

_Mierda, mierda lo que me faltaba._ —caviló tratando de eludir la voz de Matt, pero no podía evitar sentir cómo la boca de su estómago se abría y docenas de mariposas danzaban sin control, al saber que quien llamaba era Edward—. _Nunca me llama y ahora lo hace, ¡Demonios!_

—Tranquila puedes contestar. —pidió Aro ante la llamada entrante.

—No… no hace falta, no es importante. —respondió colocando la copa sobre la mesa y sacando su móvil, revisó la llamada perdida solo para asegurarse de quien era, aunque lo sabía exactamente, sintió la necesidad de leer su nombre, colocó el móvil a modo de silencio y lo dejó a un lado de la copa, para tomar esta.

—Sabes esa música la he escuchado antes, solo que no recuerdo donde, al parecer le gusta mucho a los jóvenes. —expuso el hombre, pensando que tal vez se la había escuchado a su hija, que solo era cuatro años menor que Bella.

—Tal vez. —acotó ella llevándose la copa a los labios para no hablar más, sabía perfectamente de donde la conocía, pero no le diría que quien la llamaba era el hombre que casi la atropellaba frente a sus narices.

—Déjame mostrarte la página web. —poniéndose de pie y el mesonero le entregaba un iPad, él se paró a su lado, más cerca de lo permitido empezó a mostrar el trabajo que había realizado—. Recuerda que solo es una prueba puedes indicar los cambios que creas necesario, necesitó que me envíes las fotografías de tus diseños, al igual que elijas una foto tuya para crear tu perfil, además de algunos datos que quieras que aparezcan en tu biografía, he estudiado un poco tus gustos y se los he dicho a la chica que diseñó la página es por eso que ella utilizó el estilo vintage, pero si no te gusta, me lo dices y lo cambiamos a otro.

—Esta bellísima, no… no quiero cambiarle nada, esta perfecta, sin duda alguna es un gran trabajo. —dijo la chica emocionada, al ver el trabajo constatando con esto porqué Elite tenía tanto éxito.

—Me alegra que te guste. —sonriendo apretándole suavemente el hombro—. Bueno vamos a cenar y después te mostraré lo demás. —hablaba el hombre y se encaminaba a su lugar, lo cual Bella agradeció, cuando en silencio se anunciaba otra llamada entrante de Edward Cullen.

Aro ancló la mirada en la pantalla, por lo que ella solo lo volteo.

—No se preocupé. —regalándole una sonrisa de fingida inocencia.

La cena de cinco platos terminó y ella quería irse, pero al parecer Aro no quería dejar de hablar, eso sí, sabía cómo mantenerla atenta, tocaba temas que sabían eran del interés de la chica, por lo que no podía aburrirse un solo segundo, le hizo entrega de una docena de franelas estampadas con el nombre de la boutique y un diseño extraordinario.

Necesitaba recurrir a su plan por lo que fingió un delicado bostezo.

—Disculpe, que vergüenza… es que me levante muy temprano esta mañana.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que estés cansada. —acotó poniéndose de pie y ella también lo hizo, aun cuando la acción del hombre no fuese para retirarse del lugar, Bella lo obligó a que captará la señal.

La chica lo vio acercarse y lo sabía, conocía esa manera de los hombre al ladear la cabeza es cuando piensan besar a una mujer, esa mirada insistente en los labios, no había más Aro iba a besarla.

Bajó la mirada y agarró el móvil guardándolo en su cartera, sintiéndose estúpidamente nerviosa, cuando percibió que el hombre la tomaba por uno de los brazos.

—No hay necesidad de que te lleve a casa, podrías. —los dedos en la barbilla le obligaba delicadamente a subir la cara, ella con su orgullo lo encaró—. Quedarte esta noche aquí, las habitaciones del yate son bastante cómodas… podría hacerte compañía, prometo no dejarte sola. —susurraba con voz profunda y se acercaba cada vez más, tanto que podía sentir el tibio aliento del hombre estrellarse contra sus labios y lo vio cerrar los ojos, casi rozó sus labios cuando ella volvió la cabeza y se alejó, dejando a Aro Vulturi con el beso congelado.

—Es muy amable señor Vulturi pero debo ir a mi casa… es que tengo que enviar unos documentos muy importante por correo y solo los tengo en mi ordenador.

—Es casi la una de la madrugada Bella. —expuso el hombre con voz suave, aun en su papel de casanova.

— ¡La una! ¡Oh por Dios! Lo siento señor Vulturi debo irme inmediatamente, por favor no lo vea como un desaire solo que tengo un asunto muy importante que atender, solo me queda media hora para hacerlo, es que tengo una video conferencia con un diseñador en Paris y solo me puede atender a las ocho de la mañana… horario Europeo. —enfatizó, mostrándose un poco alarmada.

—No creo que sea un desaire, no te preocupes yo te llevaré… —hablaba cuando ella se encaminó—. Bella las franelas. —intervino tomando el paquete y acortando la distancia.

—Gracias, que vergüenza con usted señor Aro… —mientras agarraba lo que él le ofrecía.

Subieron al vehículo y el hombre la condujo al departamento, antes de bajar ella se volvió en el asiento, para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad todo está perfecto, le enviaré lo que me ha pedido y por favor hágame llegar el presupuesto, prometo esta semana realizar una transferencia con la primera cuota.

—Bella te he dicho que es un placer, no te preocupes después hablamos del pago, eso es lo de menos… —se acercó sin previo aviso y quiso besarla pero ella giró la cabeza logrando que el beso fuese en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches señor Vulturi, muchas gracias por todo.

—No es nada, que duermas bien, por favor no te desveles tanto, esta vez lo acepto por lo de la vídeo conferencia, pero debes aprender a exigir horarios que convengan a los dos. —aconsejó de manera sincera.

Ella asintió en silencio y tiró de la manilla, bajó y entró al edificio se dirigió al ascensor y subió a este, sacó su teléfono móvil y se percató de que era la una y treinta y tres minutos de la madrugada, además de nueve llamas perdidas de Edward Cullen.

Dejó libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos, pensando que esta vez se había salvado por poco, ya que el hombre se creyó la mentira de la vídeo conferencia, las puertas del elevador se abrieron en su piso, salió y quiso llamar a Edward, pero sabía que a esa hora estaría durmiendo, aunque la última llamada la realizó a las doce y cuarenta, aun no sabía que tenía él en contra de las notas o mensajes de voz.

Se quitó los zapatos en la sala dejándolos en la alfombra, lanzó el paquete con las franelas a un lado y se dejó caer sentada en el mueble, empezó a masajearse los pies, con una mano mientras que con la otra se quitaba la liga de su cabello y se deshacía de la cola de caballo, agitando suavemente la melena ébano, con esto relajándose un poco, sintiéndose verdaderamente cansada.

Dejó sus manos tranquilas y dejó descansar la cabeza en el mueble, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se vencía y empezaba a caer en la inconciencia, cuando escuchó unos pasos amortiguados en la alfombra y cómo estos se alejaban, en un acto reflejo de pánico abrió los ojos, topándose con un culo y una espalda que solo poseía un hombre en este planeta, Edward Cullen se dirigía al ascensor.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! —exclamó poniéndose inmediatamente de pie y deteniendo al invasor—. Max, te he pillado y no necesite grabaciones. —le dijo refiriéndose al acosador de la película. La victima perfecta.

—No te preocupes ya me iba. —dijo volviéndose—. Veo que estas bien.

—Sí, estoy bien… y me dices así sin más, "_Ya me iba_" como quien se pasea por su casa ¿Cómo es que entras a mi propiedad sin mi permiso?

—Quise venir a comprobar que estabas bien, ya que no contéstate mis llamadas… estaba por llamar a la policía.

— ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? —preguntó con ternura llevándose una mano al pecho.

—No… solo que soy un lunático, que… —se detuvo al ver que estaba dando muchas explicaciones por lo que exclamó frunciendo el ceño—. ¡No! Claro no estaba preocupado, solo que es mi deber, mi trabajo, pensé que tal vez… olvídalo. —las palabras se enredaban en su garganta sin saber que decir sintiéndose completamente estúpido, llevándose las manos al bolsillo del pantalón de chándal, la miró por varios segundos y después se dio la vuelta, encaminándose nuevamente.

—Edward espera… ¿A dónde piensas que vas? Son las dos de la madrugada.

—Se cuidarme Bella. —habló sin detenerse.

Ella al verlo alejarse y casi entrar al ascensor corrió, interponiéndose entre las puertas del elevador y él.

—Quédate, mi cama es amplia, podríamos dormir sin ningún problema, pero solo dormir, porque estoy algo cansada y creo que tú también lo estas. —le advirtió.

—No, yo no duermo acompañado, me gusta dormir solo. —al ver que ella elevaba una ceja con sarcasmo aclaró—. Evidentemente después de tener sexo, caigo rendido, pero acostarme acompañado como si fuésemos hermanos, no lo hago.

—Pues para todo hay una primera vez. —dijo extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados del elevador bloqueándole el paso—. Has venido por mi culpa, porque no pude atender tus llamadas, es que estaba en una cena de negocios y ahora no puedo dejarte ir, no puedes exponerte.

—Sabes que solo me bastará un leve movimiento para quitarte. —le informó mirándola a los ojos.

—Y te denunciaré mañana por invasión a la propiedad privada, están las grabaciones del ascensor…así que tú decides. ¿O te quedas o te denuncio?

— ¿Me vas a secuestrar? —inquirió elevando la comisura con descaró.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó con convicción—. ¿Cuánto me darían por ti? —preguntó con picardía.

—No sé, has el intento. —sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y se lo entregó—. Marca a Jasper es la única persona que puede dar algo por mí.

Ella se lo arrebató y buscó en la lista de contactos evitando que él viera a que número llamaría.

—Si buenos días… no señor, es para informarle que tengo a su sobrino secuestrado y que necesito la cantidad de… —la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Edward le arrebató el móvil.

—Tío… no, soy Edward, estoy bien, claro que estoy bien… es solo una amiga, que está bromeando… si sé que no son juegos, ella está loca. —declaró y soltó un jadeo cuando ella le pellizco fuertemente una tetilla—. No… no me están torturando, que no es una mentira, ya verás… dame un minuto y te quedarás más tranquilo. —colgó la llamada.

— ¡Estás loca! —lanzó con reproche—. Quieres matar a mi tío, te dije a Jasper.

—Puede que este loca, pero no soy estúpida. —hablaba cuando él paso su brazo por el cuello y la adhirió a su pecho, tomando rápidamente una foto, dejándola con la boca abierta ante el asombro de haberla agarrado desprevenida.

—Borra eso, elimina esa foto. —le exigió al tiempo que intentaba arrebatárselo pero él era mucho más alto, mientras le enviaba la foto a su tío—. Seguramente salí espantosa, ¡Que bochorno! —dijo llevándose las manos al rostro ante la vergüenza que vería unos de los hombres más entrevistados por la revista Forbes.

—Bueno no es lo que él dice… dice. —leyéndole el corto mensaje que había enviado Carlisle—. Dile a tu captora que por mí pago más… ¿Quieres secuestrar a mi tío? —inquirió sonriendo con picardía—. ¿Ahora me dejaras ir?

—No… dile a tu tío que te quiero a ti. —queriendo parecer molesta.

—Cuidado con lo que dices Bella, recuerda la conversación en la cena, no quiero verte caer en tu propia trampa, eso golpearía fuertemente tu orgullo. —le advirtió con burla.

—Estúpido, no me refiero a eso… bueno si quieres irte, vete… ojala y te encuentres un violador, pero que sea un negro de dos metros para que te rompa el… —hablaba cuando la boca de Edward la calló.

Llevó rápidamente sus manos al cuello de Bella y le deposito un beso, lento, apenas contacto de labios, que poco a poco fue pidiendo permiso para invadir su boca y ella correspondía de buena manera, él aun no la atacaba con su lengua cuando ella inicio la lucha por lo que la atrapó con su boca, succionaba la lengua de Bella con parsimonia para no lastimarla, sin darle tiempo a que hiciese retirada, cada vez que ella intentaba alejarse él la succionaba y con sus manos ancladas en el cuello no le permitía ningún movimiento y cuando ella se venció, cuando se dejó hacer lo que él quería, fue cuando con su lengua empujó la de ella, llevando la lucha a la boca de Bella, esta empezó a imitarlo, a succionarle la lengua con lentitud arrolladora, lo que hizo que los vellos debajo de su ombligo se erizaran al igual que los de su nuca… quería seguir batallando pero necesitaban respirar.

—Creo que lavaré esa boca con detergente. —murmuró con voz ahogada.

—El alma iba a decir. —sonriendo, mostrando sus labios que empezaban a hincharse ante la estimulación de Edward.

Él sabía que no había sido besada durante la noche, sus labios se lo hubiesen hecho saber, razón por la cual no terminó por largarse o comportarse como un completo cavernícola, ya que de esa manera se sentía mientras la esperaba en la habitación, sintiéndose enfadado y preocupado, una mezcla nunca antes experimentada.

—Bueno cómo no quiero que me rompan el alma, me quedaré.

Le acarició con el pulgar la mejilla, llenándola de una sensación de paz incomparable, ante lo cual ella cerró los ojos y él se perdió en esa imagen.

—Prometo no dormir desnuda. —abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la mirada de él.

—Por mí no hay problema… puedes dormir como quieras… —hablaba y ella le tomó la mano arrastrándolo a la habitación.

—Espérame unos minutos, me baño rápido y regreso, ponte cómodo… —le pidió.

Bella entró al baño, se desmaquilló y se duchó rápidamente, se aplicó crema aun con gotas de agua vibrando sobre su piel y se dirigió rápidamente envuelta en la toalla al vestidor, dedicándole una mirada fugaz a Edward que se encontraba acostado revisando el iPhone, se había quitado la franela, se encontraba solo con el pantalón y descalzo.

Al llegar al vestidor, buscó y buscó algo decente que colocarse, pero en realidad era poca la lencería recatada que poseía, ya que no contaba con pijamas de ositos, ni conejitos, mucho menos de nubes, nada de eso excitaba a Jacob y fue él quien le llenó los armarios. Definitivamente debía comprar algún pijama decente. Sin más rodeos eligió un fifí slips Agent Provocateur en color blanco e igualmente se sentía desnuda ante la transparencia, al menos llevaba la tanga a juego, sin embargo los pezones se vislumbraban rosados a través del fifí y las caderas se le veían más pronunciadas debido a los bolados que llegaban hasta sus muslos.

Se echó el cabello hacia adelante para cubrir sus senos y trató de bajar un poco más el fifí, abrió la puerta y salió tratando de caminar lo más normal posible.

Edward al ver a Bella dejó caer el iPhone sobre su abdomen, trató por todos los medios de evitar que la quijada le cayera y tragó en seco, dudaba que solo pudiesen dormir, ya que ella con eso puesto no ayudaba en nada.

La pelinegra entró en la cama sin decir una sola palabra se metió bajó las sábanas y apagó las luces, se acostó y le dio la espalda al chico, que seguía impresionado, por lo que sonrió por lo bajo, la cual se le atascó en la garganta al sentir como él se acostaba y pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura y adhería su cuerpo al de ella sintiendo en su trasero el miembro, que a segundos palpitaba.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó casi sin voz.

—Cuchara. —le dijo sonriente.

—Digo… mejor duérmete Edward. —pidió tomando con su mano la de él que reposaba sobre su vientre.

—Eso intento. —contestó y en un cuidadoso movimiento entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella.

—Dulces sueños. —susurró y podía jurar que el chico podía escuchar su corazón que latía desbocado.

—En realidad creo que serán muy tortuosos, pero prometo portarme bien.

Aun en contra de su naciente erección y ella ante la debilidad entre sus muslos, lograron conciliar el sueño, Bella durmiendo acompañada después de mucho tiempo y Edward experimentándolo por primera vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil disculpas por la tardanza, se me presento una complicación. Pero aquí les dejo el capítulo del lunes pasado y el de este lunes, el jueves seria el del pasado y este que viene.<strong>_

_**¿Qué dicen ustedes? Yo… secuestro al tío, al sobrino y a los dos hijos.**_


	21. Capitulo No 20

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 20**

Cuando Bella despertó, Edward no se encontraba, miró el reloj y marcaba las diez de la mañana, cómo era sábado no tenía que trabajar y esperaba que él tampoco, inconscientemente se había hecho ilusiones de que pasarían el día juntos, sin hacer nada, solo conociéndose un poco más.

—Pero ¿Que tonterías pienso? —se preguntó ella misma saliendo de la cama, se dirigió al baño, metió las manos bajo el chorro del lavabo y se las llevó a la cara, para después admirar su rostro mojado reflejado en el espejo—. Soy imbécil… Edward quédate… —se burló de ella misma con impotencia—. ¡Tonta! tienes que alejarlo, no pedirle que se quede a dormir ¿Acaso piensas en la familia feliz? Estúpida, ¿Dónde carajos esta mi parte inteligente? —espetaba sintiendo rabia, la conciencia la torturaba para que luchará por sus principios y juramentos y para que no se dejará vencer por las nuevas y estúpidas ideas que surgían de la nada cuando estaba cerca de él.

Después de asearse se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó algo de comer y con alimento en mano se fue a la sala, donde tomó asiento, mientras comía decidió, buscar su móvil que se encontraba dentro de su cartera.

—Necesito planear algo para hoy, no quiero quedarme encerrada todo el día… le diré a Esme y a Charlie que vengan para que pasemos la tarde en la piscina.

Hablar consigo mismas era algo normal en Bella y no por eso pensaba que estuviese loca.

Revisó su iPhone y este tenía varios mensajes, a los cuales la mayoría desechó, hasta que se topó con uno de Edward, que acababa de llegar.

_**¿Qué harás hoy?**_

En un acto reflejo se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que pasar el rato en la piscina podría ser para otro día, apenas si veía a Edward, ya que el horario de trabajo de él era sumamente preciso, olvidando el regaño que ella misma acaba de darse hacia menos de una hora, pero cuando era algo que tratase del brasileño la lógica se iba al diablo, por lo que empezó a escribir el mensaje.

_**Nada importante, tal vez ver alguna película en casa.**_

Lo envió y a los segundos llego la respuesta.

_**Que aburrida, Jasper y yo vamos al polígono a las prácticas de tiro... pasaré por ti en un par de horas.**_

Ese mensaje tomó por sorpresa a Bella, no sabía que Edward fuese partidario de las armas de fuego, algo que verdaderamente no le gustaba, les temía. Por lo que prefirió declinar la invitación.

_**No gracias, la verdad no me gustan las armas de fuego, soy más paz y amor, haz el amor no la guerra.**_

Esta vez esperó un poco más por el mensaje, pensando que tal vez no le hubiese gustado su rechazo, hasta que el móvil vibraba ante el mensaje.

_**No tienes por qué tenerle miedo a las armas, más bien merecen respeto. Bella es necesario que aprendas a utilizar un arma ya que esto podría salvarte la vida… paso por ti en dos horas, lleva ropa cómoda y fresca.**_

¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? responderle que no, que ni lo soñará, nunca le habían gustado y no quería que ahora precisamente Edward la influenciará, pero si evadía el momento él pensaría que era una cobarde, por lo que solo escribió.

_**Ok.**_

No recibió ninguna respuesta solo terminó de comer y regresó a su habitación llevando el móvil, estaba sumida en un documental que estaban trasmitiendo por History Channel, cuando vio que se iluminaba la pantalla del teléfono con una llamada entrante de Esme.

Cómo era de esperarse la pelirroja, le pidió que le contase sin ahorrarse absolutamente nada, cómo le había ido en la cena con Aro Vulturi, la conversación duro más de media hora ya que Bella también quería saber cómo le había ido a ella con Liam un chico de California que había conocido y con el cual tenía una cita.

Esme solo pudo decirle que todo fue un desastre, desistiría definitivamente de ese tipo de hombres que solo hablan de ellos mismos, que anhelaba un cavernícola.

Entre risas la conversación llegó a su fin, Bella vio que solo le quedaba una hora para arreglarse, por lo que lanzó el teléfono a un lado y de un brinco salió de la cama, se encaminó al baño y al salir, se colocó un short de jeans desgastado que llegaba a los muslos, un top negro y encima una franelilla blanca ancha con un corazón negro estampado en el frente y unas Adidas top ten sleek en negro y blanco. Quería dejarse el cabello suelto, pero sabía que absorbería el olor a pólvora, por lo que prefirió hacerse una cola de caballo.

Cuando salió del vestidor pudo ver la pantalla del teléfono iluminada, vio dos llamadas perdidas de Edward y un mensaje.

_**Llevó quince minutos esperando ¿Bajas o subo?**_

—Mentiroso. —susurró sin poder controlar la sonrisa, se dirigió una vez más al vestidor y eligió unos lentes Dolce & Gabbana modelo aviador. Se fue a las llamadas perdidas y marcó la última, al tiempo que se colocaba los lentes—. Ya voy bajando. —le hizo saber y colgó, sin darle tiempo a Edward de reaccionar.

Al salir, buscaba con la mirada alguno de los autos de Edward y no los encontraba hasta que una Ford Atlas Concept le tocó la bocina y lo vio bajarse de esta, tuvo que primero respirar profundo para no morir de un ataque al corazón, al verlo vestido con un pantalón cargo en color negro, una franela blanca de algodón cuello V, además de una gorra negra con las iniciales EMX. Del grupo de su tío bordadas en blanco y unos lentes de sol que lo hacían lucir aún más atractivo, primera vez que lo veía tan deportivo y esto la desestabilizaba, de traje se veía impresionante e inspiraba cierto respeto, pero vestido de esta manera solo provocaba en ella las ganas de qué apenas entrasen a la camioneta arrancarle cada prenda con desespero animal.

Se encaminó mientras se preguntaba cuántos autos poseían los Cullen, con este le contaba cinco, al parecer les gustaba derrochar el dinero. Edward se acercó a ella y posó sus manos directamente en las caderas adhiriéndola a él con fuerza innecesaria, pero que empezaba a gustarle esa manera de él de arrebatarle la cordura, le depositó un beso, que hizo que el abismo en su estómago se abriera sin remedio y sus piernas temblaran, cuando el beso ceso de a poco, ambos en un acto reflejo se mordieron el labio inferior, por lo que sonrieron.

Se dirigieron al vehículo y aunque Edward quiso abrirle la puerta ella no lo permitió, fue ella misma quien lo hizo al sentir la adrenalina apoderarse de su cuerpo al ver la camioneta que se imponía.

— ¡Hola! ¿Bella cierto? —preguntó Jasper con una brillante sonrisa y estaba vestido de la misma manera que Edward, solo que el pantalón era beige, la franela igualmente blanca y la gorra blanca con las misma letras bordadas en negro, resaltando con esto aún más sus hermosos ojos celestes.

Bella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante el saludo entusiasta del chico sentado en el asiento trasero de la camioneta y que la sorprendió apenas subió a esta, se le había olvidado que Edward le había mencionado que él iba, lo que quería decir que su fantasía de desvestir al chico dentro del vehículo, había fracasado.

—Sí, Bella… y usted es el señor Jasper. —le dijo señalándole con media sonrisa.

— ¡Me ha dicho señor! ¡Primo! —golpeando el hombro de Edward que subía a la camioneta y la ponía en marcha—. Ya la amo, primera persona que me trata con respeto ¿Segura que no eres una vampira y has vivido cientos de años? ¿O una reencarnación del siglo XVI? —preguntaba reteniendo la risa—. Bien…ya fue mucho respeto, nunca seré un señor, ya ves que ni mi nombre pega con señor, se escuchar ridículo. —dijo riendo.

—Lo siento, bueno es que no puedo tratarte con confianza… apenas te he visto un par de veces. —contagiándose de la risa del chico.

—Ya tenemos confianza… así que Bella, soy Jasper, solo Jasper… ni siquiera tengo el…

— ¡Ya! Deja el chiste del martillo para después. —intervino Edward ante sus intenciones, aunque nunca antes lo hubiese detenido en su chiste con doble sentido, esta vez en presencia de Bella le pidió que lo evitase, otra primera vez que le robaba la pelinegra.

—Está bien y solo porque sé que te gusta Bella y mucho… no hago chistes. —con toda la intensión ganándose una mirada de reproche de Edward a través del retrovisor, algo que Jasper no pudo ver ya que se encontraba enfundado en los lentes—. Por cierto no te he agradecido por el excelente trabajo que hiciste con el gimnasio, me gustó mucho, se ve que eres una experta en lo que haces.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado y pues me apasiona lo que hago. —le hizo saber con media sonrisa.

La camioneta se detuvo ante un semáforo y Edward se echó hacia el lado de ella no sin antes llevar la mano a la cara de Jasper y hacerlo retroceder, ya que se encontraba demasiado cerca y con la vista en las piernas de la pelinegra.

Al llevar a cabo uno de sus cometidos que era alejar a su primo, abrió la guantera y sacó una gorra la cual le entregó a Bella y antes de incorporarse le mordió suave y juguetonamente una rodilla. Ella le palmeo la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

Jasper se acercó nuevamente pero esta vez para colocar música y a los segundos la música electrónica inundo el ambiente siendo Avicii con Levels el encargado de poner el ritmo y Jasper inmediatamente creyó estar en algún festival electrónico porque empezó a disfrutarla, dejando libre un grito eufórico, derrochando adrenalina y contagiando a Edward quien también empezó a bailar, mientras que manejaba con una sola mano ya que la otra la elevaba con entusiasmo.

Bella lo admiraba lleno de vida y con energía desbordante, parecía ser un chico, bueno en realidad aún era un chico, solo que no lo ligaba al mismo que había visto tras el escritorio en la torre Cullen y en ese momento se preguntaba ¿Qué pensarían los demás abogados de un jefe como ese? que era ejemplo de desorden y excitación.

Dándose cuenta en ese momento que ellos vivían la vida al máximo y con muchas facetas, muy distinto a ella que solo había vivido una sola faceta en su vida, y todo por conseguir el éxito, relacionarse con personas mayores y desperdiciar de cierta manera su juventud, nunca había salido con chicos tan llenos de vida que le gustaba la música estridente, tal vez nunca se hubiese acercado a Edward si se le hubiese presentado de esta manera y no lo hubiese hecho por miedo… miedo a vivir.

La música siguió una detrás de otra y ella poco a poco empezaba contagiarse de la vibra que reinaba en el ambiente, viviendo el momento, riendo de buena gana, hasta perdió de cierta manera el pudor ante Jasper, ya que aprovechó un semáforo y que Edward la miraba sonriente para llevar ambas manos a la mejillas del chico y jalarlo hacia ella con energía, depositándole un beso el cual él convirtió en uno sumamente sexual, exponiendo sus lenguas ante al rubio.

Al llegar, buscaron un puesto en el estacionamiento y cuando bajaron de la camioneta Edward buscó debajo del asiento las armas de fuego, él contaba con dos, una Beretta 92 de 9mm y una HK USP 45mm. Ambas se encontraba enfundas en las chapuzas, mientras que Jasper poseía una Glock 17 9mm y una Walther P99. Se las colgaron de las cinturas, el rubio bajó con un bolso.

Bella se encontraba congelada al ver el armamento que poseían, estos pensaban que iban a una guerra, sin proponérselo empezó a sudar frio y tragó en seco, sobresaltándose cuando Edward abrió su puerta.

— ¿Enserio le tienes tanto miedo a las pistolas? —inquirió seriamente.

—Es que nunca había visto una de cerca, me causan temor. —dijo aun sentada en el asiento del copiloto y Edward parado frente a ella.

—Seguro tienes muy mal concepto de las armas. —pasándole un brazo por la cintura y la bajó del vehículo, poniéndola de pie fuera de este, cerró la puerta y le tomó la mano, prácticamente arrastrándola al polígono.

Se dejó guiar, pero el sonido de las detonaciones proveniente del campo exterior, solo conseguían hacerla sobresaltar y a un paso de entrar al edificio que los llevaría a la galería ella se detuvo en seco.

Edward se giró acortando la distancia entre ambos, colocándose frente a ella que se encontraba algo pálida, se quitó los lentes y con cuidado le quito los de la pelinegra.

—Bella quiero que confíes en mi… no pasará nada malo… —dijo en voz baja y mirándola a los ojos—. Lo prometo… sabes lo traumático que soy, que no me gusta exponer a nadie a ningún peligro si esto fuese peligroso, serias a la última persona que traería a este lugar… —ella lo miraba en silencio, sintiéndose absorbida por esa mirada fuego que la debilitaba—. Confía en mí. —su voz prácticamente suplicaba.

—Está bien confió, pero me colocas todos los chalecos antibalas, cascos y toda la seguridad posible. —contestó sin alejarse un solo centímetro de él.

—Eso no será necesario. —dijo soltando media carcajada—. Creo que le tienes pánico a la muerte.

— ¿Acaso tú no? —inquirió tragando en seco.

—En este momento, sí… acabó de descubrir que no quiero morir. —le dijo pellizcándole dulcemente una mejilla—. ¿Te dije que te ves hermosa con la gorra? —Bella negó en silencio—. Pues te ves realmente hermosa.

—A ti se te ve el culo tremendo con ese pantalón. —le hizo saber guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

Edward en un acto reflejo llevó sus manos a las mejillas de ella y la acercó iniciando un beso que hubiese durado más que varios segundos, si no es por el grito de Jasper.

— ¡Edward! Es para hoy… deja respirar a la pobre mujer.

Ambos se alejaron y se regalaron una sonrisa, él le entregó los lentes y se colocó los suyos, tomándole nuevamente la mano.

Entraron a la galería de tiro antes de atravesar al lugar de disparos, Jasper les entregó los protectores auditivos, todos se los colocaron y pasaron a la sala, donde se encontraban solo dos hombres.

Edward se ubicó en un cubículo y Jasper en el siguiente, mientras Bella los admiraba cargar las armas con profesionalismo, segundos después empezaron a disparar demostrando una perfecta puntería y Bella espabilaba ante cada detonación.

Su mirada se ancló en los brazos de Edward, como cada musculo se tensaba y se exponía aún más ante la fuerza, se perlaban ante el sudor haciendo cada musculo más atractivo, su parada con las piernas algo separadas y la espalda recta hacían que esta se marcará aún más al igual que las nalgas, no había visto en su vida a un hombre derrochar tanta seguridad y sensualidad, tanto que sus latidos se aceleraban cada vez más y estaba segura que no se debía a los disparos sino a la anatomía de Edward Cullen.

Edward debía cargar nuevamente los cartuchos, por lo que salió del cubículo, regalándole una mirada a Bella y le hizo un ademan con la mano invitándola a ponerse en pie y ella negó con la cabeza, él repitió el movimiento y ella negó una vez más.

—Ven acá, no te va a pasar nada malo. —la tomó por el brazo poniéndola de pie y aunque ella solo le escucho a medias, debido a los protectores y los demás chicos disparando—. No seas miedosa.

—No soy miedosa… —dijo emulando de la mejor manera para que le entendiera—. Soy precavida.

—Cobarde. —Edward en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola sabía que si la retaba ella cedería—. Eres una cobarde. —y una sonrisa se ancló en sus labios cuando ella sacó la pistola que estaba enfundada en su cintura retándolo con el gesto—. Te voy a explicar.

Jasper vio la escena entre su primo y Bella y sabía que necesitaba silencio, para poder enseñarle, además de un poco de privacidad, estaba seguro que la requería.

—Chicos es hora de un poco de adrenalina, vamos al campo. —les pidió el rubio a los dos hombres que estaban en el lugar acercándose a cada uno de ellos y repitiendo la oferta.

Los hombres sin pensarlo aceptaron la propuesta de Cullen, pues en el campo contaban con más espacio y podían moverse libremente.

Edward vio a Jasper salir acompañado de los dos hombres por lo que guío a Bella al cubículo y él se paró detrás de ella, haciéndole a un lado el protector para que escuchase claramente.

— ¿Te pesa? —pregunto él ayudándola a que elevará el arma.

—Un poco y está caliente. —le hizo saber.

—Esa está más fría que la otra… a ver, primero que nada debes colocar el arco de tu mano en el arco posterior de la pistola, ves encaja perfectamente es como un rompecabezas… estira el dedo índice, pero no lo vas a colocar en el gatillo, no todavía, déjalo por fuera, tendido y con los otros tres dedos aseguras… —le explicaba de la mejor manera—. Y esta mano es para ayudarte a soportar la repercusión del disparo, pasa estos tres dedos y los posas encima de estos… ya deja de temblar.

—No estoy temblando. —dijo ella con la mirada fija en el arma.

—Si lo estas, no te va a pasar nada malo… coloca el arma a la altura de tu vista, no… no extiendas los brazos completamente flexiona un poco los codos… perfecto así… párate de medio lado y separa las piernas.

—Pero es para disparar. —soltando una carcajada.

—Sí para disparar, más tarde las separarás para mí. —le dijo tomándose enserio el comentario con doble sentido de la chica.

Logrando con esto que Bella se sonrojada inmediatamente y dejará caer el arma, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón debocarse solo al escuchar la propuesta de Edward.

—A ver una vez más cómo te enseñe… —pidió ayudándole a subir los brazos—. Ya te descontrolé.

—No… no me has descontrolado ¿Te crees que tienes el control remo remoto de mi cuerpo? —inquirió elevando la mirada.

—No sé, debería comprobarlo… pero ahora solo quiero que dispares esa maldita arma… quiero que aprendas a hacerlo, quiero que aprendas a defenderte. —le dijo tratando de controlar su carácter y no dejarle ver el porqué.

—Separo las piernas… ¿Así está bien? —preguntó.

—Solo la izquierda un poco más, ya que te brindará apoyo cuando tu cuerpo se sacuda… ahora introduce el dedo con cuidado, respira mantén los codos flexionados porque si no te puedes lastimar… bien ¡Dispara!

Bella jaló el gatillo y sintió cómo el arma la sacudió violentamente, además de que no tenía puesto el protector y escuchó el disparo más fuerte.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó soltando una de sus manos y sacudiéndola ante la mezcla de dolor y calambre que le quedo.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, aunque con una puntería pésima, ese se te fue ileso. —dijo con burla.

—Ya verás, en unos segundos le vuelo la cabeza al desgraciado. —sintiéndose entusiasmada.

—Bueno todo tuyo, cómo te explique, esta vez quiero que lo hagas dos veces seguidas, no pienses en el dolor que sientes al disparar ya que este solo te debilitará, poco a poco te acostumbrarás, tus brazos se fortalecerán… bien ¡Dispara!

Edward le pidió una vez más y tal cómo le había indicado hizo dos disparos solo que el último cartucho se encestó en su escote.

— ¡Me quema! —gritó ella tratando de sacárselo.

Edward le apartó la mano e introdujo la de él buscando el cartucho y lo saco, lanzándolo al piso.

—Quiso tener un final feliz. —expuso sonriendo—. Vamos una vez más, pero esta vez voy a medir tu resistencia. —susurró al oído, mientras veía como ella una vez más se ponía en posición para disparar—. No debes dejar que nada te descontrolé, estar sumamente concentrada en tu objetivo. —sus labios se posaron suave y lentamente sobre el hombro de la chica, sintiéndola cómo empezaba a temblar, pero no se detuvo, empezó a deslizar una de sus manos por el abdomen femenino y bajó hasta su vientre se hizo espacio entre el short de jeans y el encaje de la ropa interior—. ¡Dispara! —pidió y él pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de ella se sacudía y el disparó retumbó en el lugar.

Bella sentía que todo su cuerpo vibraba ante las yemas de los dedos de Edward acariciando su monte de venus, mientras que su mano libre la posaba sobre su vientre adhiriéndola a él, enloqueciéndola completamente y el arma en sus manos empezaba a temblar, sin poder controlar que un jadeo se escapará al sentir el dedo medio de él abriéndose espacio entre sus pliegues.

—Edward… las cámaras. —susurró con voz ahogada.

—Tranquila, están detrás, solo ven mi espalda. —le hizo saber para tranquilizarla—. Dispara. —casi le exigió con dientes apretados y ella hizo el intento, pero bajó los brazos al sentirlo hacer círculos en su centro—. Dispara Bella, sino sospecharan. —y al morderse el labio se mordía las ganas que lo estaban torturando, haciendo rápido e intenso el movimiento de sus dedos.

Ella se armó de fortaleza y disparó una vez más sintiendo la adrenalina desbocada correr por su cuerpo, apoderándose por entero de ella, por un lado la excitación de disparar y por otro la de sentir a Edward estimularla con la rapidez y precisión exacta, inevitablemente empezó a danzar, uniendo sus piernas para disfrutar de las sensaciones.

Los jadeos se agolparon en su garganta y cerró los ojos sintiendo la respiración forzada de él ahogarse en su oído a consecuencia del trabajo que realizaba y era lo más erótico que alguna vez hubiese experimentado, jadeo por oxígeno y su respiración se alteró completamente al igual que los latidos de su corazón alcanzando un orgasmo, solo con la estimulación que el brasileño le brindo a su clítoris.

—Estoy agotada… no podré disparar más… —riendo cansadamente ante la explosión orgásmica y sin embargo cuando él retiró los dedos sintió un vacío agonizante.

—Por hoy lo has hecho muy bien, podríamos venir el próximo sábado si quieres.

—Si quiero. —respondió sin perder tiempo.

—Vamos te acompañaré al baño y después me gustaría hablar contigo. —colgándose el arma en la cintura.

Ambos se dirigieron a los baños, Edward quiso entrar y calmar su dolorosa erección, pero no podía, no quería exponer a Bella, sabía que los de las cámaras habrían notado el comportamiento extraño entre ellos y seguro los seguirían, el entró al baño de hombres se desahogó un poco y se lavó las manos, mientras que Bella entró al de mujeres e igualmente se aseo, para después encontrarse en el pasillo.

Se encaminaron al café del lugar y Edward le envió un mensaje a Jasper para que supiese donde encontrarlos cuando terminará. Pidieron dos botellas de agua y bebidas energéticas.

— ¿Con quién era la cena de negocios que tuviste anoche? y no es necesario que me mientas. —lanzó, mirando a Bella a los ojos, quien tragó en seco y se llevó la bebida a los labios pensando en su respuesta.

—Si me pides que no te mienta es porque lo sabes ¿Entonces para qué quieres que te lo diga? —inquirió serenamente.

—Solo para confirmar, porque quiero creer en ti y que seas tú misma quien me lo diga, hasta ahora solo tengo mi certeza, pero no quiero solo valerme de ella, quiero que tengas voz y voto, antes de que yo tome algunas decisiones… pero sobre todo que me expliques, muchas veces suelo ser comprensivo y podría dar segundas oportunidades.

—No entiendo a qué quieres llegar con esto Edward, si me hablas claro, sin rodeos, prometo contestar con certeza, pero no me hagas trucos de psicólogo barato, no me enredes, si quieres mi sinceridad, exijo lo mismo de tu parte.

Aun cuando la conversación era casi una discusión se mantenían tranquilos o al menos intentaban hacerlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te lleva a hacer negocios con Aro Vulturi? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

—Mi próxima colección, otoño invierno, Elite se está encargando de hacer todo lo referente a la publicidad… ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? —inquirió sintiéndose algo molesta por la desconfianza de él, aunque ciertamente debería desconfiar, por la manera en cómo ella tenía planeado pagarle a Vulturi.

—No tienes que hacerlo personalmente con él, para eso existen los publicistas encargados que trabajan en Elite ¿No crees que es muy raro que siendo el presidente de la empresa quiera involucrarse en lo que no es su trabajo? Entre los dos, no es de ti que desconfió.

—Créeme me gustaría saber las razones de tu desconfianza para con el señor Vulturi porque me siento igual a Pi, según tú. Aro Vulturi es Richard Parker en el cual no puedo confiar y del que mucho menos me puedo descuidar y entonces tú serias un gran océano incierto del que no se nada y que me lleva a donde le da la gana ofreciéndome momentos de paz y mostrándome la belleza que posee, pero también me atrapa en grandes tormentas… este señor solo me ofrece su amistad y ayuda, no le veo el problema por ningún lado.

—Al final la amistad del tigre no existe Bella, le ayuda, pero no le fue fiel… lo dejó sin más y Pi sufrió… el océano siempre estará en el mismo lugar con sus estados de calma y sus tormentas, pero no se ira a ningún lado… repito ¿Por qué tienes que recurrir a él si bien puedes hacerlo con cualquiera de los que trabaja para él? —inquirió nuevamente.

—Porque he llegado a un acuerdo con él… eso es todo. —respondió, sintiéndose algo, acorralada.

— ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo? —sus ojos no se apartaban un segundo de los de la pelinegra.

—Edward por favor… no me pidas que te cuente cómo hago mis negocios, somos amigos, no dañes esto que tenemos.

— ¿No me puedes decir como haces tus negocios? bien yo te lo diré y no lo sé por ti, sino por Vulturi que no hace más que usarte y tú te crees la mujer más astuta del planeta y solo eres una tonta. —acercándose más a ella como león al acecho y le habló más bajo—. Te ha ofrecido hacerte la publicidad sin que le pagues, pero a cambio quiere acostarse contigo, después de que lo hagas veras como toda tu famosa publicidad… puff. —haciendo un gesto misterioso con su mano—. Desaparece como por arte de magia, tú iras a preguntarle y él te dirá dos o tres mentiras sobre alguna confusión, te cogerá una vez más y solo asegurarás nuevamente otra semana, así y así hasta que se canse… no creas que solo será abrirle las piernas una sola vez y no te molestes conmigo solo estoy siendo completamente sincero, es lo que me has pedido. —advirtió al ver como ella transfiguraba la cara a consecuencia de la molestia y se sonrojaba forzosamente.

— ¿Por qué lo haces Edward? —murmuró la pregunta al sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría—. No sabes nada… no sabes. —negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo hago porque no quiero que te dañen… porque no mereces que te jodan la vida, mírate Bella, apenas eres una niña.

—Y tú muy hombre experimentado de mundo, que cree que todo lo sabe y no haces más que desconfiar de las personas, de todos y de todo desconfías ¿Eres realmente feliz viviendo de esa manera? De ver demonios donde tal vez no los hay.

—Tal vez no cuente con la edad suficiente, pero me enseñaron a desconfiar, al punto de que no confió ni de mi sombra y me tocó ver demonios en todos lados, después de conocer al diablo, son casi nulas las posibilidades de que puedas confiar nuevamente.

—Entonces si no confías ni en tu sombra, ¿Cómo puedes esperar que yo confié en ti?… me lo pediste antes de que me pusieras un arma en la mano. —espetó sintiéndose una tonta por haber cedido ante las promesas vacías de él.

—Porque necesitó que al menos alguien confié en mí, que alguien me haga creer que puedo… olvídalo Bella, dejemos las cosas así. —acotó desviando el tema—. Solo quiero que canceles lo que tienes con Vulturi… exígele que te ceda a otro publicista o en dado caso déjale lo de la publicidad a tu asistente que ella se encargue, a Esme no la presionará con nada y hará las cosas cómo tienen que ser, porque él va es por ti, de momento no le interesa nada más... aprende a exigir.

—Es que no puedo hacer eso, él cancelará las condiciones de pago… —hablaba, tratando de explicarle cuando Edward intervino.

— ¿Y no tienes como pagarle? Pues no te preocupes yo la pagaré, es por ese medio que te tiene presionada el muy maldito… Bella por favor has lo que te pido, yo la pagaré.

—No… no puedes hacer eso Edward, no me gusta despender de nadie… y es mucho dinero.

—Lo que sea, la cantidad que sea Bella, te aseguró que derrochó más de eso… no me costará nada y tu seguridad no tiene precio, solo quiero que hagas lo que te pido, porque no quiero hacerlo yo mismo y si tú no lo haces me va a valer mierda e igualmente lo haré yo.

—Tú no vas a hacer nada al respecto, yo sé cómo hacerme cargo de mi negocio, lo he hecho desde hace tres años, apenas tú llegas y quieres tomar participación en mis decisiones, no es así cómo quiero esto Edward, puedes llamarme terca, orgullosa y toda la mierda que se te cruce por la cabeza, pero es mi vida yo decidió que hacer y cómo hacerlo, yo le pagaré con mi dinero… tal vez te sientes con derecho de ofrecerme tu ayuda monetaria porque me acuesto contigo y solo me tratas como una puta por la cual pagas, no quiero eso… si estoy contigo es por placer no por un pago, no porque puedas ayudar con mis deudas.

—No te estoy pagando, te estoy ayudando. —acotó, tratando de hacer que Bella entendiera.

—Es lo mismo, estás dando algo a cambio, si quieres ayudarme, solo bríndame tu apoyo, no pido nada más ¿Es tan difícil eso? —preguntó estirando la mano y posándola sobre la de Edward, pero apenas sentía el tibio contacto cuando él la alejó.

—Me estas pidiendo que apoye el que Aro Vulturi quiera cogerte… ¿No quieres que les arme un cotillón mientras veo cómo te goza? ¿Qué coño piensas Bella?… escucha lo que estás diciendo.

— ¿Por qué tienes en la mente clavado en que de esa manera será mi pago? ¿Tan poca fe me tienes? —preguntaba sintiendo un extraño nudo subir y bajar en su garganta.

—Porque así será y aunque tú no quieras, aunque no pienses hacerlo él te guiará a hacerlo, te presionará.

—No puede hacerlo Edward. —intervino frunciendo el ceño—. Yo soy quien decide si cedo o no.

—Te obligará y caerás… se perfectamente de lo que hablo.

—Edward no me hagas esto… somos amigos, de cierta manera nos entendemos, de hecho has sido el hombre con el cual he tenido intimidad después de un largo tiempo, porque aunque seas antipático, con más cambios de ánimos que una mujer cuando está menstruando y creas que el planeta puede caberte en la palma de la mano, hay algo en ti que no me hace rechazarte, algo que me hace querer estar a tu lado y confiar en ti, aun cuando ni tú mismo lo haces y no me preguntes, por qué mierda lo hago, solo sé que en este momento estoy siendo más sincera contigo, de lo que lo soy conmigo misma.

—Eso lo sé, lo sé Bella, pero también sé que no sabes defenderte, no todos los hombres son buenos, algunos pueden ser muy malos, hasta desalmados, no te pido que renuncies a tu esencia, ni vayas en contra de tus principios, solo quiero que hagas las cosas como deben ser, que le pagues con dinero a Vulturi, sino quieres que te lo dé, bien te lo prestó, yo te prestaré el dinero, ya no le deberías a él sino a mí, yo prometo no presionarte para que me pagues.

—No vas a presionarme, porque no me cobraras… no me creas tonta Edward. —entornaba los ojos, para que no manipulará la situación.

—Claro que te cobraré, haré un contrato totalmente legal, ni siquiera yo lo llevaré, se lo daré a uno de mis abogados, donde se estipulé que cuando se cumpla el mes después de haberte hecho el préstamo tendrás que pagarme el 15% y si te atrasas con tres cuotas, me quedaré con tu auto. ¿Te parece bien? —inquirió con seguridad y seriedad.

—Mi pequeño Pegaso. —susurró la chica bajando la mirada.

— ¿Tu qué? —preguntó desconcertado y casi soltaba una carcajada.

—Nada, no es nada… —refutó dejando libre un suspiro—. Acepto, pero deberás darme también los cinco días de prórroga.

—Trato hecho. —extendiéndole la mano la cual la chica estrechó con entusiasmo y de cierta manera sintiéndose liberada, ya que debía confesarse a sí misma que la cena en el yate de Vulturi y la actitud de él le asustaron un poco, descubriendo que no estaba preparada para acostarse con él.

—Trato hecho. —respondió ella sonriendo, olvidando inmediatamente lo crudo que puede ser Edward al decir lo que piensa.

—El lunes pasas a las once de la mañana por la torre Cullen para que firmes el contrato.

—Primero tengo que enviarte la descripción del vehículo.

—Esa me las sé, solo me falta el número de los seriales y los averiguaré cuando te deje ahora en el departamento.

— ¿Y de que tanto hablan? —preguntó Jasper llegando en el momento y dejando caer el bolso a un lado.

El rubio sacó una silla y la volteo, sentándose ahorcajada en esta y apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre el espaldar, haciendo con esto que sus grandiosos músculos impactaran y brillaran a través de los finos bellos rubios.

—De un contrato, le prestaré un dinero a Bella pero si no puede pagarlo me quedaré con su vehículo.

—Edward, poca mierda eres… —desvió la mirada a la pelinegra—. No aceptes ese trato, estas pactando con el diablo… te va a dejar a pie, ya verás. —y regreso la mirada a su primo—. ¿Por qué no se lo das y listo?… no creo que sea una cantidad que te deje en la miseria.

—Porque yo no quiero, prefiero que sea de esa manera. —intervino la chica.

—Bueno en ese caso… ¿Qué auto tienes? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Es un Nissan 370z roadster. —terció Edward, ganándose nuevamente la mirada de su primo.

—Pequeño, como me gustan… si se lo quitas me lo quedo yo. —le dijo emocionado.

— ¡Hey! esperen aun no me quitan el vehículo y ya se lo reparten. —Bella sintiendo que perdía a su Pegaso.

—Bueno es que Jasper tiene una debilidad por los autos pequeños, los de él son un Lexus LF-A y un Acura NSX concept, lo que verdaderamente desconcierta es que ante su contextura prefiera este tipo de vehículo.

—Eso es porque no tengo que compensar la falta de tamaño de otras cosas con el de los carros. —dijo evidenciando la doble intensión en sus palabras y tomando agua de la botella de Edward.

—Bueno nos largamos… yo aún tengo algunas cosas pendientes. —habló Edward poniéndose de pie.

Jasper y Bella lo imitaron y se encaminaron, Edward dejó que su primo se adelantará con el bolso algunos pasos y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la pelinegra cerrándole el cuello, le dio un beso en la sien, aun por encima de la gorra.

— ¿Es muy importante lo que tienes pendiente? —inquirió la chica pasando automáticamente uno de sus brazos por la cintura de él.

—Recuerdas que te dije que más tarde abrirías las piernas para mí… me urge que lo hagas. —susurró con esa voz que hacía que en el vientre cobraran vida rayos y centellas—. Bella. —dijo con advertencia.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó encontrando la voz entre la excitación que la embargaba.

—Me estas agarrando el culo, no sé si lo haces de manera consciente o solo es por accidente.

—Lo hago conscientemente. —respondió sonriendo.

Subieron a la camioneta y una vez más Jasper se encargó de colocar música y de hacer el viaje realmente animado, Bella y Edward compartieron intensas miradas cuando se dejó escuchar Calling, de Ingrosso y Alesso, con esto haciéndoles recordar su primer beso, ese en el cual se perdieron inevitablemente.

Al llegar al departamento de Bella, Edward bajó y le pidió a Jasper que se fuera, pensaba quedarse con ella hasta el día siguiente. Para el rubio era evidente que estos se traían algo bastante serio aunque ellos mismos no quisiesen darse cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado el jueves como quede, pero aun tengo la complicación de la otra semana, la cual se va resolviendo poco a poco. Aquí les traigo otra capitulo y mañana paso rapidito a dejarles el otro.<strong>_

_**Al fin ocurría en el siguiente capitulo lo que tanto ustedes esperaban: Alice y Jasper se conocen.**_

_**Dejen sus teorías de cómo será ese primer encuentro.**_

_**El nombre real de Jasper en la saga es Thor, por eso el chiste del Martillo.**_

_**Edward yo también quiero que me enseñes a disparar y además te abro las piernas nada mas con decir una sola palabra.**_

_**Amo estos personajes, son un caso.**_


	22. Capitulo No 21

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 21**

Edward trotaba hacia el central Park y en su recorrido hizo una pausa para escribirle a Alice y preguntarle si se encontraba en el lugar, tenía más de ocho días de no saber de la chica, sintiendo una extraña necesidad por saber si se encontraba bien, ella casi inmediatamente respondió con un sí y un punto de encuentro.

—Hola Edward, pensé que te había tragado la tierra. —la voz de Alice se dejó escuchar detrás de él.

—En realidad me habían abducido los extraterrestres. —respondió con una broma, observando como ella lo emparejaba y le regalaba una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás? —inquirió al verla perdida en su mirada.

—Bien, en este momento muy bien diría yo… me imagino que has tenido mucho trabajo.

—Algo… —intervino antes de que ella pudiese continuar—. ¿Cómo van tus clases?

—Bien… trato de aprobar que es lo que se espera, obtener el título.

— ¿Tienes malas calificaciones? —su ceja izquierda se elevó a modo de sarcasmo.

—Muy malas, cómo te he dicho solo lo necesario para aprobar… sabes ya tengo lista la melodía —acotó cambiando de tema—. Me sale a la perfección, no sé, cuando quieras puedes venir a mi casa…

—Yo no puedo ir a tu casa… no después… —buscaba las palabras más adecuadas, para rechazar la invitación, ni drogado pisaría la propiedad de Aro Vulturi.

—No te preocupes, mi papá no estará, ya le he dicho a mi mamá y ella quiere conocerte. —hablaba emocionada.

— ¿Tu madre quiere conocerme? —inquirió deteniéndose para poder asimilar la información.

—Sí, le he dicho que eres mi amigo y quiere disculparse contigo por lo que hizo mi papá cuando tú solo querías protegerme.

—Alice, no podré ir… si quieres puedes venir a mi departamento y… —hablaba cuando la mirada de ella demostró cierta alerta.

—Lo siento Edward no tengo permitido visitar a hombres que vivan solos.

—Tienes razón no es apropiado que lo hagas, puede ser peligroso, no estoy pretendiendo que te haré daño, pero nunca debes confiar… buscaremos la manera, podríamos ir a un club o algo así. ¿Te parece mejor esa idea?

—Si mucho mejor, no desconfió de ti, sé que no eres ningún pervertido… solo que… —una vez más Edward intervenía.

—Entiendo… Alice no tienes que dar explicaciones, no te disculpes por lo que crees o sientes. ¿Entendido?

La miraba directamente a los ojos para que comprendiera que ella tenía voz, que no debía creerse culpable por querer su seguridad.

— ¡Edward! No me has esperado. —exclamó Jasper, mientras se acercaba trotando, vistiendo un pantalón deportivo negro, una franelilla azul marino con bordes grises exponiendo sus grandes y perfectos músculos, ganándose las miradas de medio Central Park en su mayoría mujeres, pero también uno que otro hombre, llevaba una gorra negra completamente lisa, sin ningún bordado, unos Ray Ban aviadores y con el cuello sostenía los audífonos Beats en color negro—. Hola. —saludó con una gran sonrisa a Alice, quien en ese momento se sentía la mujer más envidiada del planeta por estar en medio de dos hombres que arrancaban muy malos pensamiento, en el sentido sexual.

Jasper al ver a la chica supuso que no pasaba los veinte, pero sintió una gran empatía, aun cuando esta ni siquiera le había hablado porque se encontraba algo confundida.

Se quitó los lentes para poder mirar mejor esos grandes ojos, percatándose de que su coloración era de un hermoso gris.

—Hola. —saludó con su voz casi de niña bajando la mirada.

Alice se sintió algo intimidada ante el hombre rubio, ante la estatura, contextura, belleza y el color de sus ojos, que aunque se le veía fuerte, implacable, su mirada parecía un mar en calma y brillaba como cuando el sol le sacaba destellos.

—Tengo que desocuparme temprano. —intervino Edward al ver que Jasper solo miraba a la chica a su lado, dirigió la mirada a ella—. Alice, él es Jasper mi primo. —presentándoselo.

—Mucho gusto Alice. —dijo espontáneamente el rubio y se quitaba de manera rápida el guante deportivo para tomarle la mano.

—Igualmente Jasper. —recibiendo el saludo, sintió el agarré caliente, suave, pero a la vez fuerte.

El rubio le regaló su mejor sonrisa e inmediatamente la de ella le cautivo, se había prometido no seducir a menores de veinte, pero quería a esa chica, hasta se la imagino entre sus brazos, sería algo complexo para ella, porque era verdaderamente pequeña, más de contextura que de edad y caía en cuenta que su primo andaba con Bella y ya buscaba como pasar el tiempo con otra, cosa que no le extrañaba, pues era difícil dejar pasar tanta belleza y ternura.

—Jasper… Jasper. —la voz de Edward se había convertido en una clara advertencia, porque podía jurar que estaba conectado telepáticamente con su primo y sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero eso él no lo iba a permitir, Alice aún era una niña y estaba seguro que no podría escapar de las garras del gavilán seductor que era el rubio—. Vamos… no me hagas perder tiempo.

Le palmeo con fuerza innecesaria la espalda sacándolo del trance en el que lo había sumido Alice.

—Está bien. —musitó colocándose nuevamente los lentes.

Empezaron a trotar y la chica quedo en medio de los dos, por lo que Jasper la admiraba de soslayo, sintiéndose completamente atraído por el sonrojó que se apoderaba de las mejillas de ella y admirando la resistencia que demostraba; al parecer trotar para ella era un hábito.

Edward igualmente miraba de reojo a Jasper, queriendo golpearlo o que por lo menos se llevase por delante uno de los postes de la iluminación del parque, para que se concentrase en su actividad y no en el escote de Alice.

Después de quince minutos, reducían el troté hasta solo caminar, el rubio agarró la botella de agua que le colgaba a un lado y la destapó, apenas rozó el borde con sus labios y se la tendió a Alice.

— ¿Quieres? —preguntó con una sonrisa brillante, tanto que podía opacar al sol, al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes.

—Gracias. —susurró Alice y agarró la botella siendo consciente en ese momento del temblor en sus manos, pero se lo adjudicó a la debilidad del esfuerzo realizado, no podía pensar en que el primo de Edward la descontrolaba, porque no hacia ni media hora suspiraba y juraba que quería casarse con el pelinegro, no imaginaba que otro hombre pudiese estar a la altura de Edward, que le hiciera sentir más emociones de las que había conocido al lado del que hasta el momento había sido su Kaname de Carne y hueso, entonces en el instante comprendía a Yuuki, pues se sentía atraída por Jasper, se mostraba más fresco y jovial que Edward, tal vez era eso, le agradaba su manera de ser, pero la de Edward atrapaba y la dejaba sin salida, moriría enredada en esa red.

Al fin bebió un poco de agua tragando de manera dificultosa ante los latidos descontrolados de su corazón y después se la regresó al dueño quien le dedico una mirada pícara mientras tomaba un gran trago.

Alice solo correspondió con media sonrisa y bajó la cabeza porque podía jurar que se había sonrojado.

—Alice ¿Corres aquí normalmente? —preguntó captando la atención de la chica.

—No es tú problema. —siseó Edward quien le dedicaba una mirada de desaprobación al rubio, con el pequeño detalle de que Alice no pudo escuchar claramente.

—Sí, todos los días por dos o tres horas. —respondió amablemente a la pregunta de Jasper quien después de obviar el comentario de su primo, elevó ambas cejas en un gesto que demostraba su interés.

—Si quieres podríamos correr juntos… yo vendré todos los días.

—Jasper… —la voz de Edward intervenía mostrándose en desacuerdo a las actitudes y comentarios de su primo.

Edward lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que cuando se proponía algo lo conseguía y con las mujeres nunca se le había hecho difícil la cacería.

—Está bien… —contestó la chica y desvió la mirada al pelinegro—. ¿Vendrás también Edward? —dedicándole una mirada vivaz y demostrándole al rubio que podría descontrolarla, pero quien realmente le gustaba era Edward.

—Se me hace difícil venir todos los días el horario no me lo permite. —rebatió de manera amable—. Y sé que Jasper tampoco lo hará, así que no creas mucho en él. —le dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Le gusta levantarse tarde.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no lo haré? Eso era porque no tenía un incentivo. —espetó el rubio, sin dejar que Edward lo mostrará cómo un vago delante de la chica; lo era, pero no debía exponerlo de esa manera, algo le decía que esta igual que con Bella no la quería compartir y una se la aceptaba, pero dos no.

—Eso quiero verlo. —lanzó Edward divertido—. Deja de hablar tonterías y vamos a la otra vuelta. —pidió y empezó a trotar antes que ellos.

Llevaban alrededor de cinco minutos y conversaban algunas trivialidades, las cuales Edward trancaba cuando según él iba más allá de lo permitido para con Alice.

Jasper había empezado a hacerla reír con sus ocurrencias y ese era el primer paso, la primera muestra de que lograría su cometido. La mirada de Edward captó al chofer de la chica el cual le hacía un gesto con su mano, evidenciando que ya debía llevarla a su casa.

—Disculpen chicos me tengo que ir. —su voz demostraba que no quería hacerlo.

—Es una mala noticia, ha sido un placer Alice.

—Igualmente Jasper. —acotó ella sonriente, desviando la mirada al otro chico—. Edward busca el lugar y me avisas.

—Claro, esta misma semana lo haré.

— ¿Alice podrías ofrecerme tu número? es para saber dónde nos encontraremos. —pidió Jasper cuando ella se encaminaba.

—Edward te lo dará. —dijo e hizo un gesto con su mano de despedida y se echó a trotar.

Una vez solos los primos se miraron aproximadamente un minuto y Jasper fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Suéltalo. —le pidió haciendo un gesto con su mano que expresaba impaciencia.

— ¡No! —exclamó rotundamente Edward y se encaminó para tomar un taxi, se le había hecho tarde y todo por no dejar a Jasper solo con Alice.

—Vamos primo, dame el número. —solicitó de manera pacífica, mientras lo seguía.

—Ni de mierda, no lo haré Jasper… es mejor que vayas excluyendo a Alice de tu lista "_Próximas en cogerme_"—-haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—Qué poca fe me tienes primo, solo quiero ser su amigo. —dijo de manera derrotada.

—No te tengo pero ni una pizca de fe. —Edward subió al taxi que se encontraba estacionado y le dio la dirección al chofer.

Jasper no iba a permitir que Edward lo dejase botado por lo que retuvo la puerta y se subió, empujándolo con el costado para que le diera espacio dentro del vehículo.

— ¿A ver cuál es tu problema últimamente con la mujeres? que todas te las quieres quedar, quieres hacerlas exclusivamente de tu propiedad, con Bella que fui yo quien la contrato… te lo perdono, porque esa no me da alas, ¿Pero con Alice? ¡La viste Edward! Te has dado cuenta que quiere conmigo.

— ¡Te dije que no! Alice no se toca, no se mira ¡Es una niña! Es sagrada. —expuso mirándolo a los ojos—. Tiene algunos problemas emocionales como para que vengan tú a joderle la vida.

—Yo no puedo, pero tú si… mierda, eres un mierda Edward Cullen. —exclamaba cómo un niño malcriado.

—Yo tampoco, solo soy su amigo… para que te enteres Jasper Cullen.

—Bien tú eres su amigo, pero ella quiere con los dos, si tú no avanzas entonces quítate del medio y deja de joder… niñas de catorce, quince y ni las de quince.

— ¡Es virgen! Así que no la mires Jasper.

— ¡Virgen! Mierda ¿Y cómo lo sabes? La has toqueteado pervertido. —sonriéndole con complicidad—. Eso es un milagro, un verdadero milagro.

— ¡No! No lo he hecho se nota a simple vista, la respeto… te lo he dicho y quiero que tú lo hagas, empezando por mantenerte a kilómetros de distancia, merece que su primera vez sea con alguien que la respete y la quiera en el momento, al menos eso, alguien acorde a su edad y tú ya eres un viejo de veintiséis años.

Ante las últimas palabras de Edward, Jasper estuvo a punto de convulsionar, abrió y cerró la boca, para decir algo pero no pudo, porque sentía que se sonrojaba y sentía que no podría perdonarle a su primo que lo llamase viejo cuando él aún se sentía de veinte, respiró profundó y se calmó un poco, para aclararle.

— ¿Solo dime cuando yo no he sido respetuoso? Siempre pregunto primero ¿Sí o no? Y lo hago con el consentimiento de la mujer, no soy un cavernícola… —al ver que Edward elevaba una ceja con ironía—. Eso son juegos, solo cuando jugamos y ellas acceden… tú no eres el jodido _Christian Grey_ solo porque amordaces, ates o des unas cuantas nalgadas… ni tampoco _Batman_ cuando te disfrazas.

Edward solo desvió la mirada y soltó media carcajada ante las palabras de Jasper, por más que quiso no pudo evitarlo, mientras el taxista observaba algo sorprendido, pero tratando de ser prudente.

—Lo hago por complacer las fantasías... ¿Recuerdas a Stephanie, para la que nos vestimos como Hitler y Mussolini? —preguntó recordando sus aventuras.

—Claro fue la misma con la que me estrene como reverse gangbang cuando se apareció con cuatro amigas, a ti se te veía ridículo el bigote de Hitler, pero nada de eso tiene que ver con Alice. —retomando el tema de conversación y que su primo ágilmente había desviado.

—Claro que si tiene que ver Jasper, tú estás acostumbrado a estar con tres y cuatro mujeres casi todo el tiempo, tu época de profanar atrapa sueños pasó, ya la colección de himen la cerraste, así que deja a Alice tranquila.

—Tú sabes lo que pasa cuando me dicen que no puedo hacer algo. —le recordó lo que pensaba de las restricciones

—Sí, sé que si te digo que no lo hagas, lo harás más rápido. —lo miró seriamente demostrándole que hablaría enserio—. Pero por tu jodida mandíbula no te acerques a Alice.

— ¿Por qué? Quiero una explicación coherente, mientras no desistiré de lo que quiero. —sin dejarse intimidar por su primo.

— ¡Porque es la hija de Aro Vulturi! —exclamó molesto.

—Ah es eso. —dijo de manera despreocupada, guardó silencio unos segundos—. ¿Quién coño es Aro Vulturi? —preguntó sin saber de quien hablaba y que verdaderamente no le importaba.

—Es el dueño de Elite. —susurró Edward con dientes apretados.

—Elite… Elite, me suena… pero no sé qué es. —continuaba sin darle importancia.

—Es la agencia de publicidad. —respondió el pelinegro.

—Ah bueno, yo soy hijo de Carlisle Cullen, dueño del grupo, minero y energético EMX y no me defiendes, pero está bien, para tu tranquilidad, desisto dejemos a la niña tranquila. —acotó bajándose del taxi, mientras Edward le cancelaba la chofer—. Pero si es ella quien me busca no respondo. —le hizo saber cuándo su primo había bajado.

—Quiero creer en tu palabra Jasper… solo no te le acerques.

—Ya Edward bájale dos líneas al drama, ya pareces dorama Coreano… igual llegará otro y le arrebatará la telita de los sueños... ¿Por qué no te preocupaste por mi cuando aún era virgen?

—Imbécil. —dijo dándole un manotón en la cabeza—. Porque aún no tenía conciencia de lo que era la virginidad cuando te tiraste a los diez años a Alexya.

— ¡Y con que moral! si te estabas cogiendo a Evelin, estabas concentrado en lo que hacías. —hablaban nuevamente dejando de lado la pequeña discordancia y recordando su niñez, en cómo empezaron a experimentar del sexo prematuramente y que desde ese entonces no tenían problemas para estar con mujeres uno enfrente del otro, sin sentir vergüenza, mucho menos pudor.

—Emmett. —Edward soltó una carcajada—. Nos jugó la broma del año al decirnos que seguramente las habíamos dejado embarazadas y tan serio que nos reprendió.

—Pendejo ese, me hizo hasta llorar. —dijo riendo mientras entraba al ascensor.

—Bueno al menos no nos acusó con Carlisle… y te hizo llorar pero eso no te impidió que siguieras metiéndote debajo de la cama de Alexya.

Las puertas del ascensor privado se abrieron, por lo que la conversación de momento había llegado a su fin, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para bañarse, vestirse e irse a sus labores cotidianas.

Sin embargo Jasper no había desistido de Alice solo lo hizo para que la histeria en Edward mermará, no podía comprender la actitud de su primo, ni siquiera creer que solo quería a Alice como amiga, si las únicas amigas que había tenido habían terminado en su cama, arañándole la espalda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de esta maravillosa historia, esta en ustedes, ¿Cuántos RR son capaces de dejar para tener doble capítulos mañana en la noche?<strong>_

_**Edward… Edward ¿Qué te traes con Alice? ¿Si no la quieres de forma sexual por que no permites que Jasper este con ella?**_

_**Besos… nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. **_


	23. Capitulo No 22

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capitulo No. 22**

Bella esta vez decidió aparcar en el estacionamiento de la torre Cullen y lo hizo para evitar alguna zona prohibida y que una vez más le remolcaran a su Pegaso, bajó de este. Prefirió salir y entrar por la puerta principal aun no tenía la confianza suficiente para hacerlo por la de los abogados, mientras se dirigía marcó al móvil de Edward.

—He llegado. —se estaba acostumbrando a la manera de él de hablar sin rodeos y sin saludar, de ese modo tan mandón, por lo que rio por lo bajo.

—_Está bien, sube_. —le pidió y colgó.

La pelinegra vestía un jeans rosado pálido, con una franelilla negra lisa, con soporte que le brindaba gran atractivo a su escote, pero para hacerlo sutil se colocó un blazer Ralph Lauren, igualmente en color rosa vieja, unos zapatos Fendi, negros de estilo cerrado y en plataforma, con un tacón que le aumentaba a su estatura unos doce centímetros, haciéndola lucir más alta y estilizada, los mismos tenían en la parte delantera y en la terminación de la plataforma el logo de la marca tallado en una pequeña placa dorada, haciendo un calzado envidiado. Con su cabello había hecho media cola, armándoselo un poco en la parte de adelante para que le diese más volumen y un estilo más elegante, mientras que el resto lo dejó suelto.

Se había esmerado en su apariencia porque sabía que iría a visitar a Edward a la torre y quería estar a la altura del lugar, sin embargo sintió por un momento que todo su esfuerzo se iba a la mierda cuando la rubia oxigenada detrás de la recepción la escudriño elevando una ceja con un gesto claro de envidia, pero que controló de buena manera.

Bella estaba segura de cómo vestirse, cuál era la tendencia y cómo combinar, ropa, calzado y peinado, no sería una inculta envidiosa quien la haría sentir mal, por eso camino con garbo, derrochando seguridad.

—Buenos días, por favor con el señor Cullen. —pidió sin siquiera saludarla.

— ¿Tiene cita con él? —inquirió actuando de manera profesional porque le tocaba.

—Sí, soy Bella. —regalándole una sonrisa de supremacía y mandándola a la mierda de una.

—Necesito su apellido.

—Swan —contestó elevando ambas cejas.

La mujer revisaba en una agenda electrónica, mientras negaba en silencio y gozaba ante el rechazo que le haría a la pelinegra, la cual no podía pasar y sabía muy bien que era por celos, aun cuando su jefe nunca le hubiese insinuado nada ella anhelaba que algún día lo hiciese.

—Lo siento… —fingiendo pesar y frunciendo sus labios—. No está en la agenda.

—Bella. —la voz de Edward se dejó escuchar en el lugar y se acercaba hacia ella vistiendo elegantemente un traje con corbata estrecha de color rojo pasión.

Había leído en un artículo de una revista de moda que el rojo pasión en corbatas finas, con nudos sofisticados pero no muy barrocos transmitía la fuerza y el ímpetu juvenil, arrojaba ardor, erotismo y sexualidad a raudales. Irradiaba una mezcla de seguridad en sí mismo, firmeza de convicciones y pasión desenfrenada, espíritu libre, ardiente, pasional y aventurero. Podría jurar que la mujer que había escrito el artículo había visto a Edward con esa corbata.

—Lo siento, olvide decirte que él mismo vendría por mí… gracias. —dijo fingiendo inocencia y sintiéndose victoriosa, pero por un momento antes de escuchar la voz de Edward, quiso mentarle la madre, porque no la había puesto en agenda, tomándola verdaderamente por sorpresa.

Bella se encaminó y apenas los distanciaba un paso cuando él le extendió la mano y tomó la de ella, jalándola sutilmente hacia su cuerpo y le deposito un beso, casual, pero fue maravilloso sentir los labios suaves de él presionar los de ella y se sintió como la actriz que se ganaba el óscar y la rubia seguro la miraba con envidia cómo lo hacían las demás nominadas, sintió esa adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, porque era mujer y sabía que esa chica babeaba por el brasileño, controlando sus ganas de hacerle un gesto vulgar con el dedo medio de una de sus manos, mientras besaba a Edward.

Estaba loca si creía que con sus miradas pedantes, su cabello de Barbie, sus tetas de silicona y su gran trabajo de ortodoncia para que recibiera con grandes sonrisas al público, le iba a hacer sentir insegura, el autoestima de Bella Swan se encontraba sobre pasando unas cuantas rayas lo normal, no sería la estúpida que bajaría la mirada, mientras la hacían sentir como un parasito.

—No me habías colocado en la agenda. —le reprochó en un susurro mirándolo a los ojos elevando un poco la cabeza, aun con sus doce centímetros demás no lo alcanzaba en estatura.

—Estás hermosa. —fue la respuesta de él.

—Vaya manera de eludir tu irresponsabilidad. —acotó mientras se encaminaban al ascensor, tomados de la mano.

—No es irresponsabilidad, solo que no es necesario que estés en mi agenda… no eres trabajo… —bajó su mirada al escote de la chica y con la yema de sus dedos los acarició lentamente despertando cada poro ante su roce—. Eres placer... diversión, locura. —la voz profunda de él la hacía temblar—. Sé que ahora no puedo hacerlo porque podría entrar alguien, pero te cogeré en este ascensor… mientras los del Empire State Building nos miran.

Bella no pudo evitar un jadeo ante la propuesta ardiente, olvidando por completo que no compartía con él eso de andar exhibiéndose, pero quiso hacerle una jugada y demostrarle que no la intimidaba, mientras desviaba a segundos la mirada a la ciudad de Nueva York que se mostraba hermosa, mientras gran parte quedaba a sus pies.

—Tendrías que vaciar la torre. —su sugerencia fue hecha con un gran grado de picardía, porque sabía que eso era imposible, mientras seguía con su mirada el dedo aventurero de Edward que hurgaba en medio de sus lunas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y él retiró su mano rápidamente tratando de encontrar el control, pero los senos de ella subiendo y bajando con desesperación ante la mezcla de miedo excitación, no le ayudaban mucho.

Bella tragó en seco y juntó un poco más sus piernas para presionar el deseo que palpitaba entre sus pliegues, sintiendo que su nuca empezaba a liberar el sudor de la exaltación de su cuerpo, trató de mantenerse con la mirada al frente cuando entraron dos abogados, los cuales juraron los habían mirado discretamente, pero los hombres lastimosamente no saben serlo.

—Buenos días, Cullen. —saludaron al unísono, ubicándose a un lado del objeto de su deseo, de ese hombre que lograba encender llamas en su piel.

—Buenos días Smith, Scott. —saludó palmeándoles el hombro—. ¿Cómo va el caso del banco? —preguntó tan profesionalmente que si no era por el sonrojo en sus orejas podría esconder perfectamente su excitación.

—Las noticias no son alentadoras para los empleados, el tipo se lanzó a la quiebra.

—Sí que no es la mejor noticia, pero tiene que haber dejado algunos cabos sueltos, indaguen bien… esas personas confían en ustedes y no lo hagan solo aquí, seguro tendrá cuentas ficticias en el exterior… al menos no trabajamos solo en esto… ¿Qué le han dicho los abogados de los clientes? —preguntó el dueño de la firma, mostrando el apoyo y haciendo sugerencia a sus abogados.

—Que los clientes quieren descuartizarlo y quemarlo en leña verde. —contestó con media sonrisa uno de ellos.

Bella suponía que era Smith, quien era de cabello oscuro y ojos claros. Delgado y muy elegante de hecho todos los abogados de la torre Cullen, parecían haber sido sacado de una agencia de modelaje, sin embargo ninguno le llegaba al jefe, cuando mucho le alcanzaban las rodillas.

—Soliciten trabajar conjuntamente en el caso, de esa manera podrán hacer más presión, mientras yo le mortificaré la vida a Costner para que agilicen ese caso en fiscalía. —manifestó el pelinegro, refiriéndose al asistente fiscal 156° que era quien llevaba el caso del banco.

Una vez más las puertas se abrieron para Smith y Scott.

—Está bien, esta tarde voy a consultar con uno de los abogados… te avisaré. —le hizo saber el castaño antes de salir—. Hasta luego. —dirigiendo la mirada a Bella, la chica solo asintió en silencio y le regaló una sonrisa amable.

La pareja quedaba una vez más sola en el ascensor pero no por mucho tiempo ya que un piso después el elevador abría las puertas en el pasillo que los conducía a la oficina del fiscal.

Edward le tomó la mano a Bella y la guío como si se tratase de una niña, le gustaba sentir que él la protegía de esa manera, pues su agarré no era posesivo, pero tampoco entrelazaba sus dedos a los de ella como si fuesen novios adolescentes.

La mirada café de Emily se posó sobre la chica reconociéndola de inmediato aunque esta vez venia vestida apropiadamente y entonces comprendió porque su jefe corrió detrás de ella el mes pasado y es que era primera mujer que llevaba al trabajo, sabía que salía con muchas, pero ninguna hasta ahora había visitado la torre.

—Emily, ven acompáñame a la sala de reuniones. —pidió a la secretaria, la cual se puso de pie y siguió a su jefe con parsimonia.

Entraron por una de las puertas laterales y Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la quijada y que esta no cayera al piso, ante la exquisitez y grandeza del lugar, en el centro había una mesa y tal vez unas treinta sillas ejecutivas las cuales eran de un modelo futurista al igual que toda la decoración, pero estas eran de cuero muy bien trabajadas y con posa brazos cromados dándole un toque exacto de elegancia.

Su mirada fue captada por un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años que se ponía de pie, mientras le sonreía y le tendía la mano amablemente.

—Mucho gusto señorita Swan. —saludó al verla, pues ya la esperaban.

—Bella, él es Morgan, el puto crack del derecho… estoy poniendo a tú disposición al mejor abogado de Nueva York. —le hizo saber Edward sonriéndole al hombre.

—Tampoco es para tanto Cullen... es un verdadero placer señorita.

—Igualmente señor Morgan. —respondió recibiendo el saludo y segundos después sentía la mano de Edward que se posaba en su zona lumbar con esto despertando cada nervio de su cuerpo.

—Tomen asiento por favor. —pidió el brasileño, ofreciéndole a ella un puesto a su lado para quedar en medio de los hombres—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer? —preguntó suavemente él mirándola a los ojos y esto solo le hacía alterar los latidos del corazón.

—Quiero… no recuerdo el nombre, es que quedé con ganas de probarlo, es el té brasileño que tú tomas. —dijo acercándose más a él, a pocos centímetros del rostro para evitar la vergüenza de no saber el nombre del té delante de Morgan y su estómago se encogió cuando él le regalo una gran sonrisa, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

—Quentão. —le hizo saber—. Emily dos Quentão por favor. —pidió el chico y dirigió la mirada a su colega—. Morgan ¿Que vas a pedir?

—Un Glühwein, por favor.

Las bebidas eran tés que normalmente se tomaban en época de invierno, pero el frio en la sala ameritaba algo que los hiciese entrar en calor. La secretaria asintió en silencio y se retiró.

—Bien Bella este es el contrato. —le hizo saber el hombre abriendo la carpeta y deslizándola hacia ella—. Estás son las clausulas, la identificación de los contratantes, es decir la de Cullen y la tuya, esta es la que indica el monto, forma y período de pago; claro la cantidad es lo único relativo ya que si es más de lo estipulado solo se anexa una cláusula tácita que lo estipule.

— ¿Y si es menos? —inquirió al ver la cantidad exagerada que había estipulado Edward y que no le bastarían dos años para pagarle, ella era una chica pobre, apenas sobrevivía con lo que le daba la boutique y no pensaba deshacerse del departamento, ni nada de lo que había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo.

—Sí es menos, haremos lo mismo restando la cantidad y estipulando la acordada.

—Bueno, en ese caso me parece bien. —susurró dejando libre un suspiro, agarró el bolígrafo—. ¿Donde tengo que firmar? —preguntó y el abogado iba a alertarla de que primero debía leer, pero Edward le guiño un ojo indicándole con esto que guardara silencio y le hizo un vago gesto para que le indicará donde firmar, ellos se entendían a la perfección.

—Aquí debe firmar señorita Swan… —la chica lo hizo ante la mirada divertida de Edward. Morgan esperó y pasó a la hoja siguiente—. Aquí también y aquí.

Cuando Bella terminó de firmar el contrato, Edward agarró la carpeta y la cerró asegurándola entre el cristal y la palma de su mano, manteniéndola lejos de ella.

—Está listo el contrato, solo falta mi rubrica la cual colocaré después, pues yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo estipulado, ahora no se si tú lo estarás ¿Sabes lo que pasará sino me pagas a tiempo? —inquirió él mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Lo que habías acordado, que me darás cinco días de plazo, después de la primera cuota vencida. —respondió ella de manera casual.

Y Morgan miraba divertido la inocencia de la chica, mientras Edward gozaría haciéndola sufrir un rato, ya lo sabía, ese era el precio a las personas que no se detenían a leer antes un contrato y lo hacían confiándose de la otra parte o del abogado.

— ¿Y lo has leído? ¿Estas segura que eso era lo que decía el contrato que has firmado? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño y mirándola directamente a los ojos observando como las pupilas de ella se movían rápidamente ante el desconcierto y nerviosismo.

—Permiso, regreso en un minuto. —pidió Morgan poniéndose de pie y perdiéndose por una de las puertas que daba a un baño, pero lo hacía porque Edward le había señalado sutilmente con el dedo índice que lo hiciera.

Cuando el hombre se perdió por la puerta que daba al baño, se abrió la que daba al pasillo y entraba Emily con las bebidas calientes las cuales dejó sobre la mesa y salió.

El brasileño se giró un poco en la silla para quedar de frente a Bella y tomó la carpeta abriéndola e impidiéndole a ella la visibilidad.

—Confió en ti Edward, sé que vas a cumplir tu palabra. —dijo ella de manera nerviosa.

—Pues no debes hacerlo, porque aquí dice. Por cada día de prorroga que se otorgue, el beneficiario deberá someterse totalmente a la voluntad del benefactor, las veinticuatro horas del día, si el plazo vence deberá ceder los bienes muebles que estén a nombre del beneficiario. Esto quiere decir que podré disponer de ti cómo me plazca e igualmente tienes que pagarme y si no lo haces me quedaré con tu carro, la boutique y el apartamento.

—Eso no es justo, eso no vale. —musitó la chica sintiéndose acorralada.

—Pues ya lo has firmado y claro que vale.

—Pero eso no fue lo que acordamos… ya no quiero nada. —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Eres un manipulador, un mentiroso y... —sentía ganas de llorar porque le había visto la cara de estúpida y seguramente la dejaría en la calle, por lo que la voz empezó a vibrarle—. Yo, pensé que… eso no se hace Edward. —dijo y se encaminó para salir.

—Bella espera. —pidió el chico poniéndose de pie, pero ella no atendió al llamado solo siguió caminando a la puerta.

Edward dio varias zancadas para alcanzarla y la tomó por la mano haciéndola volver encontrándose con los ojos de ella llorosos, pero no derramaba las lágrimas.

—Eso no es lo que dice, solo estaba molestándote un poco. —le hizo saber acercándola a él—. Todo está como lo hablamos. —al decir esto un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la chica.

Y el sintió una especie de angustia alojarse en su pecho y garganta, definitivamente su debilidad era ver el dolor en las mujeres y nunca podría superarlo, por lo que llevó las manos a las mejillas de ella en un gesto tierno.

—Lo siento, solo estaba jugando. —la voz de él era suave cómo la seda mientras con sus pulgares retiraba las lágrimas.

—No de esa manera Edward… estoy tratando de confiar en ti, de comprender a un hombre, no lo arruines. —susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—No lo haré más, solo es una lección Bella, debes acostumbrarte a leer todo y mucho más sin son contratos en los cuales te ves involucrada… tranquila, no llores... pensé que eras una guerrera que me iba a mandar a la mierda, pero actuaste como un conejo asustado.

—Aún estoy a tiempo de hacerlo… son muy pocos los puntos sensibles que tengo y tú ya me los has tocado en dos oportunidades. —expuso de manera sincera.

— ¿Solo dos veces? Yo juraba que habían sido más y que eran muchos o jadeas por cualquier cosa. —dijo divertido.

—Que no me refiero a esos puntos, ¡Pervertido! —exclamó sonriendo ante las insinuaciones de Edward, quien se acercó y le dio un beso lento que cobraba terreno, pero se mantenía muy lento y con esto excitándola rápidamente.

Edward se alejó un poco y se pasó la lengua por los labios para seguir saboreando el beso, se hubiese quedado en este, pero no podía dejar a Morgan a vivir en el baño, por lo que se encaminaron nuevamente al centro de reuniones, tomando asiento.

— ¡Morgan! —llamó el chico y a los segundo salió el hombre sonriente—. Ha aprendido la lección. —haciéndole saber que el plan había dado resultado.

—La has hecho llorar… Edward deja de ser tan inhumano. —el abogado se había percatado de que la chica había llorado, pero también de que se habían besado, era evidente, además para que el fiscal prestará esa cantidad de dinero por un Nissan y lo contratase cómo abogado para ella, era porque la chica era más que la diversión de momento de su amigo y jefe.

Bella aprovechó para probar el té encontrándolo algo picante pero el sabor era divino, además del olor que la embriagaba, el próximo que quería probar era el que estaba tomando Morgan, después le preguntaría a Edward, no quería pasar por tonta una vez más.

—Bueno yo creo que lo que debemos es saber cuánto antes el monto total de la publicidad y aun no me explico cómo es que usted entabla una negociación sin consultar primero. —el abogado se tomó el atrevimiento de reprenderla y aconsejarla.

— ¿Bella por qué no aprovechas y llamas a Vulturi? o no… mejor dame su número para que Morgan lo llamé y que de ahora en adelante se entienda con él, así no tienes por qué reunirte tú. —Edward sabía que estaba siendo fatigante con el tema, pero solo quería alejarla de Vulturi, la quería a metros de distancia de ese desgraciado.

—Creo que primero debería hablar con él. —respondió la chica mirando a Edward a la cara, no le agradaba que él intentará controlarla.

—Bien como prefieras… igual Morgan lo llamará para acordar un encuentro en un lugar seguro y quiero que él esté presente porque si no te va a dar más larga.

—Creo que esto deben hablarlo a solas, Cullen cualquier cosa me avisas. —pidió el hombre y el brasileño asintió en silencio, creyendo prudente la actitud de su colega.

Cuando el hombre salió Edward clavó su mirada en Bella, se sentía molesto con ella, porque no comprendía el interés de ella por reunirse a solas con él, sin decir nada levanto el auricular del teléfono que reposaba en la mesa y marcó.

—Emily faltan veinte minutos para la hora del almuerzo quiero que te encargues de que todos se larguen, quiero el edificio solo en quince minutos. —dio la orden y colgó manteniendo el gesto de molestia en su cara.

—Edward creo que debemos aclarar el panorama… —dijo tragando en seco, porque al parecer llevaría a cabo el pedido que le había hecho en el ascensor, pero no podía evadir la conversación—. Poner los puntos sobre la mesa… yo hice un negocio con Vulturi, sería una descortesía de mi parte que le envié un abogado sin previo aviso.

—Bueno está bien, eso lo comprendo, pero te pido que vayas con Morgan. —dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras contenía esa emoción no definida en su pecho.

— ¡Es lo mismo! No sé cuál es tu paranoia, se defenderme ¿Crees que si no supiese hacerlo estaría en este momento aquí contigo?

—No lo sé, tengo tres meses conociéndote, no sé qué clases de riesgos te gusta correr… tal vez si me hablas claro y sin rodeos yo logré entenderte un poco… porque si lo que estas es interesada en Vulturi me lo dices y no hay problema.

—Eres bien pendejo verdad. —susurró ella con dientes apretados.

—No… no lo soy, que tú quieras verme la cara es otra cosa. —refutó sintiendo que la sangre empezaba a hervirle—. ¿Te interesa Vulturi sí o no?

— ¿Que se supone que debo responder? —inquirió retándolo.

—No me salgas con eso, maldita sea. —reteniendo su paciencia de un hilo.

—No… no me interesa, no me lo quiero coger si es lo que estas insinuando, solo quiero mantener una relación laboral, llevarla en buenos términos.

—Los buenos términos de él son cogerte Bella y una vez más tenemos esta discusión.

— ¿Quién discute? Porque yo no lo hago… solo siento que quieres controlarme, me estas asfixiando Edward, no es así como soy… no es eso lo que quiero.

— ¿Te asfixio? Ahora lo hago y cuando ni te llamo me reclamas… ¡Jódete Bella! —exclamó soltando su molestia.

—Edward. —susurró el nombre de él y cerró los ojos lentamente al tiempo que liberaba un suspiro, porque no quería pelear con él y terminar la relación que hasta ahora tenían, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo, aunque esta ni siquiera estuviese definida—. Solo quiero que me entiendas, soy una mujer independiente, se valerme por mi misma… lo has visto… no necesito que ahora que te tengo pretendas que deje mi vida, que dependa de ti, porque me voy a sentir mutilada.

—No te pido que dependas de mí, solo te pido aléjate de Vulturi.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa con él? Le das más importancia que yo. —inquirió dejando salir su molestia.

—No será a ti a quien le diga cuál es mi problema con Vulturi… no podría. —dijo cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotado al menos en ese pequeño momento.

—En ese caso haré las cosas a mi manera, porque no hay una razón que me haga cambiar de parecer, me reuniré con él para que me dé el monto y se lo daré a Morgan, es eso nada más, solo voy a cerrar un negocio… pero si no estás de acuerdo dejemos las cosas así… tal vez Vulturi acepte el carro y no mi cuerpo cómo tú piensas.

—Has lo que te dé la gana Bella, igual cuentas con el dinero, con el carro, con lo que quieras, si quieres seguir viendo a Vulturi hazlo también, no voy a seguir cuidándote el culo, testaruda estúpida. —le dijo y se puso de pie, se encamino a una de las puertas, esta lo llevaba a su oficina.

Bella se quedó mirando a la nada y después de un minuto se puso de pie y se encaminó, al salir se encontró con el pasillo solitario era evidente que ya todos se habían ido.

Edward no sabía por qué demonios actuaba de esa manera, nunca le había pasado con ninguna otra mujer, sentirse tan estúpidamente molesto, solo quería protegerla, alejarla de Vulturi, seguramente se debía a que ninguna otra había estado ligada al diablo.

Escuchó la puerta y sabía que ella se marchaba, pero no podía dejarla ir, al menos debía confiar en ella, así como pedía que confiará en él, si él merecía confianza Bella también.

Agarró su móvil y marcó a Tayler que sabía se encontraba en el piso de seguridad, mientras esperaba que el guardaespaldas atendiera se encaminó fuera de su oficina y vio a Bella dirigirse a los ascensores.

—Tayler que apaguen las cámaras de los ascensores. —exigió con voz urgente, mientras daba largas zancadas.

—Disculpe señor Cullen.

—Que apaguen las cámaras de los ascensores y manda a verificar que nadie esté en la torre… no pasa nada necesito hacer algo en el ascensor. —ante la renuencia del hombre.

Tayler comprendió inmediatamente, pues había visto llegar a Bella y se enteró del desalojó del edificio ordenado por su jefe, por lo que dio la orden al jefe de seguridad, pidiendo que las apagasen.

Edward colgó y lanzó el iPhone sobre un mueble cuando pasaba por el lugar.

— ¡Bella! —la llamó y solo vio cómo esta presionaba el botón llamando al ascensor, por lo que empezó a correr—. ¡Bella espera! —le pidió.

Bella al verlo correr hacia ella cambio completamente de parecer y olvido todo, Edward tenía ese poder desdibujar todo a su alrededor y lo reemplazaba por deseo.

Corrió para reducir la distancia entre ambos en el menor tiempo posible, sin saber cómo pudo hacerlo con los tacones y se le lanzó a los brazos rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del brasileño quien llevó sus manos posesivamente a sus glúteos elevándola un poco más sin darse tiempo a palabras, solo un beso que despertaba y hacia bullir la pasión en ambos, uno realmente desesperado, doloroso.

Jadeantes ante la falta de oxígeno apenas llenaban los pulmones y regresaban a robarse el alma en medio de besos, a enredar, succionar y hasta morder sus lenguas, a aumentar esas ganas de querer desintegrase mutuamente, siendo hasta cierto punto violentos.

Él jalaba los cabellos de ella para acomodarla a su gusto y saborear su boca, a morderle los labios y Bella jadeaba en medio del dolor pero igualmente mostraba sonrisas, era el dolor más divino que pudiese existir.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y no hubo momento para preguntarse cómo habían llegado cerca de estas, solo que; Edward con ella aferrada corrió al interior del elevador adhiriéndola contra una de las paredes laterales, ante la urgencia la incrustó a esta con fuerza, por lo que Bella jaló fuertemente de sus cabellos, pues le sacó el oxígeno, él solo sonrió a lo que ella correspondió y volvió a besarla.

Sentían la venas galopar sobre lava, los temblores de ambos los sacudían, era imposible contener el deseo que los estaba dominando, tal vez al saberse por minutos uno separado del otro, a siquiera pensar en un punto final de esa relación que aunque llevaba poco tiempo ya los consumía.

Edward llevó sus manos al botón del jeans de ella para desabotonarlo, pero no podía, por lo que bajó la mirada para observar lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que se arrepintió pues Bella aun jadeando llevó una de sus manos a la mandíbula de él y la presionó enterrando sus dedos en está, obligándolo a elevarla, dejando la boca de él entre abierta por lo que utilizó su lengua para violarle con pinceladas la boca, sin unir los labios, solo saborear, pasando su musculo con posesión por los labios masculinos.

Edward aguantaba con el mayor de los placeres el dolor de sentir los dedos de ella lastimándolo, mientras sus manos seguían desabotonando a ciegas el jeans.

Las manos de la pelinegra volaron a los hombros de él y bajaron con energía y desespero el saco del joven.

Él aprovechó que la tenía presionada entre su cuerpo y la pared del ascensor para deshacerse de la prenda, la cual se enredó en uno de sus brazos por lo que sacudió con apremio, logrando el cometido, la prenda terminó por estrellarse en el piso, mientras subían y bajaban, sin importarles cuando las puertas se abrían al terminar el recorrido y se cerraban para emprender una vez más el viaje.

Se miraban a los ojos mientras trataban de controlar las respiraciones, dedicándose sus miradas más ardientes y sus sonrisas más lascivas, esas que se comparten en los momentos de intimidad y placer.

Bella llevó sus manos a los cabellos en la nuca del joven y lo obligó a elevar la cabeza posándose en el mentón el cual mordió y succionó, para después pasar de arriba abajo su lengua en la división en medio de esta, quería hacerle sentir ese deseo animal que la recorría cuando estaba con él, que solo deseaba entre sus piernas y en su cama a él, a ningún otro y que se sacará de la cabeza que ella aceptaría que Aro Vulturi se la cogiera, pues estaba segura que el hombre jamás le haría sentir que explotaba y se volvía a armar ante el placer, tal como lo hacía Edward, después hacerla alcanzar un orgasmo, sentía que estallaba en millones de pedazos y a los segundos la reconstruía, para después hacerla estallar una vez más y las veces que fuesen necesarias.

Edward quería probarla, saborearla pero ella no le daba tiempo por lo que llevó una de sus manos y la tomó por el cuello dejándola inmóvil en la pared, mientras los ojos de Bella ardían en deseo admirándolo y él se perdía en la boca de ella la cual estaba sumamente roja e hinchada por los besos que también habían arrastrado a esa divina tortura sus alrededores, con su pulgar empezó a crear caricias circulares y poco a poco se hizo espacio, pasando la lengua lentamente a lo largo del cuello femenino, logrando con esto que el cuerpo de ella se convulsionará y la danza de su pelvis cobrara vida.

—Devórame… —pidió ella con el pecho agitado y la voz apenas reconocible ante el grado de excitación, mientras él degustaba el cuello femenino y abría paso a sus manos entre la tela apoderándose y subiendo por sus costado, apretando la piel con fuerza como si quisiera dejar tatuadas sus huellas en esta y ella le regalaba jadeos en el oído—. Llévame al punto más alto Edward —en susurros ahogados.

El chico no quería perder más tiempo por lo que la bajó dejando que los pies de ella tocaran el suelo, con manos rápidas y precisas bajó el jeans arrastrando hasta la ropa interior, ella se bajaba de los tacones de doce centímetros mientras se quitaba el blazer dejándolo caer a un lado.

Bella ni siquiera era consiente de donde se encontraba, ni si la miraban desde el Empire State o desde el resto del mundo, le daba igual, solo quería sentir que Edward con su perfecta erección calmará ese fuego que rugía en su interior.

Edward en un movimiento maestro volvió a elevarla dejó libre un jadeo al sentir la piel desnuda de los glúteos de la chica y los tomó con posesión, masajeándolos a su gusto.

Bella se aferraba con uno de sus brazos al cuello y hombros del chico, mas su otra mano descansaba sobre el pecho de él sintiendo el frenético corazón golpear contra la palma de su mano y eso era realmente maravilloso, por lo que tiró de la corbata, con ansias, con desespero y la elevó dejándola en la frente de él cómo si se tratase de un nativo Chérokee al cual ella colonizaría. Desabrochó varios botones y se hizo espacio con una de sus manos entre la camisa y la posó en el pecho desnudo, la piel le quemaba ante la temperatura que lo embargaba, ambos empezaban a sudar, el calor de su excitación se hacía sentir en el lugar.

Una de las manos de Edward voló al rostro de ella y acarició lentamente la mejilla mientras se acercaba y la besaba, con esa pasión que en él se desbordaba, se apartó un poco, solo dejando el espacio necesario para que su mano pasará y cubrió la boca de Bella, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, al mismo tiempo su otra mano en el sur de la mujer deslizó dos de sus dedos dentro, sumergiéndolos en el mar ardiente entre los muslos de ella, sintiendo lo tibio de su savia y cómo los músculos lo arropaban y palpitaban violentamente, tuvo que apretar un poco más su mordaza para que el grito de placer no traspasará las fronteras del ascensor, los movió dentro de ella a su gusto mientras la colmaba y ella se aferraba a los hombros de él, sintiendo que esa emoción podría abarcar el cielo, perdiéndose en el rayo de luz que le brindaba.

—No sabes cómo te he deseado… me moría por hacer esto. —susurró liberándola un poco de su erótica mordaza.

A Bella empezaba a gustarle esa manera en que Edward la sometía, no era rudeza, era pasión, descontrol, arrebato, usaba la presión exacta y que aunque la línea fuese muy delgada él no la sobrepasaba, tenía el puto control de todo.

Ella con una de sus manos empezó a hacerse espacio buscando el cierre del pantalón de Edward pero antes de abrirlo acarició la entrepierna del joven por encima de la tela, estaba realmente duro.

—Te juro que te voy a hacer llorar de placer… así que prepárate… —acotó ronco mirando cómo ella frotaba su masculinidad, no quería perder más tiempo por lo que se mudó al cristal del frente, apoyándola sobre la barra cromada.

La espalda de Bella se pegó al cristal, elevó sus brazos y él en casi un abrir y cerrar de ojos le quito la franelilla y al segundo con una de sus manos desabrochaba el brassier, dejándola completamente desnuda para él y para uno que otro que tuviese la dicha de estar observando desde los edificios adyacentes la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en el ascensor de la torre Cullen.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? Quiero llorar —respondió abriendo más las piernas y frotándose descaradamente contra él arqueando su cuerpo mientras su cabeza descansaba en el cristal—. Elévame… pero lentamente quiero disfrutar la tortura. —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, en ese momento las manos de ella liberaron la bestia que Edward resguardaba, esa que la devoró de a poco y un grito ahogado colmó el lugar mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente a la barra cromada amenazando con hacerla polvo y su vientre convulsionaba.

Él se desbocó, colocó una de sus manos apoyada en el vidrio y la otra en el vientre de ella rozando con su pulgar el monte de venus, ese dedo bajaba buscando el capullo despierto que latía descontroladamente, este dejo atraparse rápidamente y Edward le brindó caricias posesivas de manera circular, mientras bombeaba dentro de ella con precisión.

Los ojos de Bella en blanco y ahogada en gemidos, solo lograban que las ganas en él aumentaran y envistiera con rápida exactitud, las venas del cuello de ella parecían que explotarían al emitir tantos jadeos cómo le era posible y el carmín invadía su cuerpo a causa de su sangre que volaba envuelta en llamas, sintiéndolo traspasar los límites que él mismo había impuesto, lo disfrutaba como nunca, elevándola cada vez más y cómo si sus piernas fuesen sus alas esta las abría hasta donde le era posible para crearle a él el espacio perfecto de despegue.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, estando cegada ante tanto placer y aletargada ante los jadeos de él y las palabras sumamente eróticas que solo aumentaban la pasión, sin saber en qué punto había quedado la sensatez, Edward se acercó a ella y se unió abrazándola cómo si quisiese fundirse.

Edward la abrazó, maniobrando con el cuerpo tensado de ella ante el orgasmo, que se ponía realmente rígida y no quería dejarla caer, ni mucho menos perder el control de la situación, luchando por no salir de ruedo ante la manera de ella al contorsionarse en medio del éxtasis, ninguna mujer con la que había estado mostraba tanto placer, no lo evidenciaban de tal manera y esto lo hacía excitarse aún más y no era exagerado simplemente era su manera de correrse.

Bella al recobrar el conocimiento hundió su rostro en el cuello de él perdiéndose en su perfume y escondiendo sus nacientes lágrimas de placer, sintiendo como él seguía atravesándola pero un poco más lento durando más dentro de ella quien no quería dejarlo salir, succionándolo con todas sus fuerzas delirando ante la delectación vivida.

Y eso solo lograba arrancarle a él jadeos desesperados, para después echarse a galopar una vez más, tomando por riendas los muslos de ella, mirando cómo esta le regalaba el movimiento de su vientre, el cual desplegaba una sensualidad como ningún otro, los movimientos de Bella no cualquier mujer podría igualarlos, ella era más que pasión, mucho más… las palabras lujuria y deseo no le hacían justicia, ella traspasaba las fronteras, sentía cómo le arrancaba de raíz el alma a punta de succiones, se la llevaba de a poco hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas, hasta dejarlo desfallecido, pero pleno y en una paz infinita.

Una vez más la abrazaba a él quedando tan unidos que se le haría imposible al aire entrometerse entre ellos. Moría y revivía en ella quien lo acompañó a renacer desde las cenizas donde quedaban ambos ante una entrega de tal magnitud.

Durante el tiempo que a sus corazones y respiraciones les tomó recobrar la normalidad se mantuvieron en silencio, en medio de besos lentos, pero intensos, uniendo sus bocas sensualmente y mirándose a segundos, vistiéndose con caricias.

—Quiero que confíes en mí… —balbuceó Bella tomando el rostro de Edward entre sus manos respirando un solo aliento, nacido de la mezcla de los dos—. Edward, no voy a permitir que Vulturi me toque… porque no lo quiero, ni lo necesito, entiende cabezota, que el que sabe cómo cogerme en estos momentos eres tú... ¿Acaso crees que siguiera contigo después de tres semanas si no supieras llevarme a la gloria?

—Y eres tú la que me busca. —respondió él a manera de broma, para que Vulturi saliera definitivamente de la conversación.

— ¿Yo? ¿Quién es el que se cuela en mi apartamento cada vez que puede? —inquirió elevando una ceja con sátira.

—Lo hago porque sé que anhelas mi presencia. —murmuró acariciando con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de la chica.

Bella soltó una carcajada ante la cual echó la cabeza hacia atrás y a los segundo sintió la lengua de Edward deslizarse por la parte delantera de su cuello, hasta subir y morderle suavemente la barbilla para después posarse en sus labios.

—Bella no quiero asfixiarte, solo quiero protegerte… tal vez soy algo paranoico, pero tengo mis razones para serlo, dejaré que hagas las cosas a tu manera, porque quiero confiar en ti.

—Ya verás, no te decepcionaré… te enseñaré a confiar… ahora bájame porque esta barra me está congelando el culo. —le pidió depositándole un sonoro beso en los labios.

—Y ves que no es tan malo que otras personas te miren mientras coges, solo tienes que olvidarte y disfrutar, de hecho aún hay un par que nos miran… tranquila a esta distancia no podrán saber que es la diseñadora Bella Swan la que le se abre de piernas al asistente fiscal 320°, tampoco sería bueno para mi reputación.

— ¿Y si tienen binoculares? —inquirió colocándose el brassier.

—No creo que los tengan y tú estás de espaldas, aunque creo que por el culo te reconocerían, tienes el mejor culo de Manhattan. —le dijo apretándole una nalga.

—Bueno tú si pasas desapercibido, eres cómo cualquier otro. —acotó riendo y subiéndose la diminuta tanga.

—Que gustos tan simples tiene la diseñadora, pero seguro no cualquiera coge como un carioca, porque bien que te corres.

— ¿Un qué? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Un Carioca, yo soy Carioca, soy de Río de Janeiro. —le aclaró.

—A bueno yo dije de apariencia, no de los dotes sexuales, los norte americanos son unos… —pensó un momento lo que iba a decir y recordó al único Estadounidense con el que había estado, Afton. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho—. ¡Un desastre!

Para ella no había hombre más atractivo que Edward, ese maravilloso contraste entre su cabello, color de piel y ojos era único, su fisonomía era exótica y alucinante, su cuerpo parecía hecho por un escultor y no cualquiera, debió ser un profesional, su estatura era perfecta no era tan alto para intimidar, pero lo suficiente para que la representase, aun si ella se encontraba sobre doce centímetros de tacones Fendi, era él espécimen masculino que atraía miradas por donde caminará, sabía que más de una se lo imaginaba de muchas maneras solo con verlo, que a ella misma la había cautivado con su arrogancia y elegancia, en fin que era el hombre ideal, el perfecto para cualquier mujer, pero no se lo diría, odiaba alimentar el ego masculino.

— ¿Dónde quieres almorzar? —preguntó al tiempo que le quitaba las manos de los botones del jeans y él empezó a abotonarlo, rozando con sus nudillos el vientre que empezaba una vez más a vibrar.

—A donde me quieras llevar. —contestó con el nudo de excitación formándose en su garganta.

— ¿Te molestaría que almorzamos con Jasper? —hizo la pregunta, pues ya había quedado con su primo.

—No para nada, me cae muy bien tu primo, es muy divertido.

—Si lo sé, aún se cree un adolescente. —hablaba y se quitaba la corbata de la cabeza y se la metió en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Al salir del ascensor Edward se encaminó al mueble y agarró el iPhone de ahí al ascensor privado que daba al estacionamiento y bajaron, para dirigirse al restaurant que ya el chico había pautado con su primo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de esta maravillosa historia. Estos dos son todo un caso, pero aun asi los Amo. Y ellos aunque aun no lo digan se Aman.<br>**_

_**Edward… Edward eso no se hace, con eso no se juega, pero me agrado que le enseñaras la lección, hasta yo aprendí a leer todo antes de estampar mi firma y ¿Ustedes?**_

_**Bella… Bella ¿Qué te ocurrió para que no confíes en ningún hombre?**_

_**Oh mi Dios… que tienen los putos ascensores, yo quiero entrar en uno y hacer… Con un Carioca, por que yo también quiero a un puto Carioca. **_

_**Besos… nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, que será… tan, tan, tan, Esta noche.**_


	24. Capitulo No 23

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 23**

Cuando Jasper deseaba algo no existía fuerza en el mundo que lo hiciese desistir, eso debía saberlo Edward, pero confió en su palabra y bien sabe que esta no tiene ningún valor, él es un hombre actual y se va mas por lo contrato o en este caso alguna orden de alejamiento, pero no dejaría de ver a Alice Vulturi solo porque lo hubiese dicho.

Si bien su primo no le dio el número telefónico, él aprovechó que Edward aún se encontraba durmiendo y sabía que apenas se levantase practicaría capoeira y de ahí se iría a la torre Cullen. Por primera vez en su vida se levantó temprano y se fue al Central Park, ella le había dicho que todos los días iba a ese lugar.

Trotaba, mientras buscaba con su mirada a la chica pero no la veía, se sentía impaciente y molesto, porque de nada le había valido sacrificar sus horas de sueño, que para él eran algo sagrado, abandonó la posibilidad de encontrarla, por lo que se dirigió hasta donde había aparcado la bicicleta, decidió desplazarse en esta para llegar más temprano y todo para nada.

—Jasper —saludó la chica y él se giró casi inmediatamente.

—Hola Alice… ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás? —el rubio jamás diría que fue por la única razón de encontrarse con ella.

—Hola, muy bien… —recorrió con su mirada los alrededores buscando a alguien—. ¿Edward no ha venido contigo?

—No, es que le toca trabajar temprano. —contestó de manera casual.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo, vamos a trotar. —pidió con una sonrisa.

El rubio asintió en silencio con una sonrisa y soltó la bicicleta.

— ¿Es tuya? —preguntó con interés al ver la montañera roja.

—Si… ¿Quieres montarla?

Alice asintió con entusiasmo y él se la ofreció ayudándola a subir.

—La verdad es que tengo mucho tiempo sin subir a una, solo me defiendo con la estática. —dijo un poco nerviosa.

—Bueno si vas lento yo te seguiré trotando y no te dejaré caer.

—Gracias. —regalándole una dulce sonrisa y empezó a pedalear.

Jasper iba a su lado trotando moderadamente, pero ella se emocionó al sentir la adrenalina de estar encima de la bicicleta y el viento estrellarse en sus mejillas y agitar sus cabellos, por lo que hizo mar rápido su viaje, el rubio tuvo que empezar a correr para poder ir a la par, pero con los minutos se sentía cansado y sin oxígeno.

— ¡Espera! —pidió ahogando media carcajada.

Alice a varios metros frenó y regresó, mientras reía abiertamente al verlo jadear por oxígeno, siendo consciente en ese momento de cómo las mujeres que pasaban miraban al chico, todas con admiración, deseosas de poder tener la dicha de estar a su lado y ella empezaba a notar lo verdaderamente hermoso que era, su sonrisa era franca y seductora.

No sabía cuántos años tenía pero parecía de unos veintidós, era lo que su rostro expresaba, era tan rubio como el sol y sus ojos parecían un cielo despejado, su nariz era recta y acorde con su cara, sus cejas gruesas muy masculinas al igual que sus labios y mandíbula.

Su cuerpo era exageradamente llamativo, ya que era tan alto cómo musculoso, seguramente pasaba mucho tiempo en el gimnasio se decía la chica mientras su mirada se posó en los hombros descubiertos de él debido a la camisilla negra, sintiendo unas ganas casi irrefrenables de contarle las pecas.

—Lo siento. —dijo bajando de la bicicleta y obligándose a expulsar sus pensamientos inquietos para con la anatomía de Jasper.

—No te preocupes, solo que ya he pagado mi cuota de cardiovasculares. —dijo aun ahogado y ella no pudo evitar reír.

—Sabes estamos cerca del lago, me gustaría ver los cisnes… pero ahora tú vas en la bici y yo te sigo. —dijo entregándosela, sintiéndose apenada por hacerlo correr siendo dueño él de la bicicleta.

—Vale. —montándose, pero antes de que ella pudiese alejarse la tomó con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y la sentó en la barra, descubriendo que la chica no pesaba nada.

Alice soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando él la agarró desprevenida y se vio sentada en la barra de la bicicleta, muy cerca de él sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, se le formó un nudo en la boca del estómago y su mirada se fijó en el cuello de él para después elevar la mirada y encontrarse con su rostro sonriente.

—Estas locas si creía que te dejaría correr tras de mi… eres tú la que me trae corriendo. —dijo con la mirada en los ojos grises y se puso en marcha.

Alice tragó en seco y volvió la mirada al frente sintiendo cómo su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho, no queriendo mal interpretar ni emocionarse por lo que él había dicho, tal vez lo decía por lo que acababa de pasar, no se haría falsas ilusiones.

Y mucho menos quería confundirse, ella sentía que quería a Edward, solo que Jasper era distinto las emociones eran más intensas y algo extraño pasaba con su vientre, ahora que lo tenía cerca, cosquillas que se expandían y sentía su centro palpitar y humedecer, además que los senos en su zona más vulnerable dolían.

_¡Oh por Dios Jasper me excita!_ —pensó asombrándose ante el descubrimiento y temió que él se diese cuenta de su sonrojó el cual aumentaba al sentir la respiración de él estrellarse en su nuca, sintiéndose asustada, nunca había sido una cobarde pero nunca había sentido eso.

—Pará, detente. —pidió con urgencia.

El chico se detuvo sintiéndose desconcertado, viéndola brincar de la bicicleta y encaminarse con urgencia.

Jasper se bajó y dejó caer la bici, siguiéndola.

— ¿Alice pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntaba siguiéndola.

—Si… si es que. —se armó de valor y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo—. Mira ya casi llegamos… hagamos una carrera. —sonriendo tratando de evitar que él se percatase de que la había descontrolado, debía ocultar a como diese lugar ese estado de excitación en el que se encontraba.

—Está bien, dale corre, te doy ventaja. —le dijo divertido haciendo un gesto con su mano para que ella se adelantara.

Ella empezó a correr y a los segundos Jasper la siguió, casi a la orilla del lago él la alcanzó y la tomó por la cintura lanzándola a la grama con él, rodaron mientras reían abiertamente, cuando se detuvieron y ella abrió los ojos solo fue consciente del cuerpo de Jasper casi encima del de ella, no tanto como para aplastarla que sería lo que haría ante su estatura y contextura, él mantenía el equilibrio perfecto al apoyarse con uno de sus ante brazos.

El rostro de Jasper estaba muy cerca del de ella que empezaba a perderse en la mirada celeste que por primera vez le parecía seria, al igual que el gesto en la cara de él y ella sabía que pensaba besarla, por lo que su corazón se desbocó y su pecho se agitó, subiendo y bajando violentamente.

Jasper sentía unas ganas infinitas de besarla y si no lo hacía se mataría de eso estaba seguro, ella temblaba entre sus brazos como una paloma, no quería asustarla, por lo que con su mano libre empezó a acariciarle el rostro tiernamente para tranquilizarla y ella cerraba los ojos ante el toque.

Alice tenía miedo, pero no de Jasper, tenía miedo de que su padre llegase a interrumpir el momento, cómo siempre lo había hecho, a alejarlo con amenazas cómo era su costumbre con cualquier chico que se le acercaba, estaba segura que alguien la estaría vigilando y antes de que pudiese sentir el contacto de los labios de Jasper aparecería de la nada y la ridiculizaría delante de él.

Los labios de Jasper se posaron sobre los de ella, de manera suave en un beso casto era lo que ella le provocaba, no quería asaltarla de una con su lengua, cómo estaba acostumbrado, nunca ni cuando adolescente brindo esta clase de beso, el cual repetía, eran toques, ligeros toques que caían como gotas de lluvia sobre los labios de Alice, quien al tercer contacto empezaba a corresponderle.

Alice no podía creerlo, Jasper la estaba besando y aun su padre no llegaba y sus labios eran suaves y firmes, ella no pudo evitar querer probar, por lo que cuando él se acercó en un nuevo contacto entre abrió un poco los labios y rozó con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de él y se sintió victoriosa, poderosa al percibir un ligero temblor en él ante su progreso.

Jasper ante los avances de ella succionó suavemente el labio superior e introducía su labio inferior en la boca de Alice para que lo probará con confianza, pues era lo que anhelaba, mientras se entregaba al suave y cálido sabor de la boca de ella, sus ojos cerrados le brindaban las mejores sensaciones al beso que era lento, muy lento que lo arrastraban por emociones desconocidas.

Él sabía que en cualquier momento podía llegar algún policía a llamarle la atención, por lo que en contra de su voluntad dejó de besarla y ni siquiera uso su lengua, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón desbocados, sabía que él ya no estaba para eso, para ir de cero con alguien, ni andar por ahí solo tomados de la mano, él ya no era de novias, pero al menos le daría algunos días a Alice.

Ella abrió los ojos y estos se encontraban brillantes debido a la excitación que la recorría por entera, observando los de él claros y con su gesto sonriente.

Él la tomó por la mano y la ayudó a incorporarse dejándola sentada y él lo hizo a su lado, sin decir una sola palabra, por ridículo que parezca no las encontraba, solo que pasó su gran brazo por encima de los hombros de ella y la adhirió a su cuerpo y en un instinto inexplicable le beso la coronilla.

Alice se sentía muy pequeña debajo del brazo de él, tenía la sensación de ser un pichón de paloma bajó el ala de su madre, sentía que podía abarcarla toda y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el beso en sus cabellos y en una inclinación inesperada rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de él sintiéndolo tibio y confortante.

—Esto no le va a gustar a Edward. —susurró él y ella elevó la cabeza, para mirarlo.

— ¿Que no le va a gustar? —preguntó mirándolo con admiración.

—Esto. —dijo y bajó la cabeza tomando nuevamente la boca de ella, apoderándose de sus labios con lentas y húmedas succiones.

— ¿Y a ti te gusta? —indagó ella en medio del beso de él.

—Mucho. —confesó apenas separando sus labios de los de ella.

—Eso es lo importante… Edward solo me ve como a una amiga y yo estaba un poco confundida.

—No des explicaciones. —pidió él manteniéndose muy cerca del rostro de la chica.

— ¿Eso de no dar explicaciones es un chip que traen los Cullen? —preguntó sonriente y él soltó una carcajada.

—Puede ser. —respondió en medio de la risa.

—Creo que debo regresar, seguro mi chofer tiene que estar a punto de un colapso nervioso.

—Está bien regresemos. —le dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a ella—. ¿Cuéntame que haces por las tardes? —curioseó sintiendo cómo la chica lo tomaba de la mano, algo nuevo para él pero que se sorprendió al agradarle por lo que cerró su mano entorno a la pequeña de ella.

—Estudio, voy a la universidad. ¿Y tú?

—Trabajo en el grupo de mi padre. ¿Tienes alguna hora libre hoy?

—Tengo dos. —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Podría pasarte a buscar y pasarla juntos… podríamos ir al cine que importa que quede la película a medias o a comer cualquier tontería.

—Me parece bien, pero es en horario de oficina ¿Cómo harás? —preguntó al saber que él estaría trabajando.

—Eso es lo de menos, no se molestaran porque me escape. —llegaron hasta la bicicleta él la tomó con una mano y la guiaba mientras seguían caminando por el parque.

Siendo el centro de miradas de muchas personas sobre todo mujeres al ver a la chica delgada y diminuta al lado de semejante espécimen masculino, ella apenas si le llegaba al pecho y verdaderamente dudaban que lo hiciese.

— ¿Ahora si me darás tu número de teléfono?

— ¿Edward no te lo dio? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No… no lo hizo porque sabe que me gustas y él no confía en mi… quiere protegerte.

— ¿Y me harás algún daño? —inquirió algo preocupada.

—No, claro que no… solo que cree que soy muy mayor para ti.

— ¿Por cierto cuántos años tienes? —preguntó ella con interés.

—Espero y cuando te lo diga no salgas corriendo. —ella negó con la cabeza—. De todas maneras te apretaré la mano. —le advirtió sonriente y después de casi un minuto respondió—. Tengo veintiséis.

—Veintiséis… —le sorprendió la edad, ella juraba que no pasaba de veintitrés, pero eso no sería un impedimento—. Quiero que sepas que no me importa la edad, pero es que seguramente estás acostumbrado a relacionarte con mujeres, en planos… este… ya sabes… a —no podía expresar lo que pensaba y él intervino.

—Sé a qué te refieres. —expuso, con esto tranquilizándola un poco.

—Y… yo no… Jasper… deberás darme tiempo. —quería caerse a golpes por no poder hilar palabras.

—No hables de eso, por favor no es lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos… sé que lo que te diga de Edward te hará pensar de esa manera, pero no es así.

—Me alegra saberlo… ya estamos cerca de donde me espera mi chofer, anota mi numero —le pidió.

El chico colocó la bicicleta contra un árbol y abrió el cierre de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de chándal y sacó el iPhone, ella le dictó el número.

—Puedes pasar a las cuatro, ya que mi próxima clase será a las seis y veinte.

— ¿Podré darte un beso de despedida delante de tu chofer? —preguntó acariciándole una mejilla.

—No… no podrás.

—En ese caso. —dijo tomándola por sorpresa y elevándola rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la chica quien le regaló una sonrisa y posó las manos sobre los hombros de él, sintiéndose realmente nerviosa ante el contacto de sus cuerpo ya que su vientre, abdomen y monte de Venus se incrustaron en el torso de él sintiéndolo realmente formado, no quiso imaginárselo sin franela porque se mordería el labio y no quería hacerlo.

Jasper la besó una vez más, manteniéndose respetuoso y tierno para con ella, quería descubrirla poco a poco, ganarse su confianza, pero sobre todo disfrutar cada momento a su lado, hasta que se le pasase el capricho y su fantasía de regresar el tiempo y ser un "_Novio_" de una casi adolescente la llevase a cabo.

La bajó y le regaló una sonrisa sincera al igual que ella a él, corrió y Jasper pudo verla en la distancia subir a una limosina y alejarse para después el regresar al departamento.

-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

A las cuatro de la tarde frente a la universidad de Alice, un Acura NSX concept en color negro, esperaba estacionado la salida de la chica, Jasper y Alice habían mantenido contacto a través de los celulares.

Jasper al ver que ella se acercaba le tocó la bocina para que identificará el auto llevándose la mirada de admiración de los chicos que se encontraban frente a la escuela.

—Es ese. —dijo Alice a una de sus amigas, sintiéndose realmente feliz—. Regresó a las seis para la clase de mercadotecnia.

—Ten cuidado Alice, ya sabes cómo son esos tipos.

—Jasper es diferente. —dijo ella sonriente y salió caminando solo que no vio cuando una de las chicas del otro grupo intencionalmente le atravesó un pie para hacerla caer, pero solo trastabillo, mantuvo el control, volviéndose y dedicándole una mirada furiosa a la chica.

— ¡Ups! Casi se cae la bulímica suicida Vulturi. —dijo con burla, arrancando un coro de risas de las que la acompañaban.

Alice sin pensarlo se le fue encima y estaba por arrancarle los cabellos cuando sintió que un fuerte brazo atravesaba su cintura y la retenía.

— ¡Hey! Hey tranquila. —pidió Jasper mientras la chica se agitaba en sus brazos y todas las demás admiraban completamente rendidas al rubio, cara de ángel y de casi dos metros con tanto músculos como belleza.

— ¡Me la pagaras María! —exclamó realmente molesta.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a vomitarme tu remordimiento en la cara? —una vez más se burlaba

— ¡Cierra boca! —salió en defensa Jasper que retenía a Alice y por primera vez sintió ganas de golpear a una mujer.

La chica morena de prominentes curvas cerró la boca y le dedicó una mirada desafiante al rubio, sintiéndose intimidada ante la fuerza masculina.

—Espero y así le grites a Vulturi cuando se enteré que sales con su hija… —desvió la mirada a Alice—. ¿Ya le has dicho a tu papi que estas cogiendo con un hombre mayor?

Jasper la ignoró totalmente y solo cargó a Alice hasta el carro abrió la puerta del copiloto y la metió para después bordearlo y subirse tras el volante, arrancando y dejando el rugido del motor vibrando en el ambiente, además de un murmulló rondando a todos los presentes.

En su mayoría las chicas suspirando por el hombre que había venido a buscar a Alice y los chicos anonadados con el vehículo.

La castaña sentía mucha rabia tanta que no pudo evitar llorar, pero se mantuvo en silencio limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras Jasper la miraba de reojo y estiró su mano para con sus dedos retirar una lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla.

—Lo siento no debí actuar de esa manera... —susurró con voz temblorosa.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, fue ella quien inicio el incidente. ¿Con cuanta frecuencia te molestan? —preguntó sintiéndose preocupado.

— ¡Ay por favor! no quiero hablar de eso. —dijo en un hilo de voz enterrando la cara en sus manos sin poder evitar llorar.

Jasper buscó el lugar más apropiado para estacionar y al tener las manos libres del volante le frotó la espalda con ternura.

—Está bien… no hablaremos de eso, sabes me sentí algo mal cuando me llamaron mayor… me hicieron sentir de cincuenta —dijo para hacerla sentir mejor.

— ¡Es una estúpida! —exclamó molesta—. Eres un hombre solo eso, aun eres muy joven tampoco soy una niña tengo diecinueve no eres un pedófilo.

—Tienes razón —dijo sonriendo—, no tengo idea de lo que te gusta, te prometí ir al cine, pero no encontré boletos, tal vez te gusten los delfines. —dijo desviando la mirada al letrero del acuario.

—No… ¿Estas bromeando? —dijo emocionada secándose las lágrimas y sintiéndose realmente feliz—. ¡Me estás haciendo trampas! ¿Edward te ha dicho? —preguntó sin poder creerlo y viendo cómo el abría la puerta el auto por lo que ella lo imito, al bajar brincó ante la emoción.

—Edward no me ha dicho nada, si se entera que ando contigo me cuelga de las pelotas… —dijo riendo—. ¿No sé porque lo preguntas? Te traje a este lugar porque a mí me gusta, no sé de cierta manera me hace recordar Río.

— ¡Me encantan los animales! —corrió hasta él y se le lanzó, depositándole un beso en los labios, uno cargado de inocencia—. De verdad está empezando a gustarme que seas mi novio. —quiso tragarse las ultima palabras ya las había soltado y no había nada que hacer, solo sonrojarse a mas no poder y querer morirse ante la vergüenza, pues él ni siquiera lo había insinuado.

—A mí también. —respondió para salvar un poco la vergüenza de ella—. Vamos. —pidió colocándola en el suelo y sabía que siempre seria así, para poder besarla tendría que cargarla.

Entraron al lugar y fueron directamente al área de los delfines, Jasper tuvo que quitarse el saco y la corbata, también doblarse la camisa hasta los codos, jugaban con los animales y se mojaban, Alice le pidió al chico que le tomase algunas fotos con los delfines y él lo hizo con mucho gusto, tanto del teléfono de ella como del de él.

Alice que era más espontanea le pidió el favor a uno de los trabajadores que le hiciesen fotos juntos, el hombre le hizo varias, ellos besándose, otra donde Alice besaba a un delfín y Jasper la besaba a ella.

Las dos horas pasaron sumamente rápido, por lo que Jasper decidió llevarla de regresó a la universidad durante el trayecto Alice se encargó de intercambiar las fotografías de los celulares, para que ambos la tuviesen todas.

Al llegar se dieron un último beso y él le pidió que si esa chica seguía molestándola que pusiera la queja, pero que no se rebajará al mismo nivel, eso era lo que ella esperaba, Alice asintió en silencio y le regaló una sonrisa, percatándose que le encantaba besar los labios de Jasper Cullen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de esta maravillosa historia.<strong>_

_**Como ven ocurrió el primer beso entre Alice y Jasper**_

_**Espero que todo vaya bien con Jasper cuando Edward se entere. **_

_**_**Besos… nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**_**_


	25. Capitulo No 24

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 24**

La decoración de la oficina clásica con algunos toques minimalistas, de Aro Vulturi lo representaba muy bien, no dejaban de lado lo elegante y sofisticado que caracterizaba al hombre.

Aro era verdaderamente hermoso, sus cabellos negros con algunas hebras plateadas en las patillas y sienes, lo hacían lucir muy interesante, además de sus ojos misteriosos, porque eran grises pero alrededor de sus pupilas tenían un halo casi amarillo, que iluminaba su mirada, sin embargo para Bella en estos momentos solo era eso, un hombre interesante, sumamente atrayente que aun con su edad seguía arrancando suspiros en las mujeres, pero no podía ver en él a un hombre al que desease brindarle alguna oportunidad, mucho menos enredarse con él entre las sábanas, ella sabía muy bien que esas eran las intenciones de él, pero no podía decírselo a Edward, no serle tan clara y que le escupiese en la cara que tenía razón, no le gustaba ceder o darse por vencida.

—Bella la verdad no es necesario, yo en ningún momento te he exigido un pago. —la voz de Aro demostraba cierto descontento.

—Lo sé señor Vulturi, solo que no me gusta deberle a nadie… sé que sus intenciones son buenas y se lo agradezco, pero es su trabajo y vale mucho… debe tener la gratificación que se merece. —al decir esas palabras se llevó la taza de café a los labios, tratando con esto de evadir la mirada del hombre.

—Disfrutar de tú compañía y de que hicieses negocios conmigo es mi mayor gratificación, no quiero negociar con un abogado de por medio… creí en tu amistad. —Aro no podía controlarse, sentía que Bella se le salía de las manos y la quería, había deseado a esa mujer cómo solo lo hizo con una hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Sigue teniendo mi amistad señor Vulturi, no romperé relaciones completamente con usted, solo que es muy sabio el dicho que reza: Cuentas claras conservan amistades, de mis negocios con Elite se encargará mi abogado y mi asistente… ya sabe son consejos que debemos seguir. —la voz de Bella era segura.

—Comprendo tú situación, pero lo de nosotros era por fuera de los negocios, eran favores, yo te estaba haciendo un favor y de cierta manera me siento burlado.

—Era un acuerdo al que habíamos llegado mientras encontraba el dinero, pero si piensa que solo lo me he burlado de usted, me decepcionaría infinitamente y entonces si rompería relaciones completamente, aún estoy a tiempo de buscar otra agencia publicitaria para que se encargué de la colección. —la chica era tajante con sus palabras, odiaba que intentaran manipularla.

—No es necesario Bella, solo que me has tomado por sorpresa… la verdad es que no esperaba… no olvídalo, mandaré a sacar tu cuenta y te la haré llegar esta semana, solo esperó que sigamos manteniendo nuestra amistad.

—Claro señor Vulturi, repito que negocios son negocios y la amistad es otra cosa. —dijo con una sonrisa la cual no se ampliaba cuanto quería.

—Bueno cómo aun cuento con tú amistad deberíamos celebrarlo con una cena ¿Cenarías conmigo? —le propuso sonriendo sintiéndose aliviado al saber que ella no pretendía alejarse completamente y que aún tenía la oportunidad de amar a esa mujer.

_Ni loca, seguro me llevará nuevamente lejos de cualquier civilización y lo que menos quiero estar es sola con él, todo por culpa de Edward… estúpido me ha metido miedo._ —pensaba la chica mientras le sonreía tímidamente a Vulturi.

—La verdad me gustaría aceptar su propuesta señor Vulturi, pero esta noche tengo un compromiso inaplazable. —le informó y de cierta manera así era, porque no se perdería el capítulo de Supernatural, solo por ir a cenar con Vulturi, al ver el semblante de él supo que no le había agradado la noticia y lo que menos quería era que él se molestará con ella—. Pero podría aceptarle el almuerzo de mañana.

El gesto en Vulturi cambio drásticamente, el serio que tenía fue reemplazado por una sonrisa.

—Me gusta la idea. –confesó ante la propuesta.

—Bueno yo debo regresar a la boutique ya he estado mucho tiempo fuera. —poniéndose de pie.

Aro la imitó y salió detrás del escritorio, con su sonrisa imborrable.

—Permíteme que te acompañe hasta el estacionamiento. —pidió y ella asintió en silencio, Bella tragó en seco cuando sintió la mano de Vulturi posarse a solo centímetros de su trasero, por lo que apresuró el paso dejándole la mano extendida.

Cuando entraron al ascensor el ambiente para ella era sumamente tenso, para él una clara oportunidad de poder al menos besarla si le daba la gana y era las intenciones que su lenguaje corporal gritaba, estaba segura que lo haría. Bendito sea Mattew Bellamy con su letra y todo lo demás que le seguía y que ella interrumpió para contestar de una la llamada.

—Hola. —saludó tratando de parecer casual.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —indagó la voz preocupada de Edward al otro lado.

—Claro que sí. —respondió sin dar muchas explicaciones.

— ¿Aun estas en Elite? ¿Estas con él? —cuestionaba al ver que ella no era tan expresiva como de costumbre.

—Si efectivamente… pero estoy clamando por oxígeno. —dijo sonriendo ante la burla que le hacía.

—Ya sé que te asfixio, ya lo sé… —su risa hizo eco en el oído de la chica—. Es mi loca manía, solo no me hagas caso… pero deberías tener en tu bolso un gas pimienta.

—Ya va… un momento, Liam Neeson ¿Qué otra cosa tengo que hacer? —inquirió divertida, en ese momento fue consciente de la presencia de Vulturi y que había olvidado por completo, empezaba a darse cuenta que cuando Edward entraba en acción todo lo demás desaparecía—. Te tengo que dejar, te devolveré la llamada.

—Vale, la esperaré… si estás dispuesta esta noche te podría robar el oxígeno de otra manera, también necesito un poco de esas caricias que me das en la espalda tanto trabajo me tiene hecho mierda —lanzó la propuesta sin saber que con tan solo esas palabras la descontrolaba totalmente.

—Bien, recibido el mensaje… te llamaré. —por más que trató de no hacerlo evidente, no pudo, la excitación vibró en su voz y sin pensarlo colgó, al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

—Disculpe señor Vulturi… muchas gracias por todo.

—De nada, entonces mañana pasaré a buscarte por la boutique ¿A las once y media te parece bien? — –inquirió abriéndole la puerta del coche.

—Si me parece bien. —entró al auto y lo encendió.

—No deberías estar tanto tiempo al volante es peligroso.

_¡Qué demonios les pasa a los hombres! Todos están al pendiente de mi seguridad ¡Por Dios! No soy una tarada, ¿Será que hay una brecha en alguna parte y se están pasando los tipos del siglo pasado? No hay otra explicación._ —cavilaba con una inocente sonrisa.

—Gracias lo tendré en cuenta, solo que Charlie estaba un poco ocupado y por eso no pudo acompañarme. —aclaró solo para que no la retuviese más tiempo.

Vulturi asintió en silencio y ella lo imito, para después arrancar y largarse del lugar, debía ir a la boutique tenía una entrega pendiente, además de programar con Esme en cuanto quedaría el descuento de la colección en exhibición por final de temporada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de esta maravillosa historia. Como vieron era cortito. <strong>_

_**Amo a esta pareja son todo un caso.**_

_**Besos… nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	26. Capitulo No 25

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 25**

El sonido de los disparos retumbaban en el lugar, debido al sistema de audio del salón de entretenimiento del departamento de los primos Cullen los cuales competían para ver quién era mejor con el PlayStation, tratando de concentrarse y dar la mejor pelea, pero evidentemente Jasper practicaba más, ganaba cuando el iPhone entre sus muslos vibró, vio el rostro en la llamada entrante y era el perfil de Alice besando un delfín, iluminando la pantalla, antes de que Edward se percatase de la imagen pausó el juego y contestó al tiempo que se ponía de pie sintiéndose sorprendido ante la imagen de su llamada entrante, pues él no la había colocado, seguramente fue ella quien lo hizo en el momento en que intercambiaba las fotos.

—Hola ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sonriendo y salía de la sala de juego ante la mirada desconcertada del pelinegro ya que él nunca se había alejado para hablar.

—Bien, pero no sé si está bien que te llamé. —la voz de niña la cual se acentuaba más a través del teléfono empezaba a agradarle en demasía a Jasper.

—Claro que está bien que me llames, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras… estaré disponible para ti veinticinco horas al día si así lo quieres. —hablaba mientras subía las escaleras sin prisa sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba.

—Pensé que estarías durmiendo, pero mis ganas me ganaron.

—Son las nueve de la noche, no soy gallina para dormir a las ocho. —dijo sonriendo y a ella le arrancó una carcajada—. Estaba… estaba. —no sabía si decirle que con veintiséis años aun jugaba al PlayStation—. Viendo una película.

—Sí ¿Qué película? —preguntó interesada.

_¡Mierda!_ —pensó Jasper mientras repasaba en alguna y cómo siempre cuando le tocaba inventar algo, nada le llegaba a la mente.

—Una que seguro no te gustara… es de acción. —respondió al fin.

—Bueno… a mí me gustan las películas de acción, seguro pensarás que me gustan la pelis rosas que te hacen moquear desde la mitad... pero no es así. ¿Vas al central mañana?

—Claro, quiero verte.

—No creo. —respondió Alice sintiéndose entre nubes, girando en su cama y poniéndose boca abajo, jugueteando con sus piernas elevadas.

—Enserio, ansió verte. —dijo sonriendo y entrando a su habitación.

—Entonces quiero que sea mañana, te dejaré descansar… te envió un beso.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, podríamos seguir hablando.

—Me gustaría, pero prefiero hacerlo en persona, te envió otro beso.

—Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana, besos donde quieras. —dijo con picardía.

Alice al escuchar esa insinuación sintió que la excitación le subía de golpe, respiró profundo.

—Hasta mañana. —encontrando las palabras en medio de su emoción y exaltación.

—Hasta mañana. —respondió Jasper sintiendo el cambio de voz en ella y por instinto se mordió el labio inferior pensando cuales partes había decidido la chica para sus besos.

Jasper se dejó caer en la cama y decidió buscar las fotografías, para verlas ya que no lo había hecho, su mirada celeste se perdía en el rostro sonriente de Alice, percatándose de que su belleza y ternura eran incomparables, pero que en sus ojos grises habían destellos de picardía, vio algo en una de sus manos que llamó la atención pero no podía apreciarlo claramente por lo que amplio la imagen, lo más que pudo y se percató de que era una cicatriz en la parte interna de su muñeca y que intentaba ocultar con las pulseras.

En ese momento llegaron hasta él las palabras de la cabeza hueca que la molestaba en la universidad e inmediatamente llegó a la conclusión de que Alice había atentado contra su vida, cuando dio con el descubrimiento un gran nudo de angustia se formó en su estómago, uno inexplicable.

Tal vez Edward lo sabía por eso le había dicho que ella tenía ciertos problemas emocionales, redujo la imagen y una vez más se concentró en pasarla y admirar la belleza de la chica, se sentía atrapado con solo mirarla a través de una pantalla.

Mientras pensaba que tal vez debía alejarse y no hacerle daño, tal como su primo le había sugerido, salía de la carpeta que ella había nombrado, "_Primera cita_" sin ser plenamente consciente buscó otras carpetas las cuales tenían cierto material que Alice no podría ver, no sería sano para ella que viese la gran cantidad de imágenes de las mujeres desnudas con las que había estado y la guinda del pastel era que en muchas aparecía él, tampoco era prudente que lo conociese desnudo, al menos no por el momento, sin siquiera pensarlo las eliminó al igual que algunos videos, debió ser más prudente y no ofrecerle su teléfono como si nada, ella pudo haber visto toda la perversión que tenía en el dispositivo.

Había algo que no le permitía desistir, sabía que debía alejarse de Alice porque estaba seguro que le haría daño, pero no terminaba de concretarse la idea de hacerlo y esa noche no encontró el valor para no presentarse a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente en el central park.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de esta maravillosa historia. Como vieron era cortito. <strong>_

_**Besos… nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	27. Capitulo No 26

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 26**

Alice no quería hacerlo, no debía, pero odiaba cuando su padre iba a almorzar en casa porque la obligaba a comer de todo, él no comprendía que ya el nutricionista le había dicho que los vegetales y un poco de fibra era suficiente para mantener su dieta, pero le hizo comer salmón, asqueroso y grasiento salmón, intentaba superar su situación, el psicólogo la había ayudado, ya hasta postres comía, algunos dulces entre comida, pero Aro Vulturi echaba todo su esfuerzo por tierra, presionándola sin siquiera conmoverse por sus lágrimas.

Salió de clase faltando cinco minutos para que terminará, no podía retenerlo, debía expulsar ese salmón, que la haría engordar diez kilos, no quería ser como su tía Athenodora, no quería pasar por las mismas humillaciones a las cuales fue sometida cuando pequeña, no quería volver a engordar.

Trataba de comprender a su padre, pero no podía, él había sido el principal culpable de que cayese en ese hueco, cada vez que le decía que se encontraba gorda y cuando se dispuso a no seguir escuchándolo llamarla de esa manera y había logrado encontrar un peso ideal, empezó a llamarla enferma, bulímica, muchas veces quería saber ¿Que había hecho mal? ¿Qué tanto había hecho para que su padre la odiase de esa manera?

Apenas divisó la puerta del baño corrió a este y entró a uno de los cubículos ni siquiera necesitaba inducirse el vómito ya este salía sin ningún esfuerzo, al igual que las lágrimas, su cuerpo se sacudía ante las arqueadas y hasta que no vio en el retrete el ultimo pedazo de salmón no dejó de vomitar.

Bajó la cuerda en dos oportunidades y se dirigió a los lavabos, sacó de su bolso el cepillo de dientes y la pasta dentífrica para eliminar cualquier mal sabor en su boca, terminó de hacerlo y al sentir el agua fría, colocó las manos bajo el chorro, viendo cómo estas se llenaban y se desbordaban, las ganas de sentirla en su rostro le ganaron por lo que las llevó a la cara refrescándola, haciéndolo en varias oportunidades, elevó su cara mojada y fijó su mirada en el espejo, alejando de sus pensamientos a su padre que llegó a arruinar la felicidad que había conseguido durante la mañana.

Sus mejillas inmediatamente se arrebolaron y una sonrisa floreció en sus labios al recordar el encuentro que tuvo por la mañana con Jasper en el Central Park, recordó cada uno de los besos que se dieron, pero sobre todo el más intenso, ese en el que sintió la lengua de él entrar en su boca y acariciar la suya, a darle suaves succiones que la hacían temblar y humedecer, después de ocho días de encuentros matinales y algunas escapadas por las tardes que eran amenizadas con besos tiernos y respetuosos, esa mañana se dio el gran cambio, él había decidido regalarle intensidad y pasión, a enseñarle que los besos tenían el poder de hacerla gemir y trasportarla a un universo de sensaciones excitantes, era un hombre que le robaba el aliento y le regalaba el de él, nunca había tenido una experiencia tan magnifica, siempre intentó una relación, pero si no era su padre quien se interponía, era su estúpido autoestima.

Ahora estaba dispuesta a querer a Jasper, a luchar contra Aro Vulturi si era preciso, ya no quería seguir haciendo la voluntad de él, quería ser ella misma quien decidiera con quién y cuándo estar.

Estaba segura que jamás permitiría la relación porque Jasper era mayor, pero eso a ella no le importaba y siete años no era una gran diferencia, además la trataba con respeto.

— ¡Vulturi! —la voz de María la sorprendió—. ¿Por qué tan solita? —preguntó con desdén.

—No es tú problema. —contestó colgándose el bolso rápidamente para salir del baño.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —inquirió con rabia reteniéndola por el codo.

—Suéltame María o no respondo.

— ¿No respondes?… bien yo quiero que respondas. —dijo tomándola por el cabello y golpeándola fuertemente contra la pared.

Alice sintió como su frente se estrelló contra la pared y todo a su alrededor se tornó borroso y lo poco que distinguía le daba vueltas, María le dio vuelta y la adhirió con ímpetu contra la pared, reteniéndola por los hombros.

—Más te vale que dejes de rechazarme o seguiré haciéndote la vida imposible. —susurró acercándose cada vez más—. Ahora tienes noviecito… yo podría ser mejor que él… solo dame la oportunidad. —aprovechó la debilidad de Alice acercándose a la boca de la chica y le acarició con su lengua los labios—. Sabes que me gustas… ¿Por qué huyes? —preguntó buscándole el cuello y besándola.

—Suéltame… por favor. —pidió Alice empezando a llorar ante el miedo y el dolor en su cabeza—. Tú no me gustas… no me gustas… no soy lesbiana.

—Pero tendré que gustarte… no tienes que serlo para que me des lo que quiero. —introduciendo una de sus manos a través del jeans de Alice y hurgando en su interior—. Seguro que te mojas con tu novio mayor, porque no lo haces para mí.

A Alice todo le daba vueltas, sentía asco y fue consiente en ese momento del hilo de sangre que bajaba por su nariz, sin embargo eso no detenía a María en sus actos lascivos, sin poder evitarlo todo oscureció completamente y su cuerpo colapso cayendo al suelo.

Tía la amiga de Alice fue quien la encontró inconsciente en el piso del baño, hubiese pensado que había sido otro devaneo a causa de su trastorno alimenticio, sino hubiese sido por la sangre que salía de su cabeza, al verla se llenó de nervios y corrió en busca de ayuda, uno de los enfermeros de servicios médicos la llevaba en brazos, mientras Tía llevaba su bolso, en ese momento el móvil de su amiga vibraba, lo buscó y vio que la llamada entrante era de Jasper.

—Hola… —intentaba hablar cuando la chica intervino.

—Disculpe señor Jasper, pero le habla Tía la amiga de Alice, sé que no me conoce porque ni siquiera nos hemos presentado. —hablaba muy rápido debido a los nervios y por estar casi corriendo detrás del enfermero que llevaba a su amiga en brazos.

—Mucho gusto Tía, podrías llamarme Jasper, lo de señor es muy antiguo… —le dijo con tono agradable—. ¿Y Alice?

—Alice… ella no puede atenderle en estos momentos… es que tuvo un accidente y la llevan a servicios médicos.

—Accidente… ¿Qué tipo de accidente? —preguntó sintiéndose preocupado inmediatamente.

—No lo sé, pero la encontramos inconsciente en el baño y una herida en la cabeza, tal vez fue… alo, hola. —el chico la dejó hablando en el aire, colgó y guardo el teléfono, pensó en llamar al señor Vulturi, pero seguramente solo enviaría a su chofer cómo en otras oportunidades.

Alice recobró el conocimiento y solo fue consciente del dolor de cabeza, seguidamente de la mariposa en su muñeca que le enviaba suero vía intravenosa, tal vez para disolver algún calmante.

Tía se puso de pie inmediatamente al ver que su amiga recuperaba la noción.

— ¿Alice que ha pasado? ¿Por qué te desmayaste? Me dijiste que habías almorzado, Alice por favor amiga tienes que comer.

—Si… si almorcé no estoy mintiendo, sé que les cuesta creerme, pero estoy bien ya estoy comiendo… —bajó el tono de voz—. María me atacó en el baño… —no pudo retener un sollozo que se ahogó con una arqueada debido al asco que sentía, pero no podría vomitar nada, porque su estómago estaba vacío—. Me besó.

— ¿Te besó? No entiendo ¿Te atacó o te besó? ¿Cómo que te besó? —dijo ella con cara entre asombró y asco.

—Las dos cosas, me golpeó contra la pared y me besó… María es lesbiana. —dijo recordando que no solo la había besado sino que le había hurgado sus partes íntimas pero le dio vergüenza decirlo.

— ¡No! Eso no puede ser si ella siempre anda con hombres.

—Bueno será bisexual, pero no estoy loca.

—Ella solo te tiene rabia… enserio ¿Estás segura? —inquirió sin poder creerlo, Alice asintió en silencio.

La puerta de enfermería se abrió y la chica no se esperaba esa visita, quiso no echarse a llorar pero no pudo, se comportó como la más débil de las mujeres, tal vez porque alguien que no fuese Tía se preocupaba por ella.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué paso Alice? —preguntó Jaspersentándose al borde de la camilla y abrazándola.

—María la atacó en el baño. —Tía respondió por ella porque sabía que Alice no se lo diría, se quedaría callada cómo siempre.

— ¿Eres Tía? —indagó el rubio desviando la mirada a la chica, quien asintió en silencio—. Gracias por avisar.

—De nada, yo regreso a clases, a Alice le han dado el día. —dijo poniéndose de pie y salió de enfermería.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esa imbécil contigo? —llevó sus manos a las mejillas acunándole el rostro, acercándose le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—No… no pasa nada Jasper. —dijo rozando sus labios contra los de él.

—Alice… no le ocultes cosas a tu novio.

—Es primera vez que me lo dices. —acotó tratando de lidiar con la emoción en ella que aunque estuviese, adolorida y un poco aturdida fue un gran bálsamo.

— ¿Que te digo qué? —inquirió desconcertado y siguiendo con sus pupilas las de ella.

—Que eres mi novio. –dijo con media sonrisa.

—Yo pensé que ya lo sabias, pero si no quieres… bueno no importa.—fingiendo tristeza.

—Si… claro que si quiero. —asintiendo con energía.

—Bueno, dime ¿Qué le pasa contigo?

—Me quiere a mí… María es lesbiana y cómo no cedo ante sus avances me ataca… sé que no vas a querer besarme más, porque ella lo hizo, me beso. —expresó y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—. Yo no quería, pero estaba aturdida, no podía alejarla de mí.

— ¿Te agredió porque no quieres acceder a sus propuestas? —inquirió sin poder creerlo y la chica solo movió la cabeza en una afirmación—. Y te besa en contra de tu voluntad, ¡Es una maniática! ¿Se lo has dicho a tus padres?

Alice se mantuvo en silencio y bajó la mirada, buscando la manera de cambiar el tema.

—Ya no me besarás porque ella lo hizo. —dijo esto y Jasper llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de la chica y la otra a la mandíbula apoderándose de la boca de Alice con ternura e intensidad, introduciendo su lengua con decisión robándose los sabores de la boca de ella, forzando las respiraciones de ambos y los latidos de los corazones, cuándo el oxígeno hizo falta en Alice él fue reduciendo la intensidad del beso, hasta separar su boca de la de ella.

—Se salva porque es mujer, sino en este instante la estaría buscando para romperle la cara por haber osado besar a mi chica. —musitó con ternura—. Alice quiero que hables con tus padres, porque no se detendrá, se cómo son este tipo de mujeres… no se va a detener hasta que cedas y si no lo haces te va a obligar… quiero que te saquen de esta universidad hay mejores que esta.

—Mis padres no lo harán, no me cambiarán de universidad y no me creerán.

—Si lo harán, hay testigos… quienes te vieron desmayada y esta esa herida en tu frente.

—Pensaran que me lo estoy inventando todo, mi padre sabrá que he vomitado.

—No entiendo Alice… explícame porque me estas enredando. —pidió rascándose la cabeza ante el desconcierto.

—Es normal que te enrede, lo hago con todo el mundo… es que me da vergüenza decirlo y más a ti… por favor Jasper no me presiones. —murmuró tratando de huir de la mirada celeste.

—No te presionó… no lo hago. —dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente—. Pero ayúdame a comprender, por favor.

—Soy… soy bulímica, pero… pero estoy en tratamiento, estoy superándolo. —se apresuraba a hablar—. No había vuelto a vomitar te lo juro… te juro que no lo había hecho, llevaba dos meses sin hacerlo. —hablaba y lloraba sin poder evitarlo.

—Te creo… te creo ya no llores, pero debes decirle a tus padres para que hagan algo, no puedes seguir cerca de esa psicópata obsesiva, podría hacerte daño, verdaderamente daño Alice… y yo no quiero ni siquiera pensarlo. —también hablaba sin pensar, tal vez si hubiese cavilado no hubiese dicho las últimas palabras, no podía ser tan exagerado, ni siquiera llevaba dos semanas de conocer a Alice y en una relación típica de adolescentes clandestinos, ocho días.

—Mi papá no hará nada, ya le he dicho que no quiero seguir aquí y no parece importarle.

—Bueno si tú padre no quiere, lo haré yo, voy a sacarte de esta universidad hay mejores, con más prestigios que esta, voy a hablar con Edward, lo haré, buscaremos un abogado y vamos a alejar a esa chica.

—Jasper… —susurró con la garganta inundada y se le lanzó a los brazos sintiéndose pequeña y segura entre tanto musculo cálido—. Quisiera que lo hicieras, sé que soy pesimista, pero creo que es mi triste realidad, si mi padre no accede no podrán hacer nada.

—Yo hablaré con él y si no accede… bueno lo hacemos y ya, pero primero está tu seguridad y tu salud emocional.

—No… no entiendes Jasper, yo no puedo ir en su contra son mis padres. —susurró bajando la mirada.

—Te entiendo, se en que situación te encuentras, pero vamos a intentarlo…

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y entraba la doctora.

—Disculpe podría esperar afuera, necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas a la señorita Vulturi en privado, solo serán unos minutos, ya después podrán llevársela a casa.

El rubio asintió en silencio y antes de salir le dio un beso en la frente a la chica.

Jasper salió y tomó asiento en la pequeña sala de espera, pensando en que no sabía qué coño le pasaba, porque repasaba todo lo que acababa de decirle a Alice y era una locura, no podía pedirle que se alejará de sus padres, ni hacerle tanta promesas, cuando él lo único que quería era cogérsela y después dejarla, como lo había hecho con todas las demás, solo que Alice empezaba a tocar fibras en su ser que él no sabía que existían.

Tal vez debía alejarse, en ese mismo instante ponerse de pie e irse y no verla nunca más porque solo terminaría lastimándola aún más, ya era suficiente con los traumas que vivía, pero algo más fuerte lo obligaba a mantenerse clavado en esa silla, no podía moverse aunque su mente le gritará que lo hiciese.

Al salir la doctora le dijo que ya podía llevarse a la señorita, entró y Alice se encontraba de pie junto a la camilla.

—Necesitas descansar un poco y tal vez comer algo. —dijo agarrando el bolso de la chica—. ¿Podría llevarte a tu casa?

—Si claro, no quiero que sigas más tiempo fuera de tu trabajo por mi culpa.

—No… el trabajo no importa, eso es lo de menos... ¿A qué horas salías de clases? —preguntó tomándola de la mano y caminado por el pasillo.

—A las ocho y quince.

—Bueno entonces estaremos juntos hasta las ocho y quince. —dijo mientras pensaba donde la llevaría para que descansará porque lo necesitaba.

—Está bien, me agrada la idea. —aferrándose al brazo de él.

Salieron de la universidad y subieron al auto, el chico lo pensó mucho antes de hacerlo pero no encontró otra opción, por lo que la llevó a un hotel, Alice al ver donde estacionaban, el cuerpo se le tensó inmediatamente y su rostro evidencio la sorpresa.

—Alice… Alice no es lo que piensas. —dijo él para tranquilizarla al ver el estado de la chica—. Tienes que descansar, juro… juro que no te tocaré, no te haré nada.

Fueron las palabras claves para que el miedo en ella se esfumará y decidiera acompañarlo al interior del hotel, Jasper pidió una habitación y servicio a esta.

Alice se sentó en la cama observando el lugar, el cual era verdaderamente hermoso, muy elegante, la cama era amplia y cómoda, sintiéndose única en un ambiente blanco, terracota y gris, aunque no quisiese sus pensamientos la traicionaban al ver a Jasper de espaldas observando a través de la ventana.

El rubio miraba la ciudad, debía admitir que su cuerpo lo traicionaba al estar en una habitación solo con Alice, pero no tenía las intenciones de hacerla su mujer, no por el momento.

Cuando el botones llegó con el carrito, le pidió que lo dejase cerca de la cama y se sentó a un lado de la chica lo primero que agarró fue una copa con helado de dulce de leche, con sirope de chocolate y galletas, entregándosela a ella.

Alice la tomó pero se quedó mirándola, eso no era nada bueno para su conciencia, le apetecía pero no debía comerla, hasta que fue Jasper quien agarró la cucharilla y con una cantidad moderada la llevó a la boca de ella.

—Vamos Alice… yo también mantengo una alimentación balanceada pero puedo de vez en cuando darme ciertos gustos… nos comemos esta copa y mañana perdemos esas calorías en el parque… no tienes que matarte de hambre. —las palabras de Jasper la convencieron y accedió a comer el helado.

La próxima porción de helado fue para él, quien repitió y ella se entusiasmó a comerlo una vez más, el rubio al ver el interés en ella le regalo un beso con sabor a dulce de leche y de esta manera el helado se terminó más rápido de lo esperado, también comieron unas tostadas con mermelada y agua.

Después de algunos minutos, Jasper la convenció para que descansará, él se quitó la corbata y el saco al igual que los zapatos para estar más cómodo, ella se deshizo de los zapatos y de su abrigo.

Ambos se acostaron y encendieron la tv, pero después de recorrer varios canales, decidieron apagarla, cada vez había menos programas interesantes.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza? —preguntó él al ver que ella se llevaba una mano y tanteaba la gasa.

—Solo un poco, pero seguro es por el golpe… me siento muy feliz de estar aquí, contigo. —girando medio cuerpo con esto acercándose más a él que se encontraba a medio sentar apoyando su espalda en las almohadas, por lo que ella pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura y colocó la cabeza encima del amplio pecho del rubio.

—Alice… —susurró y ella elevó la mirada—. ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?

—No… no lo has hecho. —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—Eres lo más bonito que he visto… y quiero que sepas que no dejarás de serlo porque te alimentes como debe ser… no, no me bajes la mirada Alice no es sano lo que haces.

—Es que… ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, es más fuerte que yo. —dijo con un puchero, sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Hay cosas que podemos controlar y me gustaría que controlarás tu alimentación.

—Lo haré, juro que lo intentaré… tal vez si todos me hablaran de esta manera no hubiese caído tan bajo.

Al escuchar esas palabras él recordó las cicatrices, por lo que tomó la mano de ella y la entrelazó con la de él, buscando la manera sutil de hacerle saber que ya se había dado cuenta.

Elevo las manos de ambos y empezó a dar suaves besos en cada uno de los nudillos de la chica, ante lo cual Alice temblaba de placer, no había sentido nada más agradable en su vida.

Jasper desenlazó los dedos con cuidado y sus labios de posaron en la palma de la mano de Alice ascendiendo con sus besos, ella se percató de que él se acercaba, pero no encontró el valor para dejar los besos de Jasper en el aire y a los segundos, los labios masculinos besaron sus cicatrices mientras con su mano desbrochaba las pulseras y su boca se estancó en ese lugar, sin dejar de besar elevó la mirada celeste y la ancló en la gris.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo… por favor. —pidió refiriéndose a las cicatrices en sus muñecas.

—No lo haré. —dijo mientras negaba también con su cabeza para darle más convicción a sus palabras.

Ella llevó su mano libre y acarició la mejilla de él, viendo lo pequeña que se veía en ese hermoso rostro masculino y su mirada captó los labios que se habían enrojecido por los besos que le había regalado a sus heridas y sintió la necesidad de tomar la iniciativa de un beso, por lo que acercó su boca a la de él, subiendo la mitad de su cuerpo sobre Jasper.

El beso cobró intensidad de a poco, las respiraciones se forzaron y las manos empezaron a reclamar territorio, ella acariciaba el cuello y pecho, mientras los besos germinaban uno detrás de otro sin pausa pero sin prisa, enredándose en una vorágine de sensaciones simultaneas.

Jasper llevó las manos a las caderas estrechas, abarcándolas con sus manos por completo, adhiriéndola a su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por los latidos desbocados de su corazón y las sensaciones, un gruñido se ahogó en su garganta al sentir la piel de los costados de ella sin ser consciente de en qué momento sus manos pasaron la barrera que interponía la tela.

Alice temblaba y sentía su centro arder ante las caricias y besos de Jasper, en cómo lo deseaba, nunca había sentido esa necesidad, esa punzada de dolor en su entrepierna, pero era un dolor que gustaba en demasía y que ante la mirada de Jasper que se oscurecía ese dolor aumentaba y necesitaba, anhelaba calmarlo, ella era virgen no estúpida, sabía muy bien las maneras de poder sosegarlo y quería que Jasper lo hiciese, tal vez era muy pronto pero sentía que estaba preparada o tal vez lo hacía para asegurarse de que María no podría jamás, ni con todos sus ataques hacerle sentir lo que hace su novio con solo su mirada.

Ella se incorporó en medio de las caricias de sus lenguas y se sentó a horcajadas, sintiéndolo muy duro aun a través del pantalón de él y del jeans de ella, su centro lloró y jadeó cuando se acopló a la gran protuberancia y en su garganta floreció el primer jadeo de placer en compañía de un hombre cuando él la rozó en un movimiento de adelante hacia atrás guiándola con las manos en las caderas y ella entendió, comprendió rápidamente que era lo que él quería por lo que danzó suavemente sintiendo que su necesidad era saciada y que el placer que sentía la hacía delirar, era intenso, mucho más intenso que el que sentía cuando ella misma se tocaba, mientras sus lenguas no se detenían se enredaban una y otra vez y le encantaba cada vez que él mordisqueaba sus labios utilizando diferentes intensidades.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró acostada en la cama y Jasper se levantaba, sintiéndose completamente desorientada.

—No… no Alice, aun no. —dijo y su voz vibraba ante la excitación.

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó llevando las manos al rostro y cubriéndolo sintiendo vergüenza en ese momento, supo que si él hubiese dado rienda suelta a las ganas, ella se hubiese arrepentido.

—No… no tienes que sentir nada, estos momentos suelen pasar, nos dejamos llevar, es normal… pero debemos controlarnos, mantener a raya los besos, estos son muy traicioneros. —explicaba sin él mismo comprenderse, hubiese sido otra situación, otra chica estaba seguro que hubiese terminado por arrebatarle la inocencia, ya varias veces lo había hecho, pero por primera vez quiso detenerse.

— ¿No me vas a besar más? —preguntó y observaba como él tomaba asiento al borde de la cama.

—Claro que lo haré, te daré todos los besos que quieras porque me gusta esa boca. —le hizo saber rozando con sus dedos los labios de la chica—. Pero debemos controlarnos o mejor dicho no debo orillarte, aun no estamos preparados.

—Querrás decir que yo no estoy preparada.

—No, quiero decir que yo tampoco lo estoy... tal vez ahora no lo entiendas pero cuando llegué el momento te explicaré porque en este instante no estoy preparado.

—No soy tonta Jasper… es evidente que sabes que soy virgen, pero eso no me convierte en estúpida ¿Sabes que hay materias de educación sexual y que puedes ampliar mucho más tus conocimientos con tus amigas y con el internet? 1hizo la pregunta de manera divertida—. Sé que tienes miedo de hacerme daño, porque conoces las dimensiones de tu miembro, pero tranquilo yo esperaré a que estés preparado. —dijo guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Ay Dios mío! ¿En qué me he metido? —inquirió divertido y lanzándose sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas.

Algo nunca antes vivido una chica virgen que le dijese que iba a esperar por él, era insólito, pero sobre todo que no tuviese miedo de hablar de sexualidad.

Alice empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo ante las cosquillas de Jasper, nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan plena y Jasper empezaba a enamorarse de esas carcajadas, esa inocencia en su rostro, pero esa mirada picara, lo que había empezado con el único propósito de llevarse a la cama a una virgen más, se estaba convirtiendo en algo más, mucho más, tanto que fue él quien decidió esperar y eso que ya llevaban ocho días de haberse besado por primera vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de esta maravillosa historia. <strong>_

_**Besos… nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. **_

_**Pronto sabremos mas del fiscal y de la diseñadora. **_


	28. Capitulo No 27

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 27**

Su clase de italiano estaba por terminar, la profesora Cope había asistido puntualmente los tres días previstos de la semana, se podría decir que había avanzado un poco, al menos empezaba a llevársela bien con los verbos y los sustantivos, lo que verdaderamente le costaba era la pronunciación.

Intentaba nombrar una lista de verbos cuando, vio el Lamborghini estacionarse frente a la boutique y detrás la GMC Denali, logrando con esto que su pronunciación empeorará, Cope, reconoció al fiscal Cullen que entraba al local y no pudo evitar buscar la mirada de Bella y sonreírle.

—Si quiere podemos dejar la clase hasta aquí, así podrá practicar un poco más la pronunciación. —dijo de manera amable.

—No, la verdad no hace falta, he practicado. —contestó sin poder ocultar la emoción de ver al hombre que la hacía delirar, siendo guiado por Esme al segundo piso donde se encontraba su oficina.

Edward mientras subía las escaleras vio a Bella en su oficina reunida con Cope, trató de no parecer ansioso y controlar su paso, manteniendo el mismo ritmo que Esme.

—Ya está por terminar así que no creo haya algún problema en recibirlo. —hablaba la pelirroja mientras le sonreía.

—Gracias Esme, es primera vez que hablamos, por cierto mucho gusto. —tendiéndole la mano.

—Es un placer fiscal. —recibiendo el saludo del chico.

—Por favor, que sea Edward. —pidió amablemente.

—De acuerdo… bien hasta aquí te acompaño Edward. —le hizo saber frente a la puerta de cristal era lo único que lo alejaba de Bella ya que desde que entró al lugar pudo verla.

Antes de que pudiese tocar ella le hizo una seña para que entrase, el chico obedeció y al hacerlo saludo a la profesora de italiano, la cual de la misma manera se despedía, para brindarle privacidad a los chicos.

Una vez solos, Edward se acercó a Bella y le depositó un beso casual en los labios para después tomar asiento frente a ella siendo divididos por el escritorio, su mirada se posó en unos bocetos que estaban sobre el cristal.

— ¿Los haces tú? —preguntó admirando el trabajo.

—Sí.

—Eres muy buena dibujando, están perfectos… sabes tengo algunos conocidos, bueno conocidas en el mundo del cine ¿Te atreverías a mostrarle tus diseños a alguna actriz para que lo luzca en la alfombra roja?… cinco cuentan con el asesoramiento legal de la firma Cullen.

—Edward, deja de querer burlarte de mí. —dijo ella sin creerle, sabía que le gustaba jugar con sus emociones y hacerla llorar después.

—No me estoy burlando, me gustan… claro tendrías que hacer la exclusividad.

— ¿No me estás hablando enserio? —inquirió sintiendo una marea de sentimientos, entre rabia, tristeza, pero también estaba la alegría de una posible realidad.

— ¿Tengo motivos para no hacerlo? —contestó con una pregunta buscando la mirada de Bella.

— ¿Lo crees posible? —sintiéndose desconcertada ante la emoción que empezaba a recorrerle enteramente.

—Sí, claro pediría una reunión con ellas y te las presentaría.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó sumamente emocionada.

—No te lo diré, será una sorpresa… solo te adelanto que una de ellas ha sido ganadora del premio de la academia como mejor actriz.

—Si es así… no creo que pueda hacerlo, me da miedo… tal vez no le gusten mis diseños o lo más seguro es que jamás elijan algo que yo pudiese crear ¿Para qué hacerlo? si esta Carolina Herrera, Valentino, Roberto Cavalli, Salvatore Ferragamo y muchos diseñadores reconocidos.

—No me decepciones Bella, tienes que creer firmemente en lo que haces, estos diseños están a la altura de cualquier Valentino, solo que los grandes diseñadores han contado con una gran campaña, invierten mucho dinero para ser reconocidos, pero sobre todo hacen exclusividad… tú deja eso en mis manos, prepara unos bocetos y te aseguró que para el año que viene tendrás al menos uno de tus diseños desfilando en la alfombra roja para los premios de la academia.

Bella tuvo que inhalar profundo un par de veces para no desmayarse, frente a su hada, bueno ese este caso sería su "_Elfo padrino_" se puso de pie y bordeó el escritorio con una sonrisa que iluminaba el color enigmático de sus ojos, se arrodilló a un lado de él.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —exclamó emocionada.

—No es nada, es un placer hacerte feliz, que logres tus metas para mí también es una gran satisfacción… ponte de pie por favor… nunca te pongas de rodillas… no me gusta verte así… claro a menos que sea para darme placer. —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡Tonto! —reprendió divertida poniéndose de pie y dándole un puñetazo en uno de los muslos ante lo que él soltó un jadeo y media carcajada.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que le pasa a Charlie conmigo? —preguntó desviando el tema.

—Nada, solo que… a ver cómo te lo explico… —ella se mordía el labio buscando la manera—.Él aun no perdona que casi me atropellarás y que lo hicieses de manera intencional.

—Solo estaba un poco molesto, eso es todo, debería hablar con él… casi me fulmina con la mirada.

—Estabas un poco molesto ¿Y querías pagarla conmigo? —inquirió con sarcasmo.

—De cierta manera sí… no me gusto verte con… —intentaba decir cuando ella intervino.

—Ya sé, no te gusto verme con Vulturi, por cierto ayer almorcé con él. —al ver cómo se tensaba Edward continúo—. Solo como amigos, sabe que tengo una relación, me tomé el atrevimiento de decirle que estaba saliendo con alguien, espero no te molesté.

Bella recordó que el hombre no había tomado de muy buena manera la noticia, había demostrado molestia, pero al final del almuerzo se mostró nuevamente amigable, al informarle que esa relación no tendría por qué intervenir en su amistad y una vez más insistió en un nuevo encuentro, ella para tranquilizarlo le dio la razón de que su relación de amigos no cambiaría sin embargo logró declinar la invitación de una nueva cena, empezaba a parecerle extraño tanta admiración por parte de Vulturi, pero esa parte no se la contaría a Edward, porque en su cabeza armaría una película con guion y todo incluido.

—No tiene por qué molestarme algo que es cierto… Bella no quiero que pienses que quiero controlar tu vida, solo que no puedo confiar en Vulturi, lo hago por ti.

—No me estas controlando, solo quieres protegerme y que aún no sé de qué… solo que no voy a permitir que veas fantasmas, ni demonios con las demás personas que me rodean.

—No, con todo lo demás está bien… si quieres puedes seguir la amistad con tu amigo Mike.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Mike? —inquirió sorprendida, pero al ser consiente el por qué, abrió la boca y la cerró cómo pez fuera del agua—. ¡No! No Edward ¿Por qué lo haces?

—No puedo evitarlo, igualmente lo hago con las personas que se acercan a cualquiera de mi familia.

— ¿Te crees Dios para poder revisar el expediente de todo el mundo? Mike no es ningún delincuente.

—Y lo sé, sé que es un hombre decente y responsable.

—Si ahora lo sabes, después de que has violado su privacidad. —objetó sintiéndose molesta.

—No he violado su privacidad… solo indagué un poco. —señaló con voz tranquila.

—Ahora le llaman indagar… ¡Buen término! —–se puso de pie ante la rabia corriendo por su cuerpo.

—Mejor me voy, esperaré que se te pase la rabia… pasaré por ti a las siete, recuerda que mañana te enseñaré capoeira. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—No… no pases a buscarme, no iré a ningún lado.

—De acuerdo, cómo quieras. —su orgullo no le dejaba pedir disculpas y mucho menos suplicar.

— ¿Por qué lo haces Edward? Tal vez si me dices de que va tanta desconfianza en las personas yo podría entenderte, pero no lo haces… no dejas salir nada ¿Cómo coño quieres que entienda cada una de tus acciones?

—Bella en ningún momento te he pedido que me entiendas ni que averigües por qué soy como soy. —dijo encarándola sintiéndose también molesto.

—Entonces no me involucres en tus paranoias, aleja de mí tu lado detectivesco, eso solo me lo caló en el cine… vas a lograr que pierda la confianza en ti ¿Cómo se yo que no estás en este momento investigando el color de la ropa interior que traigo ahora?

— ¡De ti no sé nada! Solo lo que está en tu expediente nada más, quiero que seas tú quien me diga el resto, espero que quieras contarme un poco más de tu vida, pero siempre evades, sin embargo estoy contigo prácticamente a ciegas e ignorando el ochenta por ciento de tu vida.

—Creo que estamos igual, ya que tampoco sé nada de tu vida y no por eso ando "_indagando_" en ella… la verdad no sé porque siempre terminamos discutiendo… esto es estúpido, ridículo ¡Es infantil! ¿Por qué tenemos que enrollarnos tanto?

—La verdad no lo sé, tal vez porque soy abogado y no hago más que pugnar… tienes razón soy estúpido, ridículo e infantil… ¿Es lo que piensas porque intento cuidar de ti?

—No cuidas de mí, investigas a mis amigos ¿Acaso quieres que me alejé de ellos? ¿Que dejé mi vida de lado? Podrías también buscar los expedientes de Esme y Charlie, digo sino es que lo has hecho ya.

—No lo he hecho y no pienso hacerlo, porque ellos demuestran que te aprecian, solo lo hago con las personas de las cuales desconfió.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te hace desconfiar de Mike? Sus tatuajes, el corte rapado, su forma de vestir, porque no viste con trajes de diseñador y no conduce un maldito Lamborghini.

—No se trata de eso, se trata de la manera cómo te mira. —objetó cada vez más molesto.

— ¿Y cómo me mira? —inquirió colérica, con su rostro sonrojado y temblando ligeramente.

—Con ganas, ansia cogerte… ¿Acaso no lo has notado?

—Claro que lo sé, no soy estúpida, entonces tendrías que empezar a investigar a la mitad de Nueva York, incluyendo algunos de tus abogados, que también tienen ganas de cogerme… no por cada mirada lascivas que los hombres me dediquen pensaré que quieren hacerme daño.

— ¿Cuáles son? —inquirió con dientes apretados.

— ¿Cuales son qué? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Los abogados que te han mirado… —intentaba decir algo, pero ella intervino.

—No, párate ahí. —haciéndole un ademan con la mano—. Ya fue suficiente por hoy, quedamos en que no nos íbamos a joder la vida.

—Tienes razón… —se llevó la mano al rostro y se lo frotó, retomando los estribos mientras respiraba profundamente, dándose cuenta que no sabía que le estaba pasando y de cierta manera se sintió ridículo, se desdobló por un segundo para verse desde otra perspectiva y no pudo controlar esa burla hacia él mismo, por lo que empezó a reírse—. Tienes razón. —dijo en medio de la risa.

—Y tú tienes serios problemas. —expuso ella aun molesta.

—Si los tengo ¿Creí que eso ya lo sabias? —dijo de manera divertida.

—Si claro que lo sabía, solo que a veces me sorprendes, la verdad quisiera comprender tus cambios de ánimo... ahora. —al ver que él reía empezó a contagiarla a ella—. Ahora te ríes. —decía mientras hacía lo mismo—. ¡Que descarado!

—Si tú lo dices. —dijo estirando la mano y tomando la de ella jalándola hacia él—. Lo siento, prometo que no investigaré a quienes te rodeen, confiaré en tu instinto de elegir a buenas personas.

—Espero cumplas tú promesa. –—murmuró contra los labios de él que se acercaban a besarla y las manos las anclaba en sus caderas de esa manera posesiva que la derretía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de esta maravillosa historia. <strong>_

_**El mas extrañado fiscal y de la diseñadora. ¡Que pareja! **_

_**Les aviso la historia no se centra exclusivamente en Edward y Bella, por eso habrán capis que se dediquen a los demás personajes. **_

_**_**Besos… nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. **_**_


	29. Capitulo No 28

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 28**

Bella despertó por primera vez en la habitación de Edward ya que todas las veces que había estado con él en el departamento habían sido en la habitación blanca, esa que parecía ser infinita y que se encontraba en la planta baja.

Aun entre sábanas recorrió con su mirada el lugar, era magnifico, sumamente amplio, la pared de la cabecera eran placas de mármol negro que se extendían hasta el techo enmarcando el lecho, iluminándolo por las noches tenuemente con los ojos de buey, el contraste de las sábanas blancas y negras le daban elegancia al lugar, en una esquina se encontraba un sillón en color vino tinto sacándole vida al recinto, también estaban las mesas de noche y frente un gran televisor, el lugar se dividía dando vida a una pequeña sala de estar la cual tenía en una de las paredes laterales una biblioteca, habían dos puertas y estaba segura que serían las del baño y closet respectivamente.

Se incorporó y dejó reposar sus pies en la mullida alfombra negra y gris, sintiendo la suavidad, sin pensarlo volvió medio cuerpo y vio a Edward profundamente dormido, no quiso despertarlo, porque sabía que debía estar agotado, su trabajo le exigía demasiado tiempo, sin embargo eso no era excusa suficiente para estar siempre dispuesto a llevarla a explorar el borde del universo.

Desnuda como se encontraba se puso de pie y se encaminó al baño, cómo era de suponerse este era en colores gris y negro un ejemplo de distinción, necesitaba renovar su cuerpo, por lo que entró a la ducha la cual era de cristal transparente, se hizo un moño de tomate en lo alto de su cabeza sosteniéndolo con su propio cabello y abrió la regadera la cual estaba en estilo cascada, disfruto de la gran cantidad de agua tibia, usando los productos de baño de Edward, sumergiéndose en esos aromas que la enloquecían y que sabía ahora se concentrarían en su piel.

Al salir tomó una bata de paño negra la cual le quedó sumamente grande, pero que necesitaba hacerlo, precisaba hacer su limpieza bucal, pero no recordaba donde había dejado su bolso, por lo que se enjuago la boca un par de veces, para después utilizar el enjuague bucal e hilo dental del chico, porque estaba segura que su bolso se encontraba en la planta baja y ahí era donde tenía todo lo que había preparado para pasar el día domingo en este lugar.

Al salir del baño apagó la luz y cerró la puerta con cuidado adentrándose una vez más a la densa penumbra que reinaba en la habitación a consecuencia de las cortinas, imposible saber si el sol ya había salido, lo que logró comprobar cuando las colgaduras se separaron automáticamente unos centímetros, buscó con su mirada para cerciorarse que no había tocado ningún botón, pero recordó que Edward le había dicho que estas se abrían de a poco, sabía que sería molesto para quien durmiese que la claridad del día calase de golpe en el lugar.

Cómo no quería despertarlo prefirió tomar asiento en el sillón vino tinto y esperar, mientras lo observaba bañado por la poca claridad que se colaba en la habitación.

Él era un imán demasiado poderoso que aun estando dormido la atraía con una fuerza inexplicable. La sábana blanca, lo abrazaba hasta el vientre dejando al descubierto su abdomen y pecho, admirarlo dormir era una experiencia única, recordando cuantas veces había muerto de deseo entre sus brazos, de haberse fundido en el cuerpo de ese ángel dormido, de haberla hecho delirar con su calor y movimientos y ella disfrutarlo hasta estar cansada, hasta no poder más, haciéndole tocar el cielo sin ningún esfuerzo, alcanzando el placer total, sintiendo de pronto celos de esa luz resbaladiza que lo acariciaba y danzaba en torno a las partes más íntimas de Edward.

Su mirada se perdía en cómo su miembro despertaba poco a poco, cobrando vida, mas él se mantenía tranquilamente dormido, haciendo con esto despertar l deseo en la joven, quien mantenía su posición relajada sentada con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, mientras su codo descansaba en el posa brazo y sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla izquierda y recorrían sus labios y en su mente se despertaba el deseo de retribuirle toda esa espiral de caricias intimas que él más de una vez le ha ofrecido, respiró profundo para calmar el latir enloquecido de su corazón y tratar de reducir esa intensa llama que calcinaba su nuca, pero los impulsos de su vientre la obligaron a descruzar las piernas y ponerse en pie, estaba temblando, pues no sabía por dónde empezar, pero todo su ser femenino le pedía a gritos hacer eso que tenía en mente, sin importar si lo haría bien o mal, sus pasos empezaron a acercarla a la cama, lo hacía con el mayor cuidado posible, no quería despertarlo, hasta detenerse al pie del lecho.

Levantó cuidadosamente la sábana y se deslizó entre esta, colocándose de rodillas dejando una de las piernas del joven en medio, jaló lentamente el cordón del pijama, aunque a ella le gustase dormir desnuda, él era más formal en ese aspecto.

La respiración en él cambio, por lo que se detuvo antes de estirar la tela y apenas sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, como una niña a punto de cometer una travesura, él no despertó y nuevamente tomó el cordón terminando de desamarrar, tiró de la tela y se hizo espacio enfrentándose a una excitación que nunca antes había observado tan de cerca, Edward no era consciente de su estado, se encontraba placenteramente dormido, mientras ella veía cómo una fina tela se adhería a la parte más prominente de su miembro y miles de colores nacían por primera vez, estaba segura que esa erección llevaba su nombre, que aun dormido la deseaba.

Edward por fin despertó, viendo el cuerpo de Bella cubierto por las sabanas, se incorporó pero ella con una mano ágil como una centella que dirigió al pecho del joven lo obligo a recostarse nuevamente, pero esto no pudo impedir que Edward construyera una ventana para sus ojos entre las sábanas, encontrándose las miradas por segundos, en ellas se podía reflejar el deseo de ambos, la joven empezó a propinarle besos tiernos como gotas de rocíos en los pétalos de las flores, con sus manos tomó el miembro ese donde se reunía toda la pasión de Edward, no solo estaba rígido como una piedra sino también de una belleza que le hacía aumentar el deseo.

En ese momento él tomó la cabeza de Bella y la detuvo haciéndole partícipe de su duda, pero ella no renunciaría a ser su mujer en todos los rincones en que se puede mutar, por lo que le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación haciéndole saber que no era de él la decisión, que solo debía relajarse y disfrutar.

Y sin pensar más introdujo el pene en sus labios, abrazándolo cómo un aro de luz que envuelve el cordel de la velas al consumirse, haciendo con esto que un frenesí se apoderará de ella y sus pechos ardieran de placer mientras seguían el compás al movimiento de su cuerpo y en su vientre sentía el placer de miles de relámpagos rompiendo contra sus paredes y aun cuando su cuerpo se mantenía huérfano, pues era ella quien con su boca consumía el pilar del joven, el placer que la invadía no la dejaba detenerse con un vaivén, su cabeza subía y bajaba en la marea del placer que no le permitía pensar en nada mas, mientras sentía sabores distintos, amargos como la hiel, dulces y enigmáticos como el primer beso, sabores que sabía no encontraría en ninguna otra parte.

Él hablaba pero era poco lo que escuchaba, de un momento a otro las palabras dieron paso a gemidos que bien podía ser el sonido del animal que poseyera por primera vez el rito del placer, los jadeos adormecían su conciencia concentrándose en la danza de su cabeza, liberó el falo de sus labios y con la lengua fue tallando todos sus contornos hasta que al final la resguardo donde sospechaba disfrutaba más, haciéndolo delirar de placer con miles de viajes circulares mientras su lengua resbalaba en el punto más inicial del miembro del joven y las manos de ella se aferraban a la energía de su cuerpo vigoroso donde la sangre fluía en miles de canales que antes parecían imperceptibles, Ella se encontraba sumida en brindar placer, sentirlo temblar, sudar, gemir, cuando las manos de él se anclaron en la cabeza de la joven deteniéndola.

—Bella ya… para… detente… Bella me voy a correr en tu boca y no quiero. —decía ahogado en jadeos.

La joven se incorporó un poco y él jalo enérgicamente la sábana lanzándola al suelo y dejándola al descubierto, en las sienes de Bella se apreciaba fácilmente el sudor a causa del trabajo realizado, mostrándole media sonrisa, de esas que él adoraba, la tomó por un brazo y en menos de que pudiera espabilar ya estaba acostada en la cama.

Edward se colocó de rodillas dejándola en medio, tomó lentamente una de las muñecas de la joven y la inmovilizó en la cama, mientras ella seguía con la mirada los movimientos de él, quien tomó la otra muñeca e hizo lo mismo, mientras le miraba el perfil, ella observaba su mano atrapada, él bajó un poco la cabeza y con su nariz y labios acariciaba la mejilla de la joven, quien volvió lentamente la cabeza, para encontrarse frente a él y ahogarse en un beso ardiente.

Edward le robaba sus propios sabores, asaltando con su lengua cada espacio de la boca de Bella quien la ofrecía en toda su amplitud, enredando su lengua con la de él y ella solo se retorcía bajo el joven al sentir el miembro haciéndole estragos en su vientre, dejándole rastros de savia tibia cuando se colaba por la hendidura que la bata de baño le brindaba, él al parecer no tenía prisa.

—Me has sorprendido —dijo con una hermosa sonrisa matinal y aun ahogado por la falta de oxígeno, apenas se separó del beso.

Ella inhalo profundamente para llenar sus pulmones y prepararse para un nuevo beso, que estaba segura la sorprendería apenas respondiera.

—Me alegra saberlo. —acotó arqueándose un poco para sentirlo más cerca, pero no era mucho lo que podía, ya que la mantenía prisionera.

Él elevó su comisura derecha en una sonrisa endemoniadamente sensual y le robó el alma con un nuevo beso, rápido y lento, agonizante, exigente con succiones y mordeduras.

Sentir todas las texturas de la lengua de Edward resbalar por sus labios era una tortura, que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, necesitaba que la llenará, pero él estaba concentrado en su boca. Se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos con ese deseo que la desbarataba, apenas pudo entender cuando le dijo en susurros roncos.

—Ha sido la mejor demostración que he recibido. —llevando sus labios al cuello de la joven.

Bella aun en medio del ansia rompió en una carcajada que retumbó en la habitación la cual no podía controlar y sentía cómo él reía ahogado en su cuello.

— ¡Mentiroso! —exclamó entre carcajadas—. Es primera vez que lo hago y te has dado cuenta, eres un adulador.

Ciertamente era primera vez que ofrecía sexo oral, con Jacob nunca se atrevió y Edward le inspiraba para hacerlo, debía admitirlo el pene del joven se había convertido en un fetiche para ella desde el instante en que lo vio, supo apreciar la belleza de este, era su aguja en el pajar.

—Lo has hecho muy bien… ya verás cómo te vas a perfeccionar. —acotó saboreando la clavícula de la joven.

—Eso espero… me ha gustado tu sabor —arqueando una vez más el cuerpo hasta donde le era posible.

Un jadeo nació en la garganta femenina a causa de que él descendió un poco y sintió como amenazó con fuerza contra su vientre, además estaba la tortura de querer liberar sus muñecas de las manos de él.

—Entonces estamos igual, porque a mí también me enloquece tu sabor... temo que terminemos devorándonos —mostrándose serio y mirándola a los ojos.

Edward tomó una vez más los labios rojos carmesí, en una danza interminable de besos, solo suspendía su acción cuando era precisó respirar, liberó la boca y lentamente fue bajando solo acariciando con su barbilla la tela de la bata de baño, mientras sus ojos reflejaban el deseo que lo consumía no desamparaban los de Bella.

La chica sentía aún más el agarré de sus muñecas debido al calor en estas, esa presión era una mezcla entre agonía y placer que la estaba enloqueciendo.

Edward paseó con su mentón por medio de los senos de la joven donde uno se había escapado de la bata negra, él siguió bajando hasta que se topó con el nudo de la bata, donde se detuvo y aun con su barba en la tela sentía los temblores del vientre de la joven, pudo ver cómo ella humedecía sus labios con la lengua, gestó que él imito y ella le regaló un jadeo al verlo, seguidamente él bajó la mirada y se concentró en el amarre donde sus dientes se posaron, jalando las cintas logrando deshacerse de ese pequeño obstáculo, con los mismos dientes la abrió dejando al descubierto el cuerpo femenino, elevó una de sus rodillas y con esta le pedía a ella que le diera el espacio, algo que la pelinegra hizo casi inmediatamente dejándole el lugar perfecto donde él se acomodó.

Bella elevó sus pies a las caderas de él y con estos hizo descender el pantalón del pijama que aún estaba a medias, bajándolo hasta donde se la hacía posible ya que él de rodillas sobre la cama se le haría imposible sacárselo completamente.

Edward adivinó las intenciones, por lo que elevó poco a poco el agarré de sus manos por encima de ambos pincelando a roces el vientre de ella con su miembro, obligándola a ahogarse en jadeos e incorporando un poco más el cuerpo para que rozará al menos un poco sus pálpitos enloquecidos, pero se le hacía imposible.

El Brasileño tomó con una de sus manos las dos muñecas de Bella y las mantuvo prisioneras por encima de su cuerpo, una vez más la besaba en los labios y seguidamente bajó posándose en el altar que los senos le construían, mientras que su mano libre ayudaba a uno de los pies de Bella a deshacerse por completo del pantalón.

Sin tener ninguna prenda que estorbará, se dejó caer sentado sobre sus talones y ella trató de unirse más a él, para llegar al punto exacto, pero aun así el agarré de él en sus manos no la dejaba, reteniéndola a la altura que él deseaba, abandonándola para él.

Ella tenía ganas de llorar, por tanta espera, pero era una mezcla bastante extraña ya que las caricias de él la llenaban como nada, pero no era suficiente para saciarla, necesitaba que se desbocará, que entrará en ella asaltando cada musculo, pero no lo hacía.

Edward tomó con su mano libre su mayor arma y empezó a rozar su parte más vulnerable, esa donde su placer se concentraba. El rojo rubí contra el rojo escarlata de la joven, sintiéndola hervir y latir sin medidas, temblar y humedecer como nunca.

Ella suplicaba con gemidos de por medio, pero él poco escuchaba ya que estaba concentrado en sus propios jadeos, en ver como esta se dilataba ante los roces, ante la más mínima caricia, como se ofrecía y lo reconocía, notando que Bella hacia más fuerza en sus manos por intentar liberarse, por lo que Edward le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, para que dejará de intentar soltarse a ella solo le quedo abandonarse, tratando de respirar entre jadeos, de humedecer sus labios a causa del calor en todo su cuerpo que hacía que la boca se le secará ansiando que los besos de Edward le quitaran la sed y cuando ella menos se lo esperaba la asalto sin miramientos, entró en ella sin previo aviso y hasta donde le era posible.

La joven dejó libre un grito ahogado a causa del placer que la recorrió por toda su anotomía logrando que la respiración se le cortará, dejándose llevar por esa corriente.

Él aguardo dentro de ella sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo mirándola cómo se colmaba, cómo era la pelinegra quien se retorcía, quien disfrutaba, movía sus caderas a su gusto, se mecía, mientras él la dejaba que se satisficiera a su gusto, cómo ella con ojos cerrados a segundos parecía una ola a la deriva, su vientre danzaba agónicamente, succionándolo, arrastrándolo a sus profundidades, pero era poco lo que aguantaría, porque era llevado por su deseo, porque las venas iban a reventar y ya no podía ser dueño de sus ganas, liberó las muñecas de la joven y rápidamente tomó las caderas de ella y las elevó aún más.

Tomándola por la cintura con furia, desbocándose sintiendo el placer recorrer con ráfagas de limites renovados, bajó las palmas de sus manos a los mulos de la joven y los acariciaba, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel, anclándose en esto, recorriéndolos con deseo ardiente, hasta las rodillas, subiendo hasta anclarse en la cintura, mientras ella ahogaba los gritos en una de las almohadas y su cuerpo se movía contundentemente por lo que colocaba las manos en la cabecera de la cama para encontrar apoyo y no rodar más de lo necesario, perdiéndose en los jadeos y palabras de Edward, quien creaba en ese instante un nuevo mundo, en el que solo se podía respirar la libertad de estar entregándose una vez más.

Él se dejó caer y ella lo encarcelo entre su piernas sabiendo que por dentro de su cuerpo ella quería más y que esa ansiedad él podía satisfacerla con su llama ardiendo que amenazaba con incinerarla, esa prisión de la que se le haría difícil salir sin antes desfallecer, sintiendo las caricias de ellas en su espalda y que en segundos sus manos volaban a su rostro acunándolo entre suaves toques, delineándole los labios con una mano y con la otra rozaba la nuca del joven subiendo por sus cabellos, tratando de apartar las hebras que se interponían en los ojos de ambos.

Edward besaba a segundos la boca de ella cerrándole con sus dientes los labios, sintiendo la planta de uno de los pies de Bella apoyándose en una de sus nalgas, mientras él seguía llevándola al cielo sin detenerse, contundente, apoyándose con sus antebrazos, meciéndose sobre ella, intensa y profundamente, perdiéndose en el brillo de esos ojos hermosamente extraños aun no encontraba un color específicos para estos y ella se tensaba, se perdía y él seguía bombeando para alcanzarla, siempre tocaba el cielo primero que él dejándolo solo por varios segundos, cuando perdía la conciencia.

Después de varios empujes sentía próxima su explosión y ella lo reconocía ante sus jadeos por lo que se esmeraba en succionarlo, un Edward jadeante se derrumbó sobre Bella, colmado después de experimentar un orgasmo, caliente y matinal.

Apenas y fueron conscientes de que las cortinas se habían abierto por completo, disfrutando de la calidez que le brindaba la claridad del sol.

Bella se aferraba a Edward cómo si fuese su tabla de salvación aun lo sentía latir lentamente dentro, mientras ella recorría con sus labios la clavícula y hombro de él dejándole caer suaves y húmedos besos, sintiendo el corazón de él latir al mismo ritmo.

—Quisiera que me despertaras todos los días… —susurró en el oído de la chica sintiéndose ahogado por los latidos de su corazón que aún no retomaban un ritmo normal.

—Solo te he pagado por adelantado mi clase de capoeira, me has dado larga con eso. —dijo ella removiéndose debajo de él.

—Pues tendrás que seguir esperando, porque has acabado mis energías y no podré conseguir equilibrio. —contestó empujando dentro de ella gruñendo ante el placer.

—No… no señor, muévete… muévete. —le pidió y jadeo cuando él oscilo sensualmente sus caderas de manera circular—. No, así no. —riendo le golpeo la espalda—.Levántate.

Edward le hizo un poco de espacio y ella lo aprovechó empujándolo y en un movimiento rápido, ella se encontraba encima ahorcajadas y se deshacía de la bata de paño, quedando completamente desnuda ante él que se maravilló al ver como su piel brillaba ante la claridad de la habitación.

Era una imagen celestial, vivir eso era una experiencia religiosa, era una Diosa que lo cabalgaba, una amazona que tal vez terminaría matándolo.

— ¡Ahora sí! yo tengo el control… Edward Cullen, más te vale que te levantes de esta cama y muevas tu culo a enseñarme capoeira, recuerda que me trajiste con esta condición.

—Está bien… está bien… lo haré, veo que no tengo otra opción, pero con una condición. —dijo con picardía.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó elevando sus brazos y recogiéndose el cabello que entre tanto derroche se le había soltado y le llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda haciéndole cosquillas.

—Una nueva dosis… ya verás que no tardaré nada en que este soldado este nuevamente firme, te dejo la tarea.

—Edward eres insaciable ¿Verdad? —inquirió con una brillante sonrisa y su rostro aun sonrojado por las sensaciones vividas, las caricias y besos recibidos.

—Contigo sí, quiero disfrutarte cada segundo. —decía bordeando con sus dedos los pezones abrillantados y enrojecidos por las succiones previas que él les había brindado.

Edward se incorporó quedando sentado uniendo su torso al de ella y una vez más desbarató el moño que acababa de hacerse e hizo del cabello un soga la cual enredo en su mano acortándolo pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarla, mientras que con su lengua empezaba a hurgar en la boca de la chica.

Gruñó cómo un animal cuando Bella empezó a danzar intensamente contra él para despertarlo en tiempo record, mientras se aferraba a sus hombros y cuello, sintiendo como él a segundos tensaba su agarré el cabello se había convertido en esa rienda por donde la dominaba, cuando lo sintió ansioso y desesperado, al igual que ella buscó de manera ágil llenarse de él una vez más y una vez más gritaron ante el placer cuando después de varios minutos… minutos intensos alcanzaron la gloria.

Bella había llevado ropa que le sirviese para iniciar su primera clase de capoeira, solo que ver a Edward llevando un pantalón de chándal blanco que tenía una bandera de Brasil estampada a un lado, sin nada más, no la dejaba concentrarse completamente y todo el gimnasio desaparecía.

Él colocó la música que utilizaba para practicar a un volumen moderado y ella se contagió ante el ritmo tropical, por lo que siguió con su cuerpo el compás de las notas, se defendía con este tipo de danzas debido a sus clases de zumba.

—A ver lo haces muy bien Shakira, pero eso no es de esa manera. —dijo él llamándola con un gesto de su mano, arrancándole una carcajada a ella que trotó hasta donde él se encontraba—. Primero debemos concentrarnos en la respiración, debes canalizarla.

Edward le explicó cómo debía hacer, que necesitaba rapidez, precisión y destreza, también le dijo que algunas acrobacias las practicarían en un trampolín, sería más fácil para que ella aprendiese.

Le explicó las maneras más sencillas de esquivar y que la mejor manera de tocar a los contrincantes era con ataques bajos y saltos con acrobacias cuando menos se lo esperaban.

—Yo prefiero ese estilo, déjame darte una muestra, claro imposible que lo hagas a la primera, pero sé que puedes lograrlo, tienes que poner empeño.

Él se alejó unos pasos e hizo una demostración la cual dejaba sin aliento a Bella al ver la destreza con la que se movía, la rapidez, coordinación su cuerpo se contorsionaba de muchas maneras, dejándole saber porque no le costaba adoptar posiciones que la hacían enloquecer, sacudió su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos lascivos y ser más profesional.

— ¡Impresionante! —exclamó cuando él se detuvo después de una voltereta en el aire—. Te juro que algunas veces dabas la impresión de ser un felino.

—Por eso me dicen Pantera… —al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de ella, decidió explicarle—. En Brasil cuando vas a las rodas callejeras te colocan un sobre nombre, normalmente utilizan de animales.

—Me había preguntado porque Jasper te había llamado así en varias oportunidades ¿Cual me colocarías a mí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

-—Aun no has hecho el primer movimiento y ya quieres que te coloque un sobre nombre. —dijo en medio de una carcajada.

—Claro que conoces mis movimientos. —dijo entre pícara y sensual.

—Bueno yo me refería a movimientos de capoeira, pero si te refieres a esos yo te apodaría… —se acercó y posó sus manos en las caderas femenina, mirándola fijamente mientras pensaba en uno que le hiciese justicia—. Mamba… la serpiente más venenosa de África y no lo digo por eso… sino porque esta serpiente tiene una manera de serpentear más ágil que las demás y lo hace con una sensualidad que hipnotiza, si pudieras ver cómo te mueves cuando estas encima de mí y observas a la serpiente deslizarle, lo entenderías. Cuándo quieras dejamos las cortinas sin correr y en la noche puedes observarte.

—Bueno, no necesariamente tengo que verlo de esa manera.

— ¿Prefieres un video? —inquirió cínicamente divertido.

— ¡No! Mucho menos… mejor sigamos con mis clases. —dijo desviando el tema, sintiendo que se sonrojaba furiosamente.

Él solo le regaló una sonrisa y prosiguió con los pasos básicos de la capoeira, explicándole varias veces y para sorpresa de él, Bella captaba rápidamente, haciéndole más fácil las clases.

Después de varios minutos decidieron descansar, se dejaron caer sentados en el parque de madera, mientras se refrescaban con un poco de agua, él inicio el tema de conversación.

—Bella… —no sabía por dónde empezar, se sentía algo nervioso y nunca le había pasado, solo quería que ella dijese que sí, ya que si lo rechazaba no sabría cuál podría ser su reacción.

—Soy toda oídos. —le hizo saber al ver que él se había quedado callado y perdiéndose en su mirada.

—Sabes, sé que no quieres que te joda la vida, pero… ya que el negocio con Vulturi está cerrado y que estas en final de temporada, sé que tal vez no tendrás mucho trabajo, yo tampoco lo tendré, porque ya he pedido permiso en fiscalía, de hecho siempre me lo conceden para el mismo mes… es que dentro de dos semanas voy a viajar y me gustaría saber si tú quieres acompañarme.

—Edward yo… este, bueno podría organizar las cosas en la boutique, sé que Esme podría encargarse, pero se supone que no debo gastar dinero, sino jamás podría pagarte.

— ¿Quién está hablando de dinero? No vas a gastar nada, vamos a viajar en nuestro avión.

—Claro… debí suponerlo. —murmuró ella, sin sentirse sorprendida era de esperarse que los Cullen tuviesen aviones hasta para regalar si les daba la gana, porque el primo de Edward tenía una compañía de fabricación de aviones comerciales, militares y ejecutivos, se suponía que no debía saberlo, pero Esme se había encargado de averiguar la vida de los Cullen por internet—. ¿Y a donde se supone que viajaremos y por qué? —preguntó buscando la mirada miel.

—Vamos a Bélgica, al Tomorrow Land. —respondió de manera casual.

—Se van tan lejos ¿Al que? —inquirió sumamente desconcertada.

—Al Tomorrow Land… ¿No sabes lo que es? —preguntó él más sorprendido que ella, quien enarcaba una ceja con sarcasmo dando su respuesta—. Es un festival de música electrónica que dura tres días, es uno de los más reconocidos mundialmente, van más de trecientos DJs. —trataba de explicarle sin poder creer que Bella no supiera.

—Discúlpame es que no estoy en la onda. —dijo con burla, elevando ambas cejas.

—Bueno que me dices ¿Vienes conmigo? Claro es necesario que sepas que no viajaremos solos, iremos alrededor de nueve personas, viene mi primo Emmett y su esposa Rosalie, también ira Jasper por supuesto, Benjamín que aún no lo conoces pero también trabaja en el grupo de mi tío, su hermano Garrett y la novia de él… es más Jasper esta en este momento supervisando la pintura del avión, ya que le colocan el logo y el nombre del festival, para que sepan hacia donde nos dirigimos.

—Me gustaría pero, en mi vida he asistido a uno de esos festivales, no sé cómo son, ni que tengo que hacer. —la voz denotaba cierta pena.

—Solo tienes que disfrutar y estar conmigo… claro que si no te gusta la electrónica olvídalo.

—Claro que me gusta, pero… sería algo extraño para mí.

—No te preocupes, Emmett es algo serio pero cuando lo conozcas te caerá muy bien al igual que Garrett y Benjamin.

—No me refiero a eso, es que… me daría miedo subirme a un avión… sé que es estúpido, pero.

— ¿Nunca lo has hecho? —inquirió sorprendido.

—No… no lo he hecho, vale, prefiero los autos. —espetó poniéndose de pie sintiéndose molesta con ella misma y con él.

—Bueno Bella… no hay problema, no tienes que temer, te aseguro que no va a pasar nada malo. —se puso de pie y la siguió—. ¿Hay otras cosas que deba saber?

—Que nunca he salido de los estados unidos y que solo conozco las Vegas y Nueva York nada más… ¡Contento!

—Pero no tienes por qué sentirte incomoda, sé que no todos tienen la posibilidad de viajar, no hay nada de malo en eso… tú no lo haces no porque no puedes, sino porqué vives en la boutique, deberías disfrutar un poco más.

—Mira quien lo dice, señor cara de culo las veinticuatro horas del día… está bien, está bien, te acompañaré, pero tendrás que cuidarme muy bien.

—Si claro, si quieres ya mismo vamos a pedirle permiso a tus padres. —dijo divertido abrazándola por la espalda y depositándole un beso en el cuello.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta deje de ser menor de edad hace unos cuantos años. —volvió a medías el rostro y le ofreció su boca a Edward quien la aceptó inmediatamente, succionándole varias veces los labios con fervor.

—Entonces no hay ningún problema… voy a llamar a Jasper para preguntarle cómo va el avión.

Edward se alejó unos pasos para hacer la llamada y ella observaba el maravilloso perfil, la curva del trasero masculino la dejaba sin oxígeno, por lo que suspiraba para llenar sus pulmones, al igual que la espalda, pero había un enigma en él que quería descifrar, quería saber quién era _Elizabeth_, ese tatuaje que le abarcaba todo el costado izquierdo, tal vez cuando tuviese el valor de no parecer una estúpida celosa le preguntaría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de esta maravillosa historia. <strong>_

_**¡Que pareja! La amo**_

_**Les aviso que el nombre Elizabeth no lo he cambiado del original, por que daba la casualidad quedo como tal. **_

_**Besos… nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. **_


End file.
